Celui qui a tout perdu
by malicia57
Summary: De celui qui est tombé, Harry pensait tout savoir: ses aspirations, sa soif de pouvoir, son mépris de l'amour, sa cruauté, son âme déchirée. Rien ne pouvait présager ce qu'il allait découvrir. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point Harry avait été proche de perdre la bataille. Concorde avec le canon. Egalement publiée sur hpfanfiction sous le même pseudo!
1. Un si léger détail

Il l'avait cherchée pendant quatre ans. Quatre longues années où il n'avait cessé de se demander la signification de ces quelques instants.

Il se revoyait, sur le point de lui donner la mort, le corps de son ennemi commençant à se dissoudre inexorablement, la magie noire s'évaporant dans l'air. Il avait vu son regard, d'abord surpris, comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait perdu, se tourner sur le côté et il avait alors adressé un mot à une personne en retrait, blessée et se tenant à une des rares colonnes encore debout dans l'enceinte du château. Un seul et unique mot que jamais il n'aurait cru entendre prononcer de cette bouche :

« Pardon »

Et la blessée regardait cet homme rongé par la magie noire disparaître. La blessée comprenait. La blessée pleurait.

Par la suite, tiraillé entre recueillement, soulagement et incertitude pour l'avenir, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se replonger sur ces ultimes instants, sur ces quelques secondes qui avaient fait naître en lui un doute immense. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il croyait savoir était vrai ? Passé les larmes et les effusions, ce souvenir lui était revenu de plein fouet, en rêve. Harry Potter s'était alors éveillé en nage et tremblant, l'esprit douloureux et mal à l'aise. C'était presque semblable à l'état dans lequel le plongeaient les détestables visions qu'il avait partagées avec Voldemort.

Il avait alors entrepris des recherches dès le lendemain et bien évidemment, c'est vers Hermione qu'il s'était tourné, décrivant la blessée à la jeune femme.

«- Ho, je crois qu'il s'agit du professeur Delmas, elle enseignait la littérature magique étrangère.

Elle rit en remarquant l'air interdit qu'affichait Harry.

-C'était une option, précisa-t-elle. À partir de la 6e année uniquement ! C'était vraiment une matière passionnante.

-Et cette enseignante… demanda Harry en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots. Est-ce qu'elle te paraissait…étrange…disons…. Est-ce que tu lui faisais confiance ?

Un froncement de sourcil de la jeune lui indiqua cependant qu'elle avait vu clair dans son jeu.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait avoir un lien avec Voldemort ? Qu'elle aurait pu être une Mangemorte, une espionne de plus ? Honnêtement, je ne crois pas ! C'était quelqu'un de très discret, mais très gentil. Elle n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'évoqué la magie noire en cours ou devant moi ! Mais elle n'est plus à Poudlard, tu sais. Quand je suis retournée faire ma 7e année, elle n'était déjà plus là ».

Muni de ces maigres informations, Harry avait passé son temps libre à chercher l'ancienne professeure. Une partie de lui ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin dans ses recherches, après tout, le mage noir était mort, la traque des Mangemorts allait bon train et aucune menace nouvelle ne semblait planer pour le moment. Mais une autre part de lui avait développé une curiosité toute particulière à l'égard de Voldemort, curiosité qui s'était construite au fil des souvenirs que lui avait montrés Dumbledore lors de sa 6e année.

Toujours est-il que la vie d'Harry Potter était loin de lui laisser le loisir d'une enquête privée. Il ne fallut pas moins d'une année entière pour que la presse ne commence à se lasser de lui, il lui fallut 3 ans pour devenir officiellement Auror et il avait également profité de ce temps pour enfin fonder sa propre famille avec Ginny.

Ce ne fut donc qu'au bout de 4 ans qu'un jour, il reçut une réponse à un hibou qu'il avait envoyé presque au hasard. Il l'avait retrouvé et elle acceptait de le recevoir.

C'est ainsi que par un bel après-midi de juin, il poussa la porte de la cour d'une petite maison de campagne. Le jardin était joli et entretenu avec soin, de grandes fleurs s'étendaient paresseusement de part et d'autre du chemin menant à la maison et au loin, à l'horizon, on voyait la mer trancher avec les champs et le ciel.

Rassemblant son courage, le jeune Auror frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, une vieille femme lui ouvrit. Il la reconnut tout de suite, bien sûr elle n'avait plus de sang sur son visage et elle ne pleurait pas, bien sûr ses cheveux étaient un peu plus gris qu'il y a quatre ans et son dos un peu plus voûté, mais il était sûr d'avoir devant lui la femme avec qui Voldemort avait eu ce si curieux échange aux portes de la mort.

« Monsieur Potter, quelle joie de vous recevoir dans des circonstances si heureuses, j'ai appris pour votre premier né, félicitations ! »

Elle avait un sourire et un regard doux, quoique mélancolique. Elle semblait se réjouir d'avoir de la visite, avec cependant la réserve qu'il attribuait généralement aux vieilles familles de Sangpur, comme les Malefoy.

Elle l'invita à l'intérieur et lui fit prendre place sur un canapé pendant qu'elle préparait du thé. Manifestement, elle vivait seule. Aucun portrait ne venait égayer les murs, très peu d'objets personnels étaient présents, mais une quantité impressionnante de livres lui fit comprendre pourquoi Hermione semblait tant l'apprécier.

La vieille femme revient quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau chargé.

« -Thé pour vous je présume, et café pour moi ! Je suis française alors ma préférence est toujours allée à l'or noir, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils burent un instant en silence, chacun attendant manifestement que l'autre prenne la parole.

-Madame… Je vous remercie de votre accueil, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui…

-Je pense que ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, en effet. Étant donné que le seul moment où nous nous sommes croisés coïncide avec celui de la mort de Tom, je suppose que vous venez me parler de lui, jeune homme.

Elle avait parlé de la voix douce, mais ferme des personnes qui savent exactement ce qui les attend. Harry, lui, accusa le coup. « Tom ? » Il n'y avait guère que Dumbledore pour le nommer ainsi, car il le connaissait avant ! Se pourrait-il que ?

-C'est exact professeure, au moment de sa mort, il vous a regardé, il vous a parlé et… vous pleuriez, marmonna-t-il gêné. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous le connaissiez, quels étaient vos liens? Je…j'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre, comment il a pu devenir ce qu'il était.

-Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre vous viendriez, soupira la vieille dame. C'est quelque chose que je voulais emporter dans la tombe. Personne ne savait, sauf Albus bien sûr. Albus savait toujours tout. Ho, il y a eu des doutes, des rumeurs, mais ils avaient tout faux…qui aurait pu savoir….

Elle semblait presque ne plus se rendre compte de la présence de Harry, elle avait le regard lointain et embué de larmes, mais elle se reprit rapidement, elle semblait déterminée.

-Toi, plus que quiconque a le droit de savoir, mon garçon, déclara-t-elle, délaissant le vouvoiement. Mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas me juger. Tu as su le faire avec Slughorn, fais-le avec moi s'il te plaît, nous ne savions pas. J'étais si jeune…C'est ma vie que je vais te raconter Harry, alors prends soin de mes souvenirs s'il te plaît aussi terribles soient-ils. Car soit en sûr, mon histoire est celle d'un terrible échec…. »


	2. Au commencement

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Un petit mot avant le début de ce second chapitre (car oui, je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire sur le 1er). Voici donc une histoire qui est en cours depuis un certain temps et que je publie aussi sur hpfanfiction. Il y a déjà une vingtaine de chapitres écrits et publiés sur hpf, donc vous pouvez étancher votre curiosité ou jouer le jeu et attendre les publications ici. Je compte du coup publier toutes les semaines. J'ai publié le 2eme chapitre plus tôt pour vous donner un peu plus d'éléments de l'histoire. La fin n'est pas encore écrite, mais elle est déjà plus ou moins tracée dans ma tête, donc oui, cette fic aura une fin =)_

 _Enfin, sachez qu'un petit mot est toujours le bienvenue! Avoir votre avis est important!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il était tôt dans la petite librairie magique, nichée entre un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et une agence immobilière sorcière. La librairie, «Aux livres de Paris», s'était taillée une place de choix depuis de nombreuses années sur l'équivalent français du chemin de traverse. Ambre, la propriétaire, était une jeune femme qui avait hérité du petit commerce de son père. Ayant partagé la même passion que lui pour les livres, c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle avait repris l'affaire et remanié la librairie de fond en comble afin de lui faire connaître de nouveaux jours glorieux. L'endroit, autrefois renfermé et sentant le moisie, était maintenant accueillant et douillet. Nombre de ses clients appréciaient les conseils et l'enthousiasme de la libraire ou tout simplement le fait de s'asseoir dans un des grands fauteuils moelleux pour feuilleter quelques pages. De plus, la librairie pouvait s'enorgueillir de posséder de nombreux ouvrages rares qui faisaient de l'endroit une adresse de choix pour les connaisseurs.

Ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas un chat dans la boutique, comme souvent en début de matinée. Les premiers rayons de soleil de mai auréolaient l'endroit d'une douce lumière dorée. L'odeur de parchemin et de vieux livres embaumait, rendant l'endroit mystérieux et envoûtant. Ambre s'affairait derrière une étagère à mettre en rayon les nouveaux manuels scolaires de Beauxbatôns. La livraison était arrivée particulièrement tôt et il valait mieux s'occuper immédiatement de les mettre en rayon plutôt que de laisser les cartons prendre la poussière pendant des mois. Beauxbatôns ayant bien plus d'options que Poudlard, le volume de livre était plus que conséquent. Aussi, elle ne prêta pas attention au client venant d'entrer dans la boutique, préférant lui laisser la liberté de déambuler entre les rayonnages. Après de longues minutes d'effort pour caser tous les exemplaires du « Volume 3 des sorts et contre sorts, défendez-vous à la française » par Gustave Latourterelle sur une étagère plus que branlante, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir en bois clair où son client avait posé un épais ouvrage en cuir qu'il attendait manifestement de payer. Comme à son habitude, la jeune libraire ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'achat de son client :

« -Hooo « Secret de Poudlard », s' faites des recherches sur le château ? Vous l'avez pris en anglais, vous avez étudié là-bas, peut-être ? Quelle chance vous avez! Je viens de Beauxbâtons pour ma part et l'académie me semble tellement fade par rapport à Poudlard, je crois que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour y mettre les pieds ! Il paraît qu'on peut visiter le château pendant l'été, mais je pense que ce ne sont que des rumeurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Àcet instant, elle sembla prendre conscience que son interlocuteur ne paraissait pas vraiment ouvert à la discussion. Il est vrai qu'elle se laissait souvent emporter quand un ouvrage traitait d'un sujet qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. Généralement, les clients appréciaient de pouvoir échanger quelques mots sur tel ou tel sujet, mais manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas ici. À aucun moment son client n'avait fait mine de prendre part à l'échangeou de s'y intéresser et la toisait de manière franchement antipathique. Elle en vint presque à regretter d'être seule dans la boutique, il émanait une aura étrange de l'homme devant elle comme si un détraqueur se tenait en permanence à côté de lui, tant son regard était froid et dur. Mais étrangement, elle sentait sa curiosité s'éveiller, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre caché derrière ce dédain.

Elle se permit alors de le dévisager rapidement. Il devait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle, une trentaine d'années environ, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était séduisant. Le mélange de ses yeux sombres, de ses cheveux bruns et de sa peau pâle avait dû en faire craquer plus d'une…Enfin, si l'on appréciait le genre ténébreux et les regards qui tuent !Il était grand et mince et se tenait bien droit devant elle, le menton légèrement relevé dans un air presque méprisant. Le fait qu'elle se sente intimidée par cet homme lui déplaisait fortement, elle qui était plutôt du genre à ne pas se laisser faire. Mais pour l'instant, il était client et comme on lui avait toujours dit : le client est roi. En vérité, elle se sentait idiote, elle venait de faire la conversation comme une dinde sans se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« -Évidemment, vous n'en avez rien à faire et devez sûrement être très pressé, murmura-t-elle mortifié, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures avant de relever la tête avec un grand sourire. Bien ! Voyons combien coûte cet ouvrage… Oui, c'est ça 2 gallions et 10 mornilles ! Revenez la semaine prochaine, un nouvel arrivage sur le château devrait arriver ainsi que quelques ouvrages que j'ai réussi à dégoter pour ma collection, je pourrais vous les montrer…

Pour la première fois, l'individu en face d'elle sembla s'animer et s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait. Une étrange lueur de convoitise sembla passer dans ses yeux sombres.

-Et quelle sera la teneur de ces ouvrages ?

Il avait une voix basse et grave avec un léger accent lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas français et bien anglais comme elle le présumait vu son achat. Elle dut presque lui demander de répéter, mais n'y tenait pas tant que ça.

-Et bien, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Ce sera surtout une compilation de biographies des fondateurs ainsi qu'un ouvrage sur les ajouts au château au fil des siècles, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à les trouver, il s'agit d'exemplaires uniques, je crois bien !

La convoitise s'intensifia dans le regard de l'homme, ainsi qu'un éclat rougeâtre qui interloquât la jeune femme, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, sûrement un jeu de lumière pensa-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je repasserai la semaine prochaine.

Il posa sur le comptoir la somme demandée, pris sa nouvelle acquisition sous son bras et s'en retourna sans même un au revoir.

Elle attendit le tintement caractéristique de la clochette de la porte d'entrée pour être sûre que son client était parti et elle s'autorisa alors enfin à respirer. Garder le sourire face à tous ses clients n'était pas toujours facile. Il y avait les pressés, pour qui elle n'allait jamais assez vite, les tatillons qui espéraient des remises à la moindre page cornée, les hautains qui la regardait comme la petite libraire qu'elle était. Elle avait appris à faire avec et à garder un sourire professionnel de circonstance.

-Il n'est pas net celui-là…murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer revenir voir les livres ?

Oui, pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle en avait perdu le sourire quelques instants. Il n'avait rien dit ou fait qui puisse justifier cela, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir eu à faire à une personne à la fois attirante et dangereuse.À vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'elle aurait préféré être ailleurs que dans sa boutique. C'était également la première fois qu'elle rencontrait, sans le savoir, Lord Voldemort.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula de façon tout à fait normale, enfin si l'on pouvait considérer comme normal le nouveau traité de métamorphose qui ne cessait de changer de forme, ce qui le rendait particulièrement ardu à retrouver et à ranger. À chaque client qui en désirait un nouvel exemplaire, il lui fallait un bon quart d'heure avant de le retrouver. Le soir venu, elle fermait sa boutique et montait, éreintée, les vieux escaliers de bois au fond de la librairie qui lui permettait d'accéder à son petit appartement. Loger au-dessus de son lieu de travail avait des avantages indéniables, comme celui de se lever le plus tard possible ! Chaque soir, sa petite routine reprenait, elle lisait le journal, grignotait un morceau et se lançait soit dans la lecture de lourds romans, soit dans des traductions d'ouvrages afin de les rendre accessibles à tous ses clients. Cette semaine fut donc comme toutes les autres, mais dans un coin de son esprit, l'étrange rencontre avec son client récalcitrant se rappelait à elle dans les moments les plus improbables. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait…Elle était à la fois curieuse et inquiète. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop curieuse et que cela lui attirerait des ennuis, mais ce client s'intéressait à Poudlard, l'une de plus grande école de sorcellerie et elle, elle s'y intéressait aussi. Après tout cette mauvaise impression n'était sûrement que ce qu'elle était. Et puis, ça lui faisait du bien de sortir de sa routine, de sa zone de confort….Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait hâte de le revoir.


	3. Projets et complications

_Bonjour!_  
 _Je sais que j'avais dis que je posterai un chapitre par semaine mais j'avais légèrement oublié que la semaine passée, j'étais en vacances donc indisponible! Mais je suis de nouveau présente et voilà un nouveau chapitre!_

 _Merci à Malicia-Malefoy pour sa review =) Oui, on entre directement dans l'histoire d'Ambre,ça peut perturber ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!_

* * *

Tom Jedusor, encore peu connu du grand public sous son nom d'emprunt, Lord Voldemort, poussa un soupir de frustration en tournant la dernière page de l'ouvrage qu'il avait acheté à la librairie. Rien. Pire : une perte de temps ! On aurait pu penser que le moindre fait et geste des fondateurs eut été précieusement consigné, mais tous ces livres ne faisaient que ressasser ce qu'il savait déjà. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait à vrai dire, mais il voulait que cela soit rattaché aux fondateurs, à Poudlard. Il avait épluché de nombreux ouvrages, mais c'était toujours les mêmes choses : la rencontre, le projet Poudlard, la dispute, le départ, point. Il lui en fallait plus. Oui, pour créer un horcruxe, il voulait que son fragment d'âme soit enfermé dans un objet leur ayant appartenu.

Il ne s'expliquait pas l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour cette école, d'autant plus qu'elle était la demeure de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. C'était sa faiblesse, de ne pas avoir Poudlard, de ne pas pouvoir y enseigner comme il l'avait demandé à Dippet après ses études. Faire ces horcruxes avec des objets si représentatifs de Poudlard, c'était supprimer cette faiblesse, cela le rendrait plus fort que jamais. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de ce puissant artefact qui lui permettrait d'atteinte l'immortalité, il avait fait de la quête d'objets « sacrés » à ces yeux une priorité. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas son projet sur le long terme : mettre les nés moldus au ban de la société, mais pour parvenir à son but, à une société ou la magie et la pureté du sang prédominerait, il se devait de se prévaloir de la mort.

Voilà quelques années maintenant qu'il avait fini sa scolarité et essuyé l'échec cuisant du refus de Dippet de faire de lui un enseignant. Il avait alors voyagé dans de nombreux pays, notamment en Albanie pour faire des recherches sur des sujets de magie toujours plus noire. À cette époque, bien sûr, il s'était déjà débarrassé de cet immonde moldu qu'était son père. Il avait également déjà récupéré la bague de Gaunt, mais la conservait pour le moment précieusement puisqu'il désirait ardemment que son premier horcruxe soit un objet de Poudlard et de Serpentard si possible. Il savait déjà que la bague ferait partie tôt ou tard de sa « collection ». Il avait également réussi à arracher à la Dame Grise des informations concernant un certain diadème de Serdaigle. Autant de pistes possibles pour sa collection d'Horcruxes.

Mais il lui restait encore de nombreuses recherches avant qu'il puisse réussir à maîtriser le sortilège. En effet, si le vieux Slughorn lui avait parlé des horcruxes, il avait été incapable de lui donner la formule qui permettait d'accomplir le sortilège. Cela était évidemment normal si l'on considérait la médiocrité du maître des potions, tout juste bon à organiser des soirées mondaines aux yeux du jeune homme. Il avait heureusement quasiment réussi à retrouver la formule complète dans de vieux livres qui l'avaient conduit d'Albanie en France. Il avait enfin pu commencer à se consacrer aux objets de Poudlard. Et bientôt, il pourrait retourner en Angleterre mettre son plan à exécution. Il avait déjà prévude travailler à nouveau chez Barjow et Burke, beaucoup d'objets de contrebande y transitaient et le vieux Beurk lui devait une faveur… Et il pourrait retrouver ses fidèles, qui ne l'appelaient pas encore maître, mais qui le craignaient déjà et qui l'attendaient sagement. Seule Alcyone lui collait aux basques depuis qu'il voyageait, même si pour l'instant elle se faisait discrète, préférant jouer à la touriste le jour, et chasser le moldu la nuit.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se perdit dans la contemplation de son whisky pur feu, tournant et retournant le verre entre ses longs doigts blancs. Il retournerait à la librairie, il avait besoin d'informations. Mais il devrait se montrer prudent, la vendeuse semblait bien trop curieuse. Évidemment il aurait pu la soumettre à l'impérium ou tout simplement la tuer, mais pour le moment, il devait se montrer discret. Si tout se passait comme prévu, lorsque le monde des sorciers comprendrait qui était Voldemort, il serait déjà trop tard pour les nés moldus et les sangs de bourbe. À la manière du serpent, il préférait attendre patiemment la meilleure opportunité avant d'attaquer sa proie.

« Je pourrais toujours me débarrasser d'elle avant mon départ, là, cela n'aura plus d'importance »

Comme il se trompait….

Quand le lendemain, il entra dans la librairie, celle-ci semblait déserte. Agacé, il partit en quête de la vendeuse afin qu'elle lui présente les précieux ouvrages dont elle lui avait parlé. Il l'a trouva dans le fond de la boutique, assise à même le sol, appuyée à une étagère, en train de dévorer un roman. Il put alors remarquer, maintenant qu'elle se taisait, qu'elle semblait passionnée par les livres au même titre que lui-même. Son front était plissé par la concentration et il se surprit à la détailler. Un rapide examen lui apprit qu'elle était d'une banalité affligeante. Une petite brunette aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bruns, le summum du classique. Une posture indigne d'une sangpur, si elle en était une bien évidemment. Il se fit cependant la réflexion que si elle daignait cette fois ne pas l'assaillir de questions, leur échange pourrait se montrer intéressant. En tant que libraire, elle avait peut-être des informations.

Il décida de manifester sa présence par un raclement de gorge peu amène. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui.

« -Vous êtes revenu, observa-t-elle avec un sourire.

-De toute évidence répliqua-t-il, acide et peu désireux de perdre son temps.

De son côté, pour la jeune femme, c'était la douche froide et elle commençait à voir rouge. Il était à peine 8h, il venait de la couper dans une lecture passionnante et il se montrait de la plus extrême des impolitesses. Pourquoi les hommes les plus attirants se révèlent être la plupart du temps de véritables salauds ? Vraiment, elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas lui lancer son livre au visage. Aussi, avant d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, elle décida de tenter une nouvelle approche.

-Manifestement, nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, tempéra-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put. J'ai des ouvrages qui devraient vous intéresser et vous travaillez manifestement sur un sujet qui me passionne, nous devrions pouvoir nous entendre ! Reprenons depuis le début voulez-vous ? Je m'appelle Ambre Delmas et vous ?

Elle lui tendit sa main dans l'espoir qu'il la serre et qu'ils puissent faire affaire, sinon elle se promit de le jeter hors de sa boutique avec perte et fracas. Impressionnant ou pas, elle ne lui permettrait pas de venir l'humilier dans sa boutique !

Jedusor lui lança alors un regard amusé qui eut le don de la déstabiliser. Il avait beau ne pas encore être au summum de son pouvoir, ses « amis » le craignaient déjà et ne s'adressait à lui qu'avec déférence et crainte. Et aucun ne se serait jamais avancé à lui serrer la main ! Même les inconnus ne s'approchaient que rarement de lui. Cette petite sorcière ne manquait décidément pas de tact et de courage.

-Mes amis me nomment Voldemort, répondit-il en serrant la main de la jeune femme. Il apprécia le contact de la paume chaude contre la sienne, éternellement froide et la fermeté avec laquelle elle lui serra la main. C'était une poigne énergique en accord avec le caractère de la jeune femme.

-Voldemort ? reprit-elle en riant. Ce n'est pas un prénom ça ! Non, excusez-moi vraiment, mais ça ne vous va pas du tout.

La poigne de l'homme se resserra légèrement sur sa main. Zut, elle l'avait froissé, pas idéal pour un nouveau départ, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment fan des pseudonymes, j'aurais préféré connaître votre véritable identité, acheva-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jedusor soupira, il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise dans le regard de la jeune femme. Peut-être la chaleur qui s'en dégageait ou le fait qu'il y avait quelques années déjà qu'on ne le regardait plus qu'avec peur et méfiance, et surtout pas dans les yeux. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il abdiqua et donna son nom, ce nom haï qui lui rappelait sans cesse ses origines honteuses.

-Tom…Tom Jedusor.

-Tom Jedusor, répéta-t-elle, c'est bien mieux ! conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Il se surprit à apprécier la tonalité de sa voix à l'évocation de son prénom. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais prononcé qu'avec dégoût, ses professeurs avec crainte. Il chassa néanmoins ces pensées inopportunes et ramena la conversation en terrain neutre.

-Maintenant que nous avons évoqué les formalités d'usages, j'aurais souhaité savoir si vous aviez reçu les ouvrages dont vous m'aviez parlé.

-Oui bien sûr !

Elle lâcha presque à contrecœur la main de celui qu'elle pouvait désormais appeler Tom. Elle se l'admettait totalement, même s'il était froid comme la glace et plutôt inquiétant, il restait tout de même un très bel homme, et cultivé avec ça ! Si elle parvenait à dérider quelque peu Monsieur Iceberg, cela pourrait devenir intéressant.

Elle se dirigea avec entrain vers la réserve, elle en revient un instant plus tard avec 4 gros volumes reliés en cuir.

-Installons-nous par ici, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Elle lui désigna un des coins lecture où étaient installés plusieurs livres en « libre échange ». De gros fauteuils moelleux s'alignaient près de la fenêtre tandis qu'une table de travail attendait les chercheurs en quête d'information.

Il s'installa et elle prit place en face de lui. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître un service à thé et une assiette de gâteau.

-Ils sont peut-être un peu rassis, mais ça fera l'affaire, marmonna-t-elle. Bien ! Voyons ces merveilles !

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient d'excitation. Elle prit avec d'infinies précautions le premier volume.

-Le premier, commença-t-elle, est une biographie des fondateurs.

À ce moment, Jedusor qui était partagé entre amusement devant cette sorcière si particulière et expectation face à de nouvelles découvertes concernant les fondateurs ne put empêcher un air déçu de se peindre sur son visage. Déception qu'Ambre détecta rapidement.

-Je vous vois venir ! On connaît tout des fondateurs, leurs familles, les événements qui les ont conduits à construire Poudlard et bien sûr la dispute de Salazaret son départ du château. Mais ce livre, continua-t-elle en tapotant la couverture, s'intéresse à ce qui se passe ensuite. Qu'est devenu Salazar ? Quelle empreinte ont laissée les fondateurs dans l'école ? Comment leur vision de l'éducation a évolué avec les années ? Quels étaient leurs quotidiens ? Après tout, ils ont dirigé l'école ensemble pendant de longues années, ça demande pas mal de compromis !

-Parfait, ce premier livre m'a l'air très intéressant, je fais des recherches sur les fondateurs justement, leurs habitudes, leurs modes de vie. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que les autres doivent être tout aussi passionnants. Si vous m'y autorisez Mlle Delmas, j'aimerais assez pouvoir emprunter ces livres pour les consulter à loisir.

C'était audacieux, carrément gonflé, mais Jedusor misait tout sur son charme. C'était une librairie, pas une bibliothèque, ces livres étaient ceux de la collection personnelle de la jeune femme et il aurait été normal qu'elle l'envoie paître. Mais il connaissait l'attraction qu'il avait sur les femmes et celle-ci n'y faisait pas exception même si elle le regardait avec un air soupçonneux. Il avait donc rendu son regard et son ton plus doux, et c'était légèrement penché vers la jeune femme.

Ambre se sentit rougir de la soudaine proximité de Jedusor, son cerveau lui sembla fonctionner au ralenti.C'est sûr elle allait se mettre à bafouiller ! Mais il fallait qu'elle lui réponde maintenant sinon il allait réellement penser que son cerveau était aux abonnés absents. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration :

-Ecoutez, vous m'êtes très sympathique (FAUX ! lui hurla son cerveau dans un regain d'énergie), mais je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre ses livres, ils sont uniques et assez chers ! J'y tiens vraiment beaucoup, donc vous comprendrez que…

Derrière le beau regard sombre de Jedusor, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient au rythme maximum. Sa couverture ne lui permettait pas de la tuer pour s'emparer des livres. Les lui voler était hors de question maintenant qu'il avait manifesté tant d'intérêt pour eux. Il serait le premier suspect désigné. Non, il fallait plus de subtilité… Il était en train d'en déduire qu'un Impérium suivit pourquoi pas d'un oubliette régleraient la situation lors que la libraire reprit :

-En revanche, comme vous le savez, je suis fan de Poudlard et vos recherches m'intéressent aussi, alors…heu…si vous voulez, vous pouvez passer quand vous le souhaitez et faire vos recherches ici sur place ! Je pourrais même vous donner un coup de main lorsqu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde.

Intérieurement, elle se serait giflée. Ce bellâtre flippant venait de lui demander le plus naturellement du monde de lui prêter des livres uniques à 1000 gallions pièces et plutôt que de le mettre à la porte, elle l'invitait à venir quand bon lui semblait. Elle devait être tombée sur la tête, sa passion de Poudlard la perdrait ! Et les beaux garçons ténébreux également.

De son côté, Jedusor prit le temps de réfléchir. S'il acceptait, certes ses recherches prendraient plus de temps, mais il resterait dans la légalité et il n'était pas sûr que Mlle Delmas ne lui soit pas inutile. Elle avait su se montrer bien plus intéressante que lors de leur première rencontre….Dégoter ce genre d'ouvrage avait dû lui prendre du temps et elle avait sûrement dû se montrer très fine pour que les anciens propriétaires acceptent de les lui céder.

-Soit, dit-il platement en relâchant sa baguette qu'il tenait serrée, dans sa robe de sorcier en prévision d'un Impérium. Je reviendrais dès demain.

C'est ainsi qu'une étrange routine s'instaura dans la boutique. Tous les matins, Jedusor arrivait dès l'ouverture de la boutique, il se plaçait toujours à la même table, dans le coin lecture, et commençait à travailler. Ambre de son côté, s'assurait de la mise en stock et en place des livres de la boutique. Ensuite, il était généralement aux alentours de 9h00, elle préparait le thé d'un coup de baguette et rejoignait Tom pour travailler avec lui. La plupart du temps, les clients n'arrivaient que vers 10h du matin ce qui lui laissait généralement une bonne heure de travail. Tom partait généralement vers 11h00 vaquer à ses autres occupations et ne revenait que le lendemain.


	4. Tomber le masque

_Bonsoir!_

 _Voici le chapitre de la semaine, accompagné des réponses aux reviews!_

 ** _Malicia Malefoy:_**

 _Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous et pour les compliments :D J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite !_

 ** _Horiginal :_**

 _Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, elle ne sait pas encore à qui elle à affaire ^^_

 _Voici donc la suite des aventures d'Ambre, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!_

* * *

La vieille femme s'interrompit, lançant un regard perçant au jeune auror assis devant elle. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu, mais elle avait vu son visage se durcir au fil de son récit. Aussi s'attendait-elle à la colère, l'indignation, les reproches…Même si le pire était encore à venir.

" -Mme Delmas, comment pouvez-vous savoir tant de choses à propos des pensées de Tom, ce ne sont pas le genre de choses qu'on l'on peut interpréter ou découvrir dans une pensine…

Ambre laissa un franc sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-Tu es bel et bien un Auror Harry, et un très bon ! S'attacher aux détails c'est important ! Donne-moi une minute tu veux ?

Elle se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et disparut quelques instants dans la pièce adjacente. Harry l'entendait qui semblait fouiller dans des tiroirs. Elle revint ensuite tenant entre ses mains un petit carnet noir relié en cuir qu'Harry n'eut qu'aucun mal à reconnaître.

-Le journal ! Mais comment l'avez-vous eu ? Je ne comprends pas, il est vide, comment auriez-vous pu y lire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'après sa chute, tous les biens de Tom ont été confisqués, étiquetés, classés par le département des mystères. Si tu t'y rendais maintenant, tu verrais que le journal n'y est pas, ils ne l'ont jamais trouvé. Officiellement, il a été détruit dans la bataille de Poudlard. En réalité, je l'avais dérobé dans le bureau directorial après la bataille finale. Je connaissais son existence et je savais qu'on ne me laisserait pas en approcher. Il ne servait plus à personne et était devenu inoffensif de toute façon.

-Soit, je ne compte pas vous dénoncer aux langues de plombs rassurez-vous ! Cependant quelque chose m'échappe, ce journal a toujours été vide, il ne servait de réceptacle qu'au morceau d'âme de Voldemort !

-La magie est parfois obscure et compliquée Harry. Tant que l'objet était perverti par les forces du mal alors oui, il était impossible d'y lire quoique ça soit. Le venin de Basilic, comme tu le sais si bien,a réduit à néant l'horcruxe, le journal a alors repris son rôle initial, son contenu également…

-Mais alors Dumbledore aurait pu savoir tout des horcruxes bien avant ?!

-Tu te doutes bien que cela aurait été trop simple. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si Albus savait que le journal contenait quelque chose. Moi-même, je ne le savais pas. Tu imagines donc ma surprise quand je l'ai ouvert. Je m'attendais à la même chose que toi. Mais non, Tom ne s'est pas servi du journal pour y noter ses plans, il s'en est réellement servi pour noter ses aspirations, ses états d'âme…. Qui l'eut cru n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr les premières pages ont quasi été détruites par le crochet du Basilic, mais la suite de ce que j'ai lu me permet de te faire un récit plus détaillé aujourd'hui…et de tirer les leçons de ce qui s'est passé…

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est tellement pas …. Lui ?

-Allons, tu ne comprends pas la démarche ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Harry fonça les sourcils en contemplant sa tasse de thé. Pourquoi Voldemort se serait-il amusé à confier ses souvenirs à un journal ? Lui qui ne faisait confiance à personne, pourquoi le faire à un bout de papier ? Non, il y avait sûrement une autre raison. Préserver ses souvenirs peut-être ? Ça ne semblait pas également être une de ses préoccupations premières, surtout des souvenirs datant d'avant ses années de grandeurs. Surtout des souvenirs aussi personnels…Des événements somme toute normaux pour un homme…le genre de souvenir qu'on se plaît parfois à raconter ou se remémorer…

-Attendez…murmura le jeune aurore.

Il leva les yeux vers la vieille femme. En un échange de regard, il comprit qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

-Est-ce que par hasard, c'était pour les sortir…les sortir de sa tête ?

-Je pense qu'il y a de ça en effet. Bien sûr, tout ici est du domaine de la supposition, mais je pense le connaître suffisamment pour m'avancer sur le sujet. Les journaux, les pensines, ont de tout temps servi à faire le tri dans nos pensées et nos émotions. Quand un événement nous prend aux tripes, que l'on n'arrive plus à penser de manière raisonnable, il nous arrive souvent de le confier à une pensine pour faire le vide et y revenir plus tard. Je pense que Tom a poussé l'idée au point de coucher ses émotions sur le papier pour s'en défaire et ne plus avoir à y penser. Son but n'était pas de conserver, mais de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qu'il qualifiait d'émotions parasites.

-Il a toujours voulu se détacher de toutes les valeurs auxquelles croyait Dumbledore. Auxquelles je crois également…

-C'est vrai, même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

-Vraiment, je vois mal Voldemort se comporter comme n'importe quel homme.

-Bien sûr, nous parlons de quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais. Mais tu le sais, le monde n'est pas manichéen. Malgré tout, même s'il a toujours eu les mêmes inspirations, la même volonté de domination, il y a des nuances…jusqu'à un certain point… Reprenons, tu veux bien ? Je vais t'aider à les comprendre."

* * *

Ambre s'était rapidement habituée à la présence du jeune homme. Plus que ça, elle devait s'avouer à elle-même qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il était passionné, tout comme elle, et travailleur. Il savait la recadrer lorsqu'elle se laissait distraire et si au début il se montrait agacé par son enthousiasme, il semblait dorénavant en avoir pris son parti.

Bien sûr, il restait assez mystérieux. Au bout d'un mois, elle était sûre qu'il connaissait sa vie en long en large et en travers tellement elle était bavarde. Cependant, elle-même ne savait que très peu de chose sur lui, rien de jamais bien personnel. Elle savait qu'il était allé à Serpentard, qu'il avait décidé de voyager et qu'il avait monté une espèce de groupe de magie dont elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Elle avait vu cependant à de nombreuses reprises une des membres de soi-disant groupe, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts, traîner devant la boutique. Elle lui avait jeté un tel regard lors de leur première rencontre, qu'Ambre en avait été glacée jusqu'à l'os. À ce moment-là, elle avait ressenti de nouveau ce sentiment d'inconfort et de danger qu'elle ressentait parfois en présence de Tom. Quelque chose semblait ne tourner terriblement pas rond, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et à un certain stade, elle n'en avait plus vraiment envie.

Ce jour-là comme les autres, ils avançaient bien dans leurs recherches, notamment en ayant découvert que Gryffondor possédait jadis une épée, fabriquée par des Gobelins qui n'apparaissaient qu'aux élèves les plus courageux. Ils avaient passé l'heure suivante à prendre des notes sur sa forme, sa composition…Apparemment, il y avait plus d'un siècle qu'elle n'était plus apparue à personne et elle était peu à peu tombée dans le domaine de la légende, voire de l'oubli.

Ils s'octroyèrent alors une pause bien méritée et Ambre fit apparaître comme de coutume du thé, du café et des gâteaux. Tom semblait soucieux tout en sirotant son thé, il avait une idée derrière la tête, quelque chose à vérifier et c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'il aiguilla la conversation :

" Dis-moi, tu m'as expliqué que ton père t'avait légué la librairie à sa mort, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, c'est une très ancienne boutique qui se transmet dans la famille depuis des générations !

-Ho, ton père était donc un sang pur ?questionna-t-il innocemment.

-Hum oui, mais je te vois venir, rien à voir avec la haute société aristocratique, nous n'avons jamais roulé sur l'or !

-Ce qui signifie que tu n'attaches pas de valeur au sang ? demanda-t-il calmement

L'ambiance, chaleureuse quelques instants auparavant, semblait s'être imperceptiblement refroidie. Où voulait-il en venir au juste ?

-Et bien, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posée la question à vrai dire, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ma mère était également une sangpur. Sa famille a elle était riche, mais ils ont coupé les ponts, ils n'approuvaient pas leur mariage ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Ça a une importance pour toi ?

Il sembla méditer un instant, partagé sur la conduite à tenir

-Il me semble…que la magie la plus pure, se trouve dans le sang le plus pur….

-Le sang le plus pur….Murmura-t-elle troublée. Si tu penses ainsi, cela signifie que…tu penses que certains valent moins que les sangspurs ?

-Je pense que le savoir magique est quelque chose de précieux qui ne devrait être accessible qu'aux plus méritants. Ne les as-tu jamais regardés ? Les sangs mêlés et les nés moldus ? N'as-tu jamais vu comment ils traitaient la magie ? Pour eux, les sorts sont des tours de passe-passe, la métamorphose est amusante, les potions ne servent qu'à de vulgaires filtres d'amour…Ils ne voient pas la beauté et la noblesse de l'art de la magie. Je pense que c'est une erreur, une hérésie. Je pense que seules les lignées sorcières réussir à saisir l'importance, la mission sacrée qu'est d'être sorcier. Nous sommes porteurs d'un savoir ancestral qui tend à se perdre et nous devons protéger ses valeurs. Les moldus nous ont tellement fait de mal par le passé, leur octroyer notre savoir me semble injuste au plus haut point, ils nous prennent tout et nous, que nous reste-t-il ?"

Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Il n'avait jamais parlé autant devant elle. Il ne s'était jamais confié sur les valeurs qui étaient siennes. Il l'observa de son regard implacable jaugeant sa réponse.

Ambre le regardait la bouche ouverte. Était-ce bien là le gentleman bien sous tout rapport qui venait de lui lancer une telle tirade ? Oui, à n'en point douter, toute l'aura de mystère et de malaise qu'elle avait pu ressentir à ses côtés semblait se cristalliser autour de son discours. Et manifestement, il attendait son avis. Qu'en pensait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, pas sérieusement. Quand vous naissez sang pur, vous êtes toujours plus ou moins bercé dans des histoires de grandeurs et de privilèges, mais là c'était autre chose. Sa morale lui criait de toutes ses forces que c'était scandaleux, qu'elle devrait lui crier après, l'insulter, le mettre dehors. Mais une partie obscure de son cerveau là où se tapissent les peurs et la déraison lui faisait défiler d'anciennes histoires qu'on lui avait racontées. Salem…les bûchers…la persécution. Les moldus avaient toujours eu peur, les avait toujours menacé alors est ce que les né moldus avait les mêmes droits à la magie qu'eux ? Bien sûr que oui lui répondait sa morale et sa raison, nous ne sommes plus au Moyen Âge de telles pratiques n'existent plus. Vraiment ? Sifflaient ses peurs, alors pourquoi le secret du monde magique était si bien gardé ? S'il n'y avait aucun risque ? Mais alors, la peur d'être mal perçu devait-elle induire une hiérarchie entre sangs purs, sangs mêlés et nés moldus.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne répondit pas à la question de Jedusor. Celui-ci affichait un sourire narquois, ravi de la graine de doute qu'il avait réussi à faire germer dans esprit innocent. Il était également ravi d'apprendre que c'était une sang pur, il aurait été particulièrement déçu d'apprendre qu'une sorcière si brillante fut une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe.

* * *

Jedusor était ravi, les recherches avançaient bon train. Il avait désormais une liste d'objets qui l'intéressaient au plus haut point et il lui tardait de pouvoir vérifier s'ils existaient toujours. Il avait été particulièrement déçu d'apprendre qu'une lance ayant apparemment à la maison Serpentard avait fini par être fondue lors de la révolte des Gobelins. Bientôt, il devrait retourner en Angleterre et se débarrasser du pot de colle qu'était devenue Alcyone. S'il n'avait pas vu d'objection à ce qu'elle l'accompagne à la librairie, sa présence l'avait rapidement agacé au point qu'il lui avait interdit d'y remettre les pieds. Alcyone et le calme de l'étude étaient aussi incompatibles que le feu et la glace et elle se montrait d'une telle impolitesse qu'il avait eu peur de perdre les bonnes grâces d'Ambre. Il lui était en effet capital que la jeune sorcière continue à l'estimer car sa librairie et ses ouvrages personnels étaient une vraie mine d'or ! De plus, il s'avouait que sa compagne d'étude était particulièrement érudite, ce qui était agréablement changeant comparé à la bassesse d'esprit de ses fidèles. C'est presque insidieusement qu'un léger sentiment de malaise s'insinuait en lui quand il repensait au fait qu'il devrait bientôt quitter la France.

"-Nous devrions aller fêter ça !

Il était 20 heures passé de quelques minutes et cela faisait un moment que la librairie avait fermé aux clients. La table de travail d'Ambre et de Tom était littéralement recouverte de parchemins partiellement griffonnés, de plumes et de livres ouverts. Ils venaient de finir une traduction particulièrement contraignante d'un obscur livre russe qui traitait de façon assez anecdotique et romancée de la manière dont Serpentard se serait procuré un œuf de Basilic et l'aurait introduit dans Poudlard. Bien sûr Tom connaissait déjà bien des choses concernant le Basilic et la chambre des secrets, mais plonger plus en avant dans la vie de son ancêtre avait été particulièrement exaltant. À tel point qu'ils avaient d'un commun accord de consigner leur écrit afin d'établir une traduction complète de l'œuvre russe. Traduction dont ils venaient de mettre le pont final.

-Fêter ça ? Et que proposes-tu ? demanda Tom d'un ton soupçonneux. En cinq mois, il avait appris à connaître sa collègue et ses idées bizarres le laissaient parfois pantois.

-Rien de bien fou je te rassure, je connais un resto sympa. En plus, c'est mon anniversaire, raison de plus pour sortir un peu !"

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'élança vers l'escalier menant à son appartement pour aller se préparer.

Vraiment, la jeune femme avait le don de l'agacer parfois, cette bonne humeur persistante et cet enthousiasme sans faille étaient parfois éreintants. Au début, il avait clairement cru qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Mais le travail étant, il avait appris à connaître et à supporter la jeune femme. Et tout comme les contraires s'attirent, son calme et son austérité semblaient parfois s'accorder parfaitement au tempérament de la jeune fille. Leurs rencontres quotidiennes rythmaient aussi bien sa vie que la sienne et il s'était plusieurs surpris à rechercher sa compagnie.

Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ce changement, il s'était questionné. Cela mettait-il sa quête en péril ? Cela le rendait-il … faible ? Ne sachant répondre et poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait décidé de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Quand Ambre redescendit, Tom, qui semblait en pleine réflexion, se figea un bref instant. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir choisi de mettre une jolie robe pour l'occasion. Elle avait remarqué un changement imperceptible dans le comportement du jeune homme depuis quelque temps. C'était parfois un regard un peu trop appuyé, une main qui s'attardait sur son épaule lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Trois fois rien, de toutes petites choses. Mais ces petites choses l'avaient remuée profondément. Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'étaient déroulés lentement et la présence du jeune homme avait profondément changé sa vie. Si elle l'avait trouvé séduisant, c'est de son esprit dont elle était tombée amoureuse, cet acharnement dans le travail, cette concentration sans faille, cet esprit aiguisé avec qui elle aimait tant argumenter. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais rien tenté, si elle pouvait rivaliser avec son intelligence, elle restait, selon son propre aveu, terriblement banale pour quelqu'un comme Tom. Ce n'est que récemment qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'il était peut-être possible que le jeune homme ne la voit pas uniquement comme une collègue de recherche. L'éclat de son regard quand il l'avait vu le rejoindre en témoignait et pour le moment cela suffisait à son bonheur.

"-Alors on y va ?

Elle l'emmena dans un petit restaurant qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. Ils furent conduits à une table et un serveur prit rapidement leur commande. Lorsque ce dernier se fut retiré, Jedusor prit de nouveau la parole.

-Un restaurant Moldu ? Drôle de choix…

-Ça te dérange ? Tu fais partie de ceux qui préfèrent rester entre sorciers ? demanda-t-elle, se remémorant leur conversation sur les sangspurs

-Mon…expérience des Moldus n'est pas la meilleure. Disons que je préfère rester loin d'eux…

-Ha, répondit-elle un peu déçue. Tu devrais leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, ils font des choses très bien.

-Est-ce que je ne leur laisse pas déjà ce bénéfice en dînant ici ? s'amusa-t-il.

À son regard, elle comprit qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. La pureté du sang, pensa-t-elle… Est-ce que ça mène à cela ? Ne même pas vouloir se mêler à eux ? Beaucoup de sorciers étaient nerveux en présence de moldus, car le secret devait être préservé et les règles du ministère de la magie français étaient très strictes. Mais de là à ne pas vouloir les côtoyer. En y repensant, son cerveau n'avait de cesse de lui crier de se méfier de lui, mais envers et contre tout, elle était là.

-Dis-moi, souffla-t-elle changeant de conversation, nos recherches avancent plutôt bien, tu penses que tu auras bientôt fini ?

-Je le crois en effet, avec ton aide, j'ai progressé bien plus vite que prévu !

-Et qu'as-tu prévu pour la suite ?

-Je pense retourner à Londres d'ici quelques mois à vrai dire… je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de te le dire

-Ho… Je me doutais bien que tu ne resterais pas éternellement, mais j'avoue que ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus te voir fouiner dans ma librairie.

En réalité, son cœur s'était serré douloureusement dans poitrine. Ne voulant pas qu'il remarque son trouble, elle avait détourné le regard, détaillant les plis de la nappe blanche qu'elle lissait de sa main. Elle vit celle de Jedusor, grande et blanche, se déposer doucement sur la sienne. Surprise par ce trop rare contact, elle releva les yeux vers le regard sombre du jeune homme, regard toujours si sérieux, mais qui brillait également d'une nouvelle lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui la captivait littéralement.

-Ne pense pas à ça, pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Ce soir, nous fêtons ton anniversaire, nous fêtons nos travaux et nous fêtons le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer.

À ce moment le serveur les interrompit pour leur servir leur repas accompagné d'un excellent vin. Un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Jedusor quand il remarqua que la jeune femme avait rougi. Il saisit son verre et porta un toast :

-A nous !"

Ils profitèrent du reste du repas pour discuter de choses et d'autres, de sujets de recherches, de leurs études, de leur vie. Ambre avait rarement passé une aussi bonne soirée. Suite à l'annonce d'un prochain départ de Tom, elle avait cru qu'elle passerait sa soirée à faire bonne mesure pour masquer sa tristesse, mais les paroles de Jedusor l'avaient réconforté. Il était devenu tellement naturel de converser et d'échanger avec lui qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ces instants en pensant au futur.

Le repas se termina trop vite à son goût, mais elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle.

Au moment où, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle allait rentrer chez elle, elle sentit la main du jeune homme se refermer sur son bras la forçant doucement à se retourner. Il la contempla un instant et se rapprochant d'elle, posant ses lèvres froides sur son front. Il resta ainsi quelques instants puis se recula de quelques centimètres et chuchota à son oreille

« Joyeux anniversaire ».

Et il partit sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant Ambre sur le pas de sa porte, le visage cramoisi.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la silhouette qui les observait à la dérobée. Une fois Ambre rentrée chez elle, Alcyone sorti de sa cachette et contempla un instant la librairie, l'œil mauvais. Elle cracha par terre et transplana dans un PLOP sonore et un bruissement de cape.


	5. L'envie et la raison

_Bonsoir à tous!_

 _Comme chaque semaine, voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

Elle crut qu'elle allait être embarrassée en sa présence suite à ce rapprochement inattendu, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il n'en était rien. Après tout, elle n'avait plus 15 ans, ni même 20 et elle était tout à fait capable d'admettre à voix haute que oui, Tom lui plaisait et que oui, elle n'était pas loin d'en être amoureuse. À vrai dire, elle aurait aimé profiter du moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble pour l'embrasser, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Timidité ? Peur du rejet ? Non. Elle avait plutôt peur de ce que l'idée d'un couple avec lui pourrait engendrer. Un couple regardait dans la même direction, pouvait partager les mêmes idées, les mêmes valeurs….Voulait-elle de celles de Tom ? Elle ne le pensait pas et avait donc réfréné son envie, se contentant de cet instant éphémère, mais qui ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire.

Quand le lendemain, il revint à la librairie, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'accueillir avec un grand sourire et pour la première fois, il le lui rendit également. Un mince sourire, un peu triste, un peu mélancolique. Comme celui de quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup l'occasion. Mais un sourire tout de même.

C'était aussi cela qui lui plaisait. Cette réserve, cette part de lui qu'il ne montrait manifestement à personne, mais qu'elle entrevoyait chaque jour un peu plus. Ce sourire était la plus belle récompense qu'elle ait eue à travailler avec lui. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif alors ces petits instants étaient précieux. Aussi ne pût-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu :

« -Tu es vraiment charmant quand tu souris !

Il parut se troubler un instant, mais se reprit rapidement et lui asséna une petite tape au sommet du crâne.

\- Au travail, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous faire des compliments ! »

Non vraiment, cette fille avait un de ces tacts… Pour un peu, il aurait pu lui répondre que lui, il la trouvait belle, quelle que soit l'expression qu'elle arborait, mais il s'était repris de justesse. Que lui arrivait-il? Depuis quand devenait-il si mièvre ? Il lui sembla que cela faisait quelque temps déjà. Quand il entrait dans la librairie, il se sentait plus détendu, plus serein que jamais, ce qui faisait qu'il était impensable pour lui de louper une session de travail au grand mécontentement d'Alcyone. Il se surprenait également à rester plus longtemps. Avant, il quittait la librairie vers 11h00. Maintenant, il n'était pas rare qu'il reste déjeuner. Ils leur arrivaient aussi de se retrouver le soir, comme le jour de l'anniversaire d'Ambre. Ce changement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Alcyone qui n'en finissait plus de manifester son mécontentement par des soupirs et regards lourds de sens. Quand Jedusor tardait à rentrer, elle se déplaçait parfois jusqu'à la librairie et toquait frénétiquement sur le panneau de bois de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'Ambre vienne lui ouvrir. Alcyone se contentait alors d'un regard mauvais en guise de « bonsoir » que lui rendait volontiers Ambre. Celle-ci aimait généralement sortir une réplique bien sentie. Elle était particulièrement fière du jour où, ouvrant plus largement la porte elle s'était écriée :

« Tom, ton chien de garde est là ! »

Le principal intéressé n'avait pu retenir un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne fallait pas prendre Alcyone à la légère. Généralement, elle se contenait. Jusqu'au jour où elle demanda une audience à Jedusor.

Il l'a reçue donc chez lui, confortablement installé devant la cheminée tandis qu'elle se tenait face à lui, gauchement comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire de son propre corps. Quand elle prit la parole, il eut l'impression qu'elle venait de courir tellement son souffle était erratique.

-Vous ne devriez pas, vous ne devriez plus…

-Et bien quoi Alcyone ? Parle ! Tu te prétends la plus téméraire du groupe. Tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici alors tu devrais parler sans crainte du courroux de Voldemort.

C'était faux et tous deux le savaient. Alcyone connaissait la face sombre de l'homme en face d'elle. Bien mieux que ce qu'il avait pu laisser entrevoir à Ambre. Alcyone, elle, le savait cruel, fort et menaçant. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de tout quitter pour lui. Elle lui vouait une admiration sans bornes et espérait secrètement briller à ses côtés pour qu'enfin il la remarque. Il s'en était bien évidemment rendu compte et en jouait parfois sans pour autant porter plus d'attention à cette sorcière gauche, sa violence compensant tout juste sa médiocrité.

-Vous ne devriez plus y retourner…. Chez elle, cracha-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

Elle n'avait pas précisé qu'il s'agissait d'Ambre, mais après tout, c'était la seule personne qu'il fréquentait…

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Elle vous fait du mal, elle vous rend…différent. Vous passez tout votre temps là-haut, vous délaissez le groupe. Ils n'ont plus de nouvelles et même si je suis sur place, je n'en ai pas non plus. Elle vous rend faible !

-Faible dis-tu ? Penses-tu réellement que Lord Voldemort soit faible ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de frayeur, elle balbutia :

-Non….je ne voulais pas…ce n'est pas ce que…

-Endoloris.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux, tentant d'étouffer ses cris de douleur.

-Je te conseille de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps Alcyone, n'oublie pas à qui tu t' est certes grand temps que je reprenne ce groupe en main et que vous compreniez qui est le maître. Nous n'avons rien en commun, nous ne sommes pas égaux. Vous me suivez car vous savez pertinemment qu'il vaut mieux être avec moi que contre moi. Alors à l'avenir, évite ce genre de familiarité avec moi. Maintenant le choix est avec toi, tu peux encore te retirer, ou cessez de m'importuner et comprendre où est ta place….J'attends….

-Non, s'il vous plaît…

-Endoloris !

Le corps de la femme tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent dans un craquement sinistre et elle convulsa pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité sous le regard placide de Jedusor. Quand enfin il releva sa baguette, le silence n'était entrecoupé que par les sanglots d'Alcyone.

-Alors ?

-Je…. Je reste…. Maître

Un sourire carnassier déforma les beaux traits du visage de Jedusor, ses yeux rougeoyaient plus que jamais.

-Bien, maintenant disparaît de ma vue, j'ai à faire.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard d'animal blessé et sortit de la pièce, le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible.

-Une dernière chose…N'essaie même pas de t'en prendre à elle, ce que tu viens de subir ne serait qu'un avant-goût de ton châtiment.

La porte se referma doucement sur Alcyone sans que celle-ci n'ait rien à ajouter.

Le reste de l'après-midi le laissa songeur. Même s'il n'accordait que peu d'importance à l'avis de ses disciples, il y avait manifestement du vrai dans ce qui avait été dit. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Ambre. Il avait pour elle une considération qu'il n'avait pas pour ses fidèles. La pensait-il son égale, voire sa rivale ? Non, pas vraiment. Il restait le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il connaisse. Son esprit lui était également supérieur, mais de toute façon, il ne pensait pas que cela ait une importance dans ce qu'il cherchait à s'expliquer.

Mais alors quoi ? S'il ne s'agit pas de respect reposant sur des capacités intellectuelles ou magiques, de quel genre de relation s'agit-il ? De l'amour, du désir, un mélange des deux peut-être ? L'amour...Pour un peu, il en aurait ri. Lui qui avait toujours considéré cela comme une faiblesse, un défaut à corriger. Se pouvait-il que ce fût ce qu'il ressentait actuellement ?Non, pas ça, pas tout à fait du moins. Mais cela semblait s'en approcher, pour le peu de ce qu'il en savait.

Ambre lui avait un jour demandé si Alcyone et lui était en couple en raison de l'évidente jalousie de sa suiveuse. Jedusor avait simplement répondu non. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer avec Alcyone, leur « proximité » n'avait jamais fait naître un tel questionnement en lui. Jamais, à aucun moment, il ne l'avait considérée comme il considérait Ambre. Cela lui sembla d'autant plus révélateur de l'état de ses sentiments.

Il se demanda alors dans quelle mesure cette nouvelle situation pourrait perturber ses plans. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment, il ne savait donc ni comment se comporter (certainement pas comme ces idiots mielleux que l'on voit un peu partout) niquels changements cela pourrait entraîner dans sa personnalité, dans sa vision des choses. Mais il avait là un terrain d'expérimentation parfait et était d'un naturel impatient, le jeu du chat et de la sourie ne lui conviendrait pas éternellement. S'il se laissait aller à ses penchants, cela allait-il le rendre faible comme Alcyone le sous-entendait ? Non, il restait maître de son destin et, quels que soient les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Ambre, son but ultime restait inchangé. Il pourrait même en faire une alliée de choix pour peu qu'elle partage ses opinions.

Jedusor balaya ses doutes. Après tout, il était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il ait connu, sûrement plus puissant que cet abruti de Dumbledore. Il avait prouvé sa détermination à maintes reprises, avec le Basilic, en tuant son propre père. Alors, il serait tout à fait capable de mener à bien son projet et de consacrer du temps à Ambre. Il devait cesser de se poser des questions et faire confiance en son instinct.

Quand Ambre finit par baisser les stores de la librairie ce soir-là, Jedusor et elle avaient une fois encore abattu un travail considérable. Comme à leur habitude, ils décidèrent de partager leur repas et errèrent dans les rues de la capitale avant de jeter leur dévolu sur un petit restaurant aux allures cosy.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place à leur table, la jeune femme laissa dévier son regard vers le couple de la table d'à côté qui s'échangeait des regards complices. Elle détourna vivement les yeux lorsque la jeune femme se leva pour aller aux toilettes après avoir embrassé son compagnon et Ambre se rendit alors compte que Tom la scrutait intensément.

« -Quoi, j'ai de la salade entre les dents ? demanda-t-elle en se sentant ridicule

-Cela te fait envie ? La questionna-t-il simplement.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais pencha brièvement la tête en direction de la table adjacente où le jeune homme semblait se morfondre en attendant sa dulcinée.

-Quoi ? Non heu…

Elle se serait giflée de bafouiller comme une ado, c'est donc avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle termina :

-Avec toi ?

S'il fut pris au dépourvu, il n'en montra cependant rien. Après tout, lui aussi n'était plus un enfant pensa-t-elle.

-Il m'est arrivé d'y songer, avoua-t-il. Pas de manière si… ridicule cependant, constata-t-il alors que le couple, de nouveau réuni, piochait dans l'assiette de l'autre et se donnait la béquée.

Elle rit de l'air outré qu'il affichait devant un tel déballage de sentiment. Rire qui mourut dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte que ça ne serait sans doute jamais eux.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je crois, commença-t-elle.

Il ne l'interrompit pas et encore une fois, ne parut pas surpris par ses paroles.

-Tu sais que je t'apprécie, continua-t-elle, encouragée par une gorgée de vin. Et je sais que c'est réciproque, ne nous voilons pas la face. Mais nous savons aussi tous les deux que tu me caches des choses.

Elle marque un bref silence en le fixant dans les yeux comme si elle attendait qu'il se décide à se livrer. Face à son mutisme, elle reprit :

-Ce groupe, ce n'est pas quelque chose de sain, il suffit de voir le doberman qui t'accompagne partout. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup repensé à notre conversation sur le sang. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer l'impression de malaise que j'ai ressenti alors. Je pense que tout ça est lié. Je sais que cette vision ne me plaît pas, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de faire partie de ça…Je sais aussi que tu vas finir par partir, loin. Et ça, à un moment ou à un autre, ça me fera mal. Alors, s'il te plaît, j'essaie de me préserver et de préserver cette entente qu'il y a entre nous…

-La raison prime sur l'envie, dit-il avec un sourire.

-La raison prime sur l'envie » approuva-t-elle, souriant également.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se ferait la réflexion qu'il était bon d'être adulte, de pouvoir discuter posément à cœurs ouverts, d'écouter la voix de la raison pour s'éviter bien des souffrances. Elle se féliciterait de leur maturité respective. Et elle ferait taire cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'envers et contre tout, elle aurait peut-être dû essayer.


	6. Débâcle

_Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

* * *

Plus tard, elle se demandera si c'était son instinct qui l'avait tirée du lit ou si c'était un hasard… Toujours est-il que ce hasard lui avait sauvé la vie…Enfin, c'était plus vraisemblablement Tom qui l'avait sauvée cette nuit-là.

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin et elle se réveilla d'un coup, aux aguets avec la certitude que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé au rez-de-chaussée et ses craintes se trouvèrent confirmées. Persuadée qu'un voleur s'était introduit dans la librairie, elle se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans ses vêtements et saisit sa baguette.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la trappe qui reliait son appartement et murmura un Alohomora. À l'instant où la trappe s'ouvrit, une lourde chape de fumée envahit l'espace. Elle perdit alors toute prudence et descendit en trombe dans la librairie. Il n'y avait personne, mais le feu, bien présent, dévorait déjà plusieurs étagères.

« AGUAMENTI » hurla-t-elle, ses réflexes sorciers prenant le dessus.

Mais les flammes, loin de s'éteindre, prirent de l'ampleur.

« NON ! De la magie noire ! » Crachat-elle de dépit.

La peur la gagna. Tandis qu'une étagère s'écroulait dans le brasier, les flammes commençaient à lécher les tapis du coin lecture, attaquaient les poutres du plafond, se répandant rapidement.

Il régnait dans la librairie une chaleur infernale. Elle ne voyait plus rien, tout n'était que lumière trop violente, fumée trop opaque et pages de ses précieux livres qui partaient en fumée. Elle essaya de battre en retraite vers la trappe menant à son appartement, saisissement vainement des livres au passage, mais l'étagère qui s'était écroulée lui barrait le chemin. Résignée à devoir abandonner ses précieux ouvrages, elle tenta de gagner la porte de la librairie, mais une autre étagère s'écroula sur elle, l'envoyant buter sur le mur adjacent, sa baguette lui échappant des mains.

« NON ! PAS CA ! cria-t-elle en se jetant à genoux. Toussant, tâtonnant, elle ne réussit qu'à se brûler les mains. Même au sol, l'air était brûlant, le feu de la magie noire ne répondait pas aux mêmes lois scientifiques qu'un feu ordinaire.

Sa peur devenait panique, sans baguette, sans repères dans ce carcan de feu, elle sentait que la librairie allait devenir son tombeau. La chaleur la faisait suer abondamment, ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus pénibles dans la fournaise. Elle tenta de ramper jusqu'au comptoir pour se mettre un tant soit peu à l'abri, mais une violente quinte de toux l'empêcha d'avancer. Ses poumons lui brûlaient atrocement. Les flammes se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle, elle ne distinguait même plus les contours des meubles, des objets de son quotidien. Ce lieu qu'elle chérissait temps était devenu un piège mortel.

Impossible, se dit-elle. Je ne peux pas finir comme ça, je ne vais pas brûler, non je ne veux pas avoir mal, je ne peux pas partir, pas comme ça ! Que quelqu'un vienne….N'importe qui…. Par pitié…

« Merde… »

Les flammes commencèrent à danser à ses pieds.

« Merde….Merde, merde, merde ! Tom… »

Ses pensées devinrent complètement brouillées, son cerveau ne se focalisant plus que sur ses sensations : le bruit du bois qui craque et qui s'effondre, sa gorge serrée, ses yeux qui piquent, la morsure du feu sur sa peau qui se carbonise, la douleur qui n'en finit pas. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que son agonie prenne fin.

« C'est fini… »

Soudain, un bruit, une pression et d'un coup : l'eau. L'eau partout sur son corps, l'eau délicieuse qui semblait à la fois caresser et raviver ses brûlures, qui faisait du mal et du bien en même temps, qui s'insinuait dans son nez, dans sa bouche. Elle tenta de crier, mais ne produisit qu'un gargouillis mouillé tandis qu'on la poussait vers la surface.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et cracha, regarda autour d'elle hagarde. Elle était dans ce qui semblait être un lac et elle n'était pas seule. Ce bruit qu'elle avait entendu, quelqu'un était venu et les avait fait transplaner.

«- Désolé, j'ai fait au plus vite vu la situation, dit une voix calme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Tom ! gargouilla-t-elle, pataugeant dans l'eau tandis que le jeune homme l'aidait à se hisser sur la berge.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol de terre, respirant de grandes goulées d'air frais, le regard tourné vers le ciel étoilé, frissonnant autant de froid que de douleurs, le feu ayant sévèrement attaqué ses jambes. Mais en vie. Mon dieu, elle était en vie !

Tom se releva et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouges en jaillit et monta très haut dans le ciel. Elle resta comme suspendue un instant avant de disparaître.

-J'ai appelé le service d'urgence des médicomages, ils vont arriver ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas de potions antidouleur sur moi…

-Comment as-tu su ? murmura-t-elle

-Tu m'as appelée, je t'ai entendu, ça m'a réveillé et j'ai transplané chez toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle magie il s'agit, mais tu peux être heureuse que cela ait marché. »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer avant de s'évanouir, alors que les premiers médicomages venaient d'arriver.

Elle resta une semaine entière à l'Hôpital Sainte Anne, un établissement spécialisé dans les brûlures magiques. Elle avait très vite été rassurée, si le feu était bel et bien dû à la magie noire, il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas du Feudeymon, elle n'aurait donc pas de cicatrices, mais le traitement n'en fut pas moins douloureux. Durant tout le temps de son hospitalisation, Tom resta présent auprès d'elle. Bien sûr, comme d'ordinaire, il se contentait d'être physiquement là, il n'était décidément pas du genre à la rassurer ou à la prendre dans ses bras, mais sa simple présence permis à Ambre de mieux gérer la douleur de ses brûlures qui guérissaient.

Elle ne s'était pas étendue sur le sujet de son appel magique qui avait réveillé Tom. Elle s'estimait heureuse d'être en vie et pensait qu'il devait s'agir là d'une sorte de magie primaire, en lien avec l'instinct de survie.

En revanche, personne ne semblait disposé à lui donner des informations concernant sa librairie. Tom s'était contenté de lui indiquer que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça et qu'ils s'en préoccuperaient en temps voulu. Elle aurait voulu le gifler, ne comprenait-il pas que ce commerce était toute sa vie ? Tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille ! Dès que son traitement lui laissait quelques instants, elle se demandait dans quel état elle retrouverait sa boutique, si les sorciers qui s'étaient occupés de maîtriser l'incendie avaient pu sauver des manuscrits et ce qu'il en était de son appartement.

Aussi, au bout d'une semaine, lorsqu'elle fut autorisée à sortir (avec un gros sac de potions et divers onguents à appliquer sur ses blessures), elle insista auprès de Tom pour se rendre directement à la boutique. Celui-ci ne put qu'acquiescer et ils transplanèrent devant la librairie.

Ambre resta un long moment à contempler l'étendue du désastre. Il n'y avait plus de librairie. Toutes les vitres avaient été soufflées par l'incendie, les poutres extérieures étaient calcinées et noires de suie. Le toit avait dû s'écrouler, ainsi qu'une partie du mur du fond. Elle hésita un instant et entra par ce qui avait été la porte. Des sortilèges garantissaient la stabilité de la structure, mais elle n'aima pas le grincement sinistre de ce qu'il restait du plancher. Au centre de la pièce, un amas de cendre et de livres à moitié brûlés avait été rassemblé. Une étagère, la seule encore debout détonnait dans ce décor et semblait pointer vers le ciel, maintenant que le toit n'était plus là. Quant à son appartement, il était tout bonnement parti en fumée.

Elle repensa avec amertume à tous les efforts fournis pour relancer la boutique. Personne ne pensait à l'époque qu'elle serait capable de reprendre la boutique. Elle pensa à tous les moments de doutes et de joies qu'elle y avait passés. Elle laissa son regard tomber au sol sur les restes de son antique caisse enregistreuse, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Elle entendit Tom s'approcher d'elle, mais elle était incapable d'affronter son regard, de paraître forte ou de ne plus pleurer.

« -As-tu quelqu'un que tu pourrais appeler, un parent chez qui aller ? lui demanda-t-il, semblant étonné de sa propre sollicitude.

-Je…non, je n'ai plus de famille… Sa voix était plate, éteinte, d'une intonation vide qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue et qui ne lui plut guère. Et… j'ai un peu négligé l'importance d'avoir des amis apparemment…

Cette déclaration sembla allumer un feu dans les yeux du jeune homme perdu dans ses propres souvenirs, le renvoyant douloureusement à sa propre histoire. Il scruta le visage dévasté de la jeune sorcière et déclara :

-Tu vas venir chez moi, le temps de trouver autre chose…

-Très bien, murmura-t-elle presque indifférente. Allons-y ».

Sans se formaliser, il l'aida à rassembler ses affaires, les quelques rares intactes qu'ils purent trouver et il l'aida à transplaner chez lui.

Commença alors pour le jeune Voldemort une cohabitation des plus étranges. Il pensait connaître presque parfaitement la jeune femme, mais il découvrait un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, l'inquiétait. Ambre, autrefois toujours si gaie et active, ne ressemblait plus qu'à une coquille vide. Ses gestes semblaient mécaniques, elle ne répondait que par monosyllabes aux rares fois où lui-même faisait l'effort de lancer une conversation. Tandis qu'il s'affairait à ses tâches quotidiennes, partant tôt et revenant tard, il était fréquent qu'il l'a retrouva presque dans la même position que dans celle qu'il l'avait laissé, assise sur un vieux fauteuil devant la cheminé, fixant le feu avec un air de fascination morbide. Pire encore, elle ne se servait même plus de sa magie. Il le savait, sa baguette n'avait pas bougé de la chambre supplémentaire que possédait son appartement. Elle était restée posée sur la table de chevet, une mince pellicule de poussière commençant à la recouvrir.

À un moment, le jeune homme s'était fait la remarque que son calme, son air froid et indifférent se rapprochait de la noblesse des femmes de familles de sangs purs qu'il jalousait secrètement. Il avait alors pensé un instant que cela la rendait infiniment plus désirable qu'avant. Mais au bout de quelques jours, force était de constater que le caractère de cette nouvelle Ambre ne lui seyait guère. Par opposition, la force de caractère de la jeune femme lui manquait. La rigueur de la noblesse l'attrayait, certes, mais l'esprit vif et les prises de positons enflammées de la jeune femme lui manquaient à son plus grand étonnement. Plus encore, cette nouvelle Ambre, sans projets ni envies lui faisait horreur. Il n'aimait pas les gens faibles, il n'aimait pas les gens lâches et il savait qu'Ambre n'était pas faite de ce bois-là.

Il avait alors pris le parti de passer moins de temps en sa compagnie, se lançant à corps perdu dans ses recherches sur les horcruxes au hasard des bibliothèques et librairies qu'il croisait. Mais alors même qu'il était plongé dans les livres les plus noirs, s'appropriant leurs secrets, le visage fermé de la libraire venait s'imposer à son esprit.

Ce soir là encore ne faisait pas exception, ils étaient tous deux à table et un silence de mort régnait. Ambre touchait à peine à son assiette, plantant mollement sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande sans se décider à le porter à sa bouche.

Tom finit son repas sans se presser malgré l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se resservit un verre de vin, le contempla, songeur, avant de la porter à sa bouche, en appréciant un moment l'arôme. Il se leva ensuite et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la cheminée, semblant contempler les flammes.

« - Est-ce que cela va encore durer longtemps ?

Le timbre glacial du jeune homme fit sursauter la jeune femme, comme si on l'avait fouettée.

-Je te demande pardon ? questionna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Il se détourna alors de la cheminée pour se pencher vers elle, ses bras de part et d'autre de sa chaise, l'empêchant ainsi de se dérober.

-Je te demande, continua-t-il de ce même timbre glacial, combien de temps ton petit manège va encore durer…

-À quoi t'attendais-tu ? demanda-t-elle platement.

Encore ce ton froid, dénué d'émotions, ce n'était plus une femme, c'était une poupée de chiffon.

-Je pensais simplement qu'il t'en fallait plus pour t'abattre, reprit-il. Je pensais que tu étais plus forte que ça, je ne pensais pas qu'un malheur, quel qu'il soit puisse te transformer en fantôme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la domina de se hauteur, elle, se contentait de fixer l'âtre.

-Je ne te pensais pas si lâche, acheva-t-il.

Ambre leva son regard creux vers lui, reposa doucement sa serviette sur la table et se leva pour lui faire face, l'obligeant à la libérer par la même occasion.

-Je suis lâche ?répéta-t-elle. Très bien Tom, disons-le ainsi, je suis lâche. Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais prendre tout ça avec le sourire et me retrousser les manches ? Et bien ce n'est pas le cas…Si être lâche c'est avoir mal à en crever en se rendant compte qu'on a tout perdu alors oui, je dois l'être. Si en se rendant compte qu'on n'a plus rien et qu'on est seul au monde alors si à ce moment-là on perd pied et qu'alors à tes yeux on devient lâche, je ne peux rien y faire. Qu'aurais-tu fait toi hein?

Ses yeux semblaient s'animer sous la colère, elle parlait de plus en plus fort et criait presque. Comme si toute la douleur contenue en elle avait enfin trouvé une échappatoire. Peut-être se montraitelle dure, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire taire le flot de paroles qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

-Toi et tes beaux discours, toi parlant toujours de la force, de la noblesse, des sangs purs et j'en passe….Dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Comment je dois réagir ? Vraiment, dis-moi car là je suis perdue ! Autour de moi, il n'y a que le néant ! J'aurais dû le comprendre, mais je me suis obstinée et j'ai repris la librairie alors que personne ne croyait en moi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ils avaient raison, bien fait pour moi ! Ramassez les restes ? Mais il n'y a plus rien ! Me raccrocher à ma famille, mes amis ? Mais il n'y a plus personne mon pauvre Tom, tu ne l'as pas vu ? Personne n'était là, personne n'a pleuré pour moi…

Elle se tut à bout de souffle, elle ressemblait presque à une folle, haletante, les joues rouges et les yeux hagards, la voix rauque d'avoir crié. Elle avait presque aussi chaud que le jour de l'incendie. Tom l'avait laissée vider son sac, il la regardait calmement comme à son habitude. Il fixa de ses yeux sombres la jeune femme.

-Je suis là…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je suis là pour toi, répéta-t-il.

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait encore et posa ses mains froides sur les joues brûlantes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui saisit les poignets comme pour le rejeter, mais elle sentait plutôt que c'était pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Il faut juste que tu me laisses…que tu me laisses être là pour toi

Il se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa, doucement. Un baiser qui avait le goût des larmes.

-Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait. Je connais la solitude et le rejet. Je sais aussi le mal que font les espoirs déçus. Alors, je ne te ferais pas la promesse de te décrocher la lune. Tu sais quel genre d'homme je suis. Je ne t'offrirais peut-être pas la vie que toute jeune femme rêve, mais ce que je peux te promettre c'est qu'avec moi, tu ne seras jamais seule et tu n'auras plus jamais peur. »


	7. Le calme et la furie

_Nouveau chapitre de la semaine!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le lendemain, en se réveillant à ses côtés, les paroles de Tom résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait été clair, il n'avait rien d'un prince charmant. Mais il serait là. Est-ce que ce n'était pas le plus important ? Il l'avait sortie de sa catatonie, il l'épaulerait, c'était ça qui comptait, pas le reste. Elle se demanda vaguement si tout ça n'allait pas trop vite… Quant à ses idéaux, elle se sentait assez forte pour lui tenir tête et aller à son encontre s'il le fallait. Alors où était le mal ? Elle chassa ses pensées noires et se blottit contre son amant et se rendormit.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, Tom avait quitté la chambre. Un peu incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir, elle le rejoignit dans le salon après un rapide détour dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café bien fort. Elle le trouva dans son habituel fauteuil en train de lire un livre. À son arrivée, il releva les yeux vers elle et eut un léger sourire qui rassura quelque peu la jeune femme.

« -Bien dormi ?

-Mieux que depuis un bon mois affirma-t-elle

-Ravi d'y être pour quelque chose se félicita-t-il tandis qu'elle lui faisait une grimace moqueuse.

Il se leva et passa un manteau.

-Je vais en ville, je reviens dans l'après-midi. Nous passerons au Ministère pour voir où en est l'enquête pour l'incendie.

Elle passa outre le ton éminemment directif pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel :

-Alors, tu vas vraiment être là pour moi ?

Avant de passer la porte, il tourna vers elle ses yeux sombres.

-Je te l'ai promis. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je serai là. »

Il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.

Un sourire niais naquit sur le visage d'Ambre. « Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas le voir, on dirait une gamine » pensa-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans un coussin. Ainsi donc, il était sérieux et ils étaient bel et bien devenus un couple cette nuit. Un couple atypique, certes, mais présents l'un pour l'autre.

Les jours suivants lui prouvèrent effectivement que sa relation avec Tom ne serait pas des plus banales. On aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Cet homme-là n'était clairement pas un démonstratif : pas de mots doux, pas d'effusions de sentiments ou de tendresse. Mais il y avait ses regards qui semblaient lui dire les mots qu'il s'interdisait de prononcer, ses gestes anodins qui étaient autant de caresses et sa présence tout entière qui la rassurait et la comblait. Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité qu'il s'abandonnait à elle. Lors de leurs étreintes, elle était emplie d'un mélange de gratitude et de fierté, ressentant à quel point elle était la seule à être témoin des émotions du vrai Tom.

Quelques jours après qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, ils eurent tous deux la confirmation de ce qu'ils savaient déjà : l'incendie était criminel. Pas de Feudeymon, sinon Ambre ne serait plus de ce monde, mais un sortilège de magie noire assez puissant pour réduire la boutique en cendre, mais laisser étonnamment intactes les boutiques alentours. Et si Ambre n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait lui en vouloir, Tom, lui, avait sa petite idée.

Profitant d'une visite d'Ambre à Billetdore, la banque des sorciers français, pour une question d'assurance, il avait rendu une visite « surprise » à Alcyone. Il la trouva dans le petit appartement pouilleux qu'elle louait. Un rapide examen des lieux lui apprit qu'elle y vivait en recluse et n'était manifestement pas sortie depuis un certain temps. La saleté s'accumulait partout où il posait les yeux, des restes de nourritures finissaient de pourrir dans une assiette. Elle s'était retranchée dans sa chambre, prostrée sur son lit. Il n'eut nul besoin d'avoir recours à la torture, ni même à l'occlumentie pour la faire avouer. Cette idiote avait les mains et les bras brûlés par le sort qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas su maîtriser. Vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, elle s'attendait à sa visite. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouva à ses genoux, tantôt implorant son pardon, tantôt se tordant de douleur sous le feu des doloris. Il usa même cette fois de plusieurs sortilèges de son invention qui assureraient encore quelques heures de douleur à sa disciple désobéissante. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le message était clair, il lui signifia que la prochaine incartade lui vaudrait la mort et qu'elle devait immédiatement rentrer en Angleterre.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se demanda si cela été suffisant. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de la tuer pour s'assurer qu'Ambre n'était plus en danger ? Il avait clairement pensé à le faire, mais cela lui paraissait être un jeu dangereux. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup de disciples sous son aile, qui lui vouaient pour la plupart une dévotion sans borne. Dans les yeux de certains cependant, brillait encore une lueur de défi. Ils auraient aimé le renverser pour prendre sa place. Et tuer l'une de ses disciples revenait à leur servir sur un plateau d'argent une cause de mutinerie. Avant de disposer à sa guise de sa future armée, il devait les briser, s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour lui.

Ambre eut la surprise, quant à elle, de découvrir que son assurance lui était plutôt avantageuse étant donné que l'incendie était criminel. Vu que l'enquête sur les causes de l'incendie était désormais close, libre à elle de reconstruire ou de tourner la page. Elle prit un moment pour peser le pour et le contre et décida de reconstruire le commerce. Elle avait l'impression qu'une toute nouvelle énergie coulait dans ses veines et elle avait bien l'intention de la mettre à profit. Bien sûr, même avec la magie cela prendrait un certain temps, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille et de toutes ces années d'efforts.

Le soir même, elle annonça la nouvelle à Tom qui l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête appréciateur.

« -Je préfère vraiment te voir dans cet état d'esprit.

-Je crois que je te dois une fière chandelle. J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à me sauver que ça soit du feu ou de moi-même, dit-elle en riant.

-Tu seras bien la seule personne que j'ai jamais sauvée, j'y prendrais peut-être goût qui sait ?

-Pourtant je déteste ce rôle de demoiselle en détresse… Moi qui te prenais pour un vilain garçon !

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, tu sais…dit-il d'un air grave.

De nouveau, cette impression de ne pas tout savoir, de marcher sur un fil et que le moindre souffle pourrait la faire basculer dans le doute. Oui, elle pensait sincèrement que l'homme en face d'elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait avait une part d'ombre qu'il lui cachait. Mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses moments d'allégresses qui lui permettaient de remonter la pente. Aussi décida-t-elle de changer de sujet.

-Du coup, j'ai préparé un nouveau plan d'attaque pour remettre la librairie sur pied. J'ai ici les contacts des archimages, ici les adresses de mes fournisseurs habituels et une liste de ceux que j'avais mis de côté…mais comme il faut que je refasse mon stock… »

Tom l'écoutait sans rien dire, heureux de la voir pleine d'entrain. Car oui, à son grand étonnement, il se sentait heureux et pour une fois ce n'était pas grâce à ses recherches ou à cause de ses propres réussites. Être heureux pour quelqu'un d'autre était une émotion particulière et tout à fait inédite qu'il prit le temps de savourer.

Dès le lendemain, Ambre mit à l'œuvre son plan et bientôt plusieurs sorciers spécialistes du bâtiment étaient à pied d'œuvre pour débarrasser les décombres. Elle insista pour aider, ce qui lui permettrait d'inventorier ce qui pouvait rester de son commerce. Elle avait peu d'espoir, mais avait eu quelques bonnes surprises. Elle avait retrouvé, coincés entre un tas encore fumant qui avait dû être des rideaux et le mur du fond, trois livres. Si le premier était quasi calciné, les deux suivants avaient survécu. Il s'agissait d'une généalogie des rois sorciers du Moyen-âge et du livre 1001 recettes à base de Strangulot. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Comment ces deux livres avaient-ils pu se retrouver ensemble ? Toujours est-il que le premier avait une très grande valeur, elle était donc bien contente d'avoir pu mettre la main dessus.

Concernant son appartement, les choses étaient nettement moins joyeuses. Tous ses documents personnels ainsi que ses vêtements avaient brûlé. Ses meubles, malheureusement tous en bois, avaient suivi le même chemin. De toute façon, vu que le toit avait fini par céder, elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver quoi que ce soit de son ancienne vie.Même sa baguette avait disparu, celle qui avait si longtemps pris la poussière chez Tom, c'était le jeune homme qui lui avait offert avant même qu'elle ne quitte l'hôpital. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt près de l'ancien comptoir. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était là qu'elle avait failli mourir, là qu'elle avait appelé Tom…

Ils avaient eu l'occasion d'en rediscuter, avançant diverses hypothèses et théories sur ce phénomène magique. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné comme un Patronus, elle n'avait rien invoqué et en plus n'avait pas sa baguette. Tom lui avait révélé que cette nuit-là, il s'était réveillé avec une vive douleur et qu'il avait immédiatement su que quelque chose se passait chez elle comme si les deux étaient liés. Songeur, il avait avancé que peut-être l'explication tenait à ce que la douleur du feu avait réveillé chez Ambre un lien magique et que la douleur s'était répercutée sur la seule personne proche d'elle. Ils avaient vaguement tenté de recréer ce lien, mais sans la douleur ça ne paraissait pas marcher et ils n'avaient aucunement envie de retenter l'expérience d'un feu de joie. Cependant, cela restait l'explication la plus probable. Tom ne le savait pas encore, mais c'est le souvenir de cet étrange lien qui l'aiderait à créer la Marque des Ténèbres dont la brûlure rappellerait sa présence à ses fidèles.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le chantier avançait bon train, Ambre décida de s'octroyer une pause bien méritée. Elle rentra donc dans l'après-midi à l'appartement de Tom. « Leur appartement » se corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire, l'hébergement temporaire devenant de plus en plus définitif. Elle était arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à la porte, farfouillant dans son sac pour trouver ses clés, de décidant d'un rapide « Accio » pour les sortir de ce fatras lorsqu'elle la vit. L'amie de Tom, Alcyone si elle s'en souvenait bien. Elle regardait la porte comme si elle hésitait à sonner, une valise était posée à côté d'elle. « Chouette » se dit Ambre, « Bon débarras ! ».

« -Heu… je peux vous aider ? proposa la jeune femme.

La femme face à la porte sursauta en se tournant vers elle, comme prise en faute. Ambre eut presque un mouvement de recul tant la Mangemorte faisait peine à voir. On aurait dit une ombre prête à disparaître, mais une ombre au bord de l'hystérie. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux d'Alcyone et c'est assez sèchement qu'elle répliqua :

-J'attends Maître Voldemort donc non, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, mais… je lui dirais que vous êtes passée… Finit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Ambre tiqua. Voldemort, ok, elle pouvait se faire à ce surnom débile…Mais « maître » ? Une part d'elle, celle qu'elle avait tendance à museler souvent ces derniers temps tenta de l'avertir une nouvelle fois que tout ça n'était ABSOLUMENT pas normal, mais dans l'immédiat elle avait plus urgent à faire.

-À vrai dire, nous vivons ensemble tous les deux, donc c'est aussi chez moi.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer ces mots de façon claironnante, accompagnée d'un sourire franchement hypocrite, sachant pertinemment que la détestable Alcyone se pâmait d'amour pour Tom. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de faire mal volontairement à quelqu'un, mais l'autre s'était toujours montrée si impolie qu'elle jugea cela mérité. Jusqu'à la réaction de la Mangemorte : ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle sembla presque sous le point de s'écrouler.

-Ma parole, vous n'allez quand même pas vous évanouir sur mon paillasson ma vieille ! Venez, rentrez, je vais vous donner un remontant !

Elle poussa sans ménagement la Mangemorte à l'intérieur de l'appartement et la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Celle-ci s'y affaissa dans un soupir. Ambre haussa les épaules à cette vue pathétique et déboucha une bouteille de whisky pur feu, prit deux verres et se posta sur le fauteuil en face de la Mangemorte.

-Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant le verre. Alcyone le descendit d'un trait sans même regarder le contenu. Et maintenant, dites-moi, ça va mieux ?

-Merci, marmonna de mauvaise grâce Alcyone, reprenant peu à peu ses couleurs habituelles. Alors comme ça, vous êtes avec lui ?

-C'est le cas oui, désolé si cela ne vous convient pas…

-Ho, j'ai bien compris que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans les affaires du maître, ria Alcyone, semblant d'un coup totalement remise.

Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large. Ambre, prudente face à ce changement soudain tenta de la calmer :

-Ecoutez Alcyone

-Ne me parle pas comme si nous étions amies espèce de pétasse !

Ambre accusa le coup, Alcyone était définitivement tarée c'est officiel. Aussi, elle préféra ne pas relever, ne sachant pas de quoi la femme était capable. Elle tâta cependant discrètement sa poche, s'assurant que sa baguette était toujours en place.

Alcyone avait fini d'arpenter la pièce, elle tendait maintenant un index accusateur vers la jeune femme.

-À cause de TOI, je dois partir ! Nous étions proches ! J'étais sa préférée ! Et tu as tout foutu par terre ! Tu me le payeras sache-le ! Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est que finalement, je n'aurai rien à faire ! J'aurais seulement à regarder te rendre compte de l'homme qu'il est réellement. Tu ne tiendras pas la route et tu t'enfuiras en rampant ! Je reprendrais ma place et alors tout sera comme avant ! Alors ne prend pas trop tes aises et ne t'attends surtout pas à partager le pouvoir avec lui ou à ce que nous autres nous te regardions comme son égal. Tu n'es qu'une raclure!

Ambre ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que racontait Alcyone, toujours est-il que celle-ci lui en voulait évidement et se permettait de l'insulter. Aussi s'approcha-t-elle d'Alcyone et se planta devant elle

-Sort tout de suite de chez moi…

Sa propre voix aurait pu l'effrayer si elle n'était pas aussi en colère. À cet instant, elle était extrêmement consciente que tout pouvait basculer, son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Un geste, une parole de trop et elle n'aurait pas besoin de baguette pour s'occuper du cas Alcyone. Celle-ci sembla hésiter un instant, les poings serrés, mais finalement se détourna vers la porte.

-Une dernière chose Alcyone… La prochaine fois où tu viendras chez moi pour m'insulter sera la dernière. Je te jure que je détruirais jusqu'à ton souvenir si ça se reproduit.

-Vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça finalement… »Maugréa Alcyone avant de sortir.

Une fois l'indésirable partie, Ambre eut toute la peine du monde à retrouver son calme. Les paroles d'Alcyone lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Elle avait parlé de pouvoir et du regard des « autres ». Quels autres ? Le groupe de Tom ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient à la fin ? Plus le temps passait, moins cette histoire lui semblait saine, voire même légale. Mais le whisky aidant, le soir même, elle avait quasi oublié l'incident, le reléguant dans la catégorie des « faits divers qui n'intéresseraient personne et surtout pas Tom » aussi ne lui parla-t-elle pas de la visite qui tomba bien vite dans l'oubli.


	8. Quand il manque le cœur

Les journées étaient longues et éreintantes, Ambre était tous les jours sur le chantier, qui allait bientôt prendre fin après des mois de dur labeur. Des projets plein la tête, elle était en train de refaire les stocks de la librairie. Celle-ci n'ayant pas encore ouvert, l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Tom était devenu un vrai entrepôt qui croulait sous les livres qu'elle n'avait pas pu stocker au magasin. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir Tom pester, n'arrivant pas remettre la main sur ses propres livres.

Mais cela ne parvenait pas à prendre le pas sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'Ambre vivait avec lui. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose, d'un groupe d'individu ayant des liens forts. Il n'avait pas de familles, pas d'amis, un groupe dévoué pour lequel il n'éprouvait que du mépris…et puis il y avait eu « elle ». Il ne faisait plus cavalier seul, il avait quelqu'un qu'il chérissait à sa manière, quelqu'un qu'il voulait bien emmener avec lui sur le chemin de la grandeur.

Et la grandeur, il était sur le point de l'atteindre. Le temps passé en recherches avec Ambre lui avait permis de trouver la plupart des réponses à ses questions. Quelques excursions dans les catacombes de Paris lui avaient permis de trouver les derniers documents cachés pour expliquer la fabrication des horcruxes. Sa liste d'objets lui trottait maintenant dans la tête : la bague, la tiare, la coupe, le pendentif…auxquels il ajouterait sûrement son journal, celui qu'il traînait depuis Poudlard. Il aurait aimé en avoir 7, ce chiffre avait toujours eu un fort attrait pour lui. Cependant, créer rien qu'un horcruxe semblait un défi de taille ! De ce fait, pour aller au plus simple, il avait décidé que la bague serait son premier test, après tout, elle était déjà en sa possession et le meurtre nécessaire à la confection de l'horcruxe déjà effectué. Pour les autres, une longue quête l'attendait et il comptait bien sur sa place à Barjow & Beurk pour l'aider à mettre la main sur ces artefacts. Concernant la tiare, il avait déjà ses informations bien sûr. Manipuler la Dame Grise au temps de sa scolarité s'était avéré une brillante idée. La coupe et le médaillon restaient donc du domaine de l'hypothétique, personne ne les ayant vu depuis fort longtemps. Et il n'avait pas d'objets venant de Gryffondor, l'épée n'apparaissant qu'aux Gryffondors eux-mêmes et sous conditions. De plus, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à confier un morceau d'âme à un objet ayant appartenu à Godric.

Aussi, il avait rapidement constaté que cela faisait maintenant un bon mois qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire en France. Plus rien ne l'y retenait… à part Ambre. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait la jeune femme de le retenir, sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Il se sentait bien avec elle et cela le freinait dans ses projets. Cruel paradoxe, pensait-il parfois. Il pourrait bien sûr tout lui révéler et l'enrôler à ses côtés. Cette idée avait fait son chemin depuis quelques mois. Elle semblait ne pas forcément partager ses idées, mais restait ouverte à la conversation. Parviendrait-il à la convaincre de la justesse de sa cause ? Sa compagnie ne serait alors plus un frein dans ses projets, mais au contraire une puissante alliée ! Il ne pourrait bien évidemment pas lui parler des horcruxes. Non, il ne pouvait pas risquer cette partie de son plan. Il ne s'était confié à personne sur ce point, considérant, à juste titre, sa peur de la mort comme une faiblesse qui devait rester secrète. Mais bientôt, se disait-il, tout cela sera du passé et je tiendrais le monde dans le creux de ma main !

Le soir même, il rédigea un cours message à Alcyone, lui ordonnant de préparer son retour et de réunir ses fidè avait pris la décision de rentrer, il ne pouvait plus les laisser sans surveillance. Il savait que ces derniers étaient impatients. Ils ne comprenaient pas que tout cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais il était difficile de faire entendre à certains abrutis comme l'était Mucilbert par exemple, que cette quête était celle d'une vie. Il devait s'insinuer dans la société sorcière pour répandre ses idées dans toutes les couches de la société. C'était un jeu politique, une guerre des nerfs… et ça, les plus sanguins de ses disciples avaient encore du mal à l'accepter.

De l'autre côté de la manche, quand Alcyone reçut le hibou de son maître, tard le soir. En voyant l'oiseau inconnu frapper de son bec à sa fenêtre, elle sut que ça ne pouvait provenir que du maître. Elle détacha vivement le message de la patte de l'animal et referma la fenêtre sans plus accorder la moindre attention au volatile. À la lecture du message, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Il revenait. Et il ne mentionnait nulle part qu'il serait accompagné. Elle tenait donc sa revanche, elle s'assurerait que son retour serait largement fêté. Elle prit sa plus belle plume et entreprit d'écrire aux autres fidèles de Voldemort.

Ambre était seule dans la librairie. Le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les vitres neuves, éclairant les étagères et le parquet couleur miel. Ça sentait bon le bois et le neuf. Elle goûta au calme ambiant, à la chaleur du soleil et embrassa du regard l'ensemble de la boutique. Les travaux étaient achevés, tout était flambant neuf. Les étagères encore vides attendaient patiemment d'être de nouveau remplies de savoir. Dans un coin, les cartons que la réserve ne parvenait pas à contenir étaient remplis de livres. Il lui faudrait sûrement une bonne semaine pour mettre en rayon tous les ouvrages et après ça, elle pourrait ouvrir de nouveau. Elle était tellement fière du résultat. Un élan de sympathie avait fait que de nombreuses personnes attendaient l'ouverture, elle croulerait sûrement sous le travail. Peut-être emploierait-elle un apprenti…

Ce soir-là, elle s'était octroyée un moment de répit dans le tri des livres et fournisseurs. Elle et Tom étaient donc présentement tous deux en train de lire, confortablement installés devant la cheminée.

Si Ambre était pleinement concentrée, Tom lui, lisait la même phrase pour la dixième fois. Il détestait ça : ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Il se dit vaguement qu'un Impérium réglait parfois bien des problèmes avant de se lancer :

« -Ambre, je dois t'informer de quelque chose…

La concerné releva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui, je sais, je vais les enlever mes cartons de bouquins !

\- Non ce n'est pas ça…J'ai fini mes recherches….

-Super, il faudra que tu me montres ça, commenta-t-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Il faut que je retourne en Angleterre, je suis attendu là-bas.

-Ho…

Elle referma doucement son livre et le posa sur ses genoux, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle pensa que le temps avait filé vraiment vite depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme dans sa vie et elle réalisa que bien que sachant qu'il allait partir tôt ou tard, elle ne s'y était pas vraiment préparée. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de Tom, hors de question de se mettre à pleurer ou de lui faire une scène.

-Je me doutais que cela finirait par arriver, continua-t-elle, décidée à cacher sa tristesse. On pourra au moins dire qu'on en a profité le temps que ça a duré. Peut-être même pourrons-nous nous revoir ?

-Ne soit pas sotte, lui lança-t-il avec malgré tout un petit sourire conspirateur. J'ai une offre à te faire…

-Une offre ? Ne me fait pas attendre Tom et crache le morceau, tu sais à quel point je suis patiente…

Préférant ne pas jouer avec le feu, il abdiqua :

-Et bien, je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner…définitivement.

Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, tandis qu'une bouffée de joie l'envahissait. Était-il vraiment en train de lui proposer de venir s'installer en Angleterre avec lui ? Elle jaugea son expression et en vint à la conclusion que non, Tom ne lui faisait pas une blague. De toute façon, comme s'il était du genre à faire des farces, lui rappela sa conscience. Celle-ci lui rappela également qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite en besogne et qu'un départ impliquait des changements importants pour elle.

-Mais et la boutique ?demanda-t-elle.

-Les travaux sont presque terminés, tu pourrais employer une ou deux personnes pour la gérer et en ouvrir une nouvelle sur le chemin de traverse, je suis sûre que tu trouverais l'endroit charmant. C'est plein de vieilles boutiques qui regorgent d'antiquités. C'est aussi là que tous les étudiants et professeurs de Poudlard viennent s'approvisionner en ouvrage, tu ne manquerais donc pas de clients. Et je serais avec toi pour te montrer tout ce qu'i savoir sur l'Angleterre sorcière. Je pourrais aussi te présenter à mon groupe…

La jeune femme pesa le pour et le contre. Cela semblait tellement séduisant, le rêve même ! Partir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et tout reprendre à zéro. Sur le point d'accepter, elle se reprit cependant. Et si arrivés en Angleterre, rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Lui serait chez lui, mais elle, elle ne connaîtrait personne et serait tout juste bonne à retourner en France. Et puis, c'était un sacré bon dans leur relation, un sacré engagement même. À cette idée, toutes les pensées qu'elle muselait avec soin refirent surface et notamment l'altercation avec Alcyone. Elle avait terriblement envie de balayer une nouvelle fois ses soupçons, mais elle devait arrêter de faire l'autruche, trop de choses étaient en jeu. Il était temps d'éclaircir ses doutes.

-Tom, vraiment, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais tu sais, c'est un sacré changement que tu me demandes là, un changement que je ne peux accepter uniquement si je comprends l'ensemble de la situation. J'ai besoin de réponses, de savoir…certaines choses. Je ne pourrais pas me décider si je n'en sais pas plus sur toi…

Toujours égal à lui-même, Tom croisa les mains et la fixa intensément, semblant décider intérieurement si oui ou non, il allait se livrer à elle.

-Soit…finit-il par dire, se levant pour se servir un verre de vin. Je pense que je peux bien t'accorder quelques réponses. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Rassure-toi, je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi ou ce genre de chose, ça je le sais déjà. En revanche, je veux savoir quelle est la finalité de tes recherches, qui est au juste Alcyone et ce que toi et ton groupe comptez faire au juste une fois que tu seras rentré. Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien qu'il se trame quelque chose !

Elle eut conscience qu'ils étaient arrivés à la croisée des chemins, que leur relation reposait sur de bien minces certitudes et qu'elle jouait quitte ou double, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

-Mes recherches sont totalement innocentes, mentit-il avec aplomb. Tu l'as vu toi-même puisque tu y as participé. J'ai juste l'ambition d'emmagasiner le plus de savoirs possible sur Poudlard. Il n'ya rien de plus. Concernant Alcyone et les autres….Effectivement, ce ne sont pas vraiment des amis. Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, ce sont des disciples. Nous formons un groupe de magie avec un but précis.

-Et quel est ce but ?

Un sourire cruel qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom

-C'est simple, je compte m'approprier le ministère et écrasez les moldus et les sangs de bourbes. »


	9. C'était donc ça

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _En espérant qu'il y ait encore des gens pour me lire._

 _Désolée de ce délai plus que long entre deux postes. Je n'ai aucune excuse à vrai dire :( Mais maintenant que j'ai quasi fini cette fic, je vais tâcher de poster plus régulièrement sur maintenant pendant mes congés!_

 _Pour répondre à Lilinn : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!_

 _Et à tous, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et un joyeux noël !_

* * *

«-Attends, tu es sérieux là ?

Elle l'observa comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il était là, devant elle, imperturbable comme à son habitude. Seul son petit sourire cruel jurait incroyablement avec son beau visage.

-On ne peut plus sérieux… Je me suis longtemps demandé comment j'allais te confronter à ma réalité et je pense que la simplicité est la meilleure façon de te faire comprendre quels sont mes objectifs.

-Mais…Tom, c'est abominable ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

Elle s'était levée et arpentait la pièce de long en large. C'était donc ça ? C'était encore pire que tout ce à quoi elle aurait pu penser. On était loin du club de duel secret ou du trafic d'objets magiques. Elle repensa aux propos d'Alcyone, leur vérité la frappant subitement.

-Enfin Ambre, réfléchi un peu, je ne veux que récupérer ce qui nous appartient, à nous, sorciers !

-Mais ils ne nous prennent rien ! Les moldus, ils ne nous prennent rien ! Les pouvoirs magiques se déclarent aléatoirement ! Ils n'ont rien demandé ! Et que vas-tu faire des sangs mêlés et des nés moldus ? Les tuer ? Les bannir ?

-Je veux restaurer le prestige magique, les sangs de bourbes et autres moldus n'auront plus accès au monde magique car ils n'ont pas nos valeurs. Ceux qui comprendront la démarche seront saufs…quant aux autres….C'est une guerre qui se prépare, et une guerre ne se fait jamais sans heurt, déclara-t-il froid et implacable.

-Une guerre murmura-t-elle. Alors Alcyone et les autres, se sont tes soldats, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça qu'elle t'appelle maître ?

Devant son air surpris, elle continua :

-Eh oui, ta dévouée servante voulait te voir avant de mettre les voiles et nous avons pu discuter un peu, je comprends mieux ses mises en garde maintenant. Tom, je sais, enfin je crois savoir qui tu es. Je sais que tu ne doutes pas de la suprématie du sang, j'ai appris à faire avec…Je pensais même pouvoir te faire changer d'avis à vrai dire…Mais ça, Tom. Cette rage… Cette haine que je sens en toi, ça ne peut pas être vrai !

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Ce sont mes idéaux et ces sorciers sont bien mes disciples. Je vais t'expliquer, tu dois comprendre que j'ai un devoir à remplir. Je ne suis pas n'importe quel sorcier Ambre, je suis le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Les recherches sur Poudlard…c'était pour ça, connaître mon passé. Comprends bien : Le dernier héritier de Serpentard a passé sa vie dans un orphelinat moldu, il a passé la moitié de sa vie privé de son monde, avec des gens qui avaient peur de lui dès qu'un phénomène étrange arrivait. Un pauvre gamin qu'on regardait comme un monstre, à qui on n'a jamais laissé une chance.C'est pour ça que je sais que si le secret magique était levé, ils nous attaqueraient.À Poudlard, j'ai pris conscience que les nés moldus ne méritaient pas leur place, j'entendais leurs histoires, leurs parents qui avaient peur. Je t'assure, s'ils savaient, ce sont les moldus qui lanceraient les hostilités. Alors, j'ai cherché ma famille, j'ai trouvé le frère de ma mère, les fameux descendants, et tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?

Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine, Ambre n'osait même pas répondre, tout ce qu'elle entendait avait du mal à entrer dans sa tête et faire sens. Tout était si parfait il y a quelques heures, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas pleurer.

-Ce que j'ai vu, c'est une prestigieuse famille dans la misère, oubliée de tous, recluse ! Et les villageois alentour les prenaient pour des fous. C'était ça, MA famille ? La déchéance d'un côté et des immondes moldus de l'autre ? Ma mère, cette traîtresse, s'était entichée de l'idiot du village qui m'a légué son nom et même son prénom ignoble ! Si elle avait trouvé un époux de son rang, si les sangs purs étaient encore respectés, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !

Ces dernières phrases firent tiquer Ambre.

-Tu veux dire que…toi-même, tu n'es pas sang pur ?

-Non…

-Je ne comprends pas, tu te bats contre ce que tu es ? En as-tu seulement conscience ?

-Cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

-Je…Tom…bien sûr ! Mon dieu, on parle de vies humaines !En étant toi-même sang mêlé, tu te rends bien compte que le prestige et le talent ne viennent pas des parents ou du sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire des nés moldus et des sang-mêlé au juste ?

-Nous les empêcherons d'accéder à notre monde, par tous les moyens. Je ne prévois pas de les exterminer si c'est ce que tu crois, mais s'ils prennent les armes contre nous, et je te garantis qu'ils le feront, je devrais défendre le monde sorcier. Je dois être le dernier tu m'entends, le dernier à avoir le sang souillé.

Elle pleurait maintenant, elle pleurait pour de bon. Cruelle désillusion. Elle savait que Tom avait un côté sombre, mais là ? Même s'il l'assurait qu'il ne souhaitait pas exterminer les sangs impurs, elle se doutait bien qu'un tel plan ne se ferait pas sans heurts. Elle peinait à y croire, mais la vérité était là, devant elle. Et qu'importe l'abandon, qu'importe sa vie parmi les moldus, rien ne pouvait justifier un tel projet.

\- Quand comptes-tu mettre ton plan à exécution ? Et quelle est ma place là-dedans ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment froid entre ses larmes.

-J'ai encore un certain nombre de choses à mettre en place. On ne renverse pas un gouvernement et des traditions séculaires en un coup de baguette. Ambre, je ne te demande pas d'y prendre part activement, je veux seulement que tu sois là avec moi. Il faut que tu comprennes que ces pertes en éviteront des centaines d'autres…

-Mais comment peux-tu me demander ça Tom ? Tu me parles froidement de tes projets macabres et ensuite tu veux que je t'accompagne dans le chemin que tu as choisi ?

-Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait de sentiment. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait envie de hurler, de le frapper, de le serrer fort contre elle et de se convaincre que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Oui, bien sûr, cela s'imposait à son esprit et la dégoûtait en même temps. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le rejeter et bloc et claquer la porte sur toute cette histoire. Mais rien n'était jamais manichéen dans la vie…

-Tu sais bien que je t'aime Tom, même si en ce moment, je suis terrifiée. Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu veux mettre le monde à feu et à sang, tu veux renverser l'ordre établi. Je ne peux pas te suivre sur cette voie. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-Tu ne comprends pas, il s'agit de notre avenir, de l'avenir du monde sorcier et de la survie de notre espèce. Je veux te conduire, toi et les autres sangs purs, sur le chemin de la grandeur. Dans ce monde où les sorciers n'auront plus à se terrer face aux Moldus, je serai leur guide, leur maître, leur roi… Et tu pourrais être leur reine…

-Tom, répondit-elle doucement. Je n'ai pas l'impression de que tu aies conscience de l'ampleur de tout cela…Non… Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir le pouvoir, à être reine… Je ne viendrais pas, je suis désolée.

Un silence pesant tomba sur eux.

-Tom…que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien, j'en sais long maintenant et… tu pourrais décider…

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la saisie doucement par les épaules.

-Jamais je ne te ferais du mal, tu le sais. Cependant, comme tu le dis, tu sais beaucoup de choses sur ma quête maintenant alors si tu décides de partir je ne te demanderais qu'une chose : un serment inviolable.

-Un serment inviolable ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui, je veux que tu jures ici et maintenant que tu garderas ses révélations pour toi.

-Cela ferait de moi une complice !

-Ce ne sont que paroles, aucun acte n'a été fait ici. Mais tu dois comprendre que je dois prendre certaines …. précautions.

Elle avait la nausée. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Elle se sentait presque suffoquer et elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte : sortir d'ici. Aussi accepta-t-elle de prêter serment sous réserve que celui-ci la laisse partir sans encombre.

Jedusor accepta. Il comprenait désormais qu'il l'avait brusquée. Parler des éventuelles pertes côté moldus et sangs de bourbe avait été une erreur, mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Si elle le rejoignait, ça devrait être en conséquence de cause. Il se sentait cependant étrangement vide et le sentiment qui l'envahissait lui rappelait celui qu'il éprouvait enfant, encore inconscient de ses pouvoirs, quand il voyait un enfant partir avec sa nouvelle famille, tous arborant un large sourire alors que lui restait seul. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la tristesse car oui, il s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour Ambre. C'est ce qui lui donne la force de ne pas la garder auprès de lui sous la contrainte et de la laisser partir. Il lui indiqua cependant que si elle changeait d'avis, elle pourrait le rejoindre demain à 15h00 à la gare côté sorcier.

Ambre ne put qu'acquiescer, écoutant à moitié. Une fois le serment fait, elle prit rapidement quelques affaires, toujours sous le regard impénétrable de Tom et elle quitta l'appartement qui fût le sien et entra dans le premier hôtel magique qu'elle trouva.

À la réception, une vieille femme grosse comme un troll l'accueillit.

-Une chambre pour la nuit s'il vous plaît,demanda-t-elle, la voix encore tremblante.

La vieille femme sortit une baguette étonnamment longue et fit léviter une lourde clé en bronze jusqu'au comptoir. Elle scruta la jeune femme intensément.

-Vous aurez la 309 ! Dites mon chou, vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous venez de croiser un mort…

Elle avait une voix étonnamment douce pour une femme-troll, et apparemment, elle savait cerner les gens ! Ambre ria nerveusement.

-C'est un peu ça, je crois… avoua-t-elle.

-Reposez-vous mon chou, un beau brin de jeune fille comme vous ne devrait pas se mettre dans des états pareils.

Elle remercia la sorcière-troll et grimpa les étages jusqu'à sa porte. La chambre était petite, mais propre. Un tableau vide indiquait que son occupant était parti faire un tour. Une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir lui renvoya une image qui lui fit peur : celle d'une femme qui avait pris dix ans en une heure. Elle avait les yeux rouges et hagards et les cheveux hirsutes. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et c'est en pleurant qu'elle finit par s'endormir. Et dans ce monde où il lui semblait avoir de nouveau tout perdu ; elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.

Jedusor se tenait sur le quai de la gare, une valise contenant l'essentiel de ses possessions, le reste ayant déjà été envoyé magiquement à Londres. Il sortit de sa poche une lourde montre gousset. Il lui restait quinze minutes pour prendre son train. Il jeta négligemment un coup d'œil sur le quai. Elle ne viendrait pas. Il était déçu et agacé à la fois. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son départ l'affecte autant. Le sommeil l'avait fui toute la nuit et il ne comprenait pas la boule au ventre qu'il ressentait en permanence depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Si c'était là l'un des effets de l'amour, il valait peut-être mieux en effet en rester là…Mais une partie de lui était intimement convaincue qu'Ambre avait une véritable place à ses côtés.

Encore cinq minutes.

Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le wagon, il allait monter dans le train lorsqu'il se figea. Elle était là, elle se tenait immobile et le regardait. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle, avec cette douleur dans le regard et cette fatigue dans ses traits. Une partie de lui était intensément satisfaite d'être à l'origine de son état, une autre peinée de ne pouvoir rien y faire.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui et Tom se demanda un instant si finalement elle n'avait pas changé d'avis.

« Je suis venue te dire au revoir…

-Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me faisais si souvent remarquer à quel point j'étais têtue, contra-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

-Effectivement, sourit-il à son tour. Je suis navré, Ambre. Navré de t'avoir tout caché et de ne pas avoir su te convaincre.

-Tom…C'est mon choix. Après hier…J'ai essayé de tout simplement tirer un trait, de te détester…Mais je n'y arrive pas. Mais je ne peux pas non plus cautionner… Alors je suppose que c'est mieux que tu partes…

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules avec une moue.

-Je voulais…je voulais juste te dire au revoir.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui, chacun profitant de ce moment d'intimité qui serait le dernier. Après un moment bien trop court pour eux deux, il repoussa gentiment Ambre. Il se retourna un instant avant de monter dans le wagon et Ambre lui adressa un petit signe de main, les yeux brillants de larmes. La porte se referma ainsi sur l'homme qu'elle aimait et maudissait en même temps pour toute la peine qu'il lui causait. Elle resta longtemps sur le quai, frêle silhouette solitaire qui avait l'impression que le poids du monde s'était écrasé sur ses épaules.


	10. Débarquement

Ambre prit une grande inspiration et resserra les pans de son manteau contre elle. Un fin crachin tombait ce jour-là et les températures n'étaient pas très clémentes.

« -Nous y sommes», murmura-t-elle, son souffle se transformant en petits nuages de vapeur quand il sortait de sa bouche.

Elle regarda pour une dernière fois la masse grise de la mer s'étendant à perte de vue et se rendit à l'avant du bateau qui entrait au port. Il était 07h00 et le bateau allait accoster à Southampton, ville portuaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Elle aurait encore quelques heures à patienter avant de prendre le Portoloin qui l'attendait.

Après un contrôle d'identité côté moldu (heureusement, elle avait fait tous les papiers nécessaires), elle repéra rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans une rue adjacente, une rangée de bennes à ordures attendait patiemment d'être vidée. Sûre d'elle, elle s'engagea dans l'allée. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'avant-dernière benne, une pile de journaux abandonnés attira son attention. Encore cette histoire…

Depuis un an, les relations entre sorciers et moldus s'étaient considérablement dégradées, même si le secret était toujours gardé. Le récent conflit mondial côté moldu avait laissé la population dans un état de profond effroi et dans la suspicion et la peur d'un nouveau conflit, même s'il régnait tout de même une sorte d'allégresse, de volonté de reconstruire pour tout oublier. Mais il y avait eu cette histoire. Un père de famille avait brûlé vive sa fille, arguant qu'elle était sorcière. Les feuilles de chou moldues condamnaient pour la plupart ce fait divers sordide, mais certains journaux, la plupart d'excentriques magazines remplis d'images-chocs, titraient:

« Devons-nous avoir peur des sorciers ? » ou « Et si c'était vrai ? Sommes-nous en danger ? »

Et dans le fond c'était vrai, la jeune fille était vraiment sorcière, elle avait manifesté inconsciemment ses pouvoirs, blessant légèrement son frère au passage. La suite n'était guère réjouissante et la communauté magique en tremblait encore d'effroi. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette histoire, elle pensait à lui, à quelle serait son interprétation, s'il en ferait une preuve que sa propre guerre était en marche.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait depuis deux bonnes minutes la pile de journaux et se décida à bouger. Arrivée devant l'avant-dernière benne, elle s'adossa nonchalamment à celle-ci, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Précaution inutile, la ruelle était vide. Elle se laissa alors aller en arrière et un instant plus tard, se retrouva sur une large avenue animée. Immédiatement, une bonne odeur de bierreaubeurre vint lui chatouiller les narines, émanant d'un petit pub sur sa droite. Les boutiques s'alignaient, accueillantes, le long de la rue fréquentée. C'était bien moins grand que Paris, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une étape. Là où elle se rendait, il y aurait bien plus de monde et bien plus de choses à voir. Elle flâna un moment dans les boutiques avant de se rendre dans l'aire de transport réservée aux Portoloins. C'était une sorte de quai, mais au lieu d'attendre un train, les sorciers se positionnaient devant des box étroits. Elle se plaça elle-même devant le box 28 qui était le sien si elle en croyait son ticket. Il était pour l'instant complètement vide, mais alors qu'elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompée, une voix éthérée sembla surgir du box :

« Portoloin n°28 de 09h30 à destination du chemin de traverse, merci de patienter et de tenir fermement vos bagages tout au long du voyage. »

Dans une pluie d'étincelles jaunes, une vieille botte crottée apparue au centre du box. Ambre respira un bon coup : c'était son Portoloin, il était temps de prendre son avenir en main. C'est donc résolue qu'elle se saisit de la botte qui l'emporta dans un plop sonore.

Si elle avait été charmée par Southampton, elle fut ébahie en arrivant sur le chemin de traverse. Un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait de toute part. Des sorciers discutaient gaiement devant des boutiques aux vitrines alléchantes. Une boutique d'animaux magiques dégageait une forte odeur de fauve. En dehors des hiboux, il y avait à Beauxbâtons peu d'animaux de compagnie comme les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient en avoir. Aussi fut-elle impressionnée de voir quantité de rats, chats et même des crapauds.

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et sourit au nom évocateur de l'auberge où elle avait réservé une chambre : « le Chaudron Baveur »

Elle entra donc dans la taverne qui était peu fréquentée à cette heure encore matinale. L'endroit était chaleureux et lui plut immédiatement. Elle se dirigea vers la réception où elle fut accueillie par un jeune homme répondant au nom de Tom. Celui-ci lui apprit que sa chambre était prête et qu'un hibou l'attendait. Elle monta donc directement dans ses nouveaux quartiers et en effet, un hibou au plumage sombre l'attendait patiemment devant la fenêtre entrouverte.

Elle prit doucement le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement.

 _«Patron,_

 _J'espère que vous êtes bien arrivée en Angleterre. Ici, tout va bien, la section littérature étrangère marche du tonnerre. La stagiaire me donne un bon coup de main, mais rassurez-vous, même quand elle sera partie je réussirai à tout gérer comme un chef…enfin pas comme le chef, le chef c'est vous...enfin, vous m'avez compris ! Bref, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre contrat ! Je vous renvoie un hibou en fin de semaine avec le relevé des ventes !_

 _Cordialement_

 _Arthur»_

Elle sourit, elle reconnaissait bien là la maladresse de son employé ! Après la réouverture de la librairie, l'activité avait repris doucement et avait atteint un rythme qui avait dépassé ses espérances. Elle avait alors eu l'opportunité d'embaucher Arthur, jeune homme fraîchement diplômé de Beauxbâtons qui nourrissait comme elle la passion du livre. Un an plus tard, le jeune homme était quasiment autonome et elle s'était donc permis de revoir ses ambitions à la hausse : partir à l'étranger. Elle avait longuement hésité, se demandant si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de se rapprocher de Tom. Mais elle avait décidé que rien, même pas lui, ne pourrait l'empêcher de réaliser ses aspirations. Qui plus est, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis le jour où elle l'avait regardé partir.

S'empêchant de s'enfoncer plus en avant dans ses sombres pensées, elle rédigea un rapide message de remerciement pour Arthur, l'envoyant via le hibou qui était sagement resté perché sur le haut du baldaquin de son lit. Ceci fait, elle se mit en route pour les deux rendez-vous qui allaient sûrement changer sa vie.

Son premier arrêt, elle le fit devant une boutique. Mais pas n'importe quelle boutique, sur la devanture toute en bois, étincelait en lettres d'or le nom « Fleury et Bott ». Elle était donc devant la librairie la plus connue du chemin de traverse et avait rendez-vous avec l'un des deux patrons : Mr Bott. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra, un petit tintement retentit, indiquant sa présence. Immédiatement, l'odeur des livres la rasséréna. La librairie paraissait immense et les rayonnages croulaient littéralement sous un nombre impressionnant de grimoires. De lourdes échelles en bois s'alignaient le long d'étagères vertigineuses, permettant l'accès à des livres qu'elle savait être les plus rare, car tenus à l'abri des enfants ou des éventuels voleurs. De lourds rideaux pourpres laissaient filtrer une douce lumière donnant à l'endroit un aspect éthéré et mystérieux. Immédiatement l'endroit lui plut et cette impression fut renforcée lorsque Mr Bott se présenta à elle. C'était un vieux monsieur dont l'impressionnante barbe, courte, mais touffue, lui donnait un air de Père Noël, de fines lunettes cerclées d'écaille lui donnaient un regard intelligent et, dans sa belle robe de sorcier de velours noir, il dégageait une calme assurance.

« -Miss Delmas, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin après tous ses hiboux échangés ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Enchantée Mr Bott, oui je vous remercie. Je dois vous complimenter sur votre boutique, elle est magnifique !

-C'est très gentil mon enfant ! N'en profitez pas pour me subtiliser quelques idées ! ajouta le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil.

Ce qui aurait pu sonner comme un reproche avait plus l'air d'une pique amicale,ce qui rassura la jeune femme. Mr Bott la conduisit dans l'arrière-boutique où trônaient deux énormes bureaux. Celui de Mr Bott croulait sous des piles de parchemins qu'il fit léviter distraitement de sa baguette. Les parchemins se posèrent en un tas informe dans un coin de la pièce et Ambre prit place sur la chaise mise à sa disposition, tandis que Mr Bott prenait place dans un antique fauteuil qui craqua sous son poids.

-Donc, si je résume la situation, vous êtes ici pour me voler mon commerce, continua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Je dirais plutôt compléter, nuança-t-elle souriant également.

-Haha, c'est bien, ne pas vouloir pousser les vieux dehors, c'est tout à votre honneur ! Oui, comme vous le voyez, la boutique se porte comme un charme ! Les murs ont bien sûr été agrandis magiquement, mais là je pense que nous atteignons nos limites ! Aussi, comme je vous l'ai dit dans nos hiboux, je suis très heureux qu'une nouvelle librairie s'implante parmi nous. Cependant, il faut que vous soyez consciente que certains « marchés » son plus rentables que d'autres. Quels sont les ouvrages que vous souhaiteriez proposer ?

-Dans ma boutique parisienne, nous avons un panel très vaste, nous allons des manuels scolaires aux biographies. Nous avons une section historique très développée et également une partie consacrée aux romans, bref nous sommes une librairie généraliste. Je me suis permis de me renseigner sur votre librairie, je sais donc que votre principale source de revenus concerne les manuels scolaires. Quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard viennent se fournir chez vous si je ne me trompe pas ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace et je vois que vous avez bien fait vos devoirs, si je puis me permettre. Effectivement, les manuels scolaires représentent 80% de nos parts de marché. Vous comprendrez donc qu'il nous est impossible de négocier là-dessus, conclut-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Je m'en étais effectivement doutée et cela me rassure. Mon projet est tout autre, je souhaiterais implanter sur le chemin de traverse une librairie d'étude. Je souhaiterais me consacrer uniquement aux ouvrages historiques et de recherches, je souhaite vraiment spécialiser ma boutique dans cette voie. Aussi, il faudrait que vous nous puissions nous entendre pour être en cohérence et non en concurrence. Je pense plus à un partenariat qu'à deux boutiques distinctes, je pense réellement que de nombreux projets peuvent voir le jour dans nos deux boutiques !

-Voilà de bien belles paroles ! Voyez-vous, mon associé et moi en avons longuement discuté. Le chemin de traverse et avant tout une association de commerçants ayant à cœur la vie de notre communauté. C'est le centre névralgique marchant de l'Angleterre. De ce fait, nous ne sommes pas contre l'arrivée de sang neuf et de nouveaux commerces, bien que nous privilégiions la diversité. Le partage que vous me proposez me semble tout à fait raisonnable. Nous allons nous tourner vers notre avocat et préparer quelques documents, des clauses d'exclusivités, ce genre de chose. Je vous les ferai parvenir et une fois signés nous pourrons commencer notre partenariat au plus vite ! »

Quand elle ressortit de la boutique, elle avait un large sourire. Ça s'était passé mieux que bien ! Elle pressa le pas pour se rendre à son deuxième rendez-vous. Le sourire qu'elle arborait se fana quelque peu en voyant la devanture de ce qui serait sa future boutique. Ok, elle avait acheté le local quasiment sur un coup de tête, mais elle avait tout de même vu des photos… Lesdites photos semblaient avoir été prises il y a bien longtemps. Pas une seule fenêtre n'était visible puisque de lourdes planches de bois condamnaient toutes les ouvertures sauf une antique porte en chêne. Porte devant laquelle se tenait une femme au sourire crispé.

« -Vous êtes Miss Delmas ? Éléonore des agences mobilières Sorciers-Tout-Prêt, je suis là pour vous remettre les clés de votre nouveau local !

-Nouveau vous dites ? Il ne ressemble pas vraiment aux photos, non ?

-Ho oui, hum, les photos ont été prises lorsque le bâtiment était encore en activité, mais en quelques coups de baguette je suis sûre que vous en ferez un établissement splendide !

Le sourire de cette bonne femme la perturbait totalement. Humainement, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir un sourire si crispé et des dents si blanches. La dénommée Éléonore lui tendit une clé rouillée et un reçu à signer. Avec la sensation de se faire légèrement rouler dans la farine, Ambre prit la clé et signa le document. À la vitesse de l'éclair, l'agent immobilier fit disparaître le document et toujours son sourire forcé plaqué sur le visage, s'éloigna en déclara :

-Le bâtiment est à vous ! N'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous pour tout autre achat immobilier et bonne chance pour votre salon de coiffure

-C'est une lib…. » Commença Ambre, mais la sorcière avait déjà disparu dans un tourbillon de cape. Résignée, Ambre ouvrit la porte en chêne et pénétra dans sa nouvelle boutique. Après un quart d'heure de visite, elle était sûre de deux choses : le bâtiment était dans un état déplorable qui n'avait jamais été mentionné lors de l'achat, MAIS il avait du cachet et elle se sentait prête à rendre à ce lieu l'éclat qui lui était dû.

Elle se mit au travail dès le lendemain à grand renfort de sorts de ménage et de déblaiement. En quelques jours, l'agitation dans la boutique faisait déjà des curieux et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit connaissance avec le tout jeune Florian Fortarôme qui venait de reprendre la boutique familiale. Elle eut également droit aux judicieux conseils de Mr Bott qui se montra disponible et d'une gentillesse précieuse. Elle se sentait bien parmi ces gens et adorait passer son temps libre à flâner sur le chemin de traverse.

« Tout est parfait ici, sauf cet horrible endroit ! »

En se baladant, elle avait découvert l'allée des embrumes. À vrai dire, elle avait bêtement marché sans réfléchir, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'en était sortie que lorsqu'un sorcier borgne et à l'odeur nauséabonde lui avait proposé d'acheter des amulettes de contrefaçons. Elle avait alors refusé poliment en mettant le plus de distance possible entre le vendeur et elle. La jeune femme avait mis un temps fou à revenir sur le chemin de traverse et ce qu'elle avait vu dans les vitrines l'avait horrifié. Tout à la quête d'une sortie menant vers les rassurantes boutiques du chemin de traverse, elle était passée sans la voir devant une boutique bien connue ou un jeune homme, lui, n'avait pas manqué de la remarquer. Ambre avait fini par retrouver la sécurité de sa boutique en pestant contre sa propre imbécillité. Ce jour-là, elle avait confié sa mésaventure à Florian Fortarôme qui s'était moqué gentiment, mais lui avait fait promettre de ne plus y mettre les pieds, conseil qu'elle comptait bien appliquer.


	11. Brand new day

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

* * *

« Je crois qu'on a presque fini »

Baguette à la main, Ambre finissait de faire léviter les derniers ouvrages sur des étagères. Dans son dos, Florian Fortarôme, son voisin de commerce qui était en passe de devenir son ami, finissait de jeter quelques sorts à la caisse enregistreuse afin qu'elle rende automatiquement la bonne somme en monnaie. En deux semaines, l'endroit était métamorphosé. Pour trancher avec l'aspect antique du chemin de traverse, elle avait choisi des matériaux plus modernes pour la boutique. Ainsi des étagères et de grandes tables en bois laqué, noires, prenaient les trois quarts de l'espace et la décoration était dans de jolis tons de blanc et gris pour trancher avec le mobilier. Ambre retourna auprès du glacier se faisant la remarque que le jeune homme avait vraiment été d'une aide précieuse. Quand elle avait vu pour la première fois le commerçant, celui-ci lui avait apporté une énorme coupe de glace, cadeau de la maison, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle avait tout de suite été conquise par sa gentillesse et les boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage juvénile. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait à peine 20 ans, ce qui faisait de lui le plus jeune commerçant du chemin de traverse. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié car, outre sa passion pour les glaces, le vendeur aimait également beaucoup les livres, sûrement à cause de son côté Serdaigle, comme il aimait le rappeler. C'est donc le plus naturellement qu'il s'était proposé de l'aider dans les derniers détails de son installation.

La nuit tombait et la librairie était brillamment éclairée. Une foule compacte attendait devant la porte d'entrée, sagement massée devant un ruban rouge. Derrière ce ruban, Ambre se tenait prête à les accueillir, resplendissante de bonheur. Encore une fois, elle pouvait remercier Florian. Celui-ci avait fait jouer toutes ses relations pour ramener un maximum d'invités, en ayant même touché deux mots à ses anciens professeurs de Poudlard. Pour l'occasion, Elemert Grappince, président de la corporation des vendeurs du chemin de traverse, était venu faire un discours pompeux mais inspirant, sur l'importance de l'implantation de nouvelle force vive parmi eux. Ambre n'écoutait que d'une oreille, trépignant d'impatience. Aussi, quand le sorcier eut fini son discours et que les applaudissements crépitèrent, elle bondit sur ses pieds, baguette à la main, se remémorant nerveusement ses quelques lignes de texte :

« Je suis aujourd'hui particulièrement heureuse et fière de vous accueillir dans ma librairie. J'aurais à cœur de faire de ce lieu un temple du savoir et de la réflexion. Amis, collègues, professeurs et chercheurs, j'espère que vous trouverez tous en ces murs les ouvrages qui sauront étancher votre soif de découvertes. En un mot comme en cent, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ».

Elle coupa le ruban d'un sort, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et se déplaça de côté pour laisser les gens entrer et recevoir poignées de mains et félicitations.

La boutique résonnait de rires et de conversations. Des elfes de maison passaient en souplesse entre les invités, de lourds plateaux de boissons et de petits fours lévitant au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'inauguration était réussie, Ambre n'en pouvait plus de jongler entre les conversations, tâchant de retenir les prénoms de chacun. Elle finit par prendre congé de Mme Guipure et se faufila en direction du comptoir du magasin, attrapant au passage une coupe de champagne sur l'un des plateaux. Légèrement en retrait derrière sa grosse caisse enregistreuse, elle prit le temps de détailler les invités devant elle. Elle avait déjà rencontré certains d'entre eux sur le chemin de traverse mais recevoir la quasi-totalité du corps professoral de Poudlard était une vraie joie. Les enseignants s'étaient tous montrés intéressés par sa boutique ce qui l'avait beaucoup rassurée. Quelques gobelins étaient également présents (après tout, l'argent venait de Gringotts) mais préféraient faire bande à part dans un coin, se murmurant des remarques à l'oreille. Quelques familles importantes lui avaient été présentées telles que les Black, Mucilbert ou autre Malefoy. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il s'agissait sûrement là de familles de sangs purs. L'idée qu'ils puissent être liés à Tom la traversa un instant, stoppant le trajet de sa coupe de champagne jusqu'à sa bouche. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui s'approcha discrètement d'elle. L'homme se racla poliment la gorge pour signaler sa présence :

« -Je dois vous féliciter pour cette boutique, j'ai hâte de pouvoir accéder aux ouvrages, je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas très poli de me mettre à lire devant tous vos convives.

La remarque de l'homme eut le don de la faire sortir de sa rêverie. Se tenait devant elle un homme de haute stature aux longs cheveux et la barbe auburn qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

-Mr Dumbledore, je suis contente que vous soyez venu ! J'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer.

-Je suis enchanté de voir que je suis connu outre-Manche, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hé oui, j'ai lu certains de vos écrits de métamorphose et je les ai trouvés très justes ! Et comme je m'intéresse à Poudlard, je me suis également renseignée sur les enseignants !

-Merci à vous, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus que des vieux séniles pour me lire ou bien que mes ouvrages servaient de cale-porte ! Heureusement qu'il reste de jeunes gens intéressés par l'essence même de la magie !

-Je ne pense pas être la seule, heureusement ! continua-t-elle en riant. D'ailleurs, je connais un de vos anciens étudiants dont la soif d'apprendre dépasse largement la mienne !

-Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien savoir lequel de mes étudiants vous a fait si forte impression, peut être que je réussirais à convaincre le directeur Dippet qu'il y a encore des étudiants qui retiennent quelques-uns de nos enseignements !

-Il s'agit de Tom Jedusor, il était à Serpentard, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de lui, mais il est du genre à marquer les esprits !

À l'évocation du jeune homme, le professeur sembla se rembrunir quelques instants durant lesquels un pli soucieux barra son front. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement même si ce bref changement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Ambre. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire et le laissa continuer.

-Ahh, Tom Jedusor!Un jeune homme brillant, mais dont j'avais perdu la trace jusqu'il y a peu. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il a passé du temps en si bonne compagnie. Êtes-vous l'une de ses amies ?

-Et bien, répondit-elle nerveusement, nous nous sommes connus en France, il venait régulièrement dans ma librairie faire des recherches, sur Poudlard notamment.

-Poudlard… Voilà qui est intéressant ! murmura le professeur sans qu'Ambre ne comprenne pourquoi cette information semblait l'interloquer.

-Ça tombait bien car je suis une passionnée du château alors nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble. Elle sembla hésiter puis ajouta : nous avons vécu ensemble quelque temps mais nous avons pris des chemins différents.

Il lui sembla l'espace d'un instant voir l'ombre d'un soulagement parcourir les traits de Dumbledore mais ne pouvant en jurer, elle ne releva pas l'information. Cet homme paraissait en savoir bien plus long sur Tom qu'il ne l'indiquait et étrangement, elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en lui alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle l'aurait placé sur un piédestal.

-Je suis navré de l'apprendre, miss Delmas ! Si Minerva était là, elle m'accuserait encore de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Ce n'est rien, professeur, tout cela est du passé maintenant. Je viens de réaliser un vieux rêve en ouvrant ma librairie ici et je compte bien en profiter !

-Vous avez absolument raison ! Je pense que Poudlard sera en mesure de vous apporter bien du travail ! J'ai cru comprendre que les manuels scolaires restaient le marché de Fleury et Bott mais il m'est avis que bon nombre de professeurs viendront se fournir chez vous pour leurs recherches personnelles, il se pourrait même que Poudlard vous ouvre ses portes !

-Ce serait un réel plaisir de pouvoir enfin visiter Poudlard, même si je dois me contenter de la bibliothèque, plaisanta Ambre.

-Nous aurons bien le temps d'en reparler ! Sûrement d'ici la rentrée prochaine d'ailleurs ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, ajouta-t-il avec malice, mais je vois le professeur Gobe Planche qui me cherche et je n'ai guère envie d'entendre encore sa fascinante histoire de dressage de lutin de Cornouailles, je vais donc me cacher un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme rit de bon cœur et se décala pour le laisser passer. Avant de partir, Dumbledore se retourna de nouveau vers elle, lui saisissant le bras,le pli soucieux sur son front de nouveau présent :

-Concernant Tom, mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est désormais employé non loin d'ici. Si vous ne le saviez pas, vous voilà avertie. Je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de rester loin de lui, pour votre propre sécurité."

Et il s'en alla, sa robe de sorcier, violette pour l'occasion, flottant derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Gobe Planche passa devant elle, mais c'est à peine si Ambre la vit. Elle était encore sous le choc des propos du professeur. À l'en croire, Tom n'avait pas fini d'apparaître dans sa vie... Cet avertissement montrait bien que Dumbledore voyait clair dans le jeu du jeune homme mais jusqu'à quel point ? Un instant, un infime instant, elle avait été terriblement tentée de tout lui révéler, de se décharger de ce fardeau et de le mettre sur ses épaules à lui, ce grand sorcier, professeur, qui était tout désigné pour faire ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais elle avait alors senti le sortilège sceller ses lèvres. Elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là… Son fardeau continuerait à être le sien sûrement pour le restant de ses jours.

« -Après ça, Dumbledore ne m'a jamais totalement perdue de vue, je crois qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi. Il avait bien raison, je crois ! Mais cette inauguration, elle fait partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs !

Harry observait la vieille femme sans bouger. C'était tellement étrange pour lui d'entendre parler de ces personnes, aujourd'hui décédées, qu'il avait connues et appréciées. Un violent sentiment de nostalgie lui étreignait le cœur à chaque évocation de Dumbledore ou encore de Fortarôme, le glacier mystérieusement disparu pour on ne savait quelle raison…Maintenant Harry pensait savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de Voldemort.

-J'imagine que vous avez revu Jedusor ? L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là ?

-Quelle fin charmante cela aurait été n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment, l'ombre de Tom planait autour de moi, mais j'étais réellement décidée à aller de l'avant. Si Dumbledore ne me l'avait pas dit, j'aurais sûrement découvert bien plus tard que Tom travaillait juste à côté…

-Il travaillait dans cette horrible boutique… Pensez-vous que déjà à l'époque il… Qu'il avait déjà créé des horcruxes?

-Honnêtement, je ne le crois pas…Néanmoins, je sais de sources sûres que certains des meurtres qui ont servi au rituel avaient déjà été commis. Ceux de sa famille, les Gaunt, par exemple. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, je l'ai su bien plus tard…A une période où cela n'avait plus la moindre importance pour moi…

-Plus la moindre importance ? Et Dumbledore, il savait déjà ce que projetait Jedusor ?

\- Oh, il savait Tom dangereux. Il se doutait qu'il avait un penchant naturel pour le mal. Dumbledore était encore jeune, il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'il avait vaincu Grindewald, je sais que tu connais l'histoire, il en a été très affecté et il avait depuis tendance à ne faire confiance à personne, contrairement à ce que les gens croyaient…

-Je lui ai tellement reproché de faire confiance à Rogue…

-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu ne pouvais pas tout savoir. Mais la confiance de Dumbledore, à mes yeux, ne pouvait pas être remise en cause, après tout, j'en ai moi-même bénéficié ! Quant au professeur Rogue, je le connaissais peu finalement mais je connaissais son histoire, il avait les meilleures raisons du monde de se mettre au service de l'ordre…

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, tous deux se remémorant ce qui avait conduit à un incroyable gâchis. Harry laisse son regard se porter sur les quelques bibelots présents dans la pièce.

-Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de lui…

-Non…

-Vous préférez peut-être que je revienne un autre jour…Si c'est trop pénible…

-Non, s'alarma-t-elle. Reste, s'il te plaît. Sinon, je ne crois pas que j'aurais la force de finir un jour…"


	12. Quand la presse s'en mêle

La première semaine d'ouverture fut relativement calme. Ambre eut le droit à plusieurs visites de professeurs qui semblaient vraiment intéressés par les ouvrages proposés mais c'était un peu près tout. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. Comme elle l'avait expliqué à Florian, ce genre de librairie spécialisée fonctionnait essentiellement au bouche-à-oreille, ce n'était le type de boutique où on entrait par hasard. Elle aurait peu de clients, mais elle était persuadée que chaque personne passant sa porte aurait un but précis et qu'elle serait en mesure de leur apporter satisfaction.

Ce matin-là, gris et pluvieux au possible, Florian et Ambre étaient en train de débattre sur quelle ville, de Paris ou de Londres, avait le temps le plus déprimant en automne. Il n'était pas rare que le glacier prenne ses quartiers de bon matin dans la librairie car ses clients commençaient à se faire rares. Pour lui, la belle saison étant passée. Ils étaient en train d'arriver à la conclusion que Londres battait Paris en matière de précipitations et de grisaille déprimante quand le tintement de la clochette à l'entrée retentit. Avec un dernier éclat de rire, Ambre sortit de l'arrière-boutique pour accueillir son visiteur.

C'était un homme, habillé tout en noir, avec l'air revêche de ceux qui sont pressés, et qui n'aiment pas tergiverser. Il était de haute stature et se tenait très droit. Ses traits étaient fins et anguleux, il aurait pu paraître séduisant si son teint pâle n'était pas mangé par de vilaines taches rouges, signes d'une quelconque maladie ou d'un penchant trop prononcé pour la boisson. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un aristocrate au sang pur, et qu'il avait été présent lors de l'inauguration… Au-delà de son visage, c'était ses longs cheveux, blonds presque blancs qui l'avaient marquée. Des cheveux de femme, avait-elle pensé. Mais en dehors de cela, impossible de se souvenir de son nom. Elle avait vu tant de monde et avait tant de fois croisé ce genre de regard froid et calculateur, qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour retenir les identités de leurs propriétaires.

« -Puis-je vous être utile, Monsieur? Demanda Ambre poliment.

-Abraxas Malfoy. Je ne suis pas là pour acheter un livre, je viens simplement porter un message.

Il parlait d'une voix assurée et ennuyée, comme s'il avait hâte d'en finir avec une tâche ingrate qui n'était pas à la hauteur de sa prestance.

-Un message, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Un message du maître, insista l'homme avec un regard entendu.

-Oh, je vois.

Elle s'en était doutée, elle le savait depuis que Dumbledore l'avait mise en garde. Il travaillait dans le coin donc tôt ou tard, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il reprenne contact. Elle éprouvait un mélange de peur et, à sa plus grande répugnance, d'excitation. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient quittés et elle n'avait toujours pas tourné la page, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle savait. Elle se serait volontiers giflée. Mais là, l'homme devant elle attendait manifestement qu'elle réagisse et surement eu-t-il été quelque peu surpris de la voir se frapper…

-Que me veut-il ? Parvint-elle à articuler difficilement, toute trace de salive semblant avoir déserté sa bouche.

L'homme sortit de sa cape une petite enveloppe soigneusement cachetée.

-Vous voir, manifestement. Je dois vous remettre cette invitation…

Voyant que la jeune femme ne tendait pas la main pour s'en saisir, il posa l'enveloppe sur le comptoir.

-C'est un grand honneur, vous savez, de recevoir une invitation du maître. J'espère que vous en avez conscience, grinça l'homme devant son manque de réaction.

Elle ne répondit pas, blanche comme un linge, mais bouillonnant intérieurement.

-Je ne vous permets pas de…

-Ambre tout va bien ?

Sauvée par le gong. Florian, ne la voyant pas revenir était venu voir ce qui se passait. Il resta figé quelques secondes devant la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas du genre à te déplacer pour faire des emplettes, ricana Florian d'un air mauvais.

Ambre fut surprise de le voir s'adresser à quelqu'un, plus âgé, qui plus est, de cette façon.

-Fortarome, répondit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. Certaines missions exigent une implication personnelle, mais je ne m'attends pas qu'un sorcier de pacotille s'abaissant à vendre des glaces puisse comprendre cela…

Florian serra les poings, mais ne répondit rien. Malfoy se désintéressa de lui et se retourna vers Ambre.

-J'ai rempli ma mission, Miss. Merci de m'avoir reçu.

Sans plus attendre, le Mangemort tourna les talons et quitta la boutique. À peine fut-il sur le perron qu'il transplana Merlin sait où. Ambre fixait l'enveloppe sans y toucher, perdue dans ses pensées, Florian la ramena alors à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir affaire avec le vieux Malfoy ? Tu sais ce qu'il est non ?

Cette teinte de dégoût dans la voix, était-ce pour elle ou pour le vieux ?

-Non, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec humeur. Mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire ?

-C'est un de ces suprématistes Sang pur, lui expliqua-t-il avec dédain. Un de ces connards qui pensent qu'ils valent mieux que les autres sorciers car ils sont issus de générations de sorcier. Des fous consanguins si tu veux mon avis…

-Tu sais que je suis Sang pur, hein ?

-Ouais, mais t'es pas comme eux! Enfin, je crois ? Rassure-moi, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a une différence entre toi et moi ?

-Tu es de sang mêlé alors ? Non, je te rassure, je ne pense pas que nous soyons différents…

-Mais ?

-Mais… Un ami a essayé de me convaincre, concernant les nés moldus et les moldus eux-mêmes, qu'ils étaient dangereux… Tu as lu les journaux dernièrement, non ?

-Oui, et c'est affreux…mais c'est un fait isolé. Ça a fait les choux gras des pro Sangs purs, car ça fait peur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que les moldus lèvent secrètement une armée pour nous détruire.

-Tu as sans doute raison…

-J'en suis sûr ! Alors qu'importe ce que contient cette enveloppe, tu devrais te tenir à l'écart de ce genre de personne…Même si après tout, tu es libre de tes choix !

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur le bord du comptoir, la regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air si sérieux qu'on lui aurait donné 10 ans de plus.

-En revanche, si tu venais à fricoter avec ces idiots, je devrais te considérer comme morte à mes yeux…

Le souffle d'Ambre se bloqua dans sa gorge sous la violence des paroles du jeune homme d'ordinaire si enjoué. Elle allait lui répondre quand celui-ci ajouta d'un air dramatique.

-Ce qui serait véritablement tragique car tu ne pourrais plus goûter en exclusivité à mes merveilleuses glaces !

Ambre parti d'un grand éclat de rire. C'était tout lui ça, paraître si sérieux pour ensuite sortir une énormité. Pour faire taire les peurs du jeune homme, elle se saisit de l'enveloppe et la déchira sous ses yeux.

-Voilà, comme ça, je ne serai pas privée de glace ! »

« -Tu n'es pas venue »

Une voix, presque un murmure qui l'avait fait se retourner et elle s'était figée, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et par quelque chose comme de la peur qui la prenait aux tripes, comme une enfant prise en faute. Il se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte et mon dieu, qu'elle le trouvait beau. Comme si les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il avait pourtant peu changé, ses cheveux étaient à peine plus longs, mais dans sa stature, dans sa façon d'être,une calme assurance se disputant à son air perpétuellement froid, il était toujours le même. Là, devant elle, il lui semblait implacable et magnifique.

« -C'était une obligation ? Demanda-t-elle, reprenant contenance et décidée à ne pas se laisser démonter. Je n'ai pas ouvert l'enveloppe…

-On dirait bien que tu es la seule que je ne parviens pas à plier à ma volonté …

\- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment ! Tom, ta présence ici ? Je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Je suis juste venu te saluer, après tout nous sommes collègues en quelque sorte ! Je travaille juste à côté, le savais-tu ? La politesse m'imposait de te saluer puisque tu avais décidé de ne pas venir à notre rendez-vous…Enfin, je ne suis pas venu t'importuner, néanmoins je tenais à te laisser ceci…

Il posa négligemment un exemplaire de Sorcier-Investigations sur le comptoir.

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu, mais il y a un article, page 2, c'est pour dire l'importance, qui risque de t'intéresser…Et de t'amener à te poser les bonnes questions.

Elle tendit la main vers le journal, mais Tom intercepta son poignet et le tira légèrement en avant, obligeant la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ambre… J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, c'est bon de te revoir…

Son regard était si intense qu'elle se sentit rougir comme une idiote.

Sa peau si froide, son regard si intense, sa voix qui l'envoûte, ses idées meurtrières…

Elle se dégagea doucement avec un pauvre sourire.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aussi, tu sais, mais pas de la façon dont tu aimerais, je crois.

Tom sourit également, comme s'il trouvait la blague très bonne.

-Lis l'article, nous pourrons en rediscuter si tu le veux. Je ne compte pas m'imposer à toi si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je travaille chez Barjow et beurk en ce moment….C'est… provisoire, mais au moins tu sais où me trouver… »

Avec un dernier regard, il s'en alla, la laissant perdue, une part d'elle-même voulant le retenir, l'autre fermer la porte à clé derrière lui et, pourquoi pas, jeter la clé.

Elle laissa filer la journée comme dans un rêve, vacant à ses tâches machinalement, essayant de ne pas penser au journal. Elle l'avait rangé sous le comptoir, indécise quant au fait de le lire ou non. Finalement, elle avait fermé la boutique plus tôt, elle avait même décliné l'invitation de Florian à dîner avec lui. Elle se contenta de lancer quelques sortilèges pour verrouiller la porte et fermer les rideaux et de quelques Récurvites pour le ménage. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers le comptoir et sortit son gros répertoire de commande pour faire le point sur l'état des stocks. Après avoir lu trois fois la même ligne sans en comprendre le sens, elle ferma le livre d'un coup sec avec un soupir de frustration. Il fallait qu'elle lise ce maudit article sinon elle allait devenir folle et ne serait pas fichue de dormir de la nuit. Elle sortit donc le journal de sous le comptoir et se dirigea vers l'une des tables de travail. Elle fit apparaître devant elle un bon café bien corsé et métamorphosa une des chaises en fauteuil moelleux, histoire d'être à l'aise. Elle s'assit, prit une gorgée du breuvage noir et inspira profondément avant de regarder la couverture du journal. Elle repéra rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne s'agissait pas du titre principal, mais elle vit rapidement qu'elle devait aller à la page 2, comme le lui avait dit Tom.

« Je sais encore lire, Tom. » Marmonna-t-elle agacée.

Elle ouvrit le journal d'un geste plein d'appréhension et se plongea dans sa lecture :

Le ministère: une nouvelle fois dans la tourmente

 _Nous avons appris récemment par l'un de nos contacts que vendredi dernier, une vaste opération d'Oubliette a dû être effectuée sur un petit village anglais dans le nord d'Aberdeen, et ce pour une incroyable raison._

 _La communauté sorcière, déjà inquiète après le terrible meurtre d'Angela Derview, toute jeune sorcière tuée par son père, risque de ne plus dormir sur ses deux oreilles de sitôt. En effet, il est 20h00 lorsque Andrew Farson, sorcier, commet la plus terrible erreur de sa vie en faisant de la magie devant des moldus pour leur éviter une bien mauvaise rencontre avec un Troll, manifestement perdu. Le ministère, tout de suite averti, a envoyé une escouade afin de pratiquer les habituels sortilèges d'amnésie. Ils ont découvert l'horreur. Sur place, ils n'ont pu que constater la mort de Farson, manifestement abattu à l'aide d'un piston-laid, arme mordue. Pour ajouter à l'horreur, les moldus présents avaient réuni les habitants du village et prévoyaient de prévenir les médias moldus et de brûler la maison de Farson, où sa femme et son fils n'étaient pas encore au courant du terrible sort qui avait été réservé au malheureux sorcier. Interrompant le conseil du village, l'escouade du ministère a été prise à partie rapidement et un affrontement a eu lieu. S'il n'y a pas de nouvelles pertes côté sorcier, on dénombre tout de même deux blessés graves. Ainsi, ce sont environ 100 personnes qui ont dû recevoir des sorts d'amnésie bien plus puissants que l'oubliette._

 _Face à cette débâcle, le ministère a choisi le silence plutôt que de rassurer les citoyens, mais sommes-nous réellement en sécurité ?_

Ambre reposa doucement le journal, les yeux voilés de larmes. Fous, les gens devenaient fous. Pourquoi Tom lui avait-il ramené cet article ? Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait raison ? Retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Comme si elle ne se posait pas des questions avec toutes ses affaires, elles n'étaient pas toutes tragiques heureusement, mais entre bagarres, menace et insultes, les relations moldus/sorciers étaient sur le fil du rasoir, même si les oubliettes réglaient la situation immédiate, la peur et la rancœur restaient là au niveau des sorciers. Et Ambre haïssait les sentiments que cela faisait naître chez elle. Si les moldus voulaient les voir brûlés, morts ou en cage, pouvait-elle réellement en vouloir à Tom de vouloir se prémunir de tout ça ? Elle avait envie d'en parler, de se confier, mais à qui ? Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Florian, sa position était assez claire sur le sujet et elle ne souhaitait pas mettre en péril sa nouvelle amitié. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant bruyamment, elle avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir dormir si elle ne satisfaisait pas sa curiosité, elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne dormirait pas de l'avoir fait…


	13. Bêtise humaine

Vraiment, elle devrait rentrer… Oui, elle allait faire ça. Elle avait même commencé à rebrousser chemin avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, incapable de prendre une décision. Cela faisait une semaine que Tom était venu la voir, une semaine que cet article était paru, une semaine que les mesures pour garder le secret avaient été drastiquement endurcies. Et une semaine qu'elle ne cessait de penser à lui, elle qui croyait avoir fait un trait sur leur histoire…elle avait essayé de se convaincre que Tom était quelqu'un de mauvais et que pour cette raison, elle devait absolument arrêter de l'avoir toujours à l'esprit, de l'aimer…Et pendant un an, elle y avait plutôt bien réussi. Et voilà qu'il venait la voir une fois dans sa boutique et elle se mettait à se comporter comme une adolescente au cœur d'artichaut. Une question ne cessait de la tarauder, revenant insidieusement la hanter.

« Et si ? »

Et s'il avait raison, et si elle pouvait faire abstraction de tout ça, et si elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Et elle était là, devant cette horrible boutique, sous la pluie, à essayer de prendre une décision. Rentrer et le voir. Partir et tirer un trait. C'est un vieux sorcier au regard louche qui la décida à entrer, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de sentir ses yeux braqués sur elle. Pas de sonnette à l'entrée de la boutique, ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'autant plus qu'elle semblait déserte. Un peu perdue, elle se mit à déambuler devant les étagères chargées d'objets hétéroclites et bizarres. Quelques-uns portaient des descriptions. Curieuse, elle s'approcha d'un d'entre eux, en apparence inoffensif. C'était une jolie serrure ouvragée en bronze dont le trou semblait bien trop grand pour contenir une clé. Elle se pencha vers la petite plaque à côté et lut le texte :

 _« L'arracheur._

 _La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut. Cette serrure, mise au point par le célèbre mage Franz Elduric promet un châtiment cruel aux personnes trop curieuses. L'imprudent qui aura le malheur de regarder par le trou de la serrure verra son œil arraché. »_

« -Beurk !

-Je suis d'accord ce n'est pas très subtil, mais le sortilège est assez intéressant…

C'était Tom bien entendu. Il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur l'étagère opposée, un petit sourire en coin. Il portait une robe noire et élimée, floquée au nom de la boutique avec un badge à son nom. Il ressemblait en tout point au parfait employé.

-C'est bizarre de te voir travailler.

Son sourire s'élargit quelque peu et il mima une révérence.

-Je suis là pour vous servir, mademoiselle.

Elle esquissa un sourire et contra :

-Alors le journal, c'était pour me rendre un service ?

-Tu as un peu de temps ? Je n'ai pas envie de discuter ici… Attends-moi…

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique. Ambre patienta quelques minutes, que Tom prévienne son patron. C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle avait encore une chance de partir si elle en avait envie, mais quand Tom passa la porte, débarrassé de sa robe de travail et prêt à sortir de la boutique, elle était toujours là.

Ils marchèrent un moment le long de l'allée des embrumes, passant des boutiques étranges, certaines fascinantes, d'autre repoussantes, jusqu'à un petit pub miteux, quasi désert à cette heure. Tom choisit une table reculée et ils s'installèrent tous deux en silence, après avoir commandé au bar.

-C'était en quelque sorte pour te rendre service, mais aussi un très bon prétexte…

-Pardon ?

\- Le journal. Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie d'en savoir plus…

-Rhaaa, tu m'énerves, gémit-elle en rougissant. Tu me connais tellement bien que s'en est gênant…

Toujours imperturbable, il se contenta de la fixer un moment avant de poursuivre.

-Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-Horrible ! À ton avis, que voulais-tu que je ressente ? Ces derniers mois, ça se multiplie, toute cette haine, je suppose que ça te rend heureux non ?

-Heureux ? Non. Jamais je ne serais heureux de voir gaspiller le sang sorcier. Néanmoins, cela te prouve que j'ai raison.

-Absolument pas ! Ce sont des cas isolés, des faits divers, rien de plus !S'exclama-t-elle, reprenant les propos de Florian, qui avaient l'air bien plus convaincants dans la bouche de son ami que dans la sienne.

-Justement, mon but, c'est d'instaurer une société où l'on n'aura jamais peur de tomber sur ce genre de faits divers dans les journaux, tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux ?

-Tu tournes les faits en ta faveur s'insurgea-t-elle, passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais, je ne cherche d'ailleurs pas à te convaincre.

Elle releva les yeux, surprise.

-Ha bon ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ne me fais pas douter de ton intelligence s'il te plaît. Je t'estime assez pour ne pas t'imposer mon point de vue, mais je sais cependant que je peux t'apporter des faits, et que tu peux les accepter de manières objectives. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que j'avais envie de te voir…

\- Tu sais, te regarder partir et la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire, alors… je ne le ferais pas deux fois.

-Et si tu n'avais plus à partir ?

-Tu laisses tomber tes plans ?

-Non, seulement, je pense plutôt à un arrangement…

-Un pacte avec le diable, oui !

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, s'agaça-t-il. Mais avant de refuser en bloc, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

-Et bien, vas-y, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Un peu de patience…Je ne peux pas te montrer ça maintenant et pas ici. Puis-je venir te voir demain soir à la librairie ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas venir ici et je préfère te savoir sur le chemin de traverse à la nuit tombée.

-Je sens déjà que je vais le regretter…

-Ambre, je veux que tu saches: je ne te ferai jamais de mal, laisse-moi une chance de te montrer mon point de vue.

Il passa sa main au-dessus de la table et pressa la sienne.

-S'il te plaît…

Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Pouvait-elle se permettre cette entrevue ? Après tout, que risquait-elle… Elle avait confiance en lui quand il lui disait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Alors… pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle pouvait bien écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-C'est d'accord. »

Elle allait donc venir, il était satisfait et fier d'elle, de sa force, de sa curiosité. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était fait à ce sentiment et ne s'en était pas défait durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été séparés. Il avait entendu un tas d'ânerie niaiseuse sur ce que les gens appelaient « peine de cœur », mais cela lui restait inconnu. L'absence, le rejet, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait pensé à elle, souvent, à leur intimité. Mais la savoir vivante et bien portante quelque part lui suffisait.

Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa silhouette passer devant la boutique. Il avait cru pouvoir se tromper, mais savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Les rumeurs du chemin de traverse avaient fait le reste. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de la voir et s'était rendu dans sa boutique et là il l'avait vu avec ce benêt. Il avait senti un nouveau sentiment s'insinuer en lui en même temps qu'une colère sourde. S'était désagréable et tout à fait inopportun. Il avait eu envie de tuer cet illustre inconnu, rien que pour stopper cette sensation. Pourquoi lui ? Juste parce qu'il se tenait là, près d'elle, trop proche pour être un inconnu, pas assez cependant pour être un amant. Il avait senti la chaleur embraser ses sens, une fureur telle qu'il avait dûfournir un effort colossal pour ne pas brandir sa baguette et le terrasser sans sommation. Lord Voldemort venait de découvrir la jalousie. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été jaloux : jaloux du pouvoir de Dumbledore, jaloux des familles unies qu'il voyait sur le quai de King Cross, mais jamais pour une femme, jamais pas amour, toujours par envie.

Depuis, il le savait, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de la savoir près de lui. Il la voulait au même titre qu'il désirait l'immortalité. Il se devait de l'amener à accepter sa réalité et ses opinions, c'est pourquoi leur rendez-vous était crucial pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle saisisse la justice de sa quête, qu'elle cesse de le voir comme « le mauvais ». Il était essentiel pour lui qu'elle le rejoigne, de son plein gré.

Après une rapide réunion avec ses Mangemorts, il se décida sur ce qu'il allait monter à la jeune femme. Il prit quelques dispositions auprès de Malfoy et d'Alcyone, pour que personne ne le dérange le lendemain. Ils ne posèrent aucune question, se contentant d'acquiescer à ses demandes. Il les congédia ensuite et se prit à sourire, pensant que son plan était parfait.

Ils parlèrent peu quand ils se retrouvèrent devant la librairie, le jour commençait à tomber doucement. Ambre avait passé sa journée à attendre, oscillant entre impatience et appréhension. Tom sembla remarquer à quel point elle avait l'air tendue, c'est pourquoi il prit la peine de lui donner quelques explications :

«- Nous allons transplaner. Là où nous allons, il ne faut pas que l'on nous voit, alors promet moi de ne pas intervenir quoi qu'il arrive… »

Elle frissonna sous son regard perçant et acquiesça en silence. Bref, expéditif, Tom dans toute sa splendeur. Toujours sans un mot, elle saisit le bras qu'il lui tendit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle, près d'une bouche de métro, à Londres manifestement. Immédiatement, Tom les désillusionna tous les deux. Elle se fit la réflexion que les sortilèges de Tom étaient vraiment puissants : ils étaient quasiment invisibles ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait la remarque que le jeune homme était un puissant sorcier après tout. Les rues vides leur permirent de se mouvoir facilement jusqu'au bâtiment de pierre grise sur le trottoir d'en face. Une plaque, toute simple, portait l'inscription suivante « Orphelinat St Supplice ». La gorge d'Ambre se noua, elle savait ce qui l'attendait et ne fut pas « déçue ». Ils pénétrèrent avec une facilité déconcertante par l'unique et antique porte battante, sans même se soucier qu'un moldu puisse la voir bouger seule.

L'endroit, quoique délabré, respirait tout de même des rires d'enfants. Les couloirs étaient relativement vides, la plupart des enfants devaient être dans leurs chambres ou dans la salle commune. Ils croisèrent quelques sœurs qui bavardaient avec des enfants. Tout avait l'air parfaitement normal. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir, Tom la retint. Il se tenait devant une chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Ils entrèrent en silence et se postèrent dans le coin opposé au lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Pièce qui, au demeurant, était désespérément froide et vide.

Là tout au bord du lit, une petite fille regardait son ours en peluche. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle chantonnait distraitement et un mince sourire éclairait son visage. Ambre, qui commençait à se demander où voulait en venir Tom, étouffa un hoquet de surprise en voyant la peluche s'élever dans les airs, tandis que résonnait le rire de la petite fille. Les deux adultes restèrent bien plusieurs minutes à contempler la danse de la peluche, mais un bruit de pas alerta la jeune femme. Elle eut voulu prévenir la petite fille, mais Tom la retint et elle comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir, ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être ici et ne pouvaient révéler leur condition, même à une future sorcière. Les pas se rapprochèrent et un garçon à peine plus âgé que la petite fille regarda l'étrange phénomène, les yeux pleins de dégoûts.

« -Arrête ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite, où je le dis à sœur Marie !

La petite laissa échapper un couinement et la peluche tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat, elle releva vers le garçon de grands yeux inquiets. Le jeune garçon avait crié d'une voix déformée par la peur et la colère, Ambre comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à la petite fille et qu'il avait sûrement du déjà assister à des phénomènes magiques.

-Mais Jo, je ne fais rien de mal !

-Ne me parle pas, j'ai vu ce que tu fais, c'est pas normal ! T'es une sorcière, c'est pour ça que t'as pas de parents ! Personne ne veut d'toi ! Si des parents t'adoptaient, ils seraient maudits, c'est sûr !

-Arrête de me dire ça, sanglota la petite fille. Tu me dis toujours ça, mais je fais pas exprès…

-Si ! Tu le fais, on t'as vu quand t'as fait tomber Matt. Tu l'aimais pas alors tu l'as puni, les autres ont peur de toi, mais pas moi, tu vas voir !

Le dénommé Jo pénétra plus en avant dans la chambre, il saisit la peluche et en arracha la tête sous les cris de protestation de la gamine.

-J'ai pas eu le choix, murmura-t-il, regardant la petite se jeter à ses pieds pour récupérer les vestiges de la peluche. Tu l'as touché avec tes sorts, il était maudit lui aussi !

Le garçon s'agenouilla près de la petite qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et lui dit alors très calmement :

-Tu sais, personne ne t'aime ici, et dehors c'est pareil…Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te tuer, ça te rendrait service…

De son point d'observation, Ambre regarda le garçon lancer un dernier regard satisfait avant de partir de la chambre. Elle fulminait. Durant la scène, Tom avait passé un bras autour d'elle, dans le but de s'assurer qu'elle ne vole pas au secours de la petite. Cette dernière était prostrée, les mains plaquées sur son visage et pleurait à gros sanglots. Sans un bruit, Ambre dégaina sa baguette et, d'un sortilège informulé, répara la peluche. La petite ne s'en aperçut même pas, toute à son chagrin. Elle tourna alors un regard lourd de reproches à son compagnon.

-Allons-nous en Tom,murmura-t-elle. »

Tom transplana, sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils atterrirent dans son appartement. Il fit quelques pas dans son salon et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait rien dit, mais ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes et elle serrait les poings convulsivement. Un instant indécis, Tom s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Si elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état, elle aurait noté la rareté du geste. Mais elle se contenta de tremper la robe du sorcier de ses larmes pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla trop court, Tom se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers son bureau, il en revint avec deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Il les servit généreusement tout en réfléchissant à quelle tournure donner à la conversation. Il s'en serait presque voulu de la chambouler ainsi, mais elle devait savoir pour comprendre. Ce fut donc en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots qu'il prit la parole.

« -Cette enfant, ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Je pourrais t'en emmener voir 10,20 autres. Je les fais suivre à travers tout le pays pour m'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Ce sont tous des sangs purs, orphelins.

-Tous ? Un si grand nombre. Ambre s'était calmée, après un reniflement très peu raffiné, elle avait bu son verre d'une traite. Elle s'en servit un second avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil face au feu.

-Il y a aussi des sangs mêlés, et quelques sangs de bourbe je l'avoue. Mais il n'y a qu'au sang pur que je proposerai un avenir.

Ambre ne répondit pas, regardant le feu.

-Ces sangspurs, ils sont surveillés par mes hommes. Quand ils auront 11 ans, ils recevront leur lettre pour Poudlard et rentreront dans le monde de la magie. Pourtant, certains n'y auront pas accès. Les moldus les empêcheront, par crainte, jalousie… Ceux-là, nous les prendrons sous notre aile, nous récupérons même certains enfants avant leurs 11 ans, si la situation l'exige… Pour les autres… Tu vois comment ils sont traités par les moldus, ils ne seront jamais tout à fait de notre monde, et seront rejetés chez les moldus. Il faut définitivement arrêter de les considérer comme sorcier, tuer cette magie déviante dans l'œuf…

-Tuer ?

-Non, j'ai quelques chercheurs, de bon potionistes… À terme, je pense pouvoir débarrasser de tout pouvoir magique un enfant qui ne soit pas sang pur.

-Pas de perte ?

-Allons… Dans le meilleur des mondes, peut-être. Tu viens de voir à quel point la réalité peut-être laide. Ne me demande pas de te mentir ou de te promettre l'impossible.

Il vint la rejoindre près du feu regardant à son tour les flammes.

-Tu connais mes buts et mes ambitions, tu sais également que je te veux à mes côtés. Tu sais aussi que je te supplierais pas, ni te forcerais…tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Je ne te demande pas de participer, je te demande d'être là, de gravir les marches du pouvoir avec moi. D'être la femme de Lord Voldemort. »


	14. Un choix

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, c'est un peu frustrant de ne pas avoir de retour quand on voit pourtant un nombre de lecteur grandissant ^^'_

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

Un pli soucieux barrait le front d'Ambre qui désespérait de mettre la main sur un dictionnaire de rune datant du XIII siècle, qu'un de ses clients lui avait demandé de rechercher. Étais-ce vraiment le dictionnaire qui l'inquiétait ? Oui, non, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Présentement, oui, elle voulait réellement trouver ce satané bouquin, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait le revendre une fortune ! Mais pas seulement, car dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne cessait de ressasser sa conversation avec Tom.

Une phrase, qu'il avait prononcé avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle l'avait marquée. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la relever.

 _-"On dirait une demande en mariage, plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère_

 _-Si tu restes avec moi, je ne te laisserai pas repartir, répondit-il, d'un calme olympien"_

Gonflé, c'est le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit ! Il était gonflé de la mettre face à un tel ultimatum. Alors, elle lui avait simplement dit « A plus tard » et était rentrée chez elle, sans donner de réponse.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, elle n'était tout bonnement pas prête à lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de toutes ces informations et de ses sentiments à elle. Pour l'instant, elle avait mis tout ça de côté, comme un dossier ou un devoir épineux qu'on remet à plus tard, jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle préférait se consacrer au plus urgent: son travail.

« Et à trouver ce putain de bouquin, marmonna-t-elle »

« En voilà un langage coloré ! chantonna une voix amusée

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'étrangla-t-elle. Quelle surprise! Désolée, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer!

-Ce n'est rien, mon enfant. Être enseignant nous permet de ne plus vraiment être choqués par ce genre de propos!

-J'ose à peine imaginer! Que me vaut ce plaisir?

-Et bien voyez-vous, le bibliothécaire de Poudlard souhaiterait étendre sa collection d'ouvrages et m'a remis cette liste. Il serait bien venu lui-même, mais laisser sa bibliothèque aux mains des élèves lui donne de l'urticaire. Et quelques bonbons au citron plus tard, me voilà! dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il tendit à la jeune femme un long parchemin qu'elle déplia sur-le-champ, trop heureuse d'avoir un nouveau sujet auquel se consacrer. La liste était conséquente et les ouvrages, même si elle en connaissait la plupart, promettaient d'être parfois durs à trouver.

-Super, certains d'entre eux sont déjà présents dans la boutique. Je pourrais vous les faire porter rapidement. Pour le reste, je pense qu'il vous faudra compter un ou deux mois.

D'un œil professionnel, elle regarda de nouveau la liste.

-Dites-moi, il y a certains ouvrages qui ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains ! On enseigne la magie noire à Poudlard ?

-Ceux-ci sont pour la réserve, nos étudiants les plus brillants et les plus vieux y ont accès car le meilleur moyen de combattre cette magie est encore de la connaître !

-Je ne sais pas si ce sont les paroles les plus sensés que j'ai jamais entendus ou alors les plus folles ! Toujours est-il que je vais vous faire livrer tout ça. Quelle méthode préférez-vous ? Colis portoloin ou quelqu'un viendra les chercher ?

-Et bien, je me disais que vous pourriez nous les amener, je pourrais ainsi vous faire visiter le château, j'ai cru comprendre que vous l'aimiez beaucoup.

À ces paroles, les yeux d'Ambre se mirent à pétiller, décidément le vieil homme était plein de surprises.

-Pour de vrai ? Ça serait vraiment super !

-Oui, de plus je sens que Marcus, c'est notre bibliothécaire, serait ravi de vous présenter sa collection ! Quand désirez-vous venir ?

-Ho, je peux passer vous amener ce que j'ai déjà dès demain ! »

Ils réglèrent quelques détails d'organisation et Dumbledore prit congé. Ambre était plus qu'heureuse, cette visite tombait à point nommé, elle avait terriblement besoin de se changer les idées. Elle ne cessait de penser à cette décision capitale qu'elle avait à prendre, mais n'avait pas du tout envie d'y faire face pour le moment. La découverte de Poudlard constituait une parfaite excuse pour se repousser ce dilemme… C'était même plus que ça, un de ses rêves qui devenait réalité !

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension et d'excitation que la semaine suivante, elle se présenta à Pré-au-Lard, attendant qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle avait tellement hâte qu'elle ne fit même pas attention au décor, pourtant pittoresque, du village sorcier. À 9h00 tapante, un immense jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes se présenta devant elle. Il devait s'agir à coup sûr du fameux Hagrid. Celui-ci se présenta effectivement comme tel, ainsi que comme étant le garde-chasse du château. Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait venir la chercher avec une carriole tirée par un Sombral, mais que les animaux étaient particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ce matin et que donc, si elle n'avait rien contre une petite marche, ils feraient le chemin à pied.

Trop contente de se mettre enfin en mouvement, Ambre acquiesça avec vigueur et suivit l'immense garde-chasse. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes en échangeant des banalités, mais soudain la jeune femme se figea, un cri silencieux bloqué dans la gorge. Là devant elle, se tenait le château. Il était tellement grand qu'elle n'était pas sûre que son regard puisse l'embrasser tout entier. Ses tours aux toits pointus montaient si haut qu'elles semblaient percer les nuages. Il se dégageait du lieu une aura magique qui la faisait frissonner, elle était fascinée.

« -Il est beau, hein? grogna Hagrid, visiblement ravi

-Magnifique ! murmura-t-elle

-Venez, c'est encore plus beau à l'intérieur, le professeur Dumbledore vous fera visiter ! »

Et effectivement, durant l'heure qui suivit, elle ne cessa de s'extasier sur le château, découvrant les escaliers mouvants, les armures et les tableaux. Tout était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu à Beauxbâton. Elle fit par la suite la connaissance du responsable de la bibliothèque, ils consacrèrent un bon moment à passer en revue les livres de la réserve, faire la liste des ouvrages déjà commandés et ceux qui restaient encore à trouver.

Au détour d'une étagère, un livre attira son regard. C'était un lourd volume relié en cuir mauve, qui dénotait avec les ouvrages majoritairement de couleur noire qui composaient la réserve. Le titre en lettres argentés avait immédiatement accroché son attention : « Persécution sorcière, ce que l'histoire préfère oublier ». S'assurant que le bibliothécaire était occupé, elle sortit le livre de l'étagère et s'installa à une table de travail. Elle ouvrit le volume avec appréhension et y trouva exactement ce qu'elle s'attendait à y lire : des tonnes d'articles et de témoignage datant des persécutions sorcières. Elle fut effarée de voir que des persécutions terribles avaient encore eu lieu en Europe dans les années 1800 ! Elle eut presque la nausée en lisant le passage sur cette femme accusée puis jetée dans un four. Elle referma brusquement le livre. Les paroles de Tom ne cessaient de revenir dans son esprit, couplé aux récents événements et aux horribles passages de ce livre. Elle tremblait. De rage, de peur, elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle devait se ressaisir. Elle se composa un masque d'impassibilité et remis le livre à sa place. Et comme si de rien n'était, elle retourna auprès du bibliothécaire et ils fignolèrent ensemble les détails des futures commandes que l'école passerait.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle vit arriver la fin de la journée et de sa visite. Poudlard lui avait vraiment plu et elle s'y sentait bien, comme si elle avait toujours connu les lieux. Elle retrouva Dumbledore qui lui assura qu'elle pourrait revenir quand elle voulait car ils seraient amenés à continuer à travailler ensemble.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Ambre ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le livre. Après un repas fugace, elle gagna aussitôt son lit, épuisée. Mais son cerveau ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'endormir rapidement.

Vu sous cet angle, _il_ n'avait pas tort. Vu sous cet angle, il paraissait clair que les Moldus craignaient les sorciers et préféreraient se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite plutôt que de risquer un conflit ouvert. Et les nés-moldus, les sangs de bourbe comme il dit. Faut-il leur interdire le monde magique ? La pureté du sang est une excuse suffisante ? Elle se retourna dans son lit, soupirant d'exaspération. Elle avait été si sûre d'elle quand elle l'avait quitté. Sûre de faire le bon choix, de ne pas le regretter… Et maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Ruminant ses sombres pensées elle laissa divaguer ses souvenirs qui naturellement se tournèrent vers tous les moments passés avec Tom. Était-elle prête à sacrifier ce qu'elle ressentait au nom d'une moralité à laquelle elle n'était même pas sûre d'adhérer ? Cela ferait-il d'elle une personne mauvaise ? Elle n'était pas obligée de prendre part à tout ça, lui avait-il dit. _Pourtant, qui ne dit mot consent…_

 _Et moi, dans tout ça ? Penser aux autres, c'est très bien, mais qui pensera à moi ? Moi… si je pense seulement à ce que je ressens … c'est lui que je veux ! On peut bien me traiter d'égoïste, mais le regarder partir, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Alors…pour une fois, je voudrais seulement qu'on me laisse être avec celui que j'aime et peut-être…peut-être que tout ira bien…_

Même lorsqu'elle s'endormit, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait.

Le matin la trouva tout aussi confuse que la veille, une sourde migraine faisait pulser son sang derrière son œil droit. Maudissant la journée qui s'annonçait désastreuse, elle prit son petit déjeuné accompagné d'une potion revigorante. Quelque peu apaisée, elle se mit au travail, décidée à accomplir la résolution qu'elle avait prise au réveil. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son salon pour trouver sa plume préférée ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin et commença à griffonner. Après de nombreuses ratures et autant de noms d'oiseau destinés à on ne sait qui, elle relut sa missive

 _« Cher Tom,_

 _Je sais que tu attends après ma décision, je sais également que tu n'attendras pas toute ta vie, je te connais assez pour cela._

 _Tu sais à quel point ma réponse risque d'affecter ma vie, c'est pourquoi j'essaie vraiment d'y penser avec toute l'attention que cela requiert._

 _Cependant, et là, c'est toi qui me connais, si je ne me fixe pas une échéance, je suis capable de fuir cette décision pendant 10 ans ! Je te propose donc que nous nous retrouvions dans deux jours, à ta boutique. À l'heure actuelle, je ne sais absolument pas quoi te dire, mais j'ose espérer que le jour J, je serais capable de m'arrêter sur un choix._

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Ambre »_

Pas vraiment satisfaite de la forme, mais contente du fond, elle se dépêcha d'envoyer la missive par le biais de son vieux hibou qui portait si mal son nom : Flèche. C'est l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'elle put s'atteler à sa nouvelle journée de travail. Mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite, les deux jours eurent tôt fait de s'écouler. Et elle se retrouvait encore une fois sur le pas de la boutique où travaillait Tom, triturant nerveusement un bouton de sa cape et toujours, si ce n'est encore plus, en proie à la plus grande confusion concernant sa décision. Elle prit néanmoins une profonde inspiration et rentra dans le magasin. Tom et son patron étaient en train de consulter un lourd registre. Le vieil homme releva la tête et Tom lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Un horrible sourire édenté vient accueillir les confidences de son jeune employé. Ambre ne put s'empêcher de frémir tandis que Tom contournait le comptoir pour la retrouver. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur elle lui demanda :

« Sortons d'ici, tu veux bien ? Il me file les jetons, ton patron! »

Un sourire moqueur vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Tom qui se contenta d'acquiescer et de lui ouvrir la porte. Ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'à un petit parc qui, comme tout ce qui était sur l'allée des embrumes, semblait totalement à l'abandon. Alors qu'Ambre se mettait à faire des allers et retours de long en large, ne sachant par quoi commencer, Tom s'adossa à un arbre, indifférent en apparence, mais tous ses sens en alertes, ayant appréhendé ce moment autant que la jeune femme.

Le manège d'Ambre semblait sans fin quand soudainement, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'avança vivement vers lui, comme si, en se dépêchant, elle s'empêchait de changer d'avis. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, elle se figea et prononça quelques mots :

« -Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas à prendre part. Mais quitte à être avec toi, je veux tout savoir. Tout. Et ça sera à moi de juger jusqu'à quel point je peux aller. Mais à partir de maintenant, nous ne serons plus séparés. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas renoncer à toi.

Tom ne répondit pas. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression et son regard froid scrutait la jeune femme intensément. Il finit par combler la distance qui les séparait encore et l'embrassa avec force, la serrant contre lui d'une étreinte possessive. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

-Tu sauras tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de te ménager. Je suis fier d'être celui que tu as choisi, je suis fier de t'aimer également. »

« -Une minute ! C'est gênant à dire, mais…Voldemort était amoureux ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Harry était totalement décontenancé. Que Voldemort ait connu des femmes était somme toute logique, mais qu'il ait été amoureux ?

-C'est pourtant le cas mon petit. Bien sûr à sa manière. Ça, tu l'as déjà compris.

-Alors vous avez finalement pris son parti.

-Oui, la suite… tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite à vrai dire ! Mais la suite est tout aussi importante. Pour l'instant, tu devrais déjà tirer quelques conclusions de ce que je t'ai appris.

-Je comprends surtout que Dumbledore se trompait à son sujet. Il avait dit que Voldemort ne connaissait pas l'amour, qu'il y était insensible. Mais cette histoire prouve bien le contraire…

-Dumbledore n'avait pas tort en fait mon garçon. Il ne disait jamais tout le cheminement de ses pensées, mais il avait rarement tort. Disons que le Voldemort que tu as connu était terriblement proche, mais en même temps terriblement différent du Tom que j'ai aimé. En un sens, l'homme que tu as battu ne connaissait effectivement rien au sentiment d'amour, à la sensation de pouvoir mettre sa vie en jeu pour quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Oui, cet homme-là était dépourvu de tout cela, mais pas à cette époque. À cette époque, il avait encore une âme. Violente, tourmentée, même tordue, mais prête à aimer.


	15. 1948-1949: Etre avec toi

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Parallèlement, j'arrive à la fin de cette fiction! A terme, il devrait y avoir 35 chapitre max! Comme je l'avais déjà dis, pour les petits curieux, elle aussi publiée sur Hpfanfiction et j'en suis au chapitre 32 donc ça sent VRAIMENT la fin :'(. Mais ici, on est encore loin du compte alors je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de Tom et Ambre!_

* * *

Si Ambre devait mesurer ce qui avait changé suite à sa décision, elle aurait répondu : RIEN. Un an passa sans que la vie de la jeune ne connaisse de réels chamboulements. Rétrospectivement, cette année était l'une de ses plus heureuses. Nous étions en 1948, elle avait 22 ans, était à son compte dans sa propre boutique et était amoureuse. Même les activités de Tom ne parvenaient pas à assombrir son bonheur. Elle ne prenait pas part à la vie secrète de son amant, n'en ressentant pas le besoin pour le moment. Bien qu'ayant déjà habité ensemble, ils restaient donc chacun dans leur demeure respective, le manoir de Tom servant de QG à ses rassemblements.

Même sans faire partie des activités du sorcier, elle demanda quand même à savoir un maximum de chose. Elle apprit alors que Tom appelait ses fidèles « Mangemorts » et que tous se comportaient avec lui comme Alcyone : avec respect et crainte. Elle comprit rapidement que Tom détestait son travail, mais que cela lui permettait d'explorer des lieux étranges à la recherche de ces objets en lien avec Poudlard auxquels il tenait tant. Quand elle lui parla de sa visite à Poudlard, il sembla amusé, mais lui recommanda de se méfier du « vieux fou » qui était un peu trop proche des sangs de bourbes à son goût.

Mais tout ça, Ambre s'en fichait complètement, elle goûtait pleinement à la joie d'être à nouveau avec Tom. Ses mains, ses lèvres, n'avaient pas oublié son amant et le redécouvrait avec passion. Pendant ce laps de temps, et même longtemps après, elle ne cessa de se dire qu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision du monde. Cependant, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle serait contrainte de voir la réalité en face, et les conséquences de ses actes. Elle espérait juste que cela serait le plus tard possible…

Ce fut lors de l'une de ses visites à Poudlard, de nouveau escortée par le jeune Hagrid, qu'elle prit conscience que les choses pouvaient changer rapidement. En effet, elle avait pris ses habitudes au château, y étant revenue à de nombreuses occasions depuis sa première visite. Elle s'attendait à être reçue comme à l'accoutumée dans la bonne humeur et le plaisir d'une nouvelle découverte : tantôt les serres, tantôt la tour d'astronomie… Il lui tardait notamment de pouvoir déambuler dans les cuisines de l'énorme château. Elle fut effectivement de nouveau accueillie par le professeur Dumbledore, mais cette fois, pas de visite au programme, pas de flâneries dans la bibliothèque non plus. Le professeur la conduisit dans son bureau, bien moins grand que son futur bureau directorial, mais débordant d'objets magiques. Ambre avisa une chaise, miraculeusement libre devant le meuble et s'y installa.

« -Hé bien, moi qui pensais mon bureau en désordre, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il existe pire, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Malheureusement les sorts de nettoyage ne sont pas vraiment la magie que je préfère exercer, répondit le professeur malicieusement. Bien, faisons le point, avez-vous trouvé tous les ouvrages ?

Ambre sortit un parchemin de son sac et le déroula.

-Oui, alors je les ai tous a priori ! Deux doivent encore m'arriver par hiboux, même si j'avais insisté pour qu'ils soient livrés différemment ! Les pauvres bêtes, c'est terriblement lourd, un livre. Cependant, « Contrer les contres-sorts : la boucle infinie » n'est définitivement plus édité donc soit je vous le trouve pour une fortune, soit vous devrez vous en passer !

\- Je pense que le directeur m'en voudrait quelque peu de mettre l'école en faillite donc je vais devoir l'enlever de la liste…

\- Et dites-moi, vous cherchez vraiment « 1001 chaussettes : le bonheur au bout des pieds» ?

\- Pour ma culture personnelle, souligna le professeur sans se départir de son sourire malicieux.

\- Ok, je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Bon, j'aurais tout en stock d'ici mardi prochain, dites-moi juste quand je peux passer vous livrer cela.

\- À vrai dire, je préférerais cette fois faire assurer la livraison par un colis portoloin…

À ces mots, Ambre fronça les sourcils.

-Un colis Portoloin ? Pourtant, je pensais que vous préféreriez…

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, Miss Delmas, la situation a quelque peu… changé depuis peu et je dois faire passer les intérêts de l'école avant les miens, vous le comprendrez… Il s'avère que je me suis rendu compte, de façon tout à fait fortuite, que vous fréquentiez de nouveau notre ami commun, Mr Jedusor.

Le froncement des sourcils d'Ambre s'accentua, elle sentit son estomac se contracter à l'évocation de son amant…

\- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec mon travail ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Et bien voyez-vous, bien que je ne mette absolument pas en doute votre travail et votre intégrité, je préférerais garder éloignée de Poudlard toute personne proche de Tom. Nous savons tous deux quels sont ses penchants et que l'école est pour lui source de convoitise…

Le vieil homme la fixait désormais attentivement, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son sourire se faisant maintenant indulgent. Elle avait l'impression d'être une élève prise en faute, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

-Êtes-vous sûre, Miss Delmas, de ne pas être au courant des « idées » de Tom ?

-Certaine ! Et de toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas n'est-ce pas ?

L'ambiance resta tendue quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole, concluant ainsi la commande. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la grille où le garde-chasse l'attendait comme à l'accoutumée. Elle regarda une dernière fois le château, où elle était désormais persona non grata, avec tristesse et adressa un petit salut au vieil homme. Celui-ci la retint quelques instants :

-L'amour, Miss Delmas est notre plus grande force, mais peut aussi nous faire accomplir les plus grandes folies. Un jour, peut-être, repenserez-vous à mes paroles et les comprendrez-vous. Ce jour-là, Poudlard sera prêt à vous accueillir car, voyez-vous, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en ont besoin. »

Elle le fixa un moment sans avoir rien compris de son charabia. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et suivit le garde-chasse qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Une fois qu'elle put transplaner, elle s'enferma dans son bureau et laissa libre cours à ses larmes de tristesse ou de colère, elle ne savait plus trop. Elle avait honte aussi. Elle décida donc de ne jamais parler de cette scène à quiconque, pas même à Tom.

Pourtant, celui-ci était loin d'être dupe. Le soir même, alors qu'ils dînaient dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, il ne put que remarquer son air distrait et ses réponses évasives. Il savait qu'Ambre était allée à Poudlard le jour même. Y avait-elle appris quelque chose ? Plus que par sollicitude, c'est l'envie de savoir si quelque chose pourrait lui être utile qui le fit prendre la parole.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bien étrange ce soir… Poudlard te manque déjà et tu penses à ta prochaine visite ?

\- À vrai dire, je n'y retournerai plus… répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Vraiment ?

\- Oui, Dumbledore va commander beaucoup moins de livres maintenant, donc il n'est plus nécessaire que je me déplace… »

C'était là un piètre mensonge, mais Tom sembla s'en contenter… Il continua son repas et la soirée se passa de la meilleure des façons possibles. Cependant, alors qu'Ambre dormait déjà, Tom, lui était bien réveillé. Le mage noir réfléchissait à toute allure. En effet, si de prime abord, il se méfiait de Dumbledore, le fait qu'Ambre ait accès au château était un atout précieux. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de son projet d'Horcruxe. Il avait arrêté son choix sur le premier : ça serait la bague, héritage de Serpentard, même si sans lien avec Poudlard. Il devait également se rendre de nouveau en Albanie pour trouver le diadème. En recoupant ce qu'il avait appris de la Dame Grise avec certains vieux écrits, il était désormais sûr de l'emplacement. Bien sûr, il avait été désappointé car il s'était déjà rendu dans ce pays pour des recherches de magie noire, il avait donc perdu un temps fou pour rien. Même si aujourd'hui, il lui fallait prendre en considération de nouveaux éléments. Premièrement, il devait quitter cet emploi ridicule chez Barjow, il ne pouvait pas être le chef des Mangemorts en restant un simple employé. Il avait amassé plus ou moins légalement quantité de biens pendant ses voyages, il était donc largement temps de les faire fructifier. Et puis, il y avait Ambre. Quel impact auraient les horcruxes sur sa relation avec elle ? S'ils opéraient un « changement » sur lui, resterait-elle à ses côtés ? Il détestait se l'avouer, se trouvant alors d'une irritante faiblesse, mais c'était là la crainte qui l'avait fait repousser la création des horcruxes, encore plus que le fait de trouver une cachette décente pour ses objets. Ce qui le ramenait à Poulard… Il voulait y conserver un des morceaux de son âme. Quelle ironie cela serait ! Dumbledore ne se douterait de rien et protégerait toujours le château comme un bastion de la liberté alors que la seule chose capable de mettre fin au règne du mage noir reposerait, perdue, dans les entrailles du château… cette idée était particulièrement séduisante.

D'un léger mouvement, il se tourna vers sa compagne endormie. Un sourire aux lèvres, il la regarda un moment, suivant sa respiration calme, observant chaque courbe de son visage. La question de la place de la jeune femme dans sa vie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur à mesure qu'il constatait son propre attachement. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle soit à ses côtés sur le chemin de la grandeur. Il était temps de l'inclure dans cette part de sa vie, d'autant qu'il sentait la curiosité de la jeune femme, même si elle avait peur. Fort de ses résolutions, il enlaça Ambre et s'endormit.

Le lendemain alors qu'elle ouvrait la boutique, elle fut surprise de trouver Florian qui l'attendait. Depuis qu'elle avait repris sa relation avec Tom, il s'était fait quelque peu distant. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment… De la jalousie ? Elle pensait cela assez présomptueux, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Toujours est-il que le voir là à l'attendre lui rendit immédiatement le sourire.

« -Florian, ça fait longtemps !

Elle psalmodia des formules de sécurité, déverrouillant sa porte, et s'effaça pour laisser rentrer le jeune qui remarqua en riant :

-Tes sorts de protections sont vraiment nuls ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas poireauté pendant 10 minutes !

-Cause toujours, ils sont très bien mes sorts ! Un petit café ?

Il acquiesça et tous deux prirent place à une table en silence. Silence qui devenait un peu plus oppressant au fil des secondes. N'en tenant plus, Ambre le somma de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Le glacier prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de lancer d'une voix mesurée, comme s'il prenait des pincettes :

-Il est un peu bizarre ton homme, non ?

-Bizarre ? C'est un personnage, dirons-nous ! C'est ça qui te chiffonne ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… et bien… il se peut que je l'ai vu discuter avec des gens… peu fréquentables…

Aie

Elle connaissait l'aversion de Florian pour toutes les personnes qui faisaient un clivage Sangs Purs/Sang de bourbes. Elle avait espéré pouvoir faire passer ce pan de sa vie sous silence, mais cela devenait manifestement de plus en plus compliqué. Se sentant prise au piège, elle opta pour la stratégie qui lui semblait la plus sûre et pour la première fois, se mit à mentir.

-Écoute Florian, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait sereine, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ou cru voir, mais tu ne peux pas juger quelqu'un juste parce que tu l'as vu parler à une autre personne n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-toi, je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais.

-Ambre, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'on parle à ce genre de personne ! Et si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué de changement chez toi, tu te trompes ! Tu ne parles plus à tes amis, tu t'es comme… repliée sur toi. Dis-moi, tu es heureuse au moins, hein ?

\- Je refuse d'en entendre davantage. Tu ne sais rien, tu ne peux pas accuser à tout va. Laisse Tom en dehors de ça s'il te plaît, ça ne concerne que nous ! Et bien sûr que je suis heureuse, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour rien. Un pressentiment, c'est tout. Il la regarda avec sérieux, comme seul lui savait le faire et continua : J'ai peur qu'un jour tu changes à un tel point que je ne reconnaisse plus mon amie. Si un jour ça ne va pas, tu n'hésites pas à m'en parler, hein ?

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver, alors redescend de tes hypogriffes et va me chercher une glace ! Rassuré ? »

Et la conversation s'était arrêtée là. Ambre ne le savait pas encore, mais la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Florian, ça serait lors d'une effroyable dispute, au sujet de Tom et de la boutique qu'elle délaissait. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait surveillé le compagnon d'Ambre et ce qu'il avait découvert ne lui avait pas plu. Voir également le vieux Malefoy venir régulièrement ne l'enchantait pas et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer. Il était vrai que le vieux Malefoy, qui avait été l'émissaire de Tom, était le seul mangemort qu'elle connaissait, hormis la délicieuse Alcyone bien entendue. Abarax était peut-être un vieux fou maniéré et hypocrite, il avait cependant le nez (enfin ce qui lui en restait) fin pour trouver des affaires et passait souvent pour commander ou acheter des livres dont il savait que la valeur allait doubler ou pour au contraire donner certains « tuyaux » à la jeune femme. De ce fait, elle le tolérait dans sa boutique et l'écoutait également patiemment quand il lui servait son discours sur la grandeur des Malefoy au grand dam de Florian. Quant à sa librairie, oui elle y passait moins de temps, mais elle faisait toujours de bonnes affaires. Il lui semblait juste que les moments où elle était loin de Tom étaient fades et perdus. Alors, elle laissait parfois sa boutique aux mains de stagiaires ou d'apprentis dévoués et l'avait même quelques fois fermée plus tôt pour rentrer auprès de Tom. Mais elle n'était cependant pas prête à entendre ce genre de reproches et l'avait clairement fait savoir à Florian.

Depuis lors, une froide distance s'était établie entre eux et Ambre le regrettait, mais elle était bien trop fière pour faire le premier pas. Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'elle venait de se couper de son seul ami et ainsi de se renfermer d'autant plus dans l'emprise que Tom avait sur elle.


	16. 1950: Albanie à la vie

_Hey pour les quelques rares qui suivent encore: Désolée de n'avoir pas posté depuis si longtemps! Pour les nouveaux: bienvenus!_

 _Je vous annonce que cette fiction est terminée, je viens de finir le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue! Donc, je vais poster pas mal de chapitre à la suite et d'ici la fin de la semaine, elle devrait être complète!_

 _Désolée pour mon manque de régularité, je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir le pari d'un chapitre par semaine!_

 _Ma prochaine fiction: je l'écrit en entier avant de la publier, promis!_

 _Have fun!_

* * *

Encore un gros titre, encore un scandale et une tension palpable dans la communauté magique. Mais cette fois, c'était encore plus grave ! Un groupe de sorcier avait sciemment agressé des moldus… et Ambre savait pertinemment que les hommes de Tom étaient derrière tout ça…

La Gazette des Sorciers en faisait ses choux gras depuis une semaine maintenant :

 _Rixe entre Sangs Purs et Moldus, mais que fait le ministère ?_

 _Nous connaissons tous maintenant les relations tendues qu'il existe entre les sorciers et les moldus. Nous nous plions quotidiennement au secret magique et faisons de gros efforts pour conserver intacte la barrière entre nos deux mondes. Mais que faire lorsque l'un d'entre nous vient à transgresser cette règle ?_

 _Il est 23 h lorsque Nathaniel Williamson est arrêté par des représentants de l'ordre moldu (appelés gents armes) alors que celui-ci tentait de rentrer par effraction dans une maison. Williamson a été conduit en cellule en attente d'un jugement. L'histoire aurait pu se finir là. Mais le soir même, un groupe de sorciers s'attaquait à la prison où était retenu Williamson pour le libérer. S'en est suivi une bataille rangée entre moldus et sorciers qui s'est soldée par trois morts : deux moldus et un sorcier. Les Aurors, arrivés encore une fois bien trop tard, n'ont pu que lancer des sorts d'oubliettes et interroger deux sorciers, dont Williamson, encore présents lors de leur arrivée et donc capturés. Aucun d'entre eux n'a souhaité s'exprimer. L'un d'eux a juste clamé qu'il était impensable qu'un Sang pur puisse être retenu par, je cite « des êtres si abjects et inférieurs ». Une source fiable chez les Aurors affirme que les deux hommes feraient partie du même groupe, arborant chacun un tatouage magique identique sur le bras. Au-delà de la tragédie, cette affaire pose plusieurs questions :_

 _Un sorcier a-t-il le devoir de se soumettre à la loi moldu quand aucun non sorcier n'a à se plier à la nôtre ?_

 _Le ministère va-t-il pouvoir endiguer plus encore cette révolte qui gronde ?_

 _Le secret magique est-il définitivement obsolète ?_

 _C'est là, mes très chers lecteurs, des questions que je vous invite à vous poser._

Ambre soupira en reposant le journal, se resservant une tasse de café. La source des Aurors lui apportait la preuve de l'implication des Mangemorts. Cette marque… c'était une idée de Tom, qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. À l'époque, il lui avait dit avoir été réveillé par un espèce d'appel. Il avait longuement travaillé là-dessus avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de magie primaire qui pouvait réunir deux êtres. Il l'avait alors détournée pour qu'elle lui permette de communiquer avec ses fidèles. Souhaitant tout de même mettre de la distance entre eux, il avait alors imaginé ce tatouage magique que lui-même ne porterait pas, mais qui permettrait à tous ses fidèles de se reconnaître entre eux. Il avait fait en sorte que les Mangemorts ressentent une vive douleur à l'emplacement de la marque dès qu'il souhaitait les convoquer. Il appelait ça « la marque des ténèbres ». Ambre trouvait ça grandiloquent et lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais lui demander de se la faire poser.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si Tom avait participé à cette attaque, un « pop » caractéristique lui indiqua qu'il venait de transplaner dans l'appartement. Il entra effectivement dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, la salua rapidement avant de se diriger vers le globe terrestre qui servait de bar pour en sortir une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu.

Ambre consulta la pendule… 14 h et whisky: mauvaise humeur assurément. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il se laissa tomber plutôt lourdement dans son fauteuil, le regard vissé sur son verre, et si c'était possible, encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

« -C'est à propos de Williamson ?

Tom sursauta presque, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de la jeune femme.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Pour toute réponse, elle poussa vers lui la Gazette. Tom prit le journal et parcourut rapidement l'article avant de basculer la tête en arrière, une main sur les yeux comme en proie à une intense migraine.

-Des crétins, je suis entouré de crétins…

-Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tu le voulais manifestement, et il y a eu des morts…

Elle ne pouvait empêcher le reproche de percer dans sa voix, c'était la première fois que la cause de Tom provoquait des pertes et elle avait énormément de mal à l'encaisser.

-Comme je le voulais ? Es-tu réellement sérieuse ? Crois-tu que je puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à voir dans un tel… fiasco ?! Williamson est un abruti qui s'est fait pincer à trop se laisser aller à son petit vice malsain et quelques autres ont pris l'initiative d'aller le chercher. Mon travail repose sur la subtilité et non sur les manières de Troll de ces abrutis !

Ambre sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, elle se leva pour finalement, elle aussi, prendre un verre de Pur Feu

-Et sinon, le fait qu'il y ait eu des morts ça ne te fait rien ?!

Tom lui lança un regard qui aurait glacé n'importe lequel de ces sujets, mais Ambre n'était pas de ceux-là et ricana.

-Je ne suis pas un de tes foutus Mangemorts a qui tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ne l'oublie jamais !

Il se leva et se planta à sa hauteur, buvant tranquillement son verre en la vrillant du regard. Impassible, glacial, alors qu'elle-même bouillonnait

-Non, tu n'es pas l'un d'eux. Tu es destinée à les diriger à mes côtés, ne l'oublie jamais également. Tu as le choix tu te souviens. À ce que je vois, tu es toujours là. »

Ambre serra les poings avec violence. Oui, elle était toujours là. Oui, elle trouverait sûrement des excuses à Tom pour tout cela, elle en avait déjà pleins qui se bousculaient dans sa tête alors que comme à son habitude, la proximité de son amant réveillait en elle un besoin tout autre que celui de parler.

Satisfait de son effet, Tom lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

C'était typique de leur relation, Ambre avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes. Aux moments d'intenses passions, succédaient ceux de doutes et pour sa part, de peur. Mais dans ses bras, toutes ses pensées s'envolaient et son esprit ne se focalisait que sur le besoin viscéral qu'elle avait d'être avec lui. Alors, encore une fois, elle ferma les yeux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tom lui apprit qu'il passerait quelques jours en Albanie, ayant des recherches à mener. Il lui demanda alors si elle souhaitait l'accompagner. D'abord étonnée de tant de sollicitude, elle comprit cependant que cela permettait surtout au jeune homme de l'avoir à ses côtés. Car si tout comme elle, il ne semblait pas supporter un trop gros laps de temps sans se retrouver, il voyait également d'un très mauvais œil l'amitié que portait Florian à la jeune femme. Même s'ils étaient en froid en ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être possessif et jaloux. C'était donc autant pour lui que pour elle qu'il lui demandait cela, mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, trop contente de changer d'air, la dispute à propos de l'attaque encore présente dans leurs esprits.

Tom ne souhaitant pas laisser trop de traces, il décida de les faire transplaner. Bien sûr, une telle distance ne pouvait être couverte d'un seul coup et ils ne pouvaient manifestement pas traverser une mer entière aussi simplement. Ils prirent donc tout de même un portoloin en direction de Paris. Ils firent une halte dans la librairie d'Ambre qui se portait comme un charme, puis transplanèrent à 5 reprises, dans différents pays avant d'arriver dans un tout petit village sorcier d'Albanie, à 15 km de la capitale, Tirana. Sur place, ils dégotèrent un hôtel miteux et s'y établirent. Alors qu'Ambre rangeait leur valise, Tom était penché sur de nombreux parchemins, assis sur le lit. Elle prit le temps d'observer le jeune homme, se surprenant à être toujours aussi attirée par son calme, son assurance et son élégance naturelle. Elle s'approcha doucement et regarda les parchemins par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais un croquis attira son attention.

« -C'est bien ce que je crois ?

-Effectivement, tu te souviens, nous avons travaillé dur pour le trouver !

Elle sourit tendrement au souvenir de ce qui était leurs premiers moments à deux, à Paris, lorsqu'elle n'était encore que cette petite libraire qui l'aidait entre deux commandes.

-Leur histoire est tellement triste, mais romantique…

-Tu trouves vraiment ? Pour moi, le baron est un idiot.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi, car il s'est suicidé de dépit ?

-En partie, c'est surtout qu'il est devenu faible. Il n'a pas su garder celle qu'il aimait et il a en plus perdu son honneur, son rang… pathétique.

-Tu crois que l'honneur est plus important ? Le pouvoir…

Et voilà, la conversation avait une nouvelle fois déviée sur leur propre cas. Elle avait besoin de savoir quelle était sa place auprès de lui. Elle reprit d'une petite voix

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu me mettras de côté pour accéder à ce fameux pouvoir ?

Tom releva vers elle un regard sévère. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement.

-Jusqu'ici, c'est moi qui prends le plus de risques. C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que tu risquais de partir si j'allais… « Trop loin ». Moi je t'ai dit que je t'emmènerais au sommet, je crois que cela répond à ta question.

 _Touché_ , pensa-t-elle. C'était vrai qu'elle était jusqu'à présent la seule à mettre des conditions dans leur relation. Car je suis la seule à avoir un cas de conscience à l'idée que sa quête puisse faire des victimes se rappela-t-elle à juste titre. _Pas les meilleures_ … siffla une voix sournoise dans sa tête. Elle la connaissait bien maintenant, cette voix. C'était la sienne, mais déformée par ses peurs, sa colère, sa haine. Elle essayait de la repousser aux confins de son esprit, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la contenir. Elle poussa un profond soupir et vrilla de nouveau son regard à celui de son compagnon.

-Tu as raison, tu as toujours été clair sur ce point. Je n'ai pas à projeter mes peurs sur toi… Oublie ça, nous devons nous coucher tôt pour aller explorer cette forêt !

-Nous ?

-Bien sûr, croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais t'attendre sagement à l'hôtel ? »

Le lendemain, après un solide déjeuné, Tom les fit une nouvelle fois transplaner à l'orée d'une vaste masse sombre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant admirant le spectacle. Manifestement, la forêt avait été ravagée par un incendie il y a de nombreuses années. Sous leurs yeux s'étendait un mélange hétéroclite d'arbres noircis et tordus et de jeunes plantes vertes. Des ronces et des fougères diverses avaient pris leurs quartiers un peu partout et la marche s'annonçait difficile. Ainsi, la forêt aurait pu paraître clairsemée, mais les troncs d'arbres étaient tellement rapprochés, les branches mortes tellement entremêlées, que l'ensemble était aussi compact et fourni qu'une forêt normale.

« -Charmante destination vacances, marmonna Ambre. Tu sais si c'est loin ?

-Quelques heures de marche.

Il se tut et agita sa baguette devant lui sans prononcer le moindre sort. Une vague bleutée s'engouffra entre les arbres comme à la recherche de quelque chose et revint vers lui quelques instants plus tard.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, soit prudente et sort ta baguette. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'élança entre deux arbres. Une fois encore, Ambre resta pantoise devant l'amplitude des pouvoirs de Tom, ce genre de sort, même formulé, était très complexe à lancer correctement. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit rapidement, et attrapant sa baguette, suivit le jeune homme dans la forêt.

Leur progression fut lente et laborieuse. Ils ne cessaient de buter dans des enchevêtrements de ronces et de troncs pourris. La forêt regorgeait de bruits étranges, bois pourri qui craquait, branches qui s'agitaient dans le vent, un animal (pourvu que ça ne soit qu'un lapin) qui s'enfuyait à leur approche… Au détour d'un chêne calciné particulièrement énorme, la jeune femme faillit pousser un cri en tombant sur le cadavre d'une biche. Elle était en pleine décomposition, son ventre ouvert laissait voir qu'une multitude d'insectes se repassaient de ses entrailles. Réprimant un renvoi, une pensée s'imposa à elle. La créature qui avait fait ça ne l'avait pas fait pour manger… elle n'aurait pas juste éventré une biche et l'aurait laissé là sur le passage.

 _C'est un message_ , persifla la petite voix dans sa tête. _Un comité d'accueil si tu préfères, les prochains, c'est vous…_

Elle frissonna et rejoignit Tom qui lui regardait attentivement de grandes marques de lacérations sur un des rares troncs encore debout. Plusieurs jeunes arbres qui avaient repoussé suite à l'incendie avaient également été mis à terre, en pièces.

« -Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle effrayée.

-Aucune idée, mais rien que des sorciers ne soient capables de terrasser.

Ils continuèrent à cheminer pendant une heure avant d'arriver à l'orée d'une minuscule clairière.

-C'est là, murmura-t-il, c'est forcément là.

À environ 100 mètres devant eux se tenait un arbre pansu qui paraissait centenaire. En son centre, un trou sombre que Tom savait être la cachette du diadème. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Cet arbre était le seul de la forêt à être en pleine forme.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'arbre, Tom lança quelques sorts de détection et, voyant que l'arbre n'était protégé par aucun maléfice, plongea son bras à la recherche de l'objet tant convoité. Il était là, il le ressortit et le contempla. Les années de l'avait pas abîmé, les joyaux bleus brillaient de mille feux. Enfin, il l'avait ! À ce moment Tom entendit la voix paniquée d'Ambre et reprit contact avec la réalité.

-Tom, écoute quelque chose approche, quelque chose de gros !

Tout autour d'eux, on entendait des branches se briser, des bruits indiquant la foulée d'une bête énorme. Sur leur droite, un peu plus loin dans la forêt des oiseaux s'envolèrent, croassant d'indignation. Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent tous deux dans cette direction, baguette dressée. Bientôt, ils entendirent le halètement lourd d'un animal qui se rapprochait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Devant eux, une énorme bête ressemblant à un buffle fonçait vers eux. Il portait sur la tête deux longues cornes surdimensionnées, il était massif et bossu et dégageait une forte odeur de fauve. Lancé à pleine vitesse, de gros panaches de fumée sortaient de ses naseaux tant sa respiration était intense. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux, l'animal semblait ivre de rage, de toute évidence, ils étaient sur son territoire

-Un Grapcorne ! COURS ! lui hurla Tom.

D'abord stupéfaite, elle se mit rapidement en mouvement, mais où courir ? Ils étaient dans une clairière à découvert ! Elle avisa Tom qui se dressait à quelques pas, baguette à la main, et le rejoignit.

-Va t'en, cache toi!

-Non! A nous deux on a une chance ! A trois, un Stupefix!

\- Un… Deux…

-STUPEFIX!

Les deux jets de lumière atteignirent le Grapcorne alors que celui-ci était à quelques mètres d'eux. Malheureusement, la peau de l'animal était trop épaisse pour que le sort ne le stoppe. L'énorme bête bascula cependant, les fauchant au passage. Tom fut projeté dans un buisson tandis qu'Ambre atterrit durement contre l'arbre. Déjà, le Grapcorne se relevait secouant la tête et regardant dans la direction de la jeune femme. Sentant l'urgence et faisant fi du sang qui coulait dans son dos, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux branches basses et escalada rapidement l'arme. Arrivée en hauteur, elle faillit être désarçonnée par un grand choc : l'animal venait de foncer la tête la première dans l'arbre et reculait déjà pour recommencer.

Il veut le déraciner !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, pas de signe de Tom. Se retrouvant seule, elle se mit à lancer une pluie de sortilège au Grapcorne, ne s'interrompant que lorsque l'animal chargeait à nouveau et qu'elle devait s'agripper à l'arbre.

-REDUCTO! DIFFINDO! SECTUSEMPRA! EXPELLIARMUS! INCARCEREM!

Mais l'animal était solide et elle ne parvenait qu'à l'abrutir légèrement. Elle continuait cependant sans relâche, sentant qu'il se fatiguait. C'est alors qu'elle vit Tom émerger de l'autre côté de la clairière, là où l'avait envoyé le Grapcorne. Il s'approcha silencieusement et pointa sa baguette sur la bête pour ensuite crier d'une voix forte et claire :

-Ignis comedentis !

Aussitôt l'animal stoppa sa charge, secouant sa tête. Il recommença à courir, mais sans plus se diriger vers l'arbre. Il semblait souffrir et de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles. Après un tour complet de la clairière, il ouvrit sa large gueule d'où une langue de feu sorti, grillant l'herbe à sa portée. L'animal fit quelques pas, chancelant, et finit par se renverser sur le côté, mort.

Ambre attendit quelques instants avant de descendre de son perchoir et courut se réfugier dans les bras de Tom. Alors qu'elle venait de risquer sa vie, elle abordait un large sourire.

-Tu l'as eu, c'était génial ! Vraiment ! Par Merlin, c'était quoi ce sort ?

\- Ignis comedentis, ou « le cracheur de feu », c'est simple, je l'ai fait rôtir… Sa peau était trop épaisse pour les sorts traditionnels.

-Tu crois… qu'on pourrait le manger ?

À ces mots, Tom ne put réprimer un éclat de rire qu'Ambre tâcha d'imprimer dans sa mémoire, tant ce phénomène était rare si on omettait le rire ironique !

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, et nous avons encore du chemin avant de rentrer. Je pense que tu préféreras le repas de l'hôtel. Plus facile à digérer.

Ils laissèrent donc là l'énorme animal désormais mort et repartirent par là où ils étaient venus. Le chemin parut à Ambre d'une facilité déconcertante, tant elle était encore boostée par l'adrénaline. À peine arrivés, ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre pour admirer leur trouvaille. Ambre ne tenait plus en place.

-Nous l'avons, c'est fantastique ! Et ce combat ! C'était l'un des moments les plus exaltants de toute ma vie ! Regarde-moi cette merveille, ça valait tellement le coup ! Regarde-le ! As-tu déjà vu plus bel objet ?

-Magnifique en effet, souffla-t-il en regardant Ambre se parant du diadème et s'observer dans le miroir.

Faisait-il référence à l'objet ou à Ambre ? Aux deux sans doute. Une fois encore, elle s'est montrée forte et résolue dans l'épreuve. Cela lui prouvait que malgré les hésitations, les disputes et les non-dits, il la voulait à ses côtés. Il l'aimait il le savait et voulait désormais la sublimer et l'amener à être aussi respectée, aussi implacable que lui-même. Ensemble, ils régneraient sur le monde qu'il allait construire pour eux. Sa décision était prise.

-Vient par ici, veux-tu? Il faut que nous parlions…

Docilement, la jeune femme reposa précautionneusement le diadème dans un écrin qu'elle fit apparaître de sa baguette.

-Je t'écoute, si tu as une nouvelle relique de Poudlard à aller chercher, je suis plus que partante!

-Nous irons, si tu le souhaites, tu m'as prouvé ta valeur en tant que combattante aujourd'hui. Mais pour le moment, je veux te parler d'avenir, à propos de la conversation que nous avions eue…

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas si nous avons besoin de revenir là-dessus. J'y ai réfléchit tu sais, et c'est à moi de gérer mes émotions et de ne pas te les lancer au visage dès que quelque chose me dérange. Être avec toi c'est mon choix, je dois l'assumer alors n'en parlons plus, hein ?

-Justement, tes peurs, je ne veux pas qu'elles soient un frein, je veux te prouver que rien ne se mettra entre nous et que tout, toi, moi, le pouvoir que je cherche, tout est lié. Tu fais partie de mon avenir au même titre que cette société que je veux faire changer. Et je ne me vois pas la faire changer sans toi. Alors soit ma femme, maintenant et à jamais.

-Tom…

-Si tu acceptes, la coupa-t-il, tu devras balayer toutes tes craintes. Tu seras la femme de Lord Voldemort, tu seras présentée à mes fidèles comme tel et tu auras ton rôle à tenir. Je préfère que tu saches tout cela. Mais tout ça, nous le ferons ensemble…

-Tu vois, cent fois je me suis imaginé cette scène en me demandant si j'accepterais et quelle serait ma réponse. Mais là, devant toi, je n'ai qu'à repenser à tout ce qu'on a vécu pour me rencontre compte que ma réponse je la connaissais déjà. Alors, oui, j'accepte de devenir ta femme, sans hésitation. »


	17. 1951: Sur le chemin des ombres

Ambre tira nerveusement sur les pans de sa robe. Noire bien évidemment, tout comme la plupart des choses ici. Elle ajusta les coûteux bijoux qu'elles ne portaient que depuis quelques instants, mais qu'elle détestait déjà. Elle était tellement tendue, tous ses muscles semblaient sur le point de rompre et elle se sentait au bord des larmes. Elle aurait l'air bien tarte, tiens, si elle se ridiculisait devant tout le monde. Derrière elle, le bruit de la porte lui indiqua que Tom l'avait rejointe. Elle se retourna et ne put que lancer un regard appréciateur. Il est froid, implacable et terriblement attirant. Lui aussi, tout vêtu de noir, mais d'une façon qui le rendait intimidant alors qu'elle, elle ne paraissait qu'austère.

« -Nerveuse ?

-Comme jamais, marmonna-t-elle en fixant les dernières pinces dans ses cheveux face à sa coiffeuse.

Elle vit dans le reflet Jedusor se rapprocher et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle suspendit son geste, une épingle encore en main, et le tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu seras parfaite… N'oublie pas, quoi que tu fasses, tu leur seras toujours supérieure.

-Supérieure, murmura-t-elle songeuse. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Elle fit une moue et reprit l'élaboration de son chignon. Parce qu'il l'avait décidé ? Son emprise sur les Mangemorts était donc telle ? Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser l'étendue de ce qu'impliquait son choix. Mais il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. Elle acheva d'arranger sa coiffure et fixa son reflet dans le miroir, satisfaite du résultat.

-Allons-y, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme.

-Bien… Une dernière chose. Une fois que nous y serons, je ne serais plus Tom, je serais Lord Voldemort, leur Maître à tous. Je ne veux pas que tu uses de ce titre, ça serait avilissant pour toi, mais je te défends de m'appeler Tom. Quand nous sommes seuls, ça m'est égal, mais pas devant eux, est-ce clair ? »

 _Ça sonne comme un ordre, mais c'est plutôt un privilège_ , pensa-t-elle.

Aussi, elle acquiesça et le suivit silencieusement hors de la pièce. Ils longèrent un corridor sombre qui les amena devant une grande porte qu'elle connaissait déjà. Il lui avait indiqué, lors de sa première visite, qu'il s'agissait de sa « salle de réunion », mais elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il s'arrêta face au lourd panneau de bois et elle s'attendit presque à ce qu'il toque avant de se fustiger mentalement. Comme si le Lord allait demander la permission d'entrer…

Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance tant ses jambes tremblaient. Sachant ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, elle se composa un masque d'indifférence, releva le menton et avança en même temps que Tom. Celui-ci agita sa baguette et la double porte s'ouvrit sur une scène étrange. Des hommes, majoritairement, et quelques femmes, tous habillés de noir, babillaient joyeusement. Certains avaient le visage caché derrière des masques qui semblaient de métal chacun décoré d'arabesques sombres ou argentés. La plupart cependant, avaient le visage découvert, et arboraient des mines confiantes et supérieures. Ils se tenaient tous debout, face à une large table d'ébène qui, elle en était sûre, pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine de convives. Dans un coin de la pièce, près de la cheminée, se tenait un groupe d'adolescents, de toute évidence, les enfants de certains Mangemorts, qui attendaient respectueusement qu'on veuille bien s'intéresser à eux. Manifestement, on les amenait ici pour qu'ils prennent le pli très tôt !

Malgré les conversations et les sourires, les blagues échangées, et quelques rires discrets, l'ambiance était froide. Cela était peut-être dû aux grands candélabres noirs bleutés qui éclairaient la scène ? Ou peut-être aux lourds rideaux qui empêchaient toute lumière naturelle d'entrer. Elle ne savait pas, mais n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexion. Il fallait s'y habituer, c'était chez elle désormais. Sa nouvelle vie allait débuter entre ces murs.

Dès que les Mangemorts prirent conscience de la présence de leur maître, les conversations s'évanouirent aussitôt. Les fidèles les plus proches courbèrent l'échine et un sillon se libéra jusqu'à la grande table. Tâchant de ne pas paraître surprise ou impressionnée, Ambre resta docilement accrochée au bras de son amant, le suivant en direction du centre de la pièce. Elle sentait sur elle les regards, entendait des murmures sur son passage. Elle reconnut dans la foule Abraxas Malefoy qui lui fit un petit signe de tête comme pour l'encourager. Elle le salua de la même façon en retour, contente qu'au moins une personne ne semble pas hostile ou suspicieuse au sujet de sa présence, même si ça devait être un vieil homme austère. Elle croisa également le regard haineux d'Alcyone, mais décida de ne pas y faire attention, les enjeux de ce soir étaient trop importants pour s'adonner à leur petite guerre.

Arrivée devant la table, elle vit que des chaises étaient alignées tout le long de celle-ci. Une des extrémités était vide, l'autre comprenait deux sièges, presque des trônes de l'avis d'Ambre et c'est bien sûr vers ceux-ci que se dirigea Tom. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la guida jusqu'à son siège avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un signal, la foule se rapprocha. Ambre constata que chacun semblait avoir une place dévolue. Ainsi, Malefoy et Alycone étaient assis de part et d'autre d'eux. Ensuite, venaient d'autres sorciers et sorcières, la plupart relativement âgés et à l'apparence riche. Elle comprit vite que la table ne suffirait pas à accueillir tout le monde. En effet, les adolescents s'étaient rapprochés, mais se tenaient debout, derrière les chaises de leurs parents respectifs. Enfin, un groupe, constitué de ce qui ressemblait à des mercenaires, dans leur grande cape de voyage, restait posté autour de la table. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, Tom ne se leva pas, ne prit pas non plus la peine de parler d'une voix plus forte. Il émanait de la part des Mangemorts un respect qui étonnait Ambre. Après tout, la plupart des hommes et des femmes présents étaient bien plus âgés que le jeune homme et pourtant c'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils l'écoutèrent.

« -Mes amis, merci d'avoir une fois de plus répondu à mon appel. Je suis heureux de vous voir chaque fois plus nombreux et de voir également que vous semblez prêt à me confier votre avenir, commença-t-il en désignant le groupe d'adolescents.

Parmi eux, plusieurs jeunes sorcières semblaient comme envoûtées par Tom, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Ambre. Même dans une situation pareille, il exerçait une attraction considérable.

-Vous le savez, nous avançons sur le chemin qui mènera les sorciers, les vrais sorciers, à la place qu'ils méritent en ce monde. Chaque jour, nous progressons et chaque jour vous témoignez votre confiance en ma cause et mes capacités. Aujourd'hui, nous allons pouvoir mettre en marche les prémices du grand projet qui nous mènera à la victoire, mais avant, je tenais à vous présenter celle qui sera bientôt ma femme.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à Ambre qui s'en saisit pour se redresser également. Elle soutint vaillamment le regard et apprécia la vue d'Alcyone qui semblait avoir avalé une bouse de dragon.

-Ambre Delmas, sorcière au sang-pur, m'a prouvé par maintes fois sa force et détermination. En elle, je vois tout ce que la société sorcière pourra être un jour. C'est pourquoi nos deux destins seront prochainement unis…

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Malefoy se racla alors la gorge et du ton mielleux qu'elle lui connaissait lorsqu'il s'adressait à Tom, les félicita pour leur future union. Il assura ensuite que c'était une grande joie d'accueillir parmi eux Lady Voldemort. Ambre aurait pu grimacer devant ce surnom ridicule, qui, elle ne le savait pas encore, aller lui rester. Mais elle se retint car après tout, c'était son seul allié, même si le but était de lécher les bottes de son maître. À la fin de son petit discours, le Mangemort à la gauche d'Abraxas applaudit, bientôt suivi de toute l'assemblée, certains enthousiastes, d'autres plus frileux.

-J'attends de vous, mes fidèles Mangemorts, reprit Tom en levant la main, un respect sans limites envers sa personne. Lorsque nous serons unis, elle sera mon égale et qui manquera d'égards envers elle, le fera envers moi… Les conséquences seront donc identiques… »

Un silence de mort ponctua le discours de Tom. Satisfait de son effet, il enchaîna sur sa réunion. Pendant un long moment, Ambre ne prêta guère attention aux paroles de Tom, trop préoccupée à ne pas commettre d'impaire en se mettant à bailler par exemple. Cependant, un échange entre lui et Abraxas attira son oreille. Tous deux parlaient du meilleur moyen de se mettre des personnes influentes dans la poche. Cela constituait en effet le plan de Jedusor : s'infiltrer dans les hautes sphères de la société pour y répandre ses idées. Ils débattaient présentement sur la marche à suivre et quelles personnes influencer. Les noms du chef des Aurors et du directeur de la Gazette revenaient souvent dans la conversation, mais cela ne semblait pas à la hauteur des attentes de Tom.

« -Pourquoi ne pas infiltrer le ministère à la place ?

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de brider son cerveau stupide. Elle risqua un regard inquiet vers Tom, mais celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion, ses longs doigts caressant son menton. Abraxas, quant à lui, affichait un sourire indulgent tandis qu'Alcyone lui lançait un regard noir. Elle remarqua qu'à son intervention, toute la tablée avait reporté son attention sur leur petit groupe.

\- Ma Lady, excusez mon impertinence, dit un Mangemorts qu'Ambre ne connaissait pas, vers le milieu de la table. Mais cela me paraît fort peu réalisable et très risqué !

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent. Ambre ne se démonta pas pour autant. Maintenant qu'elle avait exprimé son idée, autant la défendre.

-Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, le sortilège que vous semblez utiliser tout le temps, l'Impérium, peut vous permettre de contrôler une personne. Alors pourquoi pas un membre du Ministère ? Pas le ministre lui-même, il fait trop d'apparitions publiques, le subterfuge serait vite démasqué, mais disons… pourquoi pas un conseiller ?

D'autres murmures, mais cette fois il semblait que la foule soit divisée. Elle était soulagée, au moins elle n'avait pas totalement manqué son coup.

Tom leva la main et le silence retomba sur l'assemblé. Il reporta son regard vers son bras droit :

-Abraxas, un nom te vient-il à l'esprit ?

-Et bien, il y en a plusieurs à vrai dire… toutes proches du ministre qui plus est. Le vieux Davis par exemple, c'est un de ses adjoints. L'Auror qui lui sert de garde du corps, Blackstone, il me semble. Il y a bien sûr ses secrétaires, son chef de cabinet, le vieux Macloud ou encore Jonhson le stagiaire, le ministre en est fou…

-Bien, bien, bien, tous suffisamment proches pour susurrer à l'oreille du vieux de nouvelles idées, répondit Tom, provoquant quelques rires au passage.

-Alcyone, reprit-il. Serais-tu capable de jeter un Impérium discret sur l'un de ces messieurs ?

-Pas un d'entre eux ne serait me résister, maître…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce et mesurée, mais Ambre voyait la colère briller dans ses yeux. Évidemment, elle devait crever de jalousie à voir ainsi Ambre aux côtés de Tom et en plus prenant part au débat. La jeune femme ressentit une joie malsaine à être la cause des tourments de la Mangemorte.

-Très bien, tu iras donc séduire l'un de ces hommes, quand vous serez seul, tu le placeras sous Impérium. Je t'indiquerais la suite de la marche à suivre.

Ravie d'avoir aidé son amant, Ambre afficha un petit sourire satisfait durant le reste de la réunion. Tout avait été parfait, elle s'était angoissée pour rien. Elle se rendit à peine compte que la réunion était finie et que les Mangemorts vidaient à présent les lieux, prenant soin de s'incliner devant Tom et elle. Le dernier de ses fidèles parti, il ferma la porte et revint vers Ambre, indéchiffrable comme à son habitude. Mais elle connaissait cette lueur dans son regard, qui n'était destinée qu'à elle.

-Tu as été parfaite, mieux que ce que je n'espérais. Tu as l'âme d'une battante.

-J'étais surtout morte de trouille, mais je suis fière de moi. Merci de m'avoir appuyé ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Pour le moment, elle ne pensait pas encore aux conséquences de ses paroles, elle ne se rendait pas compte que derrière cette réunion, se cachait une réalité où un innocent serait soumis à l'un des plus ignobles sortilèges, privé de son libre arbitre. Non, alors que Tom la faisait basculer sur l'immense table, relavant sa lourde robe, elle ne pensait qu'à cette sensation enivrante d'être à sa place, d'être respectée et admirée.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle déambulait dans le manoir, qui était désormais sa nouvelle maison, elle put constater qu'elle avait fait forte impression. Tous les Mangemorts qu'elle croisait s'écartaient de son chemin en s'inclinant respectueusement. Elle n'en revenait pas de produire un tel effet sur son entourage. Se rappelant les recommandations de Tom, elle lutta contre l'envie de leur ordonner d'arrêter leurs courbettes et continua son chemin. Elle avait conscience de jouer un rôle, mais étrangement, cela l'amusait, elle n'était pas loin de se dire qu'elle pourrait rapidement s'habituer à ce mode de vie ! Elle passa devant la salle de la veille et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Tom était présent ainsi que ses plus proches Mangemorts, ils semblaient en réunion. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait officiellement emménagée au manoir, même si elle avait attendu sa présentation d'hier pour oser sortir de leurs appartements privés. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle n'avait pu passer que peu de temps avec Tom, qui était toujours en réunion à droite à gauche. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait quitté son emploi chez Barjow et Burk, d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'argent.

Ne souhaitant pas déranger son futur mari, elle continua sa route, manquant de se perdre, jusqu'à la pièce qu'on lui avait indiquée. Elle avait en effet rendez-vous avec une couturière pour créer sa robe de mariée. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas un mariage « ordinaire », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une robe de princesse. Une fois entrée, elle constata que se tenait là, une grande sorcière à l'air pincé entourée d'elfes de maison.

« -Ma Lady, merci de votre présence, si vous voulez bien, nous allons procéder aux mesures pour votre robe.

\- Très bien, indiquez-moi ce que je dois faire.

La sorcière lui désigna un paravent où Ambre put se dévêtir légèrement afin que les elfes puissent prendre ses mesures tandis que des plumes enchantées griffonnaient les chiffres qu'ils annonçaient à haute voix sur des parchemins. Par la suite, la sorcière lui proposa plusieurs tissus, coupes et couleurs. Pour un peu, Ambre en aurait eu le tournis. Alors que les tissus volaient en tous sens, sous l'œil expert de la couturière, on frappa discrètement à la porte.

-Entrez !

-Ma Lady, le maître m'envoie vous tenir compagnie, en attendant que la robe soit prête…

Ambre, surprise, acquiesça et regarda une femme à l'allure stricte, mais splendide, rentrer dans la salle. Elle était grande avec d'immenses yeux bleus et une cascade de cheveux blonds ramenés sur une épaule. Près d'elle, trottinait un bambin qui était forcément son fils, tant il lui ressemblait en tout point.

-Je me nomme Héléna Malefoy, je suis la femme d'Abraxas et voici notre fils : Lucius !

Ambre les invita à prendre place sur le sofa à ses côtés. Le petit Lucius s'assit sagement en dévisageant la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire auquel l'enfant répondit.

-Je suis enchantée de vous connaître ! J'ai déjà rencontré votre mari, il passait souvent dans ma librairie !

-Il est en effet un lecteur assidu et connaît bien le marché du livre, c'est un honneur d'avoir pu faire affaire avec une personne telle que vous !

-Je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ambre et vous adresser à moi comme à n'importe qui ! Désirez-vous du thé !

-Ho avec plaisir Ma… Ambre, acheva-t-elle en rougissant.

Ambre fut instantanément conquise par la femme d'Abraxas. Comment un être aussi rustre que lui avait pu épouser une personne aussi douce ? Cela resterait un mystère. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien sous l'œil attentif du petit Malefoy. Au bout d'une heure, la couturière les interrompit pour un premier essayage. Ambre passa derrière le paravent et enfila la robe. La couturière vint à sa rescousse pour serrer le corset et enfin elle put se présenter devant Hélèna.

-Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ma chère, vous êtes magnifique, n'est-ce pas mon petit qu'elle est belle ?

-Oui maman, articula la petite tête blonde.

Ambre rougit sous les compliments avant de se contempler dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, la robe était parfaite à ses yeux. Elle sourit à son reflet et remercia la couturière. Celle-ci indiqua qu'elle avait encore quelques heures de travail dans son atelier et qu'elle lui enverrait au plus vite la robe terminée. Une fois repassée derrière le paravent pour se changer, Ambre retrouva Hélèna et elles parlèrent encore un moment des préparatifs du mariage.

-Je pense que Lord Voldemort (Merlin qu'elle détestait l'appeler comme ça !) ne voudra à ses côtés que peu de personnes, peut être ses Mangemorts les plus loyaux ? demanda Ambre.

-Alors, il faudra compter les Avery et les Notts, assura Hélèna. Et…. Et bien sûrement Abraxas…

Ambre remarqua qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

-Bien sûr, et vous et le petit Lucius également ! Je crois que vous êtes les seules à qui je sois capable de m'adresser !

-Ça me ferait très plaisir d'être présente pour cet événement si important ! Oh, et il y aura peut-être Alcyone... Je pense que vous la connaissez…

-L'appréciez-vous ?

-Et bien à vrai dire, elle me fait un peu peur… Et je crois qu'elle ne vous aime pas beaucoup…

Ambre parti d'un éclat de rire.

-Elle a bien raison, je ne l'aime pas non plus, il est hors de questions qu'elle assiste à notre union !

-Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte, je vous l'assure… Et de votre côté avez-vous prévu des invités ?

-Non, je n'ai pas de famille et heu je me suis brouillée avec la seule personne que j'aurais pu inviter…

Son visage avait dû prendre un air peiné car Hélène reprit, pleine d'entrain :

-Alors Abraxas, Lucius et moi, nous serons vos invités ! Il est hors de question que vous soyez seule ce jour-là ! »

Ça y est, c'était officiel, la blonde avait désormais une place spéciale dans le cœur d'Ambre. Tâchant de ne pas paraître trop affectée, elle la remercia chaleureusement. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur Hélèna. Ambre apprit que la femme du Mangemort était en quelque sorte « mère au foyer » s'occupant principalement de son fils. Elle n'était pas une Mangemorte, de son propre aveu, elle ne connaissait rien à la politique et s'identifiait plutôt comme partisane et soutien de son mari. Quelques instants plus tard, Hélèna prit d'ailleurs congé à la hâte, pour être présente lors du retour d'Abraxas. Bien qu'Ambre l'adora tout de suite, elle fut tout de même peinée de constater qu'elle avait l'air si soumise à son mari. Elle se demanda si cela serait son cas une fois qu'elle serait mariée, mais balaya bien vite cette idée, ce n'était clairement pas son genre et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui plairait à Tom.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à déambuler dans la bibliothèque, dénichant de fantastiques ouvrages qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lus. Elle mangea seule, Tom étant encore en réunion, et se coucha tôt se sentant épuisée des derniers événements. Elle fut plus tard réveillée par Tom qui venait de rentrer. Bien vite, toute trace de sommeil la quitta, sous le feu de ses baisers. Après l'amour, Ambre laissait son esprit divaguer, la tête posée sur le torse de Tom, quand elle se redressa elle le vrilla du regard :

« -Alcyone, elle ne viendra pas au mariage !

-C'est un ordre ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, presque comme une menace.

Ambre réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

-Une condition indispensable à ma présence.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, constata-t-il, amusé.

-Je la déteste, marmonna-t-elle avec humeur.

Il le savait, bien évidemment, et il adorait en jouer. Il aimait l'Ambre jalouse et sauvage, quand elle savait faire preuve de tant de retenue en public. Tom l'enlaça, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages.

-Il sera fait selon vos désirs Ma Lady », murmura Tom contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.


	18. 1951: Mariage

Encore une nouvelle robe et de nouveaux bijoux. Mais cette fois, elle avait pu tout choisir et rester sobre. Enfin, autant que possible quand on devenait la femme de Lord Voldemort. Aussi, le tissu qui ornait sa robe n'aurait pas pu être plus coûteux, tout comme ses bijoux n'auraient pas pu être composés des pierres les plus fines. Cependant, elle avait réussi à refréner les envies de la couturière, en évitant le rajout superflu de dentelles, de perles et de tous autres ornements. De même, ses bijoux se voulaient discrets et raffinés.

Comme prévu, le mariage se déroulerait dans la plus stricte intimité et Ambre en était soulagée, elle ne se voyait pas dire « oui » devant tous les fidèles de Tom, dont elle ne connaissait pas la moitié. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans une des grandes salles de réception du manoir, qui en comptait trois. Ambre était satisfaite de ne pas s'unir à Tom dans la pièce où se tenaient les réunions des Mangemorts même si elle savait que le décor serait en tout point identique et sombre. Elle avait très vite pris conscience que ce mariage ne serait pas ordinaire. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer des convives riants, son mari souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et tout ce monde célébrant bruyamment leur union. Non, il y avait chez Tom une retenue toute naturelle qui s'expliquait aussi du fait du rang bien particulier qu'il occupait auprès des convives. Ambre, d'une nature beaucoup plus expressive, s'accordait cependant étonnamment à ce calme solennel qui planait sur cet événement. Les derniers mois avaient été si riches en émotions pour elle qu'elle n'aspirait désormais qu'à un mariage simple sachant que sa nouvelle vie lui réservait encore bien des surprises et qu'elle avait hâte d'y plonger.

Les elfes de maison achevèrent de l'aider à se préparer et c'est donc avec appréhension, mais détermination, qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Hélèna l'attendait de l'autre côté, impeccable et magnifique, dans une robe bleu nuit, le petit Lucius sur les talons, habillé d'un costume du même ton.

« -Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes magnifique, souffla la mère de l'enfant, les yeux embués par l'émotion. Je suis sûre que cette union sera parfaite!

-Merci Hélèna, vous avoir à mes côtés m'est très précieux, vous savez ?

-Mon amie, c'est un honneur et une véritable joie ! Accepteriez-vous… Accepteriez-vous qu'Abraxas vous conduise à l'autel ?

Cette question surprit la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Traditionnellement, c'était le père qui accompagnait la future mariée mais elle avait perdu sa famille depuis bien longtemps. Avait-elle envie de remonter l'allée menant à son destin seule ? Pas vraiment ! Malefoy senior était-il le meilleur choix ? Non plus. Mais au moins, il avait le mérite d'être là. Elle ne parvenait plus vraiment à avoir une mauvaise opinion de lui maintenant qu'elle connaissait le reste de sa famille. Hélèna s'était montrée la plus douce des amies. Avec Ambre, son masque si sérieux s'était étiolé et elle se révélait charmante et toujours de bonne humeur. Elle semblait si éloignée de l'attitude austère des Mangemorts qu'Ambre savait ne plus pouvoir se passer de sa présence. Aussi, il lui semblait impossible de ne pas accepter la demande qui venait de lui être faite.

-Bien sûr, c'est très gentil de l'avoir proposé, j'en serai honorée ! »

Comme à l'accoutumée, les yeux d'Hélèna s'agrandirent de joie et elle s'empressa d'aller trouver son mari pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ambre en profita pour se calmer quelques instants, se sentant infiniment nerveuse à cause de tous ces chamboulements. C'était le moment ou jamais de faire le point, d'être sûre de ses choix ! Était-elle sûre de vouloir devenir Lady Voldemort aux yeux du monde avec tout ce que cela impliquait ? Était-elle sûre de vouloir devenir Mme Jedusor et de vivre toute sa vie auprès de cet homme ombrageux, taciturne mais passionné ? Oui, à tout ça la réponse était oui, elle avait hésité, tergiversé, avait trouvé des compromis avec sa propre conscience, avait fait connaissance avec une part d'elle-même plus sombre, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Que sont ces petites choses face à toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait au quotidien, face à cette impression de vivre tellement plus fort, tellement plus intensément qu'avant ? Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de revenir à sa petite vie ordinaire, elle en voulait plus, ne pouvait plus se contenter d'une rassurante routine.

Forte de ses résolutions, elle s'avança en direction de la grande salle de réunion, aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion. Elle entendait déjà la mélodie d'un orgue, qui l'accompagnerait lorsqu'elle remonterait l'allée jusqu'à Tom. Devant les portes fermées, elle retrouva Malefoy qui, pour une fois, avait fait dans la sobriété avec une longue tunique de velours noir. Il la complimenta sur sa robe et lui indiqua que tout était prêt et qu'il pouvait rentrer. La future mariée ajusta son voile, prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. À son signal, Abraxas ouvrit la porte et ils s'avancèrent doucement parmi les convives qui se levèrent à son approche. Dès qu'elle entra, elle vrilla ses yeux sur ceux de Tom. Il était superbe. Il ne portait pas la robe de sorcier traditionnelle mais une magnifique veste en queue de pie, ornée de motifs en brocart gris. Il avait l'air éminemment raffiné et jamais Ambre ne l'avait trouvé plus beau. En voyant la façon dont son futur mari la regardait, elle savait qu'elle aussi, lui avait forte impression. Sans même se concerter, ils avaient opté pour le même dégradé de couleur, sa robe noire sur le bustier, s'évasait ensuite dans des tons gris poudrés qui donnait l'impression qu'elle marchait sur un nuage.

Aucun d'eux ne souriait, ils semblaient tous deux solennels mais pas une seule personne présente ce jour-là n'aurait songé à remettre en cause leur amour. Le rituel se passa dans le calme absolu. Leurs deux mains furent unies dans un large ruban de soie, le sorcier officiant la cérémonie psalmodia une longue formule qui fit naître un halo de lumière rouge qui les engloba un instant. Il débita de nouveau une longue formule à laquelle se mêlaient les noms des futurs époux. Ambre ne fut pas surprise d'entendre son époux être appelé Lord Voldemort même si elle s'était plusieurs fois demandé si ce changement de nom était bien légal. Mais pendant la cérémonie, tout cela lui sembla bien dérisoire. Durant tout le processus, elle avait le regard perdu dans celui de son futur mari, cherchant à y lire ses émotions. Elle ne rencontra que son habituel sérieux. Cependant, une lueur, qu'elle seule pouvait remarquer, lui témoignait de la passion qui animait le jeune homme. Une fois la lumière disparue, ils échangèrent les anneaux scellant leur union. Après bien des hésitations, Tom avait choisi la bague de Gaunt pour l'offrir à sa femme, décidant par là même de retirer l'objet de sa potentielle liste d'horcruxe. La pierre du bijou scintillait à la main de la jeune femme et le mage noir se félicita alors de son choix. Son anneau à lui était plus simple en argent avec une pierre d'Onyx noir qui lui convenait parfaitement. Une fois l'échange fait, le sorcier officiant la cérémonie annonça que les deux êtres face à lui étaient désormais unis par la vie, car ce que la magie réunit, aucun acte humain ne saurait le défaire.

À ces mots, l'assistance applaudit chaleureusement, alors que Tom, le regard plus intense qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu, se pencha légèrement sur sa nouvelle épouse, effleurant ses lèvres. Bien loin de l'ardeur habituelle de ses baisers, Ambre n'en frémit pas moins de tout son corps avec cette pensée qui la ravissait : elle était désormais unie à cet homme qu'elle aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé, cet homme dont elle ne pouvait détourner le regard et qui lui inspirait tant de respect et de fierté.

Le soir, un grand dîner et un bal furent donnés en leur honneur, en présence des Mangemorts et de personnalités hauts-placées, qu'on savait sympathisants du seigneur des ténèbres. Ainsi, elle reçut les hommages de nombreuses familles de Sangs Purs, dont les Black qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Ils ne reçurent cependant que le mari, la femme venait de donner naissance à une petite fille. Cygnus Black ne pouvait s'empêcher de vanter la pureté du sang qui, disait-il, se remarquait au premier coup d'œil sur le bébé. Il continua à parler pompeusement pendant un bon quart d'heure, bien qu'Ambre ne puisse à peine se souvenir du prénom de l'enfant. Béatrice ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Quand elle put enfin se débarrasser de monsieur Black, elle se réfugia, tantôt auprès de son mari, tantôt auprès d'Hélèna. La fête se prolongea très tard, quand ils se retirèrent enfin pour passer leur première nuit en tant que mari et femme.

Si le respect qu'inspirait Ambre aux Mangemorts était acquis, il fut d'autant plus profond après leur union. Son statut de Lady semblait définitivement acquis, bien que ce titre la fasse doucement sourire, se sentant toujours un peu ridicule d'être nommée ainsi. Avec ce titre, vinrent rapidement de nouvelles responsabilités. Sa présence était régulièrement requise par son mari lors de réunion d'importance et dans quelques événements mondains auxquels ils participaient afin de nouer quelques liens qui auraient pu se montrer utiles pour la suite de l'avènement de Jedusor.

Le peu qu'elle goûta à cette vie publique lui déplut rapidement, elle préférait encore rester au manoir que de voir des gens du ministère. Tous lui semblaient grossiers et sans panache. De plus, elle ne supportait pas de voir Tom ronger son frein, devant faire des courbettes dans tel ou tel personnage haut placé. Cela avait néanmoins porté ses fruits. Il était rentré dans les bonnes grâces d'une descendante de Poufsouffle grâce à son ancien emploi chez Barjow et Burke. C'était, avait-il dit à Ambre, un dernier service qu'il rendait à son employeur. De plus, on savait maintenant que l'un des proches du ministre était sous l'emprise des Mangemorts et ce grâce à Alcyone. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs de cesse de se vanter, disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle prenait tous les risques alors que d'autre n'était là que pour l'apparat. Cette pique était bien évidemment destinée à Ambre bien qu'Alcyone ne se serait jamais risquée à le dire à haute voix, ayant trop peur des répercussions. Cependant, Ambre pouvait compter sur la gentillesse d'Hélèna qui n'avait de cesse de prendre la défense de la nouvelle épouse du maître, se mettant à dos Alcyone et les quelques amis qu'elle avait au sein des Mangemorts.

Ambre était désormais présente à chaque réunion, chaque repas avec les Mangemorts. Autour d'elle, on ne parlait que de Sangs Impurs, de traître et de mission. Au début, certains propos la choquaient même si elle n'osait pas s'offusquer devant tout le monde. Mais petit à petit, elle se rendait compte que tout cela commençait à n'avoir plus le même impact sur elle. C'était comme si son esprit, sa morale, s'habituaient à ce flot de haine quotidien, et ce, avec une facilité qui l'effrayait. Bien qu'elle tâchait de ne pas y penser, parfois, au milieu de la nuit, quand aucun tumulte ne venait perturber le cours de ses pensées, sa morale se réveillait et la torturait inlassablement. Alors, dans le secret de la nuit, elle se promettait de se reprendre, de tout faire pour changer son mari. Mais comme pour bien des décisions, au lever du jour, la situation lui paraissait toute changée. Les propos paraissaient moins graves, les actions moins réelles et sa conscience se laissait alors plus facilement museler. Le mariage et l'environnement de Tom avait-il fait d'elle une femme soumise ? Elle ne le pensait pas, car selon elle, peu de femmes auraient pu supporter d'être aux côtés d'un homme tel que lui. Cependant, elle se sentait changer, elle se sentait perdre de son assurance, elle qui avait toujours eu une confiance absolue en ces valeurs et ses convictions. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, elle était parfaitement heureuse. Mais un coin de son esprit lui ramenait fréquemment ses interrogations en tête.

De son côté, le mariage semblait avoir donné des ailes à Tom. Où était-ce la réussite de la mission d'infiltration ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait un vrai regain d'énergie et semblait prêt à déplacer des montagnes. Maintenant qu'il était uni à Ambre, sa hantise de la mort l'assaillait de nouveau. Risquer de perdre tout ce qu'il avait acquis lui semblait intolérable et il s'était mis en tête de créer rapidement son premier horcruxe. Il nourrissait également un autre projet qui lui était cher mais ne désirait pour le moment en parler à personne. Il se plaisait pour le moment à constater l'évolution de sa femme, dans son caractère et sa posture. S'il avait connu la définition exacte du mot, s'il avait su l'employer, il aurait déclaré qu'il était heureux.


	19. 1954: Entre-deux

_« -Dis-le-moi encore…_

 _-Tu n'as pas compris ?_

 _-Si, j'ai juste besoin d'être sûre._

 _-Ils sont différents…N'as-tu jamais senti que leur magie n'était pas la même ?_

 _-Non, jamais…_

 _-Pourtant c'est le cas, elle n'est pas aussi puissante, aussi … pure._

 _Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, son souffle chatouillait les quelques délicats cheveux qui s'étaient égarés de son chignon. On aurait pu croire qu'il lui disait des mots d'amour en secret._

 _-Ils n'ont pas le droit, ils ne méritent pas tout ce qu'on leur donne._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Ils sont issus de Moldus. Les Moldus nous détestent, ils ont peur de nous._

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Alors nous devons nous prémunir contre eux…_

 _Il souriait, mais cruellement. Elle était choquée… Vraiment…Toujours est-il qu'elle ne disait rien._

 _-Un jour, nous serons débarrassés d'eux. Enfin, ils comprendront que leur place est à nos pieds. Cela sera l'œuvre de toute une vie…_

 _-N'as-tu pas peur de te tuer à la tâche, ou que quelqu'un te tue ?_

 _-La mort ne saura avoir d'emprise sur moi, cria-t-il, perdant pour la première fois son sang-froid._

 _-Je ne comprends pas._

 _-Tu n'as pas à comprendre, tu verras… »_

Elle s'éveilla d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, parfaitement calme en apparence, mais en proie à la plus vive confusion. Elle venait de revivre dans son rêve une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Tom et qui l'avait perturbée. Cet emportement à l'évocation de la mort et ses paroles lui laissait penser qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Quant au reste, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que les discours de Tom trouvaient de plus en plus écho en elle. La jeune femme se faisait parfois la réflexion que les Sangs purs n'étaient pas appréciés à leur juste valeur. Qu'ils, _qu'elle_ , méritaient mieux. Plus de respect, plus de considération. Et l'instant d'après, elle se disait que tout cela était ridicule, qu'importe l'ascendance, tous étaient doués de ce magnifique don de magie. Elle ne s'expliquait pas ces changements, elle qui clamait autrefois être têtue comme une mule. Était-ce la proximité des Mangemorts ? Ou la peur quasi quotidienne de la société que le secret magique soit révélé ? Ou tout simplement le désir de lui plaire, de ne jamais voir s'éteindre la flamme dans son regard ? Comme toujours, elle préférait se cacher les yeux, se boucher les oreilles, pour éviter d'avoir à réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait sa nouvelle vie. Parfois, sa lâcheté lui donnait envie de vomir. Souvent, elle s'en accommodait.

Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où Williamson allait être puni pour sa bévue et l'article qui en avait découlé. Fils d'une famille bien vue et riche, sa peine qui aurait dû le conduire à Azkaban, s'était réduite à quelques remontrances et une assignation à résidence. Bien sûr, tout cela ne convenait pas à Tom, qui avait déclaré que la faute était bien plus grave qu'il ne paraissait et qu'elle méritait une réelle sanction. Alors qu'elle lui avait dit ne pas souhaiter participer aux « réjouissances », son époux lui avait fait cependant comprendre que sa présence serait appréciée de tous.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Tom était déjà là, assis sur son trône et elle alla prendre place à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques instants, la grande porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer les Mangemorts habituels. Derrière eux, une série de rafleurs tenaient fermement par les épaules Williamson, qui paraissait terrorisé. Ambre se demandait pourquoi, il allait certes se faire enguirlander, sûrement perdre sa place de Mangemort, mais, somme toute, rien de grave.

Une fois que chacun eut pris place, les rafleurs s'approchèrent de Voldemort.

« -Maître, voici le traître Williamson. Il a essayé de s'enfuir hier, mais nous lui avons vite remis la main dessus. Nous vous le livrons aujourd'hui.

Ils s'inclinèrent et jetèrent le malheureux aux pieds de Voldemort. Celui-ci se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'homme prostré. Il affichait un grand sourire. N'importe qui aurait pu trouver ce sourire chaleureux, mais dans la pièce, il ne trompa personne, pas plus que sa voix chaude et amicale quand il s'adressa au prisonnier.

-Williamson, mon ami, relève-toi donc, ce n'est pas la place d'un Mangemorts

L'homme émit un drôle de couinement et se redressa prestement, mais de moitié, restant penché dans une position sûrement inconfortable et pas du tout naturelle, marquant sa soumission.

-Oui maître, je suis tellement désolé, maître, cela ne se reproduira plus…

-J'y compte bien, vois-tu. Mais sais-tu, mon ami, ce qui n'est pas digne d'un Mangemorts ? Bien sûr, je ne parle pas de se vautrer à terre comme un chien, mais d'une chose plus grave encore.

Williamson qui avait commencé à reprendre des couleurs, pâlit à nouveau. La voix de son maître était toujours aussi enjouée, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la peur de l'homme, provoquant ainsi des ricanements dans l'assemblée.

-Non, maître…Pitié…

-Comment? Tu ne sais pas? Et bien, Lord Voldemort va te faire l'honneur de te l'apprendre. Ce qui est indigne d'un Mangemort, d'un sorcier au Sang pur, est de se donner en spectacle, de risquer de mettre en péril le travail d'une vie pour son petit vice. Dis-moi, étais-tu ivre, Williamson ?

-Maître, non… Je jure…

-Allons, ne ment pas à Lord Voldemort, tu sais qu'elles seraient les conséquences… La vérité…

Les larmes embuèrent les yeux de l'homme, rendant la scène particulièrement dérangeante et pathétique…

-Oui maître, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… avoua-t-il se mettant à pleurer pour de bon.

Dans l'ombre de Tom, Ambre assistait, impuissante à cette humiliation publique. À chaque parole, à chaque larme, son cœur se serrait davantage et à mesure que le temps passait, elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple remontrance. Le ton chaud et sucré de Tom lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Pour la première fois, elle se demanda si son mari ne pouvait pas être en train de devenir fou…

-Tu sais, Williamson, Lord Voldemort est clément, mais il faut aussi montrer la voie à tes camarades. Quel leader laisserait un tel comportement sans conséquence? Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi…

Toujours pleurant, l'homme acquiesça misérablement.

-Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui cependant…

-Oh … Maître merci !

-Endoloris…

Ambre sursauta. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle remercia Merlin que Tom se soit positionné devant elle, ainsi elle n'eut pas à voir le spectacle du pauvre homme souffrant, même si ses cris lui déchirèrent les oreilles. Voldemort se pencha ensuite sur le pauvre homme, relevant presque tendrement la manche de sa veste en loque, dévoilant la marque des ténèbres. Il pressa doucement sa baguette sur la marque et Williamson laissa une horrible lamentation lui échappé, tandis qu'une odeur de chaire brûlée écœurante emplissait l'atmosphère. Ambre retint un haut le cœur alors que Tom murmurait à l'oreille du pauvre homme:

-Rassure toi, elle restera toujours là pour que tu te souviennes où va ta loyauté... La douleur te le rappellera également. Il se redressa ensuite, un large sourire sur le visage et annonça:

\- Emmenez-le aux cachots, nous verrons ce qu'il retiendra …

-Les cachots…murmura Ambre. »

Sans un mot, les Mangemorts présents attrapèrent leur ancien compagnon sous les aisselles et le traînèrent hors de la pièce. Ambre eut le temps d'apercevoir la tête de l'homme, affaissée sur son épaule, un léger filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Cette vision lui arracha un frisson, un sentiment de peur mêlé de pitié et de répulsion.

Une fois seul, Tom se tourna vers elle, les traits fermés. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe, la scrutant comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

« -Manifestement, tu n'apprécies pas mes décisions…

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…souffla la jeune femme

Voldemort réprima un soupir et laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Il la regarda encore un instant avec…colère ? Puis se détourna pour prendre place sur son siège.

-Pourrais-je alors savoir ce que tu aurais cru bon de faire ?

Le ton était excessivement poli, au mieux il se moquait d'elle, au pire il était furieux. Mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle pouvait se livrer sans crainte.

-Tes…techniques de persuasion sont un peu violentes, tu ne crois pas ?

-Il faut savoir mater les sujets les plus hargneux, c'est un leader qu'ils sont venus trouver, pas un ami. Je n'ai que faire de la faiblesse ou de la clémence. Et encore, le cachot n'est pas si terrible que ça…

-Des cachots, tu es sérieux ? ICI ! Des gens crèvent sous nos pieds ?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Ambre, c'est la vie ! C'est notre combat ! Que croyais-tu ? Que tout se ferait sans encombre ? Je dois les gérer, tous ! Si un seul parle, c'est tout mon projet qui s'écroule. Il y en a encore au moins une dizaine qui rêvent de me tuer pour prendre ma place… Je dois leur montrer qui est le maître. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te dérange réellement ?

Elle le regarda, surprise, tandis qu'il continuait :

-Je t'ai vu le regarder, tu avais pitié, mais avoue qu'il te répugnait, n'est-ce pas ? Cet être sans aucun honneur, affalé sur lui-même. Une loque méprisante demandant mon pardon. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu penses qu'il a mérité tout ça…

-Non, c'est faux, je … je ne suis pas comme ça, pas comme toi…

-Non, tu es pire… tu n'assumes pas. Mais je sais, Lord Voldemort sait tout, que tu penses la même chose. Qu'ils t'inspirent la même horreur. Comment aurais-tu pu lier ta vie à la mienne si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Parce que je t'aime ! cria Ambre, les larmes aux yeux.

Voldemort balaya la réponse d'un geste impatient.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu avoues, à toi-même, au monde, ce que tu ressentais à ce moment.

-Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?

-Bien sûr que si.

-Alors, prouve-moi-le, maintenant ! »

Il ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir tandis qu'elle se jetait littéralement sur lui, impatiente d'oublier dans l'amour, les tourments qu'il affligeait à son âme. Tom, de son côté, n'insista pas dans sa tentative de lui faire avouer ses pensées profondes. Tout, dans son comportement, lui prouvait qu'il avait raison.

Comme toujours pendant les réunions, Ambre laissait son esprit vagabonder, sous un dehors imperturbable. Cependant, à la fin de cette dernière, Tom rappela à lui Alcyone et Malefoy. C'était rare. Suffisamment pour qu'elle se sente parfaitement alerte et que sa curiosité en soit éveillée. Les deux Mangemorts semblaient dans le même état, puisque même Alcyone, oubliant de lui lancer avec son habituel air dégoûté, les regardait tous deux avec étonnement.

« -Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai retenu ce soir mes amis…

Précautionneusement, les deux Mangemorts hochèrent la tête, cherchant la cause de cet imprévu, chacun ayant encore en mémoire le sort de Williamson.

-J'ai des missions pour vous. Des missions que je ne pouvais pas confier au premier venu…

L'effet fut immédiat, Malefoy senior bomba le torse, tandis que le regard d'Alcyone brillait de la ferveur qui lui était coutumière quand Tom lui parlait.

-Notre tactique pour infiltrer le ministère est pour le moment un succès… Je dois dire que cette idée était très pertinente. Désormais, il faut viser un autre point capital

-Gringotts ? proposa Abraxas. Ces tarés de Gobelins ne nous feront jamais confiance…

-Nous leur ferons plier le genou le moment venu, rassure-toi. Non, je pensais à un endroit qui nous donnerait une occasion unique de façonner le monde à notre image. Qui nous permettrait de décider qui, ou non, a le droit d'accéder à notre savoir…plus encore que le Ministère.

-Poudlard ! Maître, vous voulez prendre Poudlard ?

-Du calme Alcyone. Qui parle de prendre l'école ? Pourquoi partir en bataille quand on peut arranger les choses de façons plus ... subtiles? Je veux l'école, mais sans combat, sans heurts, nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. Plus que jamais, nous nous devons d'être présents partout, dans toutes les couches de la société.

-Un enseignant Mangemorts ? hasarda Ambre.

-Je vois que tu sais toujours exactement où je veux en venir… Oui, il nous faut infiltrer Poudlard, mais pas maintenant. Le vieux Dippet est sur le départ, jamais il ne se hasardera à recruter avant son départ, il n'en a plus la force. Nous devons attendre son successeur, assurément Dumbledore. Si c'est le cas, je me présenterais moi-même devant lui, nous avons un … différend à régler…

-Mais alors, en quoi vont consister nos missions ? demanda Alcyone.

-Toi, Alcyone, tu devras t'assurer que pendant ce laps de temps, aucun candidat ne puisse faire une candidature spontanée. Il faut également qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à l'école. Il faut également te rapprocher de Dippet, le pousser vers la sortie. Il existe tout un tas de potions qui augmentent la fatigue…je te fais confiance sur le choix. C'est une mission cruciale et de longue haleine, si tu ne la mènes pas à bien, tu subiras le même sort que Williamson.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas maître ! Jamais ! clama Alcyone, presque démente à cet instant.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Très bien, tu peux te retirer…

Alcyone s'inclina et les quitta aussitôt, trop heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de briller auprès de son maître.

Celui-ci s'adressa alors à Abraxas, qui attendait de recevoir ses ordres.

-Quant à toi, je voudrais que joue de tes relations pour trouver ceci.

Il fit glisser vers le Mangemorts un parchemin roulé. Abraxas le parcourut des yeux, palissant légèrement.

-Cornes de Dragon, feuilles de Molly, eau du fleuve Lethé… voilà une liste de course…déroutante…. Et dont les produits ne seront pas faciles à trouver… Puis-je vous demander quelle potion comptez-vous préparer?

-Non, coupa Voldemort d'une voix cassante. Contente-toi de les trouver rapidement.

-Bien sûr, maître, pardonnez ma familiarité.

Abraxas disparut aussitôt, se mettant sûrement en quête des ingrédients listés.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit, ce ne sont pas des ingrédients très usuels…que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, pas avant de savoir si cela fonctionne. Mais si c'est le cas, je peux t'assurer que le résultat sera…spectaculaire… »


	20. 1956 Partie 1: Irrévocable

L'aimer était comme aimer l'océan, il était toujours là, grondant, ses vagues fonçant vers vous, vous chatouillant les pieds, mais ne vous emmenant jamais réellement. Elle était bien loin de ses illusions d'enfants. Oui, il n'y avait pas de beau prince charmant, pas de romantisme exacerbé, pas de fleurs. Seulement un homme et une femme qui dans le silence se font comprendre tout ce qu'ils ne parviennent pas à se dire.

Bien sûr, cela lui convient, elle en a pris son parti. Pas d'effusion en public, pas de mot doux, pas de langoureuses embrassades. Juste le monstre Amour qui leur bouffe le cœur à tous les deux. C'est violent, ça fait mal, mais c'est beau. C'est un sentiment qui se suffit à lui-même, qui ne demande pas de justification, pas de démonstration. Mais parfois, dans un regard, dans un geste anodin, il y avait toute cette force qui menaçait de les engloutir et les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Et Dieu qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle se sentait puissante auprès de lui.

Chaque jour un peu plus, elle se glissait dans son rôle de Lady Voldemort, chaque jour elle faisait taire sa conscience, chaque jour elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la folie de son mari.

Aujourd'hui, encore une réunion. Qu'elles étaient barbantes ces réunions ! Mais Ambre ressentait toujours une certaine fierté à s'asseoir aux côtés de Tom. Toujours en bout de table, toujours dans leurs deux imposants sièges qui faisaient penser à des trônes. Elle aimait cela, rien que pour voir le regard douloureux d'Alcyone.

Cette fois, il y avait de l'animation, un traître à son sang comme il les appelait. La pauvre âme était enchaînée à même le sol, aux pieds des Mangemorts qui riaient grassement. C'était un homme et il avait peur. Il sentait la peur mêlée aux relents de transpiration et de crasse. Ça devait faire un moment qu'il croupissait dans les geôles du Manoir Malfoy ou même ici, allez savoir. Elle se surprit brièvement à froncer le nez en signe de dégoût. Depuis quand était-elle si précieuse ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle se serait précipitée sur le pauvre homme pour l'aider. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, regagner la quiétude de ses appartements à elle et Tom. Que tout cela se finisse rapidement, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

« -Bien, lança Tom à la cantonade, réduisant instantanément au silence la masse fiévreuse des Mangemorts attablés ou debout dans la pièce. Monsieur Lawgood, ici présent, est notre invité depuis un mois maintenant. J'ose espérer qu'il a appris à nous connaître, notamment ses collègues du ministère, et qu'il se montrera désormais moins enclin à s'opposer aux propositions de loi de ces derniers.

Ricanement de la foule. Quelques échanges de regards entendus. Un rire gras de la part de Macnair.

« Ah ça », pensa Ambre.

Depuis un an environ, plusieurs émissaires de Tom, Malfoy en tête, avaient plus ou moins investi le ministère à des postes relativement hauts placés et enviés. Ils ne faisaient rien d'eux même, mais à force de paroles habiles et de gallions bien dépensés, ils implantaient avec une facilité alarmante des idées bien étranges auprès de politicards vieillissants qui se vantaient que : « jamais plus, il n'y aurait de mages noirs comme Grindelwald ».

« Les idiots » pensa-t-elle également avec un petit sourire coupable.

S'il savait tout ce qu'elle savait, elle… Mais voilà, quelques sorciers faisaient de la résistance et s'opposaient à des projets de loi qu'ils jugeaient irrecevables et ce Lawgood en faisait partie. Alors, ce genre de personne avait tendance à « disparaître ». Elle entendait parfois des gémissements remonter des tréfonds des cachots quand elle se promenait, notamment près des cuisines. Les disparus n'étaient pas bien loin. Elle avait été choquée, dégoûtée, puis l'habitude avait laissé place à l'indifférence, dans laquelle elle se complaisait de plus en plus. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et sursauta légèrement quand la masse informe du sorcier se redressa en criant d'une voix éraillée :

-Jamais je ne tremperais dans vos magouilles ! Vous êtes fous, vous êtes tous complètements fous !

-Allons, tu te rendras compte bien assez tôt que le mieux pour toi et de rendre allégeance à Lord Voldemort ! En attendant, et pour te donner du courage, l'imperium suffira ! Oui, nous n'allons pas te tuer. Le sang pur, même d'un traître comme toi est précieux. Cependant, avant de te laisser retrouver les doux méandres de l'imperium, un rappel à l'ordre va être nécessaire… Alcyone.

Ambre tourna la tête vers la Mangemorte, ennuyée. Elle savait l'attrait d'Alcyone pour le Doloris et savait que la Mangemorte adorait quand son maître la mettait ainsi au premier plan. Se renfrognant et baissant la tête d'un air de profond dédain, Ambre fit mine d'aplanir les plis de sa longue robe, noire bien entendu, pour ne pas voir le regard conquérant que ne manquerait pas de lui lancer la Mangemorte. Aussi, elle se fit presque mal au cou quand elle se fit interpeller :

-Maîtresse, je pense que ça serait un véritable honneur pour moi si vous lui lanciez le premier sort .

Murmures dans la foule. Regards interloqués. Stupeur chez Ambre, un air victorieux chez Alcyone.

« PESTE ! » cracha le cerveau d'Ambre « Cette petite TRAÎNÉE te met au défi ! »

Effectivement, la Mangemorte n'avait de cesse de provoquer Ambre depuis des années, elle ne la croyait pas digne de Tom et ne se privait pas de placer quelques remarques acerbes à ce sujet quand son maître n'était pas là. Tom, lui-même, lui avait dit que si elle se laissait aller à de telles familiarités, c'était parce qu'Ambre n'était pas assez sévère : il fallait punir Alcyone. Mais Ambre avait répliqué qu'elle acceptait bien des choses, mais qu'elle ne serait pas « actrice » de ces faits. Et là, devant tout le monde, devant Tom, elle la mettait au défi : lancer un Impardonnable sur un innocent.

Le cerveau d'Ambre semblait à l'agonie et lui hurlait que tout ceci avait assez duré, qu'elle pouvait bien jouer la grande dame, la reine des glaces, mais que les choses allaient vraiment trop loin. Que non, il était hors de question de s'abaisser à cela.

 _Vraiment ?_ Résonnait une petite voix dans sa tête. Il ne s'agissait pas de tuer, rien qu'un petit sort, un mot, en tout et pour tout, et la victoire sur Alcyone. Peut-être même que cela ne fait pas si mal ?

Toujours assise sur son trône, à côté de celui de Tom, elle risqua un regard dans sa direction. L'homme la fixait d'un regard étrange et intéressé, attendant sa réaction. Se pouvait-il qu'il doutât d'elle ?

Elle se leva, agacée. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille à qui il demandait de faire ses preuves. Qu'Alcyone la teste passe encore, mais lui… Elle se composa un masque de calme et répondit à son ennemie.

-C'est trop aimable à toi Alcyone…

Dans un bruissement de tissu, elle repoussa la traîne de sa robe et se plaça devant le pauvre homme et sortit sa baguette magique. La puanteur du prisonnier la prit au nez, on aurait dit un elfe de maison particulièrement crasseux, il n'avait plus rien d'un être humain.

 _Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tu vas TORTURER un homme._

Il suffit de ne pas y penser…

 _Tu ne pourras plus jamais te regarder en face !_

Il est l'ennemi après tout…

 _C'est juste un gratte-papier !_

C'est juste un simple sort…

 _Cela fait de toi une complice, définitivement !_

Il n'avait qu'à ne pas se mettre en travers de notre route…

Elle sentait une sueur froide lui couler entre les omoplates. Elle sentait les regards lourds d'anticipation des Mangemorts, comme des vautours attendant que la charogne rende son dernier soupir. Elle sentait son envie de prouver qu'elle était forte, implacable, comme eux, comme lui. Elle voulait voir le respect dans leurs yeux. Elle voulait… elle ne savait plus… C'était trop tard de toute façon.

-ENDOLORIS !

Il ne cria pas, mais se tordit de douleur, cognant frénétiquement sa tête sur le sol. Un craquement sinistre retentit la troisième fois où sa mâchoire, frappant le sol de pierre, se brisa au passage. Et quelque part au loin, quelque chose s'était aussi brisé à l'intérieur d'Ambre. Le pantin à ses pieds finit par cesser de convulser. Voilà, c'était fait. Elle retourna s'asseoir, impassible, dans un silence de mort. Silence qui fut rompu par les applaudissements de Malfoy, bientôt imité par les autres Mangemorts. Une fois assise et le silence revenu, Ambre planta son regard dans celui d'Alcyone, savourant la défaite qu'elle y lisait. Elle allait porter le coup de grâce.

-Je crois que tu peux me remercier, Alcyone.

Et la Mangemorte ne put qu'acquiescer et, rouge de honte, mettre un genou à terre.

-Merci, maîtresse…

-Bien, reprit Tom, apparemment ravi. Alcyone, je te laisse prendre soin de notre ami, ensuite tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour l'Imperium.

Il balaya la salle du regard.

-Tout cela m'a ouvert l'appétit, allons manger !

Il offrit son bras à sa compagne et celle-ci le prit avec gratitude. L'adrénaline redescendant, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, Tom lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu as été exceptionnelle ce soir, le dîner ne suffira pas à me rassasier après ce que j'ai vu. »

Voldemort contempla songeusement les ingrédients soigneusement alignés sur une paillasse, près d'un chaudron bouillonnant. Il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup d'adresse, aucune erreur ne serait permise. Il aurait pu demander à son maître des potions attitrées de lui faire la préparation, mais personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. De plus, il savait qu'il avait les compétences nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion, ayant toujours été le meilleur dans ce domaine à Poudlard. Il avait passé deux ans à s'entraîner, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la base de la potion soit parfaite. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que les deux principaux ingrédients. Lentement il sortit deux objets de sa poche et les aligna à côté des ingrédients de la potion. Il s'agissait d'une fiole emplie d'un liquide épais et rougeâtre : du sang. L'autre, plus gros, était soigneusement recouvert d'un mouchoir…

« -Nous y sommes … »

Presque amoureusement, il déballa l'objet et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux. Il brillait de mille feux entre ses mains, jamais il n'avait vu de pierres plus finement taillées ni de matériaux plus nobles. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour Rowena Serdaigle… Il contempla un moment le diadème sous toutes ses coutures, s'assurant une dernière fois de son authenticité et le déposa sur un coussin prévu à cet effet. Un sourire malsain déformait son visage à l'idée de souiller un objet des fondateurs. Il jubilait d'autant plus quant à la seconde partie de son plan. Sans se vanter, il pouvait dire là qu'il avait eu une idée de génie.

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma le chaudron et pendant deux heures, on entendit plus que le bruit des flacons qui s'entrechoquaient, des cornes de dragons qui étaient râpées, et le bouillonnement de la mixture. Finissant d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients, les feuilles de Molly, Tom baissa le feu et regarda la potion prendre une teinte violacée qui rappelait désagréablement un bleu. Il prit alors la fiole qui contenait le sang. Il s'agissait de celui de son « père », cet immonde moldu méprisable. Avoir eu à conserver ce sang impur tout ce temps avait été une torture pour lui, il allait enfin pouvoir s'en débarrasser, ne ressentant aucun remords pour l'acte qu'il avait commis. Il déboucha précautionneusement le flacon et versa le sang, qu'une formule avait empêché de coaguler. Un ruban de sang rouge tomba paresseusement dans la potion qui prit une teinte sombre. Il y était presque. Il se saisit d'une dague, posée à côté du chaudron, et entama la chair blanche de l'intérieur de son bras. Il laissa couler son propre sang dans la potion qui vira instantanément à un noir d'encre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le diadème qu'il badigeonna de son sang. S'essuyant les mains, il sortit de sous la paillasse un parchemin qui menaçait de s'émietter à chaque instant : la formule qu'il avait tant cherchée, la formule qui lui permettrait de créer un Horcruxe. Il la plaça près du diadème et versa la potion dans une coupe. Il la porte un instant à son nez, en humant l'odeur âcre, puis la maintint au-dessus du diadème, tout en entonnant l'étrange formule.

« Gratia hoc sacrificium, es facti sunt immortales

Affert inmortalitatem hoc sanguine

Quod objectum fit custos animi

Quod dividitur es anima,

Non tamen potest convertero

Nisi si tu es sincere agat paenitentiam.

Vos qui hanc viam ambulare.

Commemorat tibi. Vita esse fortissimum..

Nunc autem rege, suus "vos. »

Il laissa alors un peu du liquide noir tomber sur le diadème et but le reste d'une traite. Reposant la coupe, il se demanda un instant si le sortilège avait fonctionné quand une intense douleur lui déchira le crâne, lui faisant mettre un genou à terre. Il portait les mains à sa tête, palpant son crâne tant il avait l'impression que celui-ci était en train de se fendre. Et soudainement, alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un râle de douleur, l'atroce sensation disparut. Il se releva confusément, tâtant à la recherche du diadème. Il l'inspecta consciencieusement, mais rien ne laissait supposer qu'il ait été altéré par de la magie noire. À peine était-il légèrement chaud dans sa paume. Le sortilège avait-il fonctionné ? Décidé à s'en assurer une fois pour toutes, Voldemort se saisie de la dague et ouvrit prestement sa chemise. Il reste un moment à contempler la lame, prêt de son torse qui se soulevait rapidement au gré des battements de son cœur. C'était idiot, mais il fallait en être sûr. Alors, il appuya. Rencontrant d'abord une résistance, il força jusqu'à ce que la lame pénètre son cœur, essayant de faire fi de la douleur que traçait la lame dans son corps et du flot de sang chaud qui coulait à présent sur son ventre. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il atteignit enfin son but, son cœur. À cet instant, la douleur devint insupportable et il s'effondra au sol, baignant, respirant son propre sang. Sa vision s'obscurcissant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait, peut-être, surestimé ses compétences.

(Par ce sacrifice, j'accède à l'éternité.

Le sang offert volontairement amène l'immortalité.

L'objet devient le gardien de l'esprit.

L'âme divisée ne pourra être de nouveau réunis.

Que si le remord est profond et sincère.

Toi qui t'aventure en ce chemin.

Rappel toi que la vie reprend toujours ses droits.

Mais aujourd'hui, le roi, c'est toi.)


	21. 1956 Partie 2: Inattaquable

Il faisait sombre, très sombre… et froid… S'il en jugeait par son état, il avait échoué. C'était donc ça la mort ? L'obscurité, le froid et… la douleur ? Est-ce que nous n'étions pas censés ne plus rien ressentir dans la mort ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une réminiscence de son dernier geste. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de la lame se frayant un chemin dans sa chaire, mettant à vif chacun de ses nerfs. Il essaya de se calmer, mais ne parvint qu'à accélérer sa respiration. Respiration ? Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il se mit à espérer qu'il n'était pas coincé à jamais, entre la vie et la mort quand un bruit lointain l'interpella. Il fixa son esprit sur ce bruit : des coups sur une porte, et se concentra dessus. Petit à petit, des sensations semblaient de nouveau parvenir à son cerveau : la dureté du sol sous lui, l'air pénétrant ses narines, la lumière derrière ses paupières closes.

Lentement, Lord Voldemort émergea de l'inconscience.

« -Maître, maître, êtes-vous la ? Que se passe-t-il ? MAÎTRE ?

-AU DIABLE ! Je te ferais pendre si tu n'arrêtes pas de cogner cette fichue porte ! cria-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

À ces mots, le pauvre Mangemort cessa son vacarme et Tom l'entendit partir en courant.

Toujours au sol, Voldemort se laissa aller à un rire tonitruant. Il était vivant, il ne s'était pas trompé ! Il se releva péniblement, il se dirigea vers le grand miroir sur pied, au fond de son laboratoire. S'appuyant des deux mains sur l'encadrement, il fixa son reflet un moment, un sourire dément lui déformant les traits.

-Oui… OUI !

Sur son torse, il voyait une plaie qui aurait pu avoir un mois ou deux, encore rose, mais refermée. Aucun sang ne coulait. Le coup fatal ne l'avait pas été. Il avait percé son cœur, et était toujours là. Il avait réussi.

Il observa intensément ses traits, à la recherche du moindre changement. Il était peut-être un peu plus pâle, des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il lui sembla que son regard avait changé, mais qu'importe, il se sentait identique à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Mais plus fort, plus vivant, implacable. D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter le diadème vers lui, le caressant de ses longs doigts.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à te cacher… Ma meilleure garantie de mon triomphe ! »

Son regard se porta alors sur la gazette du sorcier qui traînait dans un coin. En première, les gros titres indiquaient « Nouveau directeur à Poudlard, Dumbledore remplace Dippet ». Un nouvel éclat de rire s'empara de lui. Oh oui, il allait adorer les prochains jours.

Ambre était plongée dans un roman quand son mari vint la trouver. Elle releva à peine la tête, tellement prise dans son histoire, et ne la releva que quelques instants plus tard, sentant son regard posé sur elle. Il était devant elle, droit comme un i, et la fixait intensément.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je viens de solliciter Dumbledore. Pour un poste à Poudlard.

Elle l'observa avec de grands yeux.

\- Toi ? Tu ne voulais pas que ce soit un Mangemort qui s'occupe de cela ?

\- Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'aurais suffisamment confiance et je tiens à te garder loin de ce vieux fou.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il découvre ce que tu cherches à faire ? Il pourrait te faire disparaître. C'est un sorcier très puissant. Qui irait mettre son nez à Poudlard ?

\- Oh, Dumbledore est descendu sur l'échelle de la puissance récemment, gloussa Voldemort d'une voix aiguë. Il y a des chemins… qu'il n'osera jamais prendre…

Perplexe, Ambre regarda plus attentivement son mari. Il semblait fatigué, il avait les traits tirés, mais c'est surtout son expression qui, elle devait l'avouer, lui faisait un peu peur. Encore une fois, elle se fit la réflexion que l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvait bien devenir fou… Ou alors, il lui cachait quelque chose. Un grand sourire étirait son visage d'ordinaire si peu expressif. Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement, comme un drogué qui ressent le manque… Devant ce spectacle, Ambre ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

-Comment ça « Descendu sur l'échelle de la puissance » ? Que lui as-tu fait ? Tom qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Du calme ! Je sais que tu l'estimes beaucoup ! Je ne lui ai rien fait… Pas encore du moins. En revanche, c'est moi qui ai changé…

-Changé ? Tom, il est tard et je ne comprends rien !

\- Te rappelles-tu que je t'avais dit qu'un jour la mort ne pourrait rien sur moi ? Que jamais plus elle ne serait un obstacle ? Et bien, ce jour est arrivé. Aujourd'hui, je ne crains plus ni Dumbledore, ni les traîtres, ni le temps !

Si Ambre n'avait pas été assise, il eut été possible que ses jambes aient refusé de la soutenir. À cet instant, les yeux de Tom semblaient briller d'une lueur rouge malsaine. Elle ressentait de nouveau cette sensation qu'elle avait connue lors de leur rencontre. Cette impression de danger imminent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? De quoi parles-tu au juste ?

\- J'ai trouvé ce qui fera de moi l'égal des Dieux ! Toutes ces années… Toutes ces recherches… Ce n'était pas en vain. Le sacrifice en vaut la peine. Et je peux en faire de même pour toi si tu le souhaites. J'ai trouvé la façon de nous rendre immortels.

\- Tom, tu me fais peur… L'immortalité je n'en veux pas ! Il y a bien d'autres moyens de laisser sa trace dans ce monde ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est de la magie noire, hein ? C'était donc ça que tu manigançais avec Malefoy ?

\- Aucune chose ne sera à la hauteur du fait d'être là… pour toujours…

\- Moi, je trouve ça oppressant, l'idée de vivre pour toujours. J'aurais peur. Peur de voir partir tous ceux que j'aime, peur de ne pas pouvoir en finir…

\- Si tu me laisses te montrer la voie, tu n'auras jamais à avoir peur de tout cela…

\- Tom, je crois que ce n'est pas pour moi ça ! Je ne veux plus en parler, vraiment ! Je te prouverais que tu n'as pas besoin de magie pour laisser une trace dans ce monde. Mais si c'est vrai, si tu as vraiment fait quelque chose… qui signifie que tu ne vas jamais mourir… Si ça signifie que tu vas me voir vieillir et mourir, promets-moi au moins de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin s'il te plaît !

\- Si je t'ai proposé cette solution, c'est justement parce que je veux te garder à mes côtés, tu le sais bien. Je te pensais plus courageuse.

À ces mots, Ambre se leva d'un bond et le regarda fièrement.

\- Mon courage, c'est de ne pas te suivre dans ta folie.

Ces mots, prononcés avec forces, semblèrent flotter dans l'air alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, chacun contenant sa colère et quelque part sa surprise que l'autre ne le comprenne pas.

Finalement, Ambre haussa les épaules.

\- N'en parlons plus, je vais me coucher… »

Il était encore tôt, mais pourtant le sommeil mit bien longtemps à venir chercher Ambre. Elle se demandait si Tom avait réellement réussi à atteindre l'immortalité. Plus elle y pensait, plus ça lui semblait impossible. Jamais elle n'avait lu un sort ou une potion capable d'un tel miracle. Non, il devait d'agir d'autre chose, il avait dû renforcer son corps et son esprit de façon à être plus résistant, mais immortel…

Quand le sommeil consentit enfin à venir à sa rencontre, il ne lui offrit que des rêves agités, où elle ne cessait de vieillir à une vitesse folle et où son mari la regardait en riant.

« -Tom, je dois dire que j'ai été… surpris par ta démarche… Un bonbon au citron ? Ils sont excellents.

D'un geste, Tom déclina la coupelle remplie de bonbons jaunes. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, encombrée de livres, son regard s'attardant un instant sur les portraits dans anciens directeurs. Dans son cadre, Dippet faisait une sieste bien méritée. Il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, refrénant toute la haine qu'il sentait déferler sur lui et résistant à l'envie de le voir se courber sous un doloris.

\- J'ai toujours considéré Poudlard comme ma maison, vous le savez mieux que personne…

\- Il est vrai, mais cependant, je pensais que tu aspirais à un avenir plus… brillant que celui d'enseignant. Je t'imaginais auréolé de gloire au Ministère par exemple.

Tom respira un petit rire. La flatterie… typique.

\- Il faut croire que je suis un incorrigible nostalgique. Le ministère ne m'intéresse guère, tous ses bureaucrates ne sont que des scribouillards, j'ai en tête de venir en aide à la jeunesse, de leur montrer la beauté de la magie…

\- Toute la jeunesse ?

Dumbledore le fixait de son regard perçant, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Merlin, qu'il détestait ce regard ! Il vous faisait vous sentir stupide. Ce foutu sorcier donnait toujours l'impression de tout savoir… Et c'était souvent le cas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda calmement Voldemort.

\- Tu sais Tom, je me suis beaucoup intéressé à toi. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai révélé ta véritable condition. Et sans me vanter, j'avais raison lorsque je me suis dit à cette époque, que tu deviendrais un grand sorcier au savoir énorme…

Tom s'enorgueillit de ces compliments tout en sachant pertinemment que le vieil homme servait ses propres dessins en les lui adressant. Aussi, attendit-il patiemment que Dumbledore continue son petit discours.

\- Hélas, ceux qui savent ne sont pas toujours ceux qui sauvent… Je sais que tu mets en avant une idéologie partagée par une poignée de sangs purs. C'est ton droit le plus strict. Ma question est : à quel point tes choix peuvent influencer ces jeunes ? Serais-tu prêt à enseigner de la même façon à un né-moldu ?

Contraction dans la mâchoire, éclat rouge dans les yeux. Voldemort commençait à avoir du mal à contenir ses sautes d'humeur et ses accès de haine. Cependant, si Dumbledore s'en aperçut, il ne dit rien et le laissa parler.

\- J'aurais pensé qu'un peu de sang neuf aurait pu apporter des idées nouvelles…

\- Tom, tes idées sont des plus réactionnaires.

Il observa en silence le vieil homme. Il avait l'impression de jouer une partie d'échecs particulièrement stratégique. Il finit par se fendre d'un sourire.

-Soit, je suis prêt à apprendre à tous, même aux nés-moldu, à faire preuve d'objectivité et respecter votre volonté… Cela devrait vous suffire ?

\- Le pourras-tu seulement ? Le veux-tu seulement ? Vois-tu, j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps, le mensonge est devenu une seconde nature chez toi, Tom. Je sens les choses que tu veux garder cachées sans pour autant réussir à les nommer. Mais il y a des rumeurs, quant à ton groupe, quant au titre que tu donnes : Lord Voldemort…

\- Et alors ? s'écria le mage noir, perdant patience. Vous aviez dit que c'était mon droit le plus strict. Vous-même êtes un sang pur ! Comment pouvez-vous renier votre sang à ce point ? Comment pouvez-vous les laisser souiller les pierres de ce château ?

\- Mon pauvre Tom, il est clair que j'ai commis des erreurs. La première a sûrement été de ne pas avoir pu t'apporter l'attention dont tu avais si désespérément besoin à Poudlard.

\- Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'est d'y rester

Albus leva la main pour le faire taire, le regard grave.

\- La deuxième est d'avoir cru que la jeune femme qui partage ta vie aurait pu te changer, faire de toi un homme meilleur. Mais même le meilleur des sentiments ne semble pas être assez puissant pour te détourner de cette folie…

Il sut que la partie était perdue, de même que son sang-froid.

\- Je vous interdis de vous mêler de ma vie privée pauvre fou ! C'est pour ça que vous avez empêché Ambre de continuer à venir. Pour qu'elle reste avec moi, pour qu'elle me « change ». On ne peut pas changer sa vraie nature Dumbledore. Elle le sait et l'accepte, contrairement à vous et vos grands airs de sauveur. Elle a compris qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir les bras au monde entier sans finir noyé. Elle a compris qu'elle devait aider à sauvegarder notre race.

Il s'arrêta essoufflé.

\- Vous ne comprendrez jamais, vous n'êtes qu'un idéaliste et ça signera votre perte Albus. Un jour, votre foi stupide en l'amour et l'amitié vous plantera un couteau dans le dos et ce jour-là vous comprendrez que j'avais raison… depuis le début.

\- J'espère juste que le sort ne viendra pas de ta baguette dans ce cas, Tom. Tu comprends, j'en suis sûr, que je ne peux pas te donner ce poste. Défense contre les forces du mal, sens-tu la douce ironie ? Je suis profondément désolé…

\- Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me raccompagner Albus, je sortirais seul… Après tout, je connais le chemin… Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire adieu.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, se faisant face et se scrutant gravement.

\- Tu as changé Tom, ton regard… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Cela ne te regarde aucunement. »

Il sortit du bureau directorial, hésitant à descendre les escaliers, suffisamment longtemps pour entendre le directeur marmonner

« Tu as été mon plus grand échec. »

Résistant à l'envie quasi irrépressible de mettre fin aux jours de Dumbledore, Voldemort dévala les escaliers plus qu'il ne les descendit. Arrivé au bas des marches, la gargouille se remit doucement en place. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettrait les pieds dans ce bureau…

Toujours en proie à la fureur, il plongea les mains dans sa cape, jusqu'à saisir le diadème. Sentir l'objet dans sa paume le rasséréna suffisamment pour qu'il puisse mettre en œuvre la seconde partie de son plan. Si la première avait été un échec, celle-ci se devait de réussir !

Veillant à ne pas se faire repérer, Tom se dirigea vers les escaliers, grimpant dans les étages, indifférents aux tableaux lui souhaitant le bonsoir où à la chatte de Rusard, suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas se mettre en travers de sa route. Il arriva enfin à destination. Lui seul connaissait cette salle si spéciale. Personne, jamais ne viendrait le chercher ici. Sauf lui, peut-être. Quand Poudlard lui appartiendrait. Après trois allées retour devant la salle, il entra et se retrouva face à un fatras incroyable. Non… beaucoup de gens connaissaient cette salle, mais aucun n'avait été capable de comprendre son pouvoir. Cela se voyait partout. Au fil des ans, des élèves avaient dû trouver cette salle pour y cacher leurs petits secrets, sans jamais être en mesure d'y revenir. Il flâna un long moment, caressant du bout des doigts des livres aux thèmes qui feraient pâlir d'envie les amateurs de la réserve de la bibliothèque, des jeux en tout genre, des plumes tricheuses, des meubles éventrés… Au bout d'un moment qui lui semble trop court, il déposa le diadème, à l'abri des regards, mais ne donnant pas forcément l'impression d'être caché. Il pouvait sentir la pulsation de son âme dans l'objet. C'était venu progressivement. Comme si ce fragment de lui s'était habitué à son hôte. Le diadème dégageait maintenant une aura malsaine et cela le réjouissait. Personne n'aurait envie de toucher de son plein gré un tel objet.

Veillant à ce que la voie soit libre, il ressortit de la salle dont la porte s'effaça derrière lui et prit tranquillement le chemin de la sortie. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens donc…

À sa droite se tenait une salle de classe vide, le bureau professoral vierge de tout document, tout comme les tables des élèves. Au plafond, des squelettes d'étranges volatiles étaient accrochés. Près des fenêtres, de nombreux livres élimés achevaient de se confondre avec la poussière des lieux et dans un coin, des mannequins de pailles, pour les exercices pratiques. Il se tenait dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Sa salle. Il fit courir ses longs doigts sur la surface du bureau, tentant de s'imaginer enseignant à une classe de sang pur.

Il referma sa main en un poing, jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de travailler à Poudlard, grâce à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger ses valeurs ? De quel droit avait-il décidé qu'il œuvrait pour le bien alors que Tom œuvrait pour le mal ? Ils étaient tous aveugles, cela allait bien au-delà de ces considérations puériles.

« Mais à ce petit jeu tu vas perdre Dumbledore… dit-il avec un sourire. »

Il sortit alors sa baguette et marmonna un sort. Une ombre noire s'éleva de sa baguette et se déplaça lentement de la salle avant de s'immobiliser au-dessus du bureau

« Ici ».

La masse noire s'enfonça alors dans le bois du bureau, comme aspirée au travers. L'air sembla plus lourd un moment, puis tout redevint normal.

Avec un petit ricanement, Tom se dirigea enfin vers la sortie.


	22. 1959: Puisqu'il en est ainsi

**Année 1959 Puisqu'il en est ainsi**

Maussade, elle regardait la pluie s'écouler le long des hautes fenêtres de son salon privé. Il faisait froid, malgré le mois de juillet qui touchait à sa fin, et les vieilles pierres du manoir ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression d'humidité ambiante. Elle était seule en cette matinée, comme d'habitude. Tom se levait toujours extrêmement tôt pour préparer sa journée et « gérer ses troupes ». Quant à elle ne tarderait pas à aller retrouver Hélèna. C'était sa routine. Elle se réveillait, déjeunait, était occupée quelques heures à lire puis passait le plus de temps possible avec la mère de Lucius. Bien sûr, elle répondait toujours présente à ces différentes obligations. Réunion, stratégie, infiltration et simulacre de tribunal lorsqu'un Mangemort ne donnait pas satisfaction. Depuis que Tom était revenu de Poudlard, il se montrait encore plus implacable. De ce fait, elle avait assisté à de nombreuses mises à mort… qui la laissaient désormais de marbre. Après tout, les Mangemorts savaient où ils mettaient les pieds, ils payaient juste les conséquences de leurs actes...

Elle soupira, tâchant de reprendre sa lecture, mais ferma le livre d'un geste agacé après avoir lu 5 fois la même phrase. Une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Hélèna tournait en boucle dans sa tête. La mère de Lucius était enchantée que celui-ci, désormais âgé de 11 ans, débute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ambre la comprenait parfaitement. Depuis ses 8 ans, Lucius passait énormément de temps avec Abraxas, sa mère le voyant très peu, Ambre encore moins. Il avait grandi, énormément. Sous les rondeurs de l'enfance, on décelait déjà le beau jeune homme qu'il allait devenir. Malheureusement, au contact de son père, il était désormais sombre et taciturne. Il se montrait arrogant avec tout le monde, clamant haut et fort que son rang lui garantissait d'être le prince des Serpentard, qu'il était sûr de rejoindre. Ambre savait que la douce Hélèna était désespérée des changements de son fils, et tout comme la jeune mère, elle souhaitait secrètement que la vie au château, au contact de nombreux enfants et loin de son père, en ferait une nouvelle personne. Aussi, Hélèna préparait la rentrée de son garçon avec le plus grand soin, ne laissant personne, à part Ambre, l'aider. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait demandé à la jeune femme de l'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse. Ambre avait alors pris conscience que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas sortie du manoir, seule, de sa propre initiative. Bien sûr, la demeure était toujours rempli de monde, ils étaient également conviés à toutes les soirées de la haute société, mais Ambre n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenti ce besoin de sortir d'elle-même. Et maintenant, cela l'obnubilait. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait aller où bon lui semblait… enfin… en était-elle sûre ?

Décidée, elle quitta la pièce et s'engagea dans les couloirs froids du manoir jusqu'au bureau de Tom. Elle hésita à toquer puis haussa les épaules. Elle pouvait bien entrer dans la pièce de son mari dès qu'elle en avait envie ! Elle poussa doucement la porte et un sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèves. Tom était plongé dans la lecture d'une pile de parchemin, l'air concentré, les sourcils froncés. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression de revoir le jeune homme qui venait travailler dans sa librairie. Son visage était un peu plus creusé, il avait quelques cernes, mais il était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi « lui ». Une puissante vague d'amour déferla sur elle. Malgré tous les changements, tous les efforts de chaque côté, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, leur lien lui paraissait toujours aussi fort. Cela la rassure, rien ne lui semblait impossible et elle se sentait un peu bête pour la conversation qui allait suivre.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« -Tu ne sursautes même pas ? Moi qui pensais te surprendre…

-Je savais déjà que c'était toi, bien avant que tu n'ouvres la porte…

-Tu n'es pas drôle répondit-elle en souriant. Que fais-tu ?

-Des recherches.

Elle prit un des ouvrages, au sommet d'une pile en équilibre précaire.

-« Généalogie des Sangs Purs », je pensais que tu connaissais toutes les familles !

-C'est le cas, mais je vérifiais quelques petites choses, si certains ne me cacheraient pas quelques des filiations douteuses…

Pensive, elle regarda sans les voir les listes de noms qu'elle fréquentait déjà pour la plupart. Tom lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée, la trouvant étrange. C'est donc avec son tact habituel qu'il la questionna.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que la vie ici te plaît ?

La question la prit tellement au dépourvu qu'elle faillit laisser s'échapper le livre qu'elle tenait en main. Elle le ferma doucement le gros volume et le posa sur le bureau. Elle essaya de penser posément à cette interrogation. Elle avait parfois l'impression de vivre dans un tourment permanent, tant d'événements avaient modifié sa vie… Elle avait fait et assisté à des choses qu'elle condamnait, mais qui ne la faisait plus culpabiliser depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait souvent du sortilège qu'elle avait lancé et elle en avait honte. Honte de son acte et encore plus de la joie sauvage qu'elle avait un instant ressentie en accomplissant ce geste. Honte d'avoir pris plaisir à l'impact que cela avait eu sur l'assemblée, du respect qu'elle avait lu dans leurs yeux. Elle en avait aussi voulu à Tom, qu'elle avait estimé responsable de sa situation. Cependant, la jeune femme s'était vite rendue à l'évidence. Elle ne pouvait blâmer son mari alors qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, libre de ses choix et de ses gestes. Finalement, la question que venait de lui poser Tom trouvait logiquement sa réponse.

-Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie, ma boutique me manque parfois. Mais je suis heureuse ici, avec toi. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Récemment, je te trouvais plus renfermée, je me posais la question. C'est le genre de chose que nous sommes censés partager…

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Ta vie, elle te plaît ?

-Mes projets vont bon train, mon épouse est à mes côtés, oui ma vie me convient parfaitement…

Elle embrassa doucement son mari et murmura :

-J'espère que je pourrais te la rendre encore plus belle.

Ils restèrent un moment à contempler le feu qui crépitait dans la haute cheminée, chacun enfermé dans ses propres pensées. Au bout d'un instant, Ambre se risqua à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, se maudissant de redouter la réponse de son mari.

-Est-ce que je suis libre de mes mouvements ? Je veux dire, libre d'aller où bon me semble ?

Tom souleva un sourcil.

-Eh bien, tu ne te traînes pas à longueur de temps avec une chaîne et un boulet au pied donc je suppose que oui… Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as l'impression de ne pas l'être ?

Haussant les épaules, Ambre se leva et appuya son front contre une des fenêtres, appréciant le contact froid du verre sur sa peau brûlante.

-C'est que, tu vois, cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie. J'ai laissé la boutique et le chemin de traverse et ça me manque un peu. J'aimerais pouvoir y retourner pour… je ne sais pas, me promener, voir des gens…

-C'est ce Florian ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-C'était mon ami et ça me fend le cœur de m'être disputée avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est Hélèna qui m'a proposé de l'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse pour la rentrée de son fils. C'est aussi mon amie, tu sais.

-L'amitié… c'est une faiblesse croit moi. Donner sa confiance au premier venu n'est que pure folie. Bien que je doute qu'un glacier ou une femme soumise puisse être dangereux d'une quelconque façon…

-Arrête, veux-tu ! Hélèna, t'es dévouée et elle est tellement gentille !

-Encore un mot qui m'est inconnu je le crains ! Mais soit, libre à toi d'aller où tu le souhaites. »

Soulagée, Ambre l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de s'élancer vers la sortie, impatiente d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hélèna.

Tom resta songeur quelques instants puis appuya négligemment sa baguette sur la marque qui ornait son bras. Presque simultanément, un plop se fit entendre. Alcyone s'approcha de Voldemort, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« -Vous m'avez fait demander, Maître ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace chère Alcyone. En effet, j'ai besoin de toi. De tes qualités d'espionne. J'ai bien évidemment besoin de la plus grande discrétion…

-Naturellement Maître ! répondit Alcyone avec ferveur, toujours exaltée à l'idée de satisfaire son mentor. Quelle est la mission ?

-Je veux que tu suives ma femme. Je veux savoir où elle va quand elle quitte la demeure et qui elle fréquente… Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire carnassier. Cette mission te déplaît ?

-Non maître, c'est juste que… je pensais que mes services étaient plus appropriés pour une mission plus… importante.

-Mais ma chère, c'est la mission la plus importante qui te sera jamais confiée. Après tout, je mets entre tes mains la sécurité de la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

Il prit plaisir à voir la Mangemorte pâlir et ses poings se crisper. Il se délectait de la jalousie et de la douleur d'Alcyone qu'il jugeait futiles et puériles. C'était peut-être une erreur de lui confier cette tâche, mais il se disait qu'en cet instant, cela valait la peine.

-Bien maître, il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, tu peux disposer. »

Des couleurs vives, des odeurs de nourritures, de tissu, d'épices et de vieux livres. Des personnes habillées dans des camaïeux chatoyants et des vêtements détonnants avec sa propre robe noire. Des rires, des conversations, de la bonne humeur. Oui, elle était bien sur le chemin de traverse. Ambre n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de se rendre avec Hélèna dans les nombreuses boutiques pour acheter les fournitures de son fils. Elles avaient ainsi écumé les magasins de robes, de chaudrons et les apothicaires afin de trouver tout le nécessaire pour le jeune sorcier. Ambre savourait chaque instant, se rendant compte à quel point toute cette vie lui avait manqué. Elle écoutait, ravie, les babillages d'Hélèna et observait les jeunes élèves de Poudlard et leurs parents qui faisaient des emplettes.

« Ho ma chère, il faut absolument aller déguster une crème glacée à cette terrasse, ce sont les meilleurs de la région, vous savez !

Ambre ne le savait que trop bien ! Elle aurait préféré éviter d'être confrontée à Florian, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de ternir la bonne humeur de son amie. Aussi, elle la suivit jusqu'à la terrasse, espérant se faire la plus discrète possible.

Bien évidemment, ce fut néanmoins Florian qui vint prendre les commandes. Et vu le regard de reproche qu'il lui lança, il n'avait pas oublié leur querelle. Ambre rougit de honte, mais Hélèna ne le remarqua pas, occupée à vérifier les sacs contenant les achats pour son fils.

Une fois servie, Hélèna se laissa aller contre sa chaise, fermant les yeux.

-Vous savez, si je vous ai demandé de venir, ce n'est pas uniquement pour la joie de faire les boutiques, j'avais besoin de vous parler, loin de… vous comprenez… tout ça…

-Le Manoir, les Mangemorts ?

-Oui, puis-je avoir la certitude que notre conversation restera privée ?

-Hélèna ! Vous savez bien que oui ! Nous sommes amies !

-Je le sais, acquiesça gravement Hélèna, la seule que j'ai. Ambre, je suis terriblement inquiète pour Lucius. Vous le savez, l'influence de son père grandit de jour en jour, je ne reconnais plus mon fils.

-Hélèna, il a 11 ans maintenant, c'est normal qu'il se détache de sa mère, non ? Je comprends votre inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Abraxas, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, Poudlard va permettre de mettre de la distance en eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien… j'ai surpris une conversation entre eux, hier après l'étude. Abraxas ordonne à Lucius de lui faire un « rapport » de ses activités à Poudlard, Lucius ne devra fréquenter que des enfants dont les familles sont amies avec les Malfoy. J'aime beaucoup les Black, les Macnairs… Mais, est-ce vraiment sain pour lui ?

-Vous savez, je suis sûre qu'une fois sur place, il découvrira que le monde ne se limite pas à quelques familles de sang purs. C'est un bon garçon, même s'il a beaucoup changé. Quant à son père… Excusez ma question, mais… pourquoi l'avoir épousé ? Il est si… différent de vous !

Loin de paraître outrée, Hélèna la gratifia d'un petit regard triste, comme on regarde un enfant trop naïf avant de lui avouer que c'était les elfes de maison qui lui apportaient ses cadeaux chaque Noël…

-Ambre, vous êtes sûrement la seule personne de mon entourage qui se soit mariée par amour !

La jeune femme, qui s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée de son dessert, reposa lentement sa cuillère.

-Vraiment ? Vous voulez dire que vous et Abraxas ?

-Nous étions promis l'un à l'autre avant même que nous sachions ce que cela signifiait ! Il n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme qui aurait pu me plaire, mais j'ai appris à le connaître et le respecter. Dans les familles de sangs purs conservatrices, ce sont les parents qui assurent les futurs mariages. Cela permet de conserver la pureté du sang, mais également la transmission des capitaux de chaque famille, pour faire fructifier les comptes, garder un poids dans la société magique. Nous sommes bien loin des histoires romantiques… à mille lieues de ce que vous avez pu vivre. Mais comme vous et le Lord n'aviez plus vos parents, cela me semble somme toute logique !

Ambre ne put qu'approuver. Elle s'imagina un instant obligé d'épouser un parfait inconnu et n'eut aucune peine à se représenter la scène qu'elle aurait faite à ses parents! Cela confirmait néanmoins ce qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné sur la famille Malefoy, ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour qui les unissait, mais plutôt des conventions. Elle en était peinée pour son amie et pensa alors au jeune Lucius.

-Et votre fils ?

-Il épousera une Black assurément. Les détails ne sont pas encore connus cependant ! Parlons d'autres choses voulez-vous ? Il grandit si vite, cela me fend le cœur ! »

Ambre acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un agréable après mdi à échanger sur leurs propres années d'école. Au moment de rentrer au manoir, Ambre réussi à arracher un faible sourire au glacier lorsqu'elle lui tendit les quelques mornilles qu'elle lui devait, ce qui lui remonta quelque peu le moral.

Quelque temps plus tard, le jeune Lucius partit pour Poudlard à la grande joie de son père. Hélèna, dès lors, se sentit trop triste pour ne serait-ce que sortir de sa chambre. Ambre, comprenant sa tristesse, se résolut à se promener hors du manoir seule, revenant souvent sur le chemin de traverse. Peu à peu, elle reprit également contact avec Florian Fortarôme, regrettant leur amitié passée. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, le glacier étant particulièrement rancunier, mais Ambre retrouvait petit à petit leur complicité d'antan. Bien sûr, elle se gardait bien de parler du manoir, des Sangs Purs ou de Tom. Ils se contentaient simplement de parler de chose et d'autres, des commerces du chemin de traverse, de livres ou d'observer les clients déambuler.

Elle n'avait pas dit à son mari qu'elle fréquentait à nouveau Florian. Non pas qu'elle se sentait coupable : elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour Fortârome et ne faisait rien de mal. Mais connaissant la mésentente de Malefoy et lui et en ajoutant la violence dont pouvait faire preuve son mari, elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en danger le glacier.

Cependant, un après-midi où, ressortant de la boutique de son ami, elle allait transplaner, elle fit une rencontre tout à fait désagréable. En effet, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Alcyone.

Celle-ci, loin d'être bête, comprit rapidement ce qu'il en était et ne put empêcher un sourire accusateur fleurir sur son visage.

« -Ma Lady, quel plaisir, et surprise, de vous croisez ici !

-La surprise est partagée, répondit Ambre, rendue hargneuse par la présence de la Mangemorte, vous êtes plus habituée à l'Allée des Embrumes !

-Et bien, je vais là où mon maître m'ordonne.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ambre pour comprendre. Elle blêmit, oscillant entre la colère et la peur.

-Il me fait suivre ?! Par… vous ? Pourquoi ?

Triomphante, Alcyone prit son temps pour répondre, savourant l'effet de chacun de ses mots.

-Peut-être est-il inquiet des fréquentations de sa femme… Il y a tellement de traîtres à leur sang qui se promènent en liberté ces derniers temps…

Un lourd silence s'installa tandis qu'Ambre jetait un regard nerveux à la boutique. Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'Alcyone avait pu voir ou avait pu déduire de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle parlerait à Tom, elle lui expliquerait qu'elle avait besoin de renouer avec son ami, que sinon elle aurait fini par étouffer, que sinon...

-Je ne dirais rien.

Interloquée, Ambre regarda la Mangemorte qui paraissait sérieuse, toute trace de moquerie ayant disparu de son visage.

-Vraiment, comment puis-je vous faire confiance ?

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. S'il apprend que je me suis fait repérer, je baisserai dans son estime. Alors que si je me tais, vous n'avez pas de raison non plus de lui parler de notre rencontre.

-C'est une façon d'envisager les choses en effet…

-Cela nous permet à toutes les deux de reprendre notre activité : je vous surveille de loin vous vaquez à vos occupations…. C'est d'accord ?

Ambre inspira un bon coup, peu habituée à voir Alcyone lui faire une faveur. Elle était également perturbée et en voulait à Tom de la faire suivre. Elle voulait le confronter, pour qu'il s'excuse. Mais sa nouvelle liberté lui hurlait de se taire.

-J'accepte.

-Très bien…

Alcyone s'éloignait déjà, mais Ambre la rattrapa.

-Je ne le trompe pas ! C'est juste un ami, il aurait bien pu être une femme ! J'aime mon mari !

Alcyone l'observa un moment avec ce qui ressemblait à de la peine.

-Vous avez tout intérêt… murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner. »


	23. 1962 Partie I: Le plus fort

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Quelques nouveaux chapitre ce soir, deux ou trois, je pense!_

 _Je vous souhaite bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire ! :)_

* * *

La salle de réunion était en effervescence, les Mangemorts tendus, échangeaient à voix basse, mais on entendait percer des accents outrés. Tous jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux à leur Maître, attendant de savoir quelle serait sa réaction et qui prendrait la responsabilité de ce qui venait de se passer. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce et cela n'était pas tant dû au feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée qu'à l'agitation des personnes présentes. La peur était presque palpable, elle suintait des murs et se lisait sur tous les visages.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la salle, alors que Voldemort se levait et balayait de regard l'assemblée, calme en apparence. À côté de lui, Ambre pouvait sentir de puissantes vagues de magie émaner de son mari, preuve de son immense colère. Elle savait que quelqu'un allait être puni ce soir, elle-même était assez mécontente de la tournure des événements, le plan de base lui avait paru si simple à exécuter. Plutôt que de tenter de tempérer son mari, elle songea que le mieux était de le laisser déverser sa colère qui, et c'était sûrement ça le plus important pour elle, ne lui était de toute façon pas destinée.

« -INCAPABLES !

Plusieurs Mangemorts sursautèrent à ce cri, tant il était rare que Voldemort hausse le ton, un simple murmure lui suffisait généralement à se faire obéir. Malefoy, lui, regardait obstinément devant lui, résolu à ne pas croiser le regard de son maître. Il était malade depuis quelque temps, mais à présent son teint arborait une délicate couleur verdâtre peu engageante. Alcyone, paraissait furieuse et jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil au vieux Pratt, celui-ci semblait vouloir disparaître sous la table, mais Tom ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Lève-toi, viens ici…

Rassemblant son courage, le Mangemort quitta sous siège et remonta la longue table jusqu'à se poster devant son maître. Celui-ci lui lança un regard méprisant et se mit à faire les cent pas face au pauvre homme. Pauvre homme…il fallait le dire vite. Pratt était certes de haute lignée, mais il n'avait jamais su se comporter en société. Il était aussi gras que grossier et on l'avait plusieurs fois accusé, sans preuve malheureusement, de se fourvoyer avec des femmes sangs de bourbes. Il était paresseux au possible, mais également extrêmement cruel, lorsqu'il savait une victime faible, un mélange détonnant qui faisait que peu de personnes l'appréciaient au sein des Mangemorts. Nombreux étaient ceux qui plaignaient secrètement son épouse, Albertina, de devoir le supporter et plus encore, de lui avoir donné un enfant.

-Tu avais une mission, UNE mission, reprit le mage noir. Tous les autres ont rempli leur rôle, c'était capital…

-Je suis désolé, Maître, le sortilège aurait dû fonctionner…balbutia Pratt, sa face rouge luisante de sueur.

Voldemort retourna à la table, se saisit d'un journal et le lança au visage du Mangemort qui l'attrapa maladroitement.

-Veux-tu s'il te plaît, lire les gros titres pour nos amis qui ne seraient pas au courant ?

Tremblant quelque peu, le Mangemort reprit assez de contenance pour pouvoir articuler sans que sa voix ne le trahisse :

-« Nobby Leach élu ministre de la magie dans un duel serré contre son adversaire de l'opposition ».

-Nobby Leach…, asséna Tom, détachant chaque syllabe. Un sang de bourbe… Un sang de bourbe DIRIGE NOTRE PAYS !

Des murmures de contestations s'élevèrent de la table. La nomination de Leach ne faisait pas uniquement scandale au sein des Mangemorts, toutes les vieilles familles de Sangs Purs se disaient indignées par cette nomination. Il y avait eu une vague de démission au ministère, en signe de protestation. C'était la première fois qu'un né moldu parvenait à devenir ministre de la magie. Ambre s'était sentie mal à l'aise à cette idée. Personne ne savait ce qu'un tel gouvernement pourrait donner et surtout, cela était à des années-lumière des plans de son époux. Les croyances de Voldemort avaient tellement faites leur chemin de son esprit qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une grande injustice pour la cause sorcière face à cette nomination.

-Alcyone s'est sacrifiée pour mener en bateau l'ancien ministre, Malefoy a usé de mille stratégies pour nous hisser dans le gouvernement, tous les autres ont servi fidèlement et TOI, tu n'es pas fichu de trafiquer le décompte des voix ?

Ambre qui détestait cordialement Pratt pour sa vulgarité naturelle et son manque de classe afficha une moue dégoûtée en voyant le Mangemort se jeter aux pieds de son mari et s'accrocher à sa robe.

« Tu es cuit. » Pensa-t-elle.

-Il devait y avoir des protections supplémentaires ! Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je vous supplie de me pardonner, j'ai fait tout ce qui était possible !

Voldemort releva avec lenteur son fidèle et l'étreignit comme un ami en console un autre. Sauf qu'un ami n'en profite pas pour pointer sa baguette dans le dos de celui qu'il étreint.

-Ce n'était manifestement pas suffisant, murmure le mage noir. Je transmettrais ton bon souvenir à ta femme et ton fils… Avada Kedavra !

À bout portant, le sortilège frappa Pratt qui s'effondra dans les bras de Voldemort, le visage figé dans une dernière expression de surprise, mort. Le lord le laissa glisser au sol, s'en détournant sans plus de cérémonie. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner vers ses fidèles, un large sourire dément déformant ses traits.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés des plus incompétents d'entre vous, peut-être pourrions-nous penser à ce qu'il convient de faire pour renverser la situation ?

Une heure plus tard, l'atmosphère s'était nettement détendue, de nombreuses solutions avaient été énoncées pour se débarrasser de cet encombrant ministre de la magie. Voldemort avait écarté les plus simples et les plus directes : il était encore trop tôt pour un coup d'éclat. Fin stratège, Malefoy avait été clair sur le sujet : il fallait s'accommoder de la présence du ministre pour au moins plusieurs années. Un assassinat pur et simple serait folie et desservirait leur cause. Leach serait alors élevé au rang de martyre et la défense des moldus et autres sangs de bourbes deviendrait le porte-étendard de toute une génération. Ambre avait, à juste titre, indiqué qu'il fallait plutôt consolider le parti de l'opposition. Macnair et Malefoy avaient pu creuser leur trou au ministère depuis quelques années déjà et si le premier n'était pas aussi respecté que le second, tous deux étaient souvent écoutés lorsqu'ils amenaient une idée. Alcyone ajouta qu'on pouvait compter sur le soutien de la famille Black qui était aussi éminemment respectée dans les hautes sphères.

-Force et de constater que notre mission ne semble pas être tout à fait en péril. Ce fâcheux contretemps ne fait que reculer l'échéance. Nous ferons payer Monsieur Leach en temps et en heure pour s'être cru digne d'accéder à un tel poste. En attendant, je veux que chaque motion en faveur des sangs de bourbes soit contrecarrée par ton parti, Abraxhas. Et demande à ton fils d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles, s'il entend quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à Poudlard, qu'il te le dise immédiatement. Yaxkley, contrôle la Gazette, donne-leur un pot de vin si nécessaire et renforce le recrutement. Macnair, effectue un travail de sape, je veux que le ministre ait aussi mauvaise réputation que possible, fouille dans son passé, invente s'il le faut, mais tâche de rester discret, je ouï-dire que Dumbledore pourrait traîner dans les parages ces derniers temps… Je sais que beaucoup aimeraient qu'il se lance en politique, mais il préfère se tenir dans l'ombre à donner des conseils comme un laquais. Je suis sûr qu'il se méfie de nous, alors méfie-toi de lui.

-Bien maître, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

-La séance est levée. Gardez à l'esprit que notre cause est une lutte de tous les instants. Pensez à l'exemple de Pratt, un seul pas de travers, et vous le rejoindrez !

Les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent et quittèrent prestement la salle, heureux que la séance ne se soit pas conclue par une nouvelle mort.

Des elfes de maisons étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre pour faire disparaître le corps sous le regard quelque peu écœuré d'Ambre.

-Avais-tu vraiment besoin de le tuer ?

-Pour l'exemple, bien sûr ma chère ! Cela te déplaît ?

-Non, je m'en fiche, c'est juste qu'il semble encore plus répugnant dans la mort qu'il ne l'était dans la vie, répondit-elle avec indifférence. »

Il la scruta du coin de l'œil, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle avait changé. Bien sûr, elle avait énormément évolué depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, petite libraire passionnée. Elle avait grandi, s'était affirmée à ses côtés, jusqu' à devenir sa compagne, la Lady qui inspirait respect et crainte à tous ses fidèles. Mais depuis quelque temps, quelques semaines tout au plus, elle semblait plus épanouie, plus femme que jamais. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en être consciente, mais elle débordait d'une sensualité simple qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et il n'était pas le seul, il suffisait de regarder quelques-uns de ses fidèles, cette ordure de Pratt en tête. Il aurait pu les tuer sur-le-champ pour leurs pensées qu'il devinait impures, mais il savait qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça et elle également. Les Mangemorts s'étaient parfaitement habitués à la jeune femme et leur respect s'accroissait avec les années. Si la partie n'était pas gagnée de prime abord, elle avait réussi à les convaincre de sa force. Avec elle, bientôt il dominerait tout, surtout maintenant qu'il dominait la mort. Non vraiment, Tom ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait bien se mettre en travers de sa route…Et il plaignait d'avance le pauvre fou, par exemple ce sang de bourbe de Nobby Leach, qui s'y risquerait… C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il suivit sa femme qui ordonnait à leurs elfes de préparer le repas.

Quelques jours plus tard, le manoir avait retrouvé son calme coutumier. Ambre se réveilla de bonne heure et de fort bonne humeur. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer, elle était un peu près certaine de ce qui lui arrivait, certains signes ne trompant pas. Mais prudence étant mère de sûreté, un petit contrôle s'imposait avant toute chose. Comme à son habitude, elle passa sa matinée à flâner dans le jardin, avant de se préparer à se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et elle s'était décidée à la concrétiser. Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est donc apprêtée et pomponnée, qu'elle transplanna sur le chemin de traverse. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la boutique de l'apothicaire. Elle adorait cette boutique. Dès qu'elle poussa la porte, elle fut enveloppée par le voile de fumée se dégageant de deux énormes chaudrons, au fond du magasin. D'innombrables étagères poussiéreuses croulaient sous un amas de flaques et de fioles en tout genre, chacune contenant des liquides précieux. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et actionna une antique cloche. Une minuscule sorcière apparue alors. Elle semblait presque disparaître sous un énorme châle violet ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement comique. Mais Ambre savait que Madame Jocelyn était une sorcière exceptionnelle, qui pouvait concocter et un tour de bras n'importe quelle potion.

« -Ma chère, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Elle est presque prête, encore deux minutes au chaudron à feu vif, et le temps de la mettre sous fiole…

-C'est parfait, Mme Jocelyn, pardon, mais j'avais tellement hâte !

-Je vous comprends bien mon enfant. Ah ces jeunes ! Enfin ce que j'en dis !

Ambre pouffa et s'installa sur un fauteuil aussi poussiéreux que les étagères en attendant que la vieille femme finisse son œuvre. Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Jocelyn lui remit enfin une petite fiole, emplie d'un délicat liquide jaune-orangé.

-10 gouttes devraient suffire et si vous n'êtes pas sûre, n'hésitez pas à recommencer ! Mais pas à jeun sinon gare aux brûlures d'estomac ! Prenez un solide petit déjeuner !

-Merci Madame Jocelyn, répondit Ambre avec un air solennel. Je ferais ainsi, promis ! Un Gallion et 5 Mornilles c'est bien ça ?

-Tout à fait ! s'exclama la vieille femme avec un sourire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée!

-Merci ! »

Une fois dehors, dans l'air frais du matin, Ambre respira à plein poumon.

Un bon petit déjeuné, hein ? Avec un sourire, elle transplana et se retrouva dans une petite rue sombre à l'abri des regards. Elle se trouvait désormais à Londres, côté Moldu, mais suffisamment loin du centre pour ne pas être prise dans l'amas de touristes. Elle avait trouvé à deux immeubles d'ici un salon de thé dont elle avait fait son QG depuis quelques mois déjà. Elle avait même réussi à y emmener Florian. Celui-ci s'était acclamé haut et fort que les glaces étaient horribles, mais il avait dû reconnaître que les pâtisseries étaient délicieuses. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'Alcyone ne la suivait pas. Cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement, mais elle préférerait vérifier, elle voulait profiter de ce moment seule.

Elle respecta les recommandations de la sorcière, et commanda deux croissants et un chocolat chaud. Elle s'installa confortablement à une table à l'écart et déplia le parchemin qui accompagnait la potion : « Diluer 10 gouttes dans une goutte de sang, se reporter au code couleur ci-dessous pour connaître le résultat. En cas de doute merci de consulter votre médicomage référent ».

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, elle se saisit de la petite dague qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle et s'entailla légèrement le doigt. Elle fit tomber la goutte dans sa tasse (qu'elle avait préalablement finie) et y ajouta discrètement les 10 gouttes de la potion et patienta. Le liquide orangé sembla bouillir au contact de son sang et se colora d'un vert vif.

« Vert vif… Pas violet… Je suis enceinte ».

Ambre s'interrompit, scrutant fixement Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci semblait médusé sur sa chaise, essayant péniblement de comprendre les implications de ce que venait de lui apprendre la vieille femme.

« -Un enfant…Un héritier…

Il se leva et parcourut la pièce du regard. Prudemment, il reprit :

-Mais je ne vois aucune photo, aucun souvenir, je n'ai même jamais entendu parler de cet enfant… Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Perspicace, mon cher ! Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de parler de ça… Je voudrais que tu comprennes ce que cela impliquait. L'importance de cet événement. Voldemort allait devenir père. Il allait gagner bien plus que ce que les horcruxes pouvaient lui apporter. Mais surtout, il n'avait alors plus rien à envier à tes parents…

-Je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire mes parents là-dedans !

-Voyons mon enfant, Voldemort à faillit mourir à cause de l'amour qui vous liait ta mère et toi. Car tout ça lui était inconnu. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si à ce moment-là, Voldemort lui-même avait été père ? C'était un monstre, mais son enfant, tout comme moi, je suis sûre qu'il l'aimait…

-Alors… Le sort de mort n'aurait pas ricoché ? Je serais…mort ce soir-là ?

-Il y a de grandes chances en effet, et la prophétie aurait été réalisée… et une fois qu'il en aurait été libéré, personne n'aurait pu se mettre en travers de sa route, pas même Dumbledore…

Sans le montrer, Harry était ébranlé et effrayé. Il avait beau être père de famille, avoir bataillé à Poudlard et être un Auror émérite, il avait la chair de poule. Plus que quiconque, il savait que la vie était fragile et éphémère… Mais les révélations d'Ambre lui prouvait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de tout perdre, de n'avoir même jamais eu la chance de rencontrer toutes les personnes fantastiques qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Il entrevoyait un futur qui aurait pu être tellement sombre, les moldus réduits à l'état d'esclaves, ses amis tués ou torturés. Un monde qui ne connaîtrait plus le rire ni la joie. Un monde ou son enfant n'aurait jamais vu le jour…

-Mais tout ça n'a pas eu lieu, Voldemort s'est enfoncé chaque jour un peu plus dans la noirceur, il a déchiré son âme et tué tes parents, te marquant comme son égal aux yeux de la prophétie, causant ainsi sa propre perte…

-Que s'est-il passé? Vous avez empêché tout ça ?

-Je suis loin d'être une héroïne, ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé le cours des choses, enfin pas directement. Je crois cependant qu'à ses yeux, je l'ai trahi. »


	24. 1962 Partie II: Doutes et vérités

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'elle tournait en rond, indécise. Elle se levait, s'élançait vers la porte, la main tendue vers la poignée de la porte, puis se ravisait. Non pas qu'elle ait peur, mais elle cherchait la meilleure façon possible d'annoncer la nouvelle. Elle savait que son mari n'était guère porté sur le romantisme aussi ne s'attendait-elle pas à des effusions de joie. Mais tout de même, un enfant, ce n'était pas rien ! Pas une information à prendre à la légère, c'est pour toute une vie, et plus encore. Comme en écho, les paroles de son mari lui revenaient en tête, sa peur de la mort, son obsession de l'immortalité…L'immortalité… elle pouvait bien se concrétiser dans ce petit humain qui se développait au creux de son être. Il naîtrait, grandirait et aurait à son tour des enfants…transmettant de génération en génération leur magie, mais aussi leur mémoire, des valeurs communes, une vision de la vie… De son point de vue, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'immortalité. Même quand leurs deux corps ne seront plus que poussières, leur descendance se souviendrait d'eux et porterait en eux un part de ce qu'ils avaient été. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait faire comprendre. Forte de cette conclusion, et curieuse de la réaction de son époux, elle se décida à rejoindre leur salon privé pour l'attendre.

Il s'était rendu ce jour-là sur le chemin de traverse pour affaire. Il devait rencontrer de hauts dignitaires favorables à sa cause. Depuis la nomination de Nobby Leach à la tête du ministère, beaucoup de personnes qui s'étaient de prime abord montrées frileuses aux idées de Voldemort semblaient désormais avoir mis leurs scrupules au placard et se disaient prêtes à suivre le Lord. D'une certaine façon, c'était là une chance inespérée pour Tom d'agrandir le cercle de ses fidèles et s'entourer de puissants. Il voyait de plus en plus clairement le jour où il pourrait concrètement se révéler au grand jour. Il souhaitait infiltrer toutes les branches de la société magique pour y déverser ses idées et ainsi dénigrer les moldus et les sangs de bourbes. Ainsi, la population magique se rendrait compte d'elle-même de l'aberration qu'elle hébergeait en son sein. Ensuite, de décret en décret, de loi en loi, il parviendrait à exclure les sangs de bourbes des postes importants, à les faire tomber dans l'opprobre la plus totale. Et là, le pouvoir lui tendrait les bras. Voilà quels étaient les plans de son mari. Un enfant n'était clairement pas prévu dans ce beau déroulement. Ambre se demanda s'il arrivait à Tom d'y penser. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle peinait à le voir dans un rôle de père. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle, se sentait prête à élever cet enfant et elle savait qu'elle aurait, en la personne d'Héléna, toute l'aide nécessaire.

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'elle s'était installée sur le sofa du salon, dégustant une tasse de thé préparée par les elfes de maison quand Tom rentra enfin. Il avait l'air fatigué mais un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il se laissa tomber mollement dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminé et appela un elfe pour lui servir un whisky pur feu. Ambre savourait toujours ces instants où il était relâché car elle savait que cette facette, il n'y avait qu'elle qui la connaissait.

« -Si j'en juge par ton sourire, la rencontre s'est bien passée ?

-On ne peut mieux, nous les recevons samedi pour une réception. Tout le monde est convié… Ils veulent rencontrer des Mangemorts, échanger avec eux… Et après…

Il eut un geste évasif de la main, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. La jeune femme savait ce que ça signifiait : soit les nouveaux venus rejoindraient ses rangs, soit ils seraient, au mieux, soumis à l'Impérium…

Ambre saisit l'occasion au vol.

-C'est parfait, il va falloir que j'achète une nouvelle robe…

Tom arqua un sourcil.

-Une nouvelle robe ? Je ne savais pas que tu versais dans la superficialité désormais…

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme posa sa tasse sur la table basse, se leva et se planta devant le sorcier.

-Mon cher mari, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai plus la même silhouette qu'avant…

-Il n'est pas d'usage de dire qu'il est dangereux de faire remarquer ce genre de chose à une femme ?

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-En règle générale, oui. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme !

-J'en conviens, veux-tu aller droit au but ?

-Et bien, te souviens-tu de nos discussions sur le temps qui passe, l'immortalité, ce genre de chose…

Tom se redressa lentement, elle savait qu'elle avait désormais toute son attention.

-Et bien, en un mot comme en cent, je te propose une nouvelle forme d'immortalité, quelque chose qui se transmettra de génération en génération…Tom, je suis enceinte.

Le silence se fit et Ambre mena des efforts désespérés pour traquer la moindre émotion sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait : une larme de joie, une ride de contrariété, de la peur ou du choc. Mais qu'espérait-elle ? Son mari avait fait de la maîtrise de ses émotions un art et savait donc qu'elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il prenne la parole.

Au lieu de cela, Tom se dirigea vers elle et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts serrer l'étoffe de sa robe et leur froideur traverser le tissu et se répandre sur sa peau, là où un petit être se développait tranquillement. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

-Un héritier…

-Ou une héritière, souligna Ambre, amusée.

-Qu'importe, tant que la magie est transmise !

-Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et je pense vraiment que cet enfant, il représentera tout ce que tu cherches dans ta quête d'immortalité. Même quand nous ne serons plus, lui sera là et ses enfants à venir également… Ça, c'est pour moi l'immortalité…

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas cela le problème. Je ne veux pas passer une vie à construire un nouveau monde et ne jamais voir sa concrétisation. Je veux aller plus loin qu'aucun sorcier n'ait jamais allé, dominer la mort me place à l'égal d'un Dieu, me donne plus de pouvoir que personne n'en a jamais rêvé !

-C'est donc cela qui t'intéresse ?

-Le pouvoir… c'est la source de toute chose…Les sorciers qui se complaisent dans leur médiocrité ne sont que des faibles qui n'ont pas leur place dans mon nouveau monde.

-Et cet enfant, quel sera sa place ? demanda Ambre d'une voix blanche

-Il sera à mes côtés. Il sera élevé dans la pureté du sang et sera promis à de grandes choses. Ne confond pas tout Ambre, l'enfant n'a peut-être rien à voir avec l'idée que je me fais de l'immortalité mais c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. »

Ambre était soufflée, un part d'elle était terriblement déçu que Tom ne partage pas son avis mais sa dernière phrase valait tous les trésors du monde.

Tout était fastueux, comme d'habitude. Héléna avait organisé le dîner, la réception et avait bien sûr mis les petits plats dans les grands pour accueillir les fameux hauts placés que son maître souhaitait convaincre. Il semblait à Ambre que même les vêtements crasseux des elfes de maison avaient été quelque peu nettoyés pour ne pas dénoter. L'annonce de la naissance à venir de l'enfant de Lord Voldemort avait ajouté à cette réception un caractère tout particulier. Comme à l'accoutumé, chaque Mangemort ou partisan venait saluer le maître et son épouse. Plutôt qu'un salut, cela ressemblant d'avantage a une révérence en espérant que Voldemort n'avait rien à leur reprocher. Cette fois-ci, chaque personne prenait le temps de la féliciter pour l'heureux événement et Ambre étouffait sous l'hypocrisie ambiante mais avec soulagement, avait remarqué qu'Alcyone s'était dispensée de félicitation. Depuis leur dernière conversation, toutes deux observaient un statu quo et semblaient tout du moins supporter la présence de l'autre. Mais l'annonce de la grossesse devait surement rester en travers de la gorge de la Mangemorte et la future maman n'avait aucune envie d'un esclandre public. Elle vit bientôt la famille Black se présenter, avec leurs trois filles. Depuis l'annonce de la naissance de l'ainée, Bellatrix, Drusilla Black avait eu deux autres filles, Androméda et Narcissa. Ambre avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les trois filles quand elles étaient bébés, se décrétant leur tante, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur père, ravie de pouvoir tiré un peu de gloire de son malheur. Car si Cygnus Black ne le montrait jamais, il était très affecté de ne pas avoir eu de garçon et en tenait rancœur à son épouse. D'autant que ce genre de mariage de convenance ne reposait pas sur l'amour mais sur la volonté de faire perdurer un nom, une lignée. Il jalousait terriblement sa sœur et son mari qui avaient eu l'audace d'avoir successivement deux garçons ! Fort heureusement, cette branche des Black, bien que sympathisante, n'était pas présente. Le petit dernier semblait particulièrement fragile ce qui restreignait considérablement les sorties publiques.

Tout cela, Ambre le savait d'Héléna, dont le fils était promis à l'une des filles de Cygnus, qui, s'il ne pouvait transmettre son nom, avait estimé que seul le nom de Malefoy était à la hauteur de l'ambition qu'il avait pour ses filles…

Ambre était toujours peinée de les voir, ses trois-là ! Toujours ensembles, mais pourtant si différentes ! L'aînée Bellatrix était froide et taciturne. Ambre lui trouvait malgré ses 11 ans, un côté manipulatrice bien affirmé. Elle menait allégrement sa famille à la baguette et jurait à qui voulait l'entendre que jamais elle ne se marierait et qu'elle rejoindrait les rangs du Lord. Si cela avait amusé Ambre au début, elle commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise face à une telle emphase ; qu'elle mettait cependant sur le coup de l'adolescente.

Androméda était gentille, débordante de vie…C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle était si souvent punie. Ce qui fait qu'elle semblait toujours être prise au piège, comme un oiseau à qui on aurait coupé les ailes. Il y avait tant d'énergie en elle que celle-ci paraissait transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau mais elle devait se contenir, sans cesse. Ce spectacle était triste à voir. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle se contentait de suivre les ordres mais Ambre savait pertinemment que la petite ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi éternellement.

Et enfin la plus jeune, Narcissa, une petite poupée de porcelaine. Encore assez jeune pour que Drusilla se permette quelques élans d'affectation qui auront totalement disparut d'ici un an ou deux, noblesse oblige. Narcissa était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse infinie mais également très discrète. Ainsi, elle était la seule enfant autorisée à rester avec sa mère lors du thé avec ses amies. Elle s'asseyait sagement, grignotant un gâteau et ne parlait que si on lui adressait la parole. Les amies de Druella n'avaient de cesse de vanter son teint, son maintien… Oui, une vraie petite poupée…

Malgré leurs différences, les trois fillettes couraient têtes baissées vers la même destinée : un mariage de convenance avec un riche sang-pur, un rôle de mère au foyer condamnée à organiser des réceptions fastueuses et à jouer la parfaite hôtesse de maison…

Si elle avait une fille, était-ce là la vie à laquelle elle la destinait ? A cette pensée, son ventre se noua. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi, ne s'étant jamais vraiment attardée sur la question d'avoir des enfants. Mais à présent…

-Tu es bien pâle, peut être devrais-tu aller t'étendre ?

Tom venait de lui parler, c'était à peine si elle l'entendait, toute à son trouble. Elle hocha cependant la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, consciente d'être l'objet de regards étonnées. Une fois seule dans un couloir, elle ouvrit la première fenêtre venue et inspira à plein poumons, ce qui eut le don de l'apaiser quelque peu. Elle ferait en sorte que son enfant, fille ou garçon, ne soit jamais enfermé dans un tel carcan. Après tout, elle n'était pas n'importe qui et personne n'oserait jamais la défier ou la contredire sur la façon d'élever son enfant.

« Même pas Tom, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Il sait que je suis têtue comme une mule. »

Cette pensée la rassurant, elle s'apprêtait à revenir dans la salle de réception lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Silencieusement, elle se rapprocha des éclats de voix.

« -Aller fais-le, dépêche-toi !

-Miss, Burt est désolé, Burt ne voulait pas, pitié

-Tu OSES dire non à une sorcière ? Je devrais te tuer sur le champ immonde créature !

-Ça suffit, que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama Ambre, sortant de sa cachette.

Les joues de la petite Bellatrix se colorèrent de rouge, mélange de fureur et de gêne, même si son regard restait profondément hautain. Burt, l'un des elfes de maison de la famille, était prostré contre le mur, des éclats de verres à ses pieds.

\- Bella, explique-moi tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé ici !

-Ma lady, je ne faisais rien de mal, j'essayais de réparer une faute qu'à commise ce stupide elfe.

Ambre pouffa, ce qui accentua la rougeur de Bellatrix.

-Bella, ça, ça marche peut être avec les autres, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas dupe… Crache le morceau veux-tu ?

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un ai boudeur.

-Bon, continua Ambre, peut-être que Lord Voldemort réussira à te tirer les vers du nez…

Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire demi-tour, la petite se pendit à sa robe.

-Non, attend tata ne dit rien !

Et voilà, pensa Ambre. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Bellatrix pour savoir comment elle fonctionnait. Même si l'adolescence commençait à en faire une redoutable petite personne, Ambre savait qu'elle avait encore quelques ficelles pour la faire parler.

-Burt à fait tomber les verres, j'ai failli me couper. Alors, je voulais qu'il se coupe.

Elle avait dit ça sans ciller, sans émotions. Ambre accusa le coup, la jeune fille semblait bien plus perturbée qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Qu'il se coupe ? Bella, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Quoi ? C'est un inférieur, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Le maître serait d'accord avec moi !

Elle avait parlé avec une telle véhémence, elle avait tant de violence dans son regard qu'Ambre du réfréner l'envie de reculer. Cette enfant était réellement une sadique en puissance…

-Peut être bien, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! Oust, va rejoindre les invités, ta mère te cherche.

Bellatrix battit en retraite avec une moue boudeuse, mais ne partait toujours pas.

-Tu vas le raconter à mère ?

-Non, ça restera entre nous. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi de la soirée.

Un sourire authentique naquit enfin sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Merci, tu es la meilleure !

Une fois seule avec Burt, Ambre se tourna vers le pauvre elfe qui tremblait encore comme une feuille.

-Burt, combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire attention en sa présence, tu sais comment elle est !

-La maîtresse est trop bonne avec le pauvre et étourdit Burt, Burt se pincera les doigts et se fouettera !

-Je te l'interdit Burt, retourne auprès des invités, tu veux ? Et reste à l'écart de Bella. »

L'elfe se confondit en excuses et se retira en une interminable révérence.

Ambre s'appuya sur le mur, repensant à Bellatrix. Voilà ce que l'éducation à la Sang Pur semblait donner. Elle avait déjà vu Lucius se renfermer, devenir hautain et orgueilleux et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas voir le sadisme qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles sombres. Quand elle pensait à sa future famille, elle avait toujours imaginé des enfants joyeux, des parents aimants, beaucoup de rire et d'amour. A présent… la situation était bien différente, de par son statut mais aussi de par l'idéologie qui régnait en maître et qu'elle avait également embrassé, comme chaque partisan, chaque Mangemort. Cela ne lui avait pas vraiment posé de problème mais désormais, elle n'était plus seule, elle ne le serait plus jamais et certains choix lui apparaissaient désormais follement égoïstes.


	25. 1962 Partie III: Scission

« -Dis-moi, tu connais des personnes qui ont des enfants ?

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance et prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

-Tu as devant toi l'heureux père d'une petite Flora !

-Toi, tu es père ?! Mais tu ne me l'a jamais dit !

-Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de parler de nos familles jusqu'à maintenant ! Et elle est encore trop petite pour venir me voir au travail !

Ambre sourit, attendrie. Si tout le monde savait, Alcyone et Tom en tête, que Florian était père de famille, peut-être que la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet se relâcherait un peu ! Comme quoi, il était stupide de leur part de penser qu'il y a avait goule sous chaudron !

-Raconte-moi, comment elle est ?

-C'est la petite fille la plus joyeuse que je connaisse ! Elle sourit tous le temps ! Elle commence à parler et pose tout un tas de question, elle rend sa mère folle ! Tu sais, c'est le genre de petite fille qui te demande pourquoi il pleut et ensuite qui peut te demander pourquoi les sorciers ne sont pas traités équitablement, un vrai cerveau quoi ! Oh, sujet sensible, je crois…

Il avait vu le regard d'Ambre s'assombrir. Généralement, ils évitaient soigneusement d'aborder les thèmes qui fâchaient : le mari d'Ambre, les Mangemorts, les différences Sangs Purs, Sangs Mêlés…Mais parfois, Florian ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques piques.

-Non, soupira Ambre, ce n'est pas ça…

Inquiet face à l'abattement soudain de son amie, Florian se rapprocha :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça se passe mal dans ta tour d'ivoire ? Tu sais, un mot de toi et je vais leur casser la figure ! Les Sangs Purs ne voient jamais venir les coups de poings, ajouta-il, triomphant de la voir pouffer.

-Arrête, veux-tu ? Non, c'est juste que, maintenant que je vais devenir maman, je me pose plus de questions. Je crois que je regarde d'un œil plus critique ce qui m'entoure. Et je comprends plus de choses… La douleur d'Héléna quand on lui a enlevé Lucius, les mariages arrangés entre Sangs Purs, l'éducation, les valeurs transmises. Tout ça est si étriqué ! Cela me parait de plus en plus malsain pour un enfant…

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire le contraire… Je n'ai jamais aimé l'aristocratie Sang Pur, en grande partie pour cette raison. Tu sais, la famille de ma femme fait partie de cette « caste ». Nous avons choisi de nous en éloigner, nous ne voulions pas de ça pour Flora. Elle a le droit de jouer avec qui elle veut et de se faire sa propre conception de la vie et de ce qui l'entoure. Je me souviens, quand Amélia est tombée enceinte et qu'elle a appris que c'était une fille, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes car elle savait que ses parents voudraient arranger tout de suite un mariage avec une famille riche. Et ça n'a pas manqué. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, nous avons coupé les ponts depuis ce jour… Et je pense que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour ton enfant.

-C'est vrai, tout ça me fait peur. J'ai fait le choix de cette vie et elle me convient ! Mais l'être qui grandit au creux de moi, on ne lui demande pas son avis. J'ai l'impression que je vais le lancer dans ce monde sans liberté, sans libre arbitre… Et je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux… Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Tom, je ne le pourrais jamais, tu comprends ?

-Tu as fait un choix par amour, Ambre. Je te connais bien maintenant et je reste persuadé que sans ton mari, tu n'aurais jamais pris ce chemin. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu dois claquer la porte ou le quitter, même si je pense que ça serait le mieux pour toi…et pour l'enfant. Mais, tu as tout vécut par le prisme de cet homme. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es aventurée côté Moldu ? Que tu as parlé avec un Sang Mêlé ou un Né Moldu ? Tu devrais aller voir le monde, au-delà de ta zone de confort. Je pense qu'après, tu sauras ce que tu dois faire…

-Aller voir le monde Moldu? Et bien figure toi que j'y vais, de temps en temps ! répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Tu as semé ton chien de garde ? ricana-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis plus maline que j'en ai l'air. Et je pense qu'elle en a marre de me suivre à la trace, ça aide beaucoup.

-Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu de l'autre côté ?

-Et bien, hormis les voitures, rien ne semblait réellement différent. Les gens semblaient juste avoir troqué la baguette contre des sacs à mains ou des valises et les robes contre tailleurs et costards. Sinon….

-Et est-ce que selon toi se sont tous des assassins de sorciers en puissance ? Tu penses vraiment que, comme à Salem, ils nous feraient brûler sur des bûchers ?

-De prime abord non, mais tu sais très bien que les gens cachent tous une part d'ombre en eux…

-On ne se fait pas la guerre pour autant…murmura-t-il

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, conscient d'avoir atteint une fois de plus une voie sans issue. Tous deux ne voulaient plus être dans la confrontation, garder le silence était encore le meilleur moyen de préserver leur amitié.

-Tu me la présenteras un jour, ta fille ? J'aimerais qu'elle soit amie avec mon enfant…

-Si c'est un garçon, il ne l'approchera pas à moins de cent mètres…

Elle eut un sourire tendre face à l'élan paternaliste de Florian.

-Je lui parlerai….à Tom. Je lui dirais ce que j'ai sur le cœur… »

Et elle lui parla, mais pas tout de suite, non. Il se passa trois bon mois avant qu'elle ne trouve l'occasion idéale de parler de l'éducation de leur futur enfant et c'est Tom lui-même qui aborda le sujet. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir et grâce à Merlin, ses nausées paraissaient enfin se calmer. Elle avait de plus en plus conscience de porter la vie et la perspective de devenir mère devenait de plus en plus réelle. Et de plus en plus effrayante. Elle n'avait de cesse d'harceler Héléna dès qu'une nouvelle question lui venait en tête. Elle avait bien essayé de parler de ses inquiétudes à Tom mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était tout aussi perplexe qu'elle. C'était amusant, en quelque sorte, que le grand Voldemort, toujours aussi sûr de lui, puisse être inquiet du fait qu'un bébé doive plutôt dormir sur le ventre ou sur le dos.

C'était justement à l'occasion d'un de ces questionnements existentiel qu'Ambre aborda la question qui lui tenait à cœur, tant pis pour le manque de loquacité de son mari.

« -Et donc Héléna m'a dit que lorsqu'un bébé faisait ses dents, on ne pouvait pas lui donner une potion entière, c'est trop fort. A peine une cuillérée pour le calmer un peu, mais apparemment ça restera une période difficile, nous pouvons dire adieu aux nuits tranquilles.

-Nous pourrons toujours demandé à un elfe de veiller sur lui…

Ambre se tendit cette évocation.

-Mais enfin, Tom, tu n'y pense pas ? Nous sommes ses parents !

-Ambre, expliqua-t-il calmement, penses-tu vraiment, que de par nos positions, nous aurons le temps de nous consacrer à ce genre de tâche ? Nous pouvons avoir confiance en les elfes, j'ai déjà chargé Burk de trouver un précepteur…

Ambre sentit une bouffé de colère s'insinuer dangereusement en elle.

-Un quoi ?

-Un précepteur… Tu sais bien, dès que l'enfant sera en âge de comprendre, on le lui confiera, il fera son éducation, il en fera un être digne de son rang.

-Tu veux confier l'éducation de notre enfant à un inconnu et à des créatures que tu considères comme inférieures ? Tu veux la même éducation que les filles Black ont eue ? s'écria-t-elle avec dégoût.

-Leur éducation, que tu as l'air de trouver si mauvaise, est la meilleur que l'on puisse donner à un enfant de notre rang.

Il se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre, regardant la pluie qui tombait drue ce jour-là, la conversation ne semblait pas l'affecter alors que la jeune femme sentait la colère grandir, la faisant trembler.

-Mais ce sont des pantins, éclata Ambre. Ces gamines n'ont pas d'âme ! Hormis peut-être Bella qui devient chaque jour un peu plus sanguinaires, elles sont des coquilles vides ! A part la pureté du sang, rien ne les intéresse ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Ça suffit ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire de cet enfant un être faible sous prétexte de tolérance, Ambre.

Il avait haussé la voix, à peine, mais l'ambiance déjà tendue devint glaciale. Jamais il ne s'était adressé à elle de cette façon. Mais elle aussi n'était pas prête à abandonner, pas maintenant.

-Un être faible ? Je veux simplement que cet enfant connaisse l'amour auquel chaque être humain à le droit !

-L'amour rend les hommes idiots, l'amour rend les enfants capricieux et sensibles… asséna-t-il, implacable.

-Pourtant, tu es bien là avec moi, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était l'amour qui nous liait… souligna-t-elle, ironique, tâchant d'ignorer combien cette remarque lui faisait mal.

-Ne mélange pas tout, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'amour ou d'affection pour me hisser là où j'en suis. Je te parle de grandeur mais ça ne remet pas en cause ce que nous formons.

-Tu veux donc que cet enfant reste claquemurer loin de sa mère, de son père et de toute source de bonheur ?!

-Il sera au moins à l'abri de certaines… dérives, murmura Tom.

Elle eut l'impression que son sang, jusqu'alors en fusion, se changeait en glace dans ses veines.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis au courant, je sais pour tes escapades dans le monde Moldu…

Il la regardait à présent. Droit dans les yeux. Ambre s'était levée elle aussi et tous deux se livraient un véritable duel.

-J'avais donc l'interdiction d'y aller ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le menton fièrement. Cela n'était pas suffisant de me faire suivre ?! Pas très efficacement, d'ailleurs…

La discussion dérapait véritablement. Le poids des non-dits avait finalement eu raison de leur patience. Ambre tremblait de colère et Tom, toujours impassible, n'avait cependant jamais eu un regard aussi sombre.

-De toute évidence, cela était fort utile…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je te rappelle que je t'ai moi-même emmené dans le monde moldu il y a bien longtemps…

-C'est une époque révolue Ambre, s'emporta Tom. Je pensais que tu comprenais quelle était ta place ! Nous avons tous les deux un rôle, un statut. Nous devons montrer l'exemple ! S'en est fini de ces enfantillages, prouve que tu es une adulte et je n'aurai plus besoin de te ….

Le bruit de la gifle sembla raisonner une éternité.

La main encore levée, Ambre inspirait et expirait bruyamment, les traits déformés par la colère. Voldemort avait dégainé sa baguette et la tenait en joue, sans pour autant ne formuler aucun sort. La marque sur sa joue ressortait sur sa peau blanche, preuve s'il en est de la violence du choc. Ses yeux avaient pris cette teinte rouge sang, signe manifeste de son extrême colère mais Ambre n'en avait que faire. D'un geste, elle balaya la main son mari, qui tenait la baguette, sans que celui-ci ne manifeste aucune résistance. Elle se planta devant lui et dit entre ses dents.

-Ne me traite plus jamais d'enfant Tom, jamais ! A partir de maintenant, tu diras à Alcyone de ne plus me suivre et tu n'auras plus droit de regard sur là où je me rends. Et j'exige de m'occuper de mon enfant. Mieux, nous nous occuperons de lui, tous les deux. Tu pourras lui enseigner ce que tu voudras, mais tu le feras toi-même, aucun étranger n'aura le droit de s'en occuper à notre place !

Elle fit volteface d'un geste brusque pour s'en aller mais Tom la saisit sans ménagement et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, pesant de tout son corps sur elle. Le regard toujours aussi menaçant, il fondit sur sa bouche en un baiser violent et vorace. Ambre lui rendit coup pour coup dans ce baiser ou se mêlaient frustration et passion, et bientôt, le goût du sang. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, c'est dans un murmure que Tom lui confia :

-Soit, il en sera fait comme tu le souhaites… Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça…ou je te tuerais. »

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre, puis Tom quitta la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seule, qu'Ambre s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Elle s'écroula au sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle, entrecoupé de grands sanglots.

Malgré la violence de leur dispute, ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet et la vie au manoir repris son cours. Mais secrètement, quelque chose s'était brisé chez Ambre. Son mari lui parlait toujours comme à l'accoutumé, l'embrassait, lui faisait l'amour. Mais elle, elle voyait le subtil changement. Tous deux s'était rendus compte que malgré les liens qui les unissaient, leur vision de la vie restait différente. Ambre avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, quand il était reparti pour l'Angleterre. Chacun d'eux en avait conscience et marchait sur des œufs pour ne pas faire complétement éclater leur équilibre.

Plus encore, Tom l'inquiétait. Si elle pensait que la future naissance d'un héritier aurait rassuré son époux, il semblait que c'était tout le contraire. Il s'enfermait de nouveau de longs moments pour mener des recherches. Dans le secret de son cabinet, il se surprenait souvent à relire la formule de l'horcruxe, qu'il avait soigneusement consignée dans un carnet.

Un seul serait-il suffisant ? Mais plusieurs auraient un effet radical sur lui…

Maintenant que sa vie allait changer, qu'il n'y avait plus seulement Ambre et lui dans la balance, il se prenait à douter. Et l'instant d'après, il se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Qu'importe l'enfant, tant qu'il l'avait, elle. Un bébé n'était qu'un fardeau, un boulet à son pied sur le chemin du pouvoir. Mais d'un autre côté, les paroles d'Ambre avaient fortement résonnées en lui : un héritier. Le sang transmis de génération en génération. De plus, en veillant à la pureté du sang des personnes qui entreraient dans la famille, il pourrait à la longue, laver sa descendance de la bâtardise de son sang à lui. Et il lui faudrait donc être présent, des générations plus tard, pour s'en assurer… Il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion, mais il se contentait alors d'enfermer soigneusement le carnet et de tâcher de ne plus y penser…jusqu'au jour suivant…


	26. 1962 Partie IV: L'extrême limite

Un garçon, bien évidemment, ça allait être un garçon. Elle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et Tom, avec fierté. Peu à peu, l'idée d'un héritier avait fait son chemin dans son esprit. Un fils, dévoué corps et âme, qu'il pourrait modeler selon ses idéaux, un général pour son armée. Mais aussi, un fils qui ne connaîtrait ni l'abandon, ni l'orphelinat, ni l'affront d'être élevé par des Moldus.

Les Mangemorts étaient également en joie. Logique, avait remarqué Ambre. N'importe quelle bonne nouvelle était la bienvenue ces derniers temps. L'affaire Nobby Leach piétinait quelque peu. Le ministre était toujours en poste et après la vague de démission des Sangs Purs, offusqués par sa nomination, il avait su s'entourer de précieux collaborateurs et sa côte de popularité commençait à remonter. Très proche du Ministère des sports magiques, il avait promis notamment un budget plus conséquent pour l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, ce qui, bien entendu, était du goût de tous.

Bien sûr, le plan de Tom ne permettait pas une action immédiate. Mais il était difficile pour les Mangemorts de se contenir. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on ne faisait pas tout simplement exécuter cet importun et rongeaient leur frein. Il n'y avait que les Mangemorts les plus proches du Lord qui avaient compris la façon de penser de leur maître. Agir dès maintenant serait une erreur et les desserviraient. Cependant, les missions d'infiltrations confiées par le Lord ne se déroulaient pas non plus comme il l'aurait voulu. Le parti d'Abraxas, « La ligue des Purs », croissait régulièrement mais encore trop lentement pour avoir un véritable poids dans les décisions du Ministre. Ainsi, une nouvelle loi permettant à certaines créatures magiques telles que les Centaures, d'accéder à des titres de propriétés, avait été adoptée au grand dam des conservateurs. Malgré ses juteux pots de vin, Yaxley n'avait pas encore totalement la Gazette du Sorcier dans sa poche. De ce fait, les articles publiés, sans être foncièrement en faveur du ministre, n'étaient pas non plus en opposition directe. Quelques faits divers croustillants avaient permis d'insinuer le doute dans certains esprits (comme ce couple de Sang de Bourbe ayant proposé une rémunération à un Elf de Maison) mais rien d'encore suffisamment percutant. Quant à Macnair, il faisait choux blanc. Rien dans le passé du Ministre ne pouvait lui permettre de créer un scandale. Autant dire que l'ambiance, au sein des troupes de Voldemort, était quelque peu tendue, chacun redoutant de faire les frais de ce marasme.

Ambre se sentait loin de ces considérations. Elle se consacrait pleinement à la venue de son enfant… et à son examen de conscience. Les paroles de Florian lui revenaient souvent en tête. Lui et sa femme avait tout quitté pour le bien de leur enfant. Mais elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait demander à Tom de fuir loin avec elle et d'abandonner ses projets. Comme elle savait qu'elle était incapable de partir et de vivre loin de lui. Elle pouvait bien se bercer d'illusions tant qu'elle le voulait, la vision de Tom et elle, élevant leur enfant dans l'amour et la complicité s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus. Cependant, elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était plus vraiment en adéquation avec son rôle. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle se faisait plus discrète, ne participait plus aux réunions, justifiant son absence par sa fatigue. En réalité, au-delà de l'ennui qu'elles avaient toujours suscité en elle, Ambre craignait que l'une de ces réunions soit de nouveau le théâtre de tortures sur un Moldu, ou que pire encore, on lui demande à nouveau d'être celle qui tiendrait la baguette. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les cris qui parfois réussissaient à percer l'épaisse muraille des cachots, comme elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les Mangemorts rentrant de mission avec un nouveau prisonnier. Elle croisait des regards tantôt terrifiés ; fiers ou résignés. Mais elle savait que, de gré ou de force, tous finiraient par plier le genou face au Lord.

Mais à force de se calfeutrer dans sa chambre, insensible au reste du monde, elle s'ennuyait… beaucoup. Et elle ne parvenait pas à passer beaucoup de temps avec Tom : encore aujourd'hui, elle le cherchait partout. Il était tard, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et était bien décidée à au moins dîner avec lui. Après avoir interrogé plusieurs Mangemorts, elle finit par apprendre qu'il était dans les cachots. Elle grimaça. L'hiver était maintenant bien installé et la perspective de descendre dans les sous-sols glacials du manoir ne l'enchantait guère. Mais pas plus que de passer une énième soirée seule. Elle descendit donc le long escalier de pierre qui paraissait serpenter sous la demeure. Devant elle, un long corridor de pierre, éclairé par quelques torches donnait sur des couloirs annexes et sur des portes closes. Ne sachant pas où chercher, elle se lança, un peu au hasard, dans le long couloir. De certaines portes montaient des plaintes et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de cellules. Tâchant d'ignorer les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine, elle continua sa route jusqu'à un nouvel escalier qui semblait descendre encore plus profondément sous terre. Maudissant ses lubies de femme enceinte, elle entreprit de descendre les marches. L'escalier était tellement étroit, que son ventre, désormais assez proéminent, la gênait dans ses mouvements. Elle aurait pu renoncer si elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de son mari et si ce fichu escalier n'avait pas finalement touché à sa fin. Elle suivit naturellement la voix de Tom et se figea quand elle parvint sur le seuil de la pièce qu'il occupait.

Devant elle, se tenait Tom, la baguette levée. Aux pieds du sorcier, un jeune homme en guenilles. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans mais son visage était tellement abîmé qu'il était impossible pour Ambre de l'affirmer avec certitude. Partout où la peau était visible, il n'y avait que crasse, bleus et plaies. Certaines anciennes et cicatrisées, d'autres plus ou moins fraîches et manifestement infectées. L'un des yeux du jeune homme semblait définitivement fermé : une traînée de liquide jaunâtre s'en était échappé et formait désormais une croûte qui avait scellé le tout. Son autre œil fixait un point, situé quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule du Lord, comme si la vie l'avait déjà quitté. Sa chemise déchirée dévoilaient de côtés si saillantes, qu'elle pensa que si l'infortuné faisait un mouvement trop brusque, il risquerait surement de se déchirer la peau. Et cette odeur… Elle n'en avait pas eu conscience au début, sous le choc, mais elle emplissait maintenant la cellule toute entière, l'assaillant de toutes parts. Une odeur lourde, d'excréments, d'urine et surtout de mort qui semblait imprégner tout : les murs, l'air et même la peau d'Ambre qui se hérissait face à cette vision. Elle du réprimer une violente nausée face à ce spectacle, ce qui attira l'attention de Voldemort.

«- Que fais-tu ici ? Viens, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

Il était calme, incroyablement calme. Comme si la scène était d'une banalité absolue, qu'il venait de la croiser au détour d'une rue.

Sans un regard pour le presque mort qui n'avait de toute façon pas bronché, il emmena Ambre dans le couloir. Celle-ci s'adossa au mur, respirant profondément afin de reprendre le contrôle de son estomac et d'évacuer de ses narines l'odeur répugnante. Ses yeux la brûlaient, elle avait un goût métallique dans la bouche, comme si elle allait vomir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Sa voix était dure, éraillée. Elle se sentait choquée au-delà des mots.

-Un prisonnier ma chère, rien que tu n'ais pas déjà vu… répondit Tom sur le ton de la conversation.

-Tom, j'ai vu des prisonniers, soumis à l'Imperium ou au Doloris, certes. Mais ça ? Est-ce que tu es MALADE ? Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

-A quoi cela te mènerait de la savoir ? Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un traître à son sang, et qu'il détient des informations.

Il avait dit ça, calmement, comme on explique à un enfant pourquoi il ne doit pas dire de gros mots.

-Des informations ? Des…des informations ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te donner un renseignement ? S'étrangla Ambre. MAIS REGARDE-LE ! Hurla-t-elle. Il est mort à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas s'il est encore en état de parler ! C'est du SADISME !

-Vraiment ? répondit Tom d'un ton ennuyé. Ce que tu vois n'est que l'envers du décor… Bien, je devrais abréger ses souffrances dans ce cas.

Ambre le contourna avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste et se plaça devant l'entrée de la cellule, les bras écartés.

-Il est hors de question que tu le tue.

-Et que veux-tu donc que j'en fasse ? Tu viens de dire toi-même qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité…coupa durement Tom.

-Je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire, tu vas le faire soigner et le libérer ! s'écria Ambre, d'une voix bien plus aigüe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Tu n'y pense pas, ma chère, s'étonna Tom avec un sourire.

-Oh si je le pense, assura la jeune femme que le sourire de son mari révoltait et lui donnait du courage en même temps. Tu ferais même mieux de lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie pour que ce pauvre gosse ait une chance de se reconstruire. Aller, appelle un de tes Mangemorts ! MAINTENANT !

-Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire, tout ceci est ridicule…

-Pourquoi ? Car sinon, je te jure que tu ne verras plus jamais, ni moi, ni ton enfant. Tu vas trop loin Tom, je ne peux pas cautionner ça ! J'ai déjà trop de choses sur la conscience…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment sans rien dire, puis Tom pointa sa baguette sur son avant-bras. Instantanément, un Mangemort masqué apparut, un genou à terre.

-Toi, sort le de cette cellule et soigne le immédiatement.

Le Mangemort resta incrédule un instant, puis sous le regard de son maître se reprit et entra dans la cellule, se bouchant le nez.

-Comment comptes-tu le faire sortir d'ici ? demanda calmement le Lord.

-Je vais appeler Florian, je le ferai transplaner chez lui quand il sera en état… Tu n'auras rien à faire… Merci.

Elle s'approcha de lui, d'une façon presque timide qui l'étonna elle-même. Sans même le regarder, des larmes amères dévalant ses joues, elle lui parla tout bas, pour que le Mangemort et le prisonnier ne l'entende pas.

-S'il te plaît, par pitié, ne fait plus de telles horreurs. Je peux supporter beaucoup de chose, je te l'ai déjà prouvé. Mais ça… c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Si tu m'aimes un peu et si tu aimes notre enfant, alors promets-moi de ne plus torturer. Il existe d'autres moyens d'atteindre le pouvoir.

Tom lui saisit le menton pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus infliger de douleur, nous aurons à nous battre à un moment donné, ce sera la guerre. Mais jusqu'à ce moment, je veux bien te promettre de ne plus user de ces méthodes. Je suis ce que je suis, je fais ce que je crois être juste, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire pleurer.

Elle allait l'étreindre mais se ravisa car le Mangemort, après avoir jeté des sorts de soins rudimentaires au jeune homme, sortait de la cellule en l'aidant à marcher.

-Va avec eux, fais le nécessaire pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien et vois avec _lui_ si ça t'arrange, mais je ne veux pas qu'il mette les pieds ici… asséna alors Tom, comme si ses paroles précédentes n'avaient jamais été prononcées.

Ambre acquiesça gravement et entreprit d'aider le Mangemort à faire monter les escaliers au jeune homme.

Tom resta un long moment silencieux, le regard perdu vers la cellule désormais vide, où des flaques de sangs achevaient de sécher et de s'infiltrer entre les pierres.

-As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? demande Tom d'une voix calme.

Pendant un temps personne ne lui répondit, mais il semblait que le mur derrière lui devenait étrangement flou. Puis les contours d'un être humain se matérialisèrent. Etre humain qui s'empressa de mettre un genou à terre.

-Pardon mon maître, je ne voulais pas vous espionner.

-Allons Alcyone, mentir est un vilain défaut ! Tes sorts de désillusions sont parfaits, mais ton esprit crie tellement fort, dit-il, se tournant vers elle en tapotant sa tempe de son doigt. Que j'ai pu te localiser instantanément.

-Mon maître, je ne veux pas paraître me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… je suis inquiète pour vous. Et pour votre femme. La grossesse, mon maître, semble avoir changé sa façon d'être. Elle l'a rendue faible et j'ai l'impression que cette faiblesse rejaillit sur vous…

Alcyone qui était toujours à genoux, se retrouva en l'espace d'un instant plaquée contre le mur, une main enserrant avec force sa gorge.

-Faible, moi ? Vraiment ? Susurra Voldemort, les yeux flambant de rage.

-Maître pardon, s'étrangla Alcyone, la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'air.

Tom la lâcha brusquement et la Mangemorte s'étala au sol. Se massant douloureusement la gorge, elle poursuivit néanmoins :

-Les Mangemorts parlent entre eux, mon maître. Pas moi, bien sûr. Mais tout ça va se savoir. Ce n'est pas le bon message à envoyer…acheva-t-elle, restant à distance respectueuse.

Voldemort, qui montait déjà les marches empruntées par sa femme un instant plus tôt se stoppa.

-Qui est venu chercher le prisonnier ?

-Staxey, mon maître, répondit Alcyone, sans comprendre.

-Bien. Tue-le. Ainsi, si cette histoire me revient aux oreilles, je saurai que cela vient de toi, et je te tuerai. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui, maître. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. »

Il fallut des semaines avant que le rescapé soit en état de voyager, Ambre transplana finalement avec lui chez Florian, qui avait prévu de faire partir le jeune homme vers la France. Malgré le sortilège d'amnésie, le pauvre n'avait toujours pas prononcé une seule parole. Il avait repris des forces mais restait terriblement maigre et son œil unique ne renvoyait pas une seule étincelle de vie. Jamais Ambre ne devait oublier de regard de Florian quand il reçut l'ancien prisonnier. On y lisait de la colère et une amère déception.

« -Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas tous les sauver, qu'il recommencera. »

Ambre ne put qu'acquiescer, une larme roulant sur sa joue.


	27. 1962 Partie V: La fin

Elle étouffait, chaque jour un peu plus. Elle avait réellement cru que l'annonce de sa grossesse aurait changé les choses, aurait donné à son époux une raison d'abandonner ses projets fous. Mais elle se berçait d'illusion comme une adolescente idiote. Et la réalité la rattrapait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle était amoureuse d'un monstre, et ce monstre l'aimait également. Sa conscience la persécutait chaque jour un peu plus : comment pouvait-elle choisir de ne pas voir ? D'être passive. En restant, elle cautionnait, elle ne valait pas mieux que lui.

Mais comment expliquer l'inexplicable ? Ce besoin de lui qui se faisait si fort dès qu'elle était éloignée trop longtemps. Elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Comment pouvait alors envisager de partir loin de lui ? Elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas, elle en était sûre désormais. Rien ne pouvait le changer. Ni elle, ni leur enfant.

Pourtant, la vie de Lady Voldemort ne lui convenait plus. Lui avait-elle seulement convenue un jour? Elle se sentait sale et ne voulait pas décemment élever un enfant dans cette tourmente. Chaque nuit, elle revoyait en rêve le regard éteint du jeune homme qu'elle avait sauvé, et la même pensée lui revenait sans cesse : elle avait cautionné ça, implicitement peut –être, mais les faits étaient là. Elle avait fermé les yeux et le faisait encore. Elle avait beau se chercher des excuses, se dire qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'où tout ça pouvait aller, elle savait bien qu'elle se mentait. Cet instant, au fond des cachots du manoir avait fait voler en éclat ses plus belles certitudes, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'horreur de la situation. Mais elle ne faisait rien, elle restait, lâchement. Parfois elle s'invectivait de partir puis sa raison se rappelait à elle. « Et quoi ? Partir du manoir ? Elever un enfant seul et sans ressources ? Vivre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours sans Tom ? » Elle savait bien qu'elle en était incapable et se sentait un monstre d'égoïste à cause de cela.

Elle avait parfois des nouvelles du jeune homme par le biais de Florian. Il se remettait physiquement…mais restait très ébranlé psychologiquement. Il ne parlait toujours pas mais là où il était, il était en sécurité et entouré de soin. Ambre avait eu une altercation avec Florian à ce sujet quand elle avait voulu savoir où se trouvait le jeune homme. Ils étaient ce jour-là dans la boutique du glacier. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de clients, ce qui leur avait permis de parler à leur aise, confortablement installés sur une des banquettes de la boutique. Ils avaient bien entendu rapidement orienté la conversation sur le jeune homme, qu'ils avaient fini par appeler Scott, puisqu'il fallait bien le nommer. Ambre souhaitait pouvoir rendre visite à Scott et ainsi connaître le lieu où il avait été caché. Aussi avait-elle été étonnée de la réponse de son ami :

« -Je préfère que tu ne le sache pas à vrai dire…

Devant l'air peiné de la jeune femme, il s'était alors justifié :

-Comprend moi, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne peux pas te divulguer ce genre de choses. En cas de conflit…Ca mettrait trop de gens en danger.

-Tu penses réellement que je serais capable de te trahir et de donner la cachette de quelqu'un que j'ai moi-même sauvé ?! S'était-elle alors exclamée, scandalisée.

Florian s'était alors mis à faire les cents pas, passant rageusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer, mais lui aussi avait-été choqué de la vision de cet homme, presque encore un enfant, torturé jusqu'au seuil de la mort. Il avait pris conscience des enjeux du conflit qui grondait. Cela avait renforcé son aversion envers les sangs purs et il s'était mis à redouter plus que tout un conflit, qu'il savait pourtant inéluctable.

-Ce n'est pas ça… Comment être sûr ? Pas te concernant, mais concernant ce qui se passe là-haut, avait-il expliqué, parlant du Manoir. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas soumise à l'Impero ? Ou qu'Il n'utilise pas la légilimencie sur toi ? Hein ? Pourrais-tu me le garantir ? Que se passera-t-il si un jour, ils te mettent dans le même état ?

Un silence s'était abattu entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Ambre ne reprenne la parole.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça, avait-elle répondu d'une voix blanche. Pas à moi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Il m'aime. Et les autres, tous, ils me respectent. Jamais tout ça n'arrivera…

-Non, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas comprendre… Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir d'ailleurs…Alors, tu dois comprendre que je garde ses informations. Il y a trop de gens dont la vie en dépend. »

Elle avait hoché la tête et était partie. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, mais elle avait aussi de la peine. Depuis, elle évitait son ami, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, de tout ce qu'elle connaissait…

Alors, elle fuyait le manoir de plus en plus souvent et allait se promener dans le Londres Moldu. Il savait bien sûr, Il savait toujours tout. Mais qu'importe ses colères ou ses menaces, elle était sa femme et non pas un de ses pantins. Alcyone pouvait bien la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait se promener dans les librairies moldues, parcourir les ouvrages, sentir l'odeur des vieux manuscrits. Les livres lui collaient à la peau décidément et elle avait pris ses habitudes dans un petit salon de thé situé en face d'une petite bibliothèque qui recelait des trésors d'archives sur Londres.

Ce jour-là, comme à son habitude, elle s'installa donc à la terrasse et commanda son traditionnel paris-brest et un chocolat chaud. Dans son état, le café n'était pas très conseillé mais cela lui manquait beaucoup. Comme toujours, elle appréciait le calme du lieu qui lui permettait de faire le point. Malheureusement, le même dilemme toujours à son esprit, même lors de ce moment de paix. Devait-elle partir, essayer de le changer ou essayer de se changer elle-même ?

Parfois, égoïstement elle se demandait :

« Qu'importe que les nées moldus n'aient pas accès au monde magique, ce n'est pas si grave. S'ils ne veulent pas de pertes, ils devraient abdiquer, tout simplement ». Et l'instant d'après, elle se faisait horreur d'avoir eu de telles pensées, se rendant compte de ce que cela impliquait : la torture d'êtres sans défense, la mort, des familles décimées… Des femmes, des enfants risquaient de connaître le même sort que Scott…

Frissonnant, elle porta d'un air absent sa main sur son ventre et murmura :

« Et toi, là-dedans, tu veux quoi ? Préfèreras-tu les idées de ton père ou de ta mère ? Je ne sais même pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon et je te parle déjà de ton avenir, pauvre petit »

Elle resta un long moment à siroter sa boisson. Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez et il faisait déjà anormalement chaud pour la saison. Elle regardait avec intérêt les passants déambuler devant la terrasse, essayant d'imaginer quel genre de vie ils pouvaient bien mener. Ambre aurait adoré conduire Tom ici, pour lui montrer à quel point les moldus pouvaient être banals. Peut-être alors qu'en les regardant, en les voyant vivre simplement, il en aurait conclu qu'ils ne représentaient aucune menace. Mais bien sûr, elle savait que jamais elle ne lui demanderait de l'accompagner. Elle pouvait rester des heures à refaire le monde, a passer en revu en esprit différents scénarios qui la conduirait à une vie plus simple. Mais ils n'étaient que ce qu'ils étaient : des scénarios qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Elle enviait parfois les passants, elle aussi aurait voulu avoir des soucis aussi simples que celui de payer une facture ou de trouver une bonne école pour son enfant.

Elle sourit en pensant qu'à la fin du mois, le petit serait enfin là, elle saurait enfin le sexe du bébé et pourrait se consacrer à son plus grand rôle : celui de maman. Elle éprouvait une impatience sans borne à l'idée de rencontrer enfin ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, éclipsant presque totalement l'appréhension de l'accouchement. Elle s'imaginait déjà venir ici avec lui, se promener, lui lire des histoires, l'élever. Elle rêvassa longtemps, un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que le soleil qui commençait à décliner, lui indique qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il y a avait encore un banquet ce soir et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver des robes adaptées à son ventre. Le temps de pratiquer tous les sortilèges d'élargissement possibles, elle serait surement en retard si elle ne partait pas dès maintenant. Elle savoura encore un moment le calme ambiant et se décida à payer la note.

En arrivant dans la petite ruelle isolée qui lui servait à transplaner en toute discrétion, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Ne s'en formalisant pas, elle continua d'avancer en se disant qu'elle transplanerait dès que le Moldu serait hors de vue. Le vacarme des voitures sur l'avenue principale était étouffé par l'étroitesse de la ruelle, ce qui faisait que leurs bruits de pas se répercutaient sur les murs environnant avec netteté. Elle prit alors conscience que la personne derrière elle calquait son allure sur la sienne. Elle ralentit quelque peu pour tester son suiveur, celui-ci fit de même. Ce n'était pas normal, un passant quelconque l'aurait simplement dépassée. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit sournoisement et elle resserra l'anse de son sac contre elle. Elle continua à marcher sans oser se retourner. Elle tâcha de se ressaisir, se disant qu'après tout, elle était une sorcière et que donc elle ne risquait rien. De toute façon, la ruelle arrivait à sa fin et retrouvait à son bout une rue bondée. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit

Un bruit sec. Violent, qui déchira l'air chaud de cette fin d'après-midi. Elle sentit alors un souffle de vent et sa robe se colla à son dos comme sous l'effet de la pluie.

« C'est idiot, pensa-t-elle, il ne pleut pas… »

Alors que cette idée faisait son chemin, une onde de douleur la traversa de part en part et elle s'effondra lourdement au sol. Elle eut soudain froid. C'était stupide, il faisait chaud un instant plus tôt. Elle baissa les yeux vers son abdomen, source de sa douleur, et un long gémissement de peur lui échappa. Là où sa robe aurait dû être bleue, elle était noire. Elle le sentait maintenant, un sang chaud et poisseux couler le long de son ventre, entre ses cuisses et s'étaler sous elle. C'était si chaud, visqueux… Comment avait-elle pu prendre ça pour de l'eau ?

C'était clair maintenant, la détonation qu'elle avait entendue était celle d'une arme à feu. Elle avait beau être sorcière, elle connaissait les armes moldus.

« Non ! »

La panique la gagna. Son bébé ! Mon Dieu, on lui avait tiré dessus et elle allait perdre son bébé ! Elle tenta de crier, mais ce ne fut qu'un grognement rauque qui sorti de sa gorge serrée. Avec des gestes hébétés, elle tenta de serrer ses mains sur son ventre pour tâcher d'enrayer le flot de sang. Cela lui arracha un cri de bête à l'agonie mais déjà, ses forces faiblissaient. Elle sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, des points noirs dansaient devant ces yeux cependant qu'elle arrivait à percevoir le bruit de la foule sur l'artère principale, à quelques mètres de là. La vie à côté, et moi qui meurt, je suis tellement désolée petit, c'est mon sang et le tien qui coulent hors de moi, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Aidez-moi, par pitié »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, impossible à entendre par les passants de là où elle se trouvait. Elle essaya gauchement de se traîner vers la rue, mais une sensation atroce de déchirement traversa son dos et son abdomen, la clouant au sol. Les yeux exorbités par la peur et la douleur, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, la respiration sifflante, à la recherche de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui pourrait l'aider à sauver son bébé.

Mais ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes... Ses membres semblaient de plomb, chaque respiration lui faisait mal. Des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle allait mourir, abattue comme un chien. Elle savait que la prochaine fois qu'elle fermerait les yeux, elle ne les rouvrirait plus. Un ultime mouvement capta son attention, un moldu partait en courant et une silhouette s'approchait d'elle, une silhouette avec une baguette…. Elle entendit alors un ultime éclat de voix et tout devint noir.


	28. 1962 Partie VI: Le gouffre

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre!_

 _Merci à Guest pour sa review concernant le titre! Je n'avais jamais fait attention *shame on me!*_

* * *

Une douleur lancinante lui ceignait le crâne, surement la plus belle migraine qu'elle ait jamais eue, la dissuadant d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout était noir autour d'elle et c'était mieux ainsi. Noir ? Pas vraiment, il lui semblait apercevoir des lueurs colorées à travers ses paupières closes.

« Je ne suis pas morte ? » fut sa première pensée brumeuse.

Et tandis que son cerveau se remettait en route, réveillant au passage toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais qu'elle était dans un sale état. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été consciencieusement piétinée par un troupeau de Sombral, chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal, sans compter son ventre qui la brûlait affreusement.

Il lui semblait entendre des murmures, mais elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître les voix. Elle réussit au terme d'un effort colossal à entrouvrir les yeux, qui se trouvèrent immédiatement blessés par une lumière crue. Elle papillonna un instant le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière. Elle comprit qu'elle était sûrement dans un hôpital. Deux formes blanches, au bout de son lit, échangeaient des propos à voix basse.

« -J'ai soif, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Les deux infirmiers présents à son chevet sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Miss Delmas, vous êtes réveillée, enfin ! Nous allons vérifier vos constantes, vous avez eu de la chance, une heure plus tard et on n'aurait rien pu faire !

Des images de la scène lui revenaient en mémoire, ce bruit sec, déchirant, et la douleur, cette sensation de perte…

-Mon bébé ? Où est mon bébé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Le médicomage viendra vous parler plus tard, vous devez vous reposer pour le moment. Une telle agression, un moldu agressant une sorcière en plein jour, c'est à peine croyable, ça n'est plus arrivé depuis l'histoire horrible qu'avait raconté la Gazette.

-Le bébé ! Se mit-elle à crier, indifférente au babillage de l'infirmier. Sa voix rocailleuse lui fit peur, autant que la douleur qui l'avait saisie, une douleur qui traversait son ventre de part en part, qui la renvoyait dans cette ruelle, seule, à terre.

-Miss Delmas, vous devez comprendre…vous aviez perdu tant de sang, la balle s'était logée dans l'abdomen, mais elle a fait des dégâts…. Le placenta a été touché…nous n'avons rien pu faire, je suis désolé…

L'infirmier continua à parler, mais Ambre n'étendait plus. Il lui semblait ne plus voir, elle ne _voulait_ plus voir, plus entendre, rien du tout. Tout, autour d'elle, était enveloppé dans une chape noire. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps, comme si celui-ci voulait repousser l'affreuse nouvelle de toutes ses forces. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, c'était fini. Ce n'est pas un cri qui sortit de sa gorge, mais un long râle qui se brisa sur ses sanglots.

-Noooon… NON, vous MENTEZ, VOUS MENTEZ !

Elle se sentait hébétée, furieuse, elle ne parvenait même pas à pleurer. Elle avait perdu le petit être qui grandissait en elle, elle avait perdu ce qu'elle et Tom avait fait de plus beau…Ils étaient maudits, elle le savait maintenant ! Elle savait que Tom et elle payaient enfin pour leurs actes. Elle essaya de se lever, mais les infirmiers la maintinrent fermement couchée.

-Miss vous ne pouvez… Calmez-vous…Vous ne me laissez pas le choix : Sommnum Summa »

Le sort la frappa doucement et elle glissa presque instantanément dans un sommeil profond, sorte de coma dont usaient les médicomages quand la charge émotionnelle de leur patient devenait trop importante.

Les jours suivants furent très durs pour Ambre, notamment à son premier réveil. Tom était là, du moins elle devinait que c'était lui, tant les potions la rendaient vaseuse. Il était debout près du lit et tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Réussissant à se focaliser sur son mari, elle fut choquée de voir sur son visage une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais pu, ou imaginé voir un jour. Tom, le futur mage noir, redouté de tous, était abattu, complètement déboussolé. Sentant son regard sur lui, il se tourna vers sa femme. Ses lèvres bougèrent comme s'il voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il dut se racler la gorge et s'approcha du lit pour tendre à Ambre ce qu'il portait dans les bras.

« -Les médicomages ont dit qu'il fallait qu'on la voie. Au moins une fois. Que sinon, nous ne pourrions jamais…en faire le deuil. »

Ambre comprit alors et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Tom attendit qu'elle ouvre les bras pour y déposer le tout petit être qui aurait dû être leur enfant. Elle se pencha sur le petit corps, de grosses larmes tombant sur les joues du bébé, leur petite fille qu'ils n'entendraient jamais rire ni pleurer, leur petite fille qu'ils n'élèveraient jamais. Elle pleura longtemps, le petit corps plaqué contre elle, la main de Tom sur son épaule. Quand les médicomages vinrent finalement prendre la petite, Ambre crut qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en séparer mais dû bien se rendre à l'évidence que rien ne pourrait ramener la petite. C'est donc le cœur brisé qu'elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le petit front tout froid et elle attendit avec délivrance les potions de sommeil qui lui permettrait d'échapper à cette triste réalité.

Tom revint le lendemain. Il semblait agité et en colère. Il ne cessait de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. A bout de forces, Ambre avait fini par lui confier son souvenir pour qu'il puisse le lire dans une pensine. Depuis, il n'était pas revenu.

Ambre se repassait inlassablement le fil des événements dans sa tête. La rue, le moldu, le coup de feu, la silhouette. La silhouette, le coup de feu, le moldu, la rue. Plus elle y pensait, plus une idée folle germait dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle sorte le plus vite possible d'ici. Elle ne supportait plus ces murs blancs, ces regards pleins de pitié que le personnel ne cessait de lui adresser. L'absence de Tom la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle se sentait terriblement blessée et en colère. Sentiments qui ne faisaient que s'ajouter à l'immense peine qui lui piétinait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa fille.

Quelques jours plus tard, la veille de sa sortie, elle eut la visite d'Helena. À son grand soulagement, pas de regards empreints de pitié, la mère de Lucius la prit simplement dans ses bras et Ambre sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier de lui avoir enfin donné une épaule pour pleurer. Quand les larmes finirent par se tarirent, Helena extirpa un journal de son sac et le posa délicatement sur les genoux d'Ambre.

« -Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, confia Helena gênée, mais il vaut mieux que tu le saches, avant de revenir.

Intriguée, Ambre se saisit du journal et se figea aussitôt, reconnaissant la photo qui faisait la une. C'était la rue, la rue où tout s'était arrêté pour elle. Mais on aurait dit un charnier. Les murs de part et d'autre étaient presque tous démolis, les voitures garées sur les côtés étaient complètement écrasées sous les gravats, certaines en feu. Sur la photo animée, pas de sorciers mais des policiers et des pompiers couraient en tous sens, hébétés par l'ampleur du désastre.

Sous la photo du carnage, les gros titres d'étalaient sous ses yeux

 _« Attaque en plein Londres Moldu, 5 morts, de la magie noire impliquée, un groupe suspect dans la ligne de mire du ministère »_

Avidement, Ambre ouvrit le journal à la recherche de l'article.

 _« Une fois encore, le secret magique a gravement été mis en danger. Hier, au soir, dans une ruelle du quartier moldu de Kensington, à Londres, une terrible attaque a eu lieu. Selon les témoins moldus, un groupe d'hommes cagoulés, armés de « bout de bois » sont apparus en toute impunité au milieu de la ruelle, heureusement peu fréquentée. Les assaillants auraient alors lancé des sorts, réduisant la rue en cendres. 5 personnes, toutes moldus, ont trouvé la mort dans des éboulements, ou directement visé par des sortilèges. La Gazette a en exclusivité la preuve que le sortilège de Mort a été utilisé, au moins une fois. Les Aurors du ministère ont heureusement pu intervenir très vite et opérer des sortilèges d'amnésie aux forces de l'ordre moldu. Pour l'heure, la thèse moldu serait une fuite de gaz, ce qui place notre communauté à l'abri. Reste que cette attaque s'ajoute aux rumeurs selon lesquelles un groupe serait, en opposition au gouvernement œuvrerait dans l'ombre à des dessins maléfiques. Une enquête pour tentative de complots et pour meurtres est en cours. »_

-C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Héléna ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

-Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose….siffla Ambre. Elle est morte, ça ne la ramènera pas…

-Il…le maître s'est enfermé longtemps dans son laboratoire de potions. Certains disent qu'il cherchait à la faire revenir.

Ambre releva la tête, abasourdie.

-Il peut faire ça ? demanda-t-elle, soudaine pleine d'espoir.

Helena lui prit alors la main.

-Non, ma chérie, il ne peut pas. Je pense qu'il le sait quelque part… C'est le tabou absolu, on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts, en tout cas, pas comme on le voudrait. Il y a bien les fantômes ou ces horribles choses, les Inféris, mais ils ne sont plus humains, ce sont des monstres. Même la magie à ses limites et il le sait.

Ambre se mordit la lèvre. Son amie ne le savait pas, mais Tom avait déjà brisé des tabous, il était déjà allé plus loin que n'importe qui sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Mais ramenez à la vie ? Effectivement, cela semblait impossible, même pour lui…

-Quand il a compris que ça ne servirait à rien, il s'est rendu avec quelques Mangemorts tu sais où. Je l'ai vu ce soir-là, car il est venu chercher Abraxas. Il ne m'a jamais semblé aussi terrifiant, il était ivre de rage… Dans son état, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que tu rentres au manoir…

-Quoi ? Mais comment ça ?

-Je pense qu'il est un danger pour n'importe qui auprès de lui…

-Merci, merci de te faire tant de soucis, mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Je suis au moins aussi bouleversée que lui et c'est une épreuve que nous devons traverser à deux, alors je rentrerai… Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'il va venir ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je serai là, je ne te laisserai pas rentrer seule…

-Non, merci Helena, mais je me débrouillerai

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine ! Et je suis persuadée qu'il viendra, répondit Ambre d'un air faussement assuré.

Mais il n'était pas venu. Tom n'était pas venu chercher sa femme qui venait de perdre leur enfant… Quel genre de monstre se comporte ainsi, pensa-t-elle

Elle se tenait à présent devant la porte de leur manoir, une imposante porte en chêne sombre, se sentant presque comme une étrangère. Devait-elle entrer ? Frapper ?

Elle était surprise de n'avoir encore rencontré personne, le parc était dessert, pas une fenêtre ne semblait ouverte ou même éclairée. En temps normal, un ballet incessant de Mangemorts entrait et sortait, remettant des rapports, venant pour des réunions ou simplement pour se faire bien voir. Le silence qui régnait actuellement était déconcertant mais Ambre s'en accommodait, heureuse de ne pas avoir à croiser qui que ce soit.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se confronter à Tom, comprendre pourquoi il mettait tant de distances entre eux, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

Réunissant tout son courage, elle poussa la large porte et s'engouffra dans le manoir.

Dans la plus haute tour, Voldemort vit sa femme entrer. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et balaya la pièce des yeux. Sur son bureau, une quantité impressionnante de livres était jetée pêle-mêle, résultat de ses recherches infructueuses pour ramener sa fille à la vie. Plusieurs chaudrons, éventrés après des potions ratées trainaient dans un coin. Le reste du mobilier, quant à lui, était en miettes, ne résistant pas à la fureur du Lord. Tom s'appuya sur son bureau, prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita. Les meubles éclatés se recomposèrent, les livres se rangèrent sagement sur leurs étagères. En quelques instants, la pièce était de nouveau comme neuve. Il ouvrit alors le tiroir de son bureau, du bout des doigts, il caressa la couverture de son carnet, songeur. Qu'avait-il à perdre à présent ? Il repoussa doucement le tiroir après quelques instants et se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait aller à la rencontre de sa femme, il devait assumer ses choix.

Il devait briser son cœur pour être plus fort à nouveau


	29. 1962 Partie VII: Brisée

Quand elle passa la porte, la demeure silencieuse lui parut plus triste que jamais. Elle qui, à peine une semaine plus tôt, imaginait son enfant courir partout, se retrouvait maintenant confrontée à ces murs gris et froids. Plus que jamais, l'atmosphère pesante du manoir la saisit. Une bouffée de haine la traversa, haine contre cette maison, ses habitants, ce coup du sort. Enfin, ça n'en était pas vraiment un, elle savait pertinemment qui était la personne qu'elle avait vue. Elle avait reconnu cette silhouette même si il lui avait fallu un temps pour accepter l'inacceptable. Pour essayer de comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se débarrassa de son manteau et sa valise au moment où un elfe de maison se présenta devant elle :

« -Madame est rentrée ! Laissez-moi vous débarrasser. Dois-je avertir le maître ?

-Non, pas tout de suite. J'aimerais rester seule un moment. Y'a-t-il d'autres personnes au manoir ?

L'elfe la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se demandant surement pourquoi sa maîtresse se préoccupait de ce genre de chose.

-Et bien, une réunion a lieu ce soir, mais personne n'est encore là, hormis madame Alcyone. Je crois qu'elle est déjà dans la salle de réunion.

-Très bien, merci. Tu peux disposer. »

Après que l'Elfe eut disparut, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande salle, prêtant l'oreille aux bruits de la demeure, imprimant en esprit chaque détails, un tableau, un vase, de ce lieu qui était pour elle maudit. Arrivant devant la lourde porte en bois, elle inspira calmement, la main sur le battant et entra sans un bruit.

La salle était déserte. Aussi triste qu'à l'accoutumée, elle aurait été presque plongée dans le noir sans le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Tout près, à une extrémité de la longue table de réunion, Alcyone potassait Merlin savait quels documents, une main tenant une plume, l'autre appuyée sur son front, signe de concentration. Lentement, Ambre remonta la table et se posta tout près de la Mangemorte.

« -Bonsoir Alcyone

La Mangemorte sursauta bruyamment, renversant au passage son encrier qui tâcha le parchemin. Un rapport sur Leach, de ce que pu rapidement voir Ambre. Alcyone jura et se redressa vivement.

-Bonsoir, Ma Lady, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous !

Toujours ce même ton mielleux et pourtant chargé de haine. Mais quelque chose avait changé, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

-Oui, je suis de retour en effet. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé profiter de Lui très longtemps, tu m'excuseras, dit platement Ambre. Assis toi, j'ai besoin d'un verre, tu en partageras bien un avec moi…

Déglutissant, Alcyone accepta tandis que, du bout sa baguette, Ambre fit apparaître une bouteille et des verres.

-J'ai appris pour la perte qu'avait entrainé votre… accident. Je suis désolée…

Ambre entrechoqua bruyamment les verres à cette évocation. Etonnamment, il y avait presque des accents de sincérité dans la voix d'Alcyone. Le remord peut-être ?

-Je suppose que tu dois penser que c'est ma faute, à traîner dans les rues moldues. Il est évident que c'est une terrible perte. Je ne pense pas que je puisse m'en remettre. Lui non plus…

Alcyone semblait perdue et tendue. Elle ne comprenait manifestement pas pourquoi son ennemie de toujours lui faisait ce genre de confidence, avouant presque à demi-mots que son mariage était fichu.

-Tu sais, je vais surement partir… reprit Ambre après un silence.

-Partir ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il me pardonnera ? Tu devrais être contente en vérité, il sera à toi.

La rougeur sur les joues d'Alcyone montra à Ambre que la Mangemorte avait déjà envisagé cette option.

Ambre se leva et fit le tour de table, elle se planta derrière la chaise d'Alcyone et posa ses mains sur le dossier, de part et d'autre de la tête de la Mangemorte, toujours aussi désemparée.

-Demain, je ne serai plus là, tu pourras en profiter, le séduire, l'aimer, lui donner des enfants si tu le veux. Tout ça ne me concernera plus. Tu as gagné tu sais ? A l'usure, dirons-nous. Tu te souviens, tu l'avais prédit, tu me l'avais crié au visage : « J'aurais seulement à regarder te rendre compte de l'homme qu'il est réellement. Tu ne tiendras pas la route et tu t'enfuiras en rampant ! Je reprendrais ma place et alors tout sera comme avant »

-Ma Lady je n'ai jamais…

-Voyons Alcyone, je sais que les années n'ont pas émoussés tes sentiments. Tu es libre de les exprimer désormais !

-Vous… vous ne l'aimez plus ? Vous…voulez le quitter ? Alors qu'il est au plus mal ?

-Vois-tu, frôler la mort, perdre l'être le plus cher que vous aviez au monde vous fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie, je ne l'ai jamais été. Il est encore temps pour moi, si je ne veux pas y laisser ma peau. Et je sais que tu seras là…pour l'aider…

Alcyone tourna la tête, étonnée. Ca y'est, Ambre comprit ce qui avait changé. Pas une seule fois la Mangemorte ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Elle qui se targuait de regards assassins. Depuis le début de leur conversation, elle avait regardé obstinément la salle, la table ou ses mains, jamais Ambre. Ce n'est qu'à l'annonce de son départ qu'elle avait enfin osé croiser le regard de son ennemie mais maîtresse. Il n'y avait pas haine dans ce regard mais de la surprise et une pointe de triomphe.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je lui ferais oublier sa tristesse…

Ambre souriant légèrement pressa les épaules d'Alcyone.

-Je te savais stupide, ma fille, mais pas à ce point…

Avant qu'Alcyone ait eu le temps de se dégager, une lame qu'Ambre avait dissimulé dans sa manche, apparut sous le cou de la Mangemorte. Elle essaya de se débattre mais Ambre la maintenait fermement en pressant la lame contre son cou.

-Mais que…

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te le laisser ? Ce que tu peux être conne…

Sa voix, froide et dénuée d'émotion parut effrayer la Mangemorte qui cessa de se débattre aussitôt. Pressant toujours la lame sur la gorge d'Alcyone, Ambre plongea sa main libre dans sa poche et en retira un petit flacon, remplit d'un liquide transparent, qu'elle déposa devant la Mangemorte.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Ambre.

Pas de réponse. Elle pressa d'avantage la lame, faisant perler du sang

-J'ai dit : est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non, haleta Alcyone.

-C'est du véritasérum… Je l'ai volé à l'hôpital. Vois-tu, je sais certaines choses te concernant mais j'ai besoin que tu me les avoues. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de pouce. J'aurais pu le verser en douce dans ton verre mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie que tu le boives de toi-même, tu ferais ça pour moi?

Une pression supplémentaire acheva de convaincre la Mangemorte. Avec un grognement, de peur et de douleurs mêlées, elle se saisit en tremblant du flacon et le but d'une traite.

-Bien !

Retirant la lame, Ambre fit apparaître de sa baguette des cordes qui attachèrent solidement la Mangemorte à sa chaise.

-Alcyone dis-moi de qui es-tu amoureuse ?

La Mangemorte sembla lutter un instant avant de cracher :

-Du maître

-Bonne réponse ! C'était facile. Bien testons autre chose, si tu me racontais ton souvenir le plus gênant ?

La rage déformait les traits d'Alcyone tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément d'arrêter le flot de paroles qu'elle déversait déjà.

-Quand j'ai rencontré le maître, je savais que c'était l'homme de ma vie. J'ai tout fait pour le séduire et pour qu'il m'aime. Un soir que nous étions seuls, je me suis présentée nue devant lui en lui déclarant mon amour. Il a regardé mon corps et il a ri. Je m'étais préservée pour lui mais il a ri et il est partit…c'était…le moment le plus gênant de ma vie…

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient le long des joues de la Mangemorte. Ambre qui s'était assise pour mieux profiter du spectacle dégustait un autre verre.

-Pas très galant en effet. Confidence pour confidence, il n'a jamais ri devant moi, bien au contraire !

-JE VOUS HAIS !

-Oh oui, je le sais, avec ou sans veritasérum.

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Laissez-moi partir !

Ambre se leva à nouveau et se planta devant la chaise d'Alcyone. Derrière la Mangemorte, le feu de cheminé projetait des ombres effrayantes sur le visage d'Ambre. Son regard étincelait d'une haine qu'Alcyone ne lui avait connue.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce que je sais que c'était toi. C'est toi qui a obligé ce Moldu à me tirer dessus, DIS-LE !

-Oui, cria Alcyone, à bout de souffle. Oui, c'est moi ! Je n'en pouvais plus de vous voir avec lui. Si belle, si heureuse, si…parfaite ! Et enceinte par-dessus le marché. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Avant que vous ne débarquiez dans sa vie, c'était moi son acolyte, la plus fidèle, la plus proche. J'aurai pu réussir à le séduire, avec le temps. Mais vous…avec vos bouquins, vous l'avez détourné de moi et de notre cause. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser continuer ! J'avais déjà essayé, la librairie c'était moi mais je ne savais pas que ce truc bizarre allait se produire et qu'il viendrait vous sauver. Et après, ça a été de pire en pire. Ils vous adoraient tous et moi, plus personne ne faisait attention à moi… Alors oui, j'ai ensorcelé le moldu pour qu'il vous tire dessus, pour me débarrasser de vous, remettre le maître dans le droit chemin. Mais vous avez encore survécut, j'ai échoué…

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Tu as tué MA FILLE !

Ambre mit alors en grand coup dans la chaise qui se renversa dans la cheminée. Alcyone, hurla de douleur mais parvint à s'extraire rapidement, son poids ayant brisé la chaise et l'ayant ainsi libérée. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette dans sa robe.

-IMPERO !

Les bras de la Mangemorte retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Son regard vide semblait perdu au loin.

-Mets ton bras dans la cheminée.

Sans aucune émotion, Alcyone se dirigea de nouveau vers l'âtre et plongea son bras au cœur des flammes. Elle se mit alors à hurler sans pour autant pourvoir défaire le sort. Ambre regardait, comme hypnotisée, la peau rougir, se cloquer, puis noircir complément alors qu'une horrible odeur se répandait dans la pièce.

-Ça suffit, tu pues, c'est une horreur.

Elle leva le sortilège et Alcyone tomba à terre, geignant en tenant sous elle son bras carbonisé.

-Voilà, j'ai essayé vos petites techniques de Mangemorts, je me demande ce que ça fait de goûter à ses propres techniques. Je ne vois vraiment pas le plaisir que vous en retirez. Vous me dégoûtez tous.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la Mangemorte, qui sanglotait doucement.

\- Tu vois, j'ai dit la vérité sur un point « je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie » mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour te laisser gagner sur toute la ligne…

D'un coup, Alcyone sembla chercher son air, sa main valide sur le poignard qu'Ambre avait planté dans son cou, achevant son ennemie.

-C'est fini, plus jamais tu ne me feras de mal, j'ai vengé ma fille. »

Alcyone la regarda encore quelques instants, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, comme si elle cherchait ses mots, puis s'écroula, morte.

Ambre resta un moment à observer le corps et à analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Etait-ce l'adrénaline ? Le choc ? Elle ne le savait pas mais en tout cas, elle ne ressentait rien. Peut-être que cela viendrait plus tard. Elle n'était ni satisfaite, ni terrifiée, comme si le néant avait pris la place de son cerveau.

Quand elle se décida à sortir, elle remarqua une silhouette adossée à la porte d'entrée. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis repris son masque d'indifférence.

« -Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Suffisamment

-Bien, je vais appeler un elfe pour qu'il vienne nettoyer tout ça.

Elle passa devant Tom pour sortir mais celui-ci la retint.

-Nous devons parler tu ne crois pas ? Je vais annuler la réunion de ce soir.

Elle regarda le cadavre par-dessus son épaule.

-Pas ici. Dans notre salon privé. »

Il acquiesça et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Une fois hors de la pièce, Ambre se mit à arpenter les couloirs pour arriver à sa chambre. Au fur et à mesure de sa marche qui devenait course, les rouages de son cerveau semblaient se remettre en marche et une peur panique l'assaillit. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle tremblait et transpirait à grosses gouttes, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait. Jamais elle ne pourrait remettre les pieds dans cette pièce. Elle avait ôté la vie et rien ne pourrait jamais effacer cela, même s'il s'agissait de la pourriture responsable de la mort de son enfant. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle subisse un nouvel affrontement. Mais cette fois avec lui… elle n'en sortirait pas indemne. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle se laissa glisser au sol, pleurant de tout son saoul

« -Tu as pris une potion ?

Il était installé dans son fauteuil habituel, devant la cheminée. Une bouteille bien entamée était posée sur la table. Ambre se servit avant de répondre :

-Et quelques verres… j'avais besoin…de me calmer…

-Je me doute bien que tuer mon plus fidèle lieutenant a dû créer chez toi une certaine agitation.

Il avait parlé avec le calme qui le caractérisait. Aucune émotion, colère, tristesse, rien que ce foutu masque de froideur.

-As-tu seulement entendu ce que je lui ai fait avouer ? Elle a tué notre fille, c'est elle qui a commandité l'attaque. Elle voulait se débarrasser de moi et raviver ta haine des moldus !

-Ma haine…des Moldus, n'a pas besoin d'être ravivée Ambre. Ce n'est pas elle qui a appuyé sur la gâchette !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Il est désormais difficile de l'interroger tu ne crois pas ?

-Elle était sous Véritasérum

-Pourquoi aucun témoin dans ce cas ? Nous aurions pu régler ça autrement. Elle était sur le point de réussir une mission cruciale !

-Une mission cruciale ? Je pensais que punir l'assassin de notre enfant était nettement plus crucial !

-J'ai tué cet assassin dans l'heure qui a suivi le coup de feu, trancha Voldemort d'un ton sans appel.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! S'emporta Ambre. Tom, je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas m'en remettre si tu ne m'aides pas. Montre-moi que ça t'affecte, au moins un peu ! Soit en colère, soit triste ! N'importe quoi qui puisse me faire croire en un avenir possible !

-Notre avenir, murmura Tom d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle donna la chair de poule à Ambre, comment ça, notre … avenir ?

Mal à l'aise, elle se pencha pour essayer de capter son regard, mais il s'obstinait à regarder les flammes danser dans l'âtre.

-Je dois comprendre quelque chose ?

Voldemort se leva enfin et lui fit face, son regard plus glacial que jamais.

\- A cause de toi, j'ai faillis perdre mon objectif. La couverture des Mangemorts a presque été révélée. L'œuvre d'une vie à faillit être réduite à néant. J'ai perdu mon plus fidèle Mangemort. Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour te compromettre dans une rue Moldue en premier lieu ?

Il aura aussi bien pu lui lancer un doloris. Elle sentit tous ses membres se raidir sous l'affront, des picotements désagréables se faisaient sentir sur son crâne et elle avait soudain chaud, la colère embrasant le sang dans ses veines.

-Je le savais, marmonna-t-il. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. Mais j'ai été faible, lâche.

-Mais enfin tu vas me dire de quoi tu parles ? Nous avons perdu NOTRE ENFANT et c'est elle qui l'a tué. C'est plus important que tes saloperies de plans tu ne crois pas ?!

-Je parle de l'amour. De l'amour et de l'hérésie que représente ce sentiment. Je me suis laissé aller à la mièvrerie et au sentimentalisme et le résultat a été catastrophique. Tu me rends faible, je me dois de l'admettre. L'enfant m'aurait rendu encore plus faible. Regarde-nous, je sais qu'à la fin, tu aurais réussi à me plier à tes souhaits. Cette tragédie…c'est peut être notre seconde chance, ma seconde chance de mener à bien ce pourquoi je suis né.

-Alors tu tires un trait sur tout ça, tu m'enterres avec notre enfant pour mener ta guerre ?

-Il ne me reste plus que ça…

-Et si je m'élève contre toi ?

-Tu sais que le Fidelita t'en empêcherait en partie…

Des larmes de frustration coulaient le long de ses joues, elle avait l'impression de rencontrer pour la première fois l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé toutes ses nuits depuis des années.

-Et elle, ta fille, tu ne l'aimais pas ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas le plus beau sentiment du monde que de savoir que tu allais être père, avoir une famille à toi, toi qui en a été si cruellement privé. Je sais que ça t'as rendu heureux, que c'était ce que tu voulais, tu ne me feras pas croire que tout ça été faux. C'est la douleur de l'avoir perdue qui te fait dire ça !

Pendant un moment, elle crut déceler une lueur chancelante dans son regard, il semblait avoir pâlit. Etais-ce un tremblement qu'elle avait cru déceler sur ses mains ? Mais quand il reprit la parole, la terrible sentence tomba

-Mon seul regret c'est que tu l'ai porté…

Elle se leva lentement et se planta devant lui, le regard brulant de haine. Sans un mot elle se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Elle se retourna avant de sortir, ses yeux gonflés de larmes.

-Je vais te laisser réfléchir aux conséquences de ta décision. Si demain, tu le souhaite toujours, je partirais. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : ce que nous avons partagé nous a rendu forts, très fort. Ensemble, nous pouvons tout surmonter. Tout. Alcyone est remplaçable, tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est un problème. Je sais que tu ressens la même douleur que moi alors je t'en supplie prend la bonne décision. Mais je te tuerai plutôt que d'entendre à nouveau ce que tu viens de dire.


	30. 1963 Partie I: Le sauveur

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! On avance lentement mais surement! Nous allons arriver dans la dernière partie de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant ^^_

* * *

Seul à son bureau, Voldemort était penché, les mains recouvrant son visage. Jamais il ne serait permis de montrer tel tableau en public, c'est pourquoi il avait expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé. La nouvelle de la mort d'Alcyone allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, ce qui ajoutait une inconnue supplémentaire à l'équation, déjà bien compliquée, de sa vie. Il devait la préserver. Les Mangemorts, enfin certains, n'étaient pas stupides. Ils feraient rapidement le lien entre Alcyone et Ambre et la sécurité de sa femme serait compromise, même si personne ne ferait rien au grand jour. Il avait déjà eu la preuve que le pire pouvait arriver.

Il soupira et se redressa, regardant par la fenêtre le domaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il était sur le point de briser la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, mais il savait qu'il le faisait pour sa survie à elle. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il savait qu'elle avait franchi une limite, elle avait fait beaucoup de choses, mais jamais tuer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa femme puisse perpétrer un meurtre, même contre l'assassin de leur fille. Car oui, il savait pertinemment qu'Ambre avait dit la vérité, il avait en réalité entendu l'entière confession de la Mangemorte… Il avait même déjà prévu de régler son compte à Alcyone lui-même et de la pire des façons…mais il s'était fait devancer. En voyant sa femme tuer son ennemie, il s'était rendu compte que, bien qu'il ait voulu la conduire sur le chemin qu'il leur avait choisi, il l'avait inconsciemment protégée, tenue à l'écart des actes les plus vils qu'il avait perpétré jusqu'à maintenant. La première fissure avait eu lieu lors de la découverte des cachots, maintenant l'écrin qui la protégeait était réduit en miettes. Alors, un nouveau plan avait germé dans son esprit. C'était cruel, ça risquait de l'anéantir et à dire vrai, cela lui coûtait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Sa décision était prise et elle était irrévocable.

Dans le lit conjugal, où manquait cependant une personne. Ambre ne cessait de se retourner. Entre deux crises de larmes, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le dernier regard d'Alcyone ou encore entendait les terribles paroles de son mari. La culpabilité se rependait en elle comme un poison qui lui brûlait l'estomac, lui donnait la nausée. A cela s'ajoutait la peur, dévorante et insidieuse. Elle passait par des moments d'apathie générale et se mettait soudain à gémir, la tête entre les mains, inconsolable et ressassant chaque mot, chaque geste qui l'avait conduite à ce gâchis. Elle était arrivée à la même conclusion que son mari : les Mangemorts feraient rapidement la liaison entre la mort de leur collègue et les différents qu'elles avaient eu. Elle ne serait plus jamais en sécurité. D'un autre côté, elle ne cessait de se dire que cela serait une juste punition, elle avait commis un crime et méritait un châtiment.

Et maintenant, elle allait le perdre lui. Il n'était pas venu la trouver, cela lui semblait être une réponse bien suffisante. A l'aube, elle s'était levée, habillée avec soin, avait essayé sans succès de manger quelque chose et avait finalement passé la journée seule. Un elfe de maison était cependant venu la prévenir que tous les Mangemorts avaient été conviés à une réunion en urgence. Mesure exceptionnelle… Cela faisait quelques années que seuls les membres les plus importants participaient aux réunions stratégiques.

A l'heure du conseil, elle se dirigea vers la salle, cette même salle où elle avait donné la mort. Elle était bondée, tous avaient fait le déplacement, même les plus jeunes, les futurs recrues, étaient présents, Lucius à leur tête. La table avait été repoussée le long du mur, ne pouvant accueillir tout le monde. Voldemort se tenait assis sur son trône, sur une estrade face à eux. Ambre, resta dans le fond de la salle, près de la porte, ne pouvant se résoudre à entrer dans la pièce, à prendre la place qui avait été la sienne jusqu'à maintenant. Elle chercha le regard de son mari, mais celui-ci semblait fixer obstinément un point loin devant lui, il semblait pensif et les Mangemorts n'étaient pas insensibles à cela : ils semblaient tous nerveux. Aussi, quand Voldemort, toujours assit, leva un bras, réclamant le silence, celui-ci tomba d'un coup, comme une chape de plomb.

« -Mes chers amis… Je suis ravi de vous voir si nombreux. Je vois des visages connus, qui ont montré leur soutien dès l'initiative de ma cause et de nouvelles têtes, jeunes, fougueuses et je suis alors rassuré quant à l'avenir de notre cause.

Il se leva lentement et se mit à arpenter l'estrade, fuyant toujours le regard d'Ambre.

-Aujourd'hui cependant, notre fragilité se trouve à la tête du gouvernement, nous le savons pertinemment. Je peux vous assurer cependant, que Leach ne terminera pas son mandat, quoi qu'il puisse nous en coûter.

Plusieurs Mangemorts, parmi les plus âgés, hochaient de la tête, satisfaits. Les plus jeunes observaient leur chef avec admiration, trépignant d'impatience.

-Nos plans fonctionnent pour le moment. Ses décrets rentrent en opposition avec le parti de Malefoy systématiquement. Pour l'instant, le décret sur les droits des Cracmol est rejeté en bloc.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Avec un sourire, Voldemort leva la main pour rétablir le silence.

-Oui, c'est très bien mais ne nous réjouissons pas si vite. Leach reste bien entouré, il ne cesse de demander conseil à Dumbledore qui bien sûr, l'encourage à continuer dans cette voix. Nous devons rester vigilants. Des manifestations vont avoir lieu, chacun d'entre vous peut potentiellement recruter un nouveau membre, je compte sur vous.

Des acclamations enthousiastes fusèrent des quatre coins de la salle, Voldemort attendit patiemment que la salle retrouve son calme pour reprendre la parole, la voix grave.

-Maintenant, je voudrais parler d'un sujet plus… délicat. Comme vous avez pu le constater. Alcyone n'est pas présente aujourd'hui. Sachez qu'elle est morte.

Un silence de mort tomba sur les Mangemorts, qui se jetaient des regards à la dérobée. Ambre se raidit à cette annonce pour le moins direct tandis que son mari, l'ayant repérée dans l'assemblée, la fixait désormais intensément. Sans la quitter du regard, il ajouta d'un ton glacial:

-Je l'ai tuée.

Ambre sentit un gémissement monter de sa gorge, qu'elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle put. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes tandis qu'un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Des « Oh » d'étonnements et des paroles chuchotées avec empressement s'élevèrent partout. Comment la Mangemorte la plus fidèle du maître avait pu mériter sa fureur ? Que c'était-il donc passé ?

-Il a été découvert qu'en secret, Alcyone complotait contre moi. Ayant reçu des preuves de sa traîtrise, je me suis débarrassé d'elle. J'estime le sujet clos et vous enjoins à garder à l'esprit le sort réservé aux traîtres.

On pouvait voir clairement que les Mangemorts rongeaient leur frein. Les explications de leur maître restaient très vagues et nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient aimé en savoir plus. Il sembla à Ambre voir quelques regards couler vers elle, mais elle se contentait de rester fixée sur son mari, qui avait endossé la responsabilité de son meurtre. Celui-ci avait également son regard rivé sur elle. Froid, calculateur, comme à l'accoutumé mais en même temps tellement plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de message plus explicite. En la protégeant ainsi, il lui faisait donc une dernière faveur avant de reprendre sa quête. Elle aurait pu intervenir, crier, dire la vérité ou elle ne savait quoi encore. Mais c'est le poids de la résignation qui s'abattit sur ses épaules. Sans un bruit, elle se retira dans le couloir. Lui parvenait encore la voix de Tom, qui continuait :

-Comme vous le savez, ma femme et moi avons vécu des événements douloureux. D'un accord commun, nous avons décidé que le mieux pour elle était de s'éloigner de cette maison…Je vous demande votre plus grande compréhension et considérer également cette affaire comme étant réglée. »

La jeune femme se laissa glisser le long du mur, des larmes silencieuses inondant ses joues. C'est ce qu'elle était désormais : une affaire réglée. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de trouver la force de se relever. Elle se rendit dans ses appartements, prépara un sac avec quelques affaires parmi les plus précieuses qu'elle avait et regarda une dernière fois le lit qu'ils avaient partagé. Faisant son possible pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer, elle ôta sa bague, la bague que Tom lui avait offerte et qui appartenait à sa famille, cette famille qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui, et la posa sur la table de chevet. Sans un regard en arrière, elle transplanna.

L'année s'était achevée pour tous les deux dans un silence de mort. Plus de six mois sans un seul contact et l'année 1963 était arrivée dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Le mois de janvier, plus pluvieux que neigeux, semblait tout recouvrir d'un manteau gris et désolant. C'est la remarque que ce fit Voldemort, suite à son transplannage, en se tenant à une centaine de mètres du château.

Poudlard avait toujours été une source de réconfort pour Tom, ce lieu, unique, où il s'était toujours senti à sa place. Qui, un jour, il le savait, lui reviendrait de droit. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il eut à peine un regard vers l'édifice, l'esprit encombré par la rencontre qu'il allait faire, et plus encore par son projet qui, si tout se passait bien, s'accomplirait pour la fin du mois.

Il marcha un certain temps avant d'enfin pénétrer dans le village de Pré au Lard. En dehors des périodes scolaires, les vacances de Noel n'étant pas encore achevées, le village était étonnamment calme et aujourd'hui, le temps maussade ne faisait qu'augmenter ce sentiment d'abandon. Seuls quelques habitués se dirigeaient vers les 3 balais, pressés de retrouver leur Bierreaubeurre et la toute jeune serveuse, Rosmerta. Délaissant le pub trop animé, Tom bouda également la Tête de Sanglier, qui déjà à cette époque, avait sinistre réputation.

Il dirigea ses pas à la lisière du village et s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à peu de choses près à une vieille masure. Des bottes crottées achevaient de se décomposer devant une porte qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de peinture. Au niveau du sous toit, un simple panneau de bois indiquait "le phénix flamboyant" pourtant l'endroit était tout sauf flamboyant.

Encore une de ses idées stupides...

Haussant les épaules, il entra sans frapper. A l'intérieur, des tables dépareillées étaient vides de clients. Au bar, le patron semblait aux prises avec une bouteille particulièrement récalcitrante, sous le regard amusé d'un vieil homme.

Sans perdre son aplomb, Tom se dirigea vers eux :

« -Drôle d'endroit, Dumbledore…

Le vieil homme releva la tête et adressa au nouvel arrivant un de ces sourires malicieux dont il avait le secret…et qui donnait la nausée à Jedusor.

-Tom mon cher tu as trouvé !

-Evidemment, grinça-t-il, déjà agacé par le vieil homme. Pourrions-nous en venir au fait? ajouta-t-il en fixant la bouteille toujours fermée.

-Très bien! André, je reviendrai goûter ce précieux nectar plus tard, en attendant du Whisky pur feu me semble tout indiqué! As-tu toujours tes salons privés?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Le patron de pub les conduisit dans une arrière salle qui avait tout d'une remise et rien d'un salon privé. Tom et Dumbledore prirent place à table tandis qu'on leur servait leur verre. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment après le départ du patron, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se décide à parler :

-Et bien Tom, c'est bien toi qui m'a demandé cette entrevue n'est-ce pas? Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'amène chez ton ancien professeur ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai un service à vous demander…

Voldemort fit de son mieux pour rester neutre face au regard inquisiteur du directeur de Poudlard. S'il n'avait pas été là pour une raison bien précise, il aurait déjà fait ravaler son air suffisant au vieil homme.

-Et s'il se trouve que je ne suis pas disposé à te le rendre ? demanda calmement Dumbledore.

-Allons Albus, n'est-ce pas terriblement « vous » de rendre service à tous, même au pire d'entre nous?

-J'ai quelques mansuétudes en effet...Mais Tom, tu sais bien que tes manipulations n'ont jamais opéré sur moi. Si cela concerne de nouveau un poste à Poudlard, je pense que tu t'es déplacé pour rien et que nous pouvons mettre un terme à cette entrevue…

Tom retint alors le vieil homme qui avait déjà amorcé un mouvement pour se lever.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Même si je pense que c'est une formidable erreur que vous payerez en votre temps... je ne suis pas là pour ça... Cela concerne Ambre.

Le vieil homme se rassit à sa place et croisa ses mains devant lui, le regard soucieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à ta délicieuse épouse Tom? J'espère que tu ne lui a pas fait de mal…

-Bien sûr que non! S'emporta Jedusor. Et arrêtez de me parler comme un père qui sermonnerait son fils...

-Très bien, je resterai à ma place, abdiqua Dumbledore avec un sourire. Quelle est donc la situation ?

Voldemort fulminait intérieurement. Ce vieux fou savait pertinemment qu'il devait lui en coûter de venir lui demander de l'aide et il s'amusait de la situation. Pire encore, il essayait de nouveau de lui faire croire qu'il était là pour lui. Foutaises. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser. Il avait une mission à remplir, avant de ne plus en être capable. Aussi, il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

-Vous savez ce qui nous est arrivé au printemps dernier, à notre enfant?

-Effectivement Tom, et je te présente mes plus sincères condoléances pour cette perte à toi qui allait enfin connaître le bonheur d'une vraie famille. Même si bien évidemment je condamne ta réaction, toi, qui t'es fait juge et bourreau de ceux que tu estimais responsables... J'imagine cependant que le choc a dû être terrible pour Ambre.

-Elle n'a plus jamais été la même...Les choses sont allées en empirant, concéda Tom en se passant la main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Dumbledore...elle a tué une de mes fidèles… celle-là même qui était responsable à vrai dire.

Tom vit au regard de Dumbledore que l'heure n'était plus au jeu ou à la taquinerie polie. Son regard s'était assombri, il accusait manifestement le choc.

-Ainsi donc, tu auras réussi à pervertir son âme au point de la pousser au meurtre…murmura-t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas tout Dumbledore ! Tu ne peux pas me damner pour tout, nous avons eu notre lot de malheurs... Mais si je suis présents aujourd'hui c'est pour que tu l'aides.

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle est partie. Presque tout de suite après. J'ai dit à mes fidèles que c'était moi qui avais tué l'une des leurs, sinon ils se seraient retournés contre elle. Elle est partie car il n'y a plus de place pour elle dans ma cause, elle le sait. En revanche, je ne suis pas fou, je l'ai fait suivre et je sais qu'elle se terre au chaudron baveur et qu'elle se laisse dépérir. C'est là que tu interviens. Va la voir, sauve là, moi je ne pourrais bientôt plus le faire.

-Bientôt? Quels sont tes projets Tom? Quelle nouvelle horreur prévois-tu de faire?

-Ca ne te concerne pas, ce n'est pas le sujet, nous sommes là pour sauver Ambre.

-Mais TU peux la sauver, assura Dumbledore, le regard brillant. Tu peux vous sauver tous les deux et avoir encore une chance pour une vie normale ! Tu peux encore changer, il n'est pas trop tard, tu n'es pas encore allé trop loin. Je peux t'aider et tu le sais.

Jedusor étouffa un rire sans joie.

-Tu es fini Dumbledore, tu ne sais rien ! Si vraiment tu veux garder cette image du petit garçon perdu que j'étais, grand bien te fasse. Sauve Ambre pour ce petit. Mais sache que tout ça aura bientôt disparut. Je suis Lord Voldemort, tu ne seras plus jamais mon professeur, tu ne seras jamais mon maître, mon ami ou encore moins mon père. Mais si tu fais ça pour moi, je te considérerais comme le plus respectable et digne de mes ennemis.

-Tu es sûr de toi Tom? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Oui, je l'ai toujours voulu.

Dumbledore se leva alors de sa chaise, plus que jamais, le poids des années semblait peser sur ses épaules. Voldemort se fit la remarque qu'il paraissait bien frêle...son plus grand ennemi.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de la porte, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé. Avant de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tom

-J'irais la voir, considère là entre de bonnes mains... J'imagine que ce sont des adieux Tom.

Le vieil homme hésita puis repris :

-Tu sais, de tous les qualificatifs dont tu m'as attribué tout à l'heure, un seul est vrai. Oui, j'aurai aimé être ton père...mais je crois qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ça.

-Adieu Dumbledore », se contenta de répondre Tom.

Resté seul, Voldemort prit encore le temps de siroter son verre, pensant à son plan. Le vieux fou allait s'occuper d'Ambre, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire pour elle. Sacré Dumbledore…encore un peu, et il aurait pu croire à toutes ses belles histoires. Mais il savait, il savait que SON histoire, il devait l'écrire seul et qu'il arrivait à un tournant décisif, que bientôt, il serait débarrassé de tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui un être faible. Pour se vouer totalement à sa cause, il avait compris qu'il lui faudrait laisser derrière lui toutes les émotions qu'il avait connu, ces instants de bonheur éphémères, l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour sa femme, la douleur de la perte de leur enfant. Il devait se débarrasser de tous ses sentiments si…humains. Et il savait comment, chaque horcruxes crées lui permettrait de venir à bout d'une de ces faiblesses. A chaque fractionnement de son âme, il se séparerait d'un encombrant sentiment. Il créerait autant d'horcruxes que nécessaire, s'assurant ainsi une vie éternelle et que rien ne pourrait jamais plus se mettre en travers de sa route. Satisfait par cette perspective, il quitta le phénix flamboyant, un sourire aux lèvres.


	31. 1963 Partie II: La dame d'Ombres

J'ai manqué le chapitre d'hier, mais je ne vous oublie pas =) Voici la suite!

* * *

Après avoir quitté le manoir, sa maison, son point de repère depuis tant d'années, Ambre avait erré pendant des heures, indécise sur la conduite à tenir et sur son avenir proche. Sa première halte l'avait conduite aux Trois Balais, où Fortarôme l'avait rejoint. Il avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de convaincre son amie de venir s'installer chez lui, en attendant. Celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé : il était hors de question que sa situation devienne un fardeau pour le glacier. De plus, tout au fond d'elle, elle se sentait incapable de vivre près de la fille de Florian. Elle était sûre que le moindre rire d'enfant la briserait en mille morceaux. Alors, elle avait assuré à Florian que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait un plan. Celui-ci consistait en fait à investir la réserve de la librairie qu'elle possédait encore sur le Chemin de traverse. Elle y resta une semaine avant que les employés ne commencent à se poser des questions sur la présence quotidienne de la patronne. Et puis, elle avait peur. A chaque tintement de la cloche fixée à l'entrée, elle avait peur qu'un Mangemort passe la porte. Alors, elle avait loué une chambre dans un petit immeuble miteux, à la frontière entre le Chemin de traverse et l'Allée des embrumes. Elle ne manquait pas d'argent mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas le goût à chercher quelque chose de décent. Il lui semblait ne pas mériter mieux qu'un taudis.

C'est une fois seule que son état commença à réellement empirer. Jusqu'à présent, la peur, la succession d'évènements, l'avaient empêchée de se retrouver face à ses émotions. A présent, dans son minuscule appartement, avec pour seule distraction le bruit des voisins, tous ses souvenirs revenaient à elle par vagues. Quand elle ne pleurait pas la disparition de son enfant, elle se maudissait d'avoir ôté la vie à un être humain. Et quand elle ne pensait pas à tout cela, le manque de Tom la remplissait, l'oppressait. Chaque jour, c'était comme si elle prenait conscience pour la première fois qu'elle ne le verrait plus, qu'elle ne l'embrasserait plus, que tous les moments simples qui faisaient leur quotidien étaient désormais révolus. Elle ressentait alors un tel vide qu'elle en était terrifiée. Elle passait de longues heures, hébétée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, à se repasser le film qu'elle savait impossible, de la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Si son enfant n'était pas mort, si son mari n'avait pas été entouré par des fous, si lui-même n'avait pas été aveuglé par sa quête du pouvoir. Si…si…si. Elle entrait alors dans des rages folles et pas un des trop rares objets composant son mobilier n'échappait à sa colère. La nuit, des cauchemars horribles la maintenaient éveillée, où toute son histoire se mélangeait : elle se voyait assassiner une Mangemorte, qui prenait alors les traits d'une jeune fille qui l'appelait maman, sous le regard placide de Voldemort. Bien vite, les potions de sommeil sans rêves devinrent ses alliées pour la nuit, et les bouteilles de Whisky celles du jour. Elle se renferma lentement sur elle-même, refusant même d'ouvrir à Florian, ne répondant plus à son courrier, ne s'occupant plus de rien si ce n'est du gouffre sans fond qui emplissait sa poitrine.

Il lui semblait clair désormais qu'elle ne faisait plus que se traîner vers la mort, au lieu de vivre sa vie. Après tout, qui aurait voulu d'une telle vie ? Elle en était à cette réflexion, affalée sur une chaise, à la table de sa cuisine, le regard perdu sur une bouteille vide qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Si elle avait un peu plus de courage, elle briserait cette bouteille et s'ouvrirait les veines sans plus de cérémonie. Elle avait entendu dire que c'était assez rapide, si on incisait de la bonne façon, verticalement et non horizontalement. Elle était en train de se demander si la douleur ne la ferait pas arrêter son œuvre en plein milieu quand trois coups à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle lâcha la bouteille qui éclata sur le sol, lui arrachant un juron. Elle se leva précipitamment et faillit lâcher un cri de douleur quand un petit éclat lui coupa le pied.

OK, se taillader les veines, on oublie.

Trois nouveaux coups… plus soutenus cette fois-ci.

« -Je ne veux voir personne, allez-vous en ! Cria-t-elle en direction de la porte. Elle agita sa baguette et la bouteille reprit sa forme originelle. Ambre partit alors à la recherche d'une nouvelle bouteille, pleine, celle-ci, quand une détonation la fit se retourner, les yeux écarquillés. Là, devant elle, se tenait la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé accueillir dans son « chez elle ». Elle se sentit un peu faible et se laissa tomber sur son divan, sans même oser regarder le vieil homme dans les yeux.

Dumbledore entra dans l'appartement, l'air effaré. S'il n'avait pas voulu le montrer, son visage ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer la tristesse qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme devant lui. Cette femme au regard autrefois franc et chaleureux, qui désormais regardait le sol, enfermée dans sa souffrance et sa honte. Elle avait maigri, énormément. Il était manifeste qu'elle ne prenait plus vraiment soin d'elle, ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. Ses vêtements froissés dataient de plusieurs jours, quant à l'odeur…

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au sorcier pour comprendre l'ampleur de la situation et prendre la décision qui s'imposait :

-Dusty ?

Aussitôt un léger « Pop » se fit entendre et une elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina respectueusement devant Dumbledore.

-Monsieur le directeur a appelé Dusty, Monsieur le directeur souhaite que Dusty lui apporte une nouvelle coupe de glace aux citrons ?

-Merci, mais plus tard Dusty, j'ai une mission pour toi. Je te demande d'escorter Miss Delmas à Poudlard et de la remettre sur pied.

La jeune femme qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas fait un geste, tressaillit à l'évocation de son nom de jeune fille. Alors que l'elfe s'approchait d'elle, elle se releva, luttant contre les vapeurs d'alcool qui faisaient tanguer la pièce. Elle repoussa brusquement la main tendue de la petite elfe.

-Je n'irais pas, cracha-t-elle, la voix rauque de celle qui n'a pas eu à parler à un autre être humain depuis longtemps.

-Allons Miss Delmas, ça ne peut pas continuer, laisser-moi vous aider…

-Qui a besoin d'aide ici ? Pas moi ! Allez-vous-en !

Albus soupira. Il sortit sa baguette et sans un mot fit apparaître un objet qu'il approcha devant la jeune femme. C'était un miroir. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou avait encore en tête ?

-Regardez-le miss je vous prie.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre.

-Ca ne durera qu'un instant, insista-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, elle le lui arracha presque des mains.

-Et alors, quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Que voulez-vous… »

Le reste de sa phrase ne vint pas. Longtemps, elle resta penchée sur l'objet, sans que Dumbledore ne puisse voir son visage, caché par ses longs cheveux. Mais il vit les jointures blanchir, alors qu'elle se cramponnait à l'objet, il remarqua le tressaillement de ses épaules, il observa ses larmes s'écraser sur la surface plane du miroir. C'était cruel, de la renvoyer à ce qu'elle était devenue, mais nécessaire.

D'un geste, il retira sa cape qu'il passa autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui continuait à pleurer silencieusement. Sur un signe de tête du directeur, Dusty s'approcha d'Ambre et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Un instant plus tard, les deux silhouettes disparurent dans un nouveau « Pop ».

Si elle avait été dans son état normal, Ambre aurait pu s'attarder sur la beauté de la chambre dans laquelle l'elfe l'avait fait transplanner. Et, avec ses années d'études, elle aurait immédiatement reconnu l'architecture caractéristique de Poudlard. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était lourdement laissée tombée sur le sol et avait continué à pleurer tandis que l'elfe lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule. Au bout d'un long moment, lorsque les sanglots s'espacèrent enfin, Dusty conduisit la jeune femme dans une grande salle de bain qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des Préfets et fit couler un bain chaud en dépit de ses protestations de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

« -Dusty a pour mission de prendre soin de Miss Delmas ! Alors Dusty fera en sorte que Miss Delmas soit propre, nourrie et reposée pour lui redonner le sourire ! Asséna l'elfe d'une petite voix butée. »

Reconnaissant bien là le dévouement servile des elfes de maison, et ne voulant pas que la pauvre créature s'inflige une punition par sa faute, elle se dévêtit et se glissa dans l'eau bouillante. L'elfe se retira, laissant sa nouvelle maîtresse réfléchir sur les derniers événements de la journée. L'eau chaude dénouait peu à peu ses muscles, la laissant dans une sorte de torpeur qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que l'eau était presque froide. Grelottant, elle se ressaisit et entreprit de se laver, de démêler sa tignasse qu'elle avait laissée de côté depuis un certain temps, et de s'habiller correctement, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Evitant soigneusement de croiser de nouveau un miroir, elle entreprit de retourner dans « sa » chambre. Elle inspecta les placards et vit que ses affaires y avait été rangées. Dumbledore comptait donc à ce qu'elle reste ici. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, elle se laissa aller à la contemplation du Lac Noir, pensant ironiquement qu'elle réalisait un rêve d'enfant en étant à Poudlard, mais que ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle ne ressentait plus grand-chose à part la douleur et la tristesse dernièrement. Elle avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur et elle se demandait comment le vieux fou comptait bien lui rendre le moral…

Le voulait-elle de toute façon ? Tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était-il pas la conséquence d'un comportement irréfléchi et ses propres pêchés ? Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un être sombre et mauvais et plutôt que de s'en éloigner, elle s'était laissé séduire par sa noirceur et tout ce qui en avait découlé avait été la mort et la douleur. Et elle se détestait. Oh oui, elle se détestait car une part d'elle-même, qu'elle ne réussirait jamais vraiment à faire taire, espérait toujours que Tom revienne vers elle. Alors la même pensée finissait toujours à s'imposer à son esprit et revenait sans cesse, comme une supplique : Par Merlin, pourquoi n'était-elle donc pas morte dans cette ruelle ?

« -Je suis un assassin Dumbledore…

Elle se trouvait à présent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle avait été bouche bée devant cette pièce si étrange, avec ses immenses portraits d'anciens directeurs, dont certains faisaient semblant de dormir alors que d'autres écoutaient d'une oreille attentive, avec son amoncellement d'objets divers et surtout devant le magnifique phénix de Dumbledore (dans la force de l'âge cette fois-là) qui somnolait sur son perchoir. Dans le fond, derrière le bureau directorial, une bibliothèque privée ne cessait de lui faire de l'œil. Pour sûr, la collection privée de Dumbledore devait renfermer bien des secrets et valoir son pesant d'or… comme un peu près chaque objet présent dans ce bureau. Elle aurait bien passé quelques heures à fouiner dans ce bureau, mais la proposition totalement démente du vieil homme l'avait brusquement ramenée sur terre.

Elle n'avait rien dit pendant un moment, se contentant de saisir le verre d'Hydromel que le directeur lui tendait – elle aurait eu plus besoin d'un bon Whisky pur feu à vrai dire, et s'était abîmée dans la contemplation du plumage du Phénix avant de murmurer ces quelques mots qui, pour elle, résumaient parfaitement la situation et tout ce qu'elle avait de plus grotesque.

-Et je n'entends pas minimiser vos actes Miss Delmas mais cependant, il y a des punitions bien plus cruelles que la justice des hommes. Je pense que vous comme moi le savez et vous avez suffisamment enduré d'épreuves. Il n'y a pas plus grande punition pour un homme qui a pris la vie d'un autre que la culpabilité. Les murs emprisonnent le corps, pour un temps. Mais la culpabilité emprisonne l'esprit à jamais. C'est un poids qui vous accompagnera toujours, vous devrez apprendre à vivre avec…

-Je le sais mieux que quiconque Dumbledore, mais ça ne justifie par pourquoi je n'ai pas encore été arrêtée par les Aurors, pourquoi je ne suis pas encore à Azkaban… Ca fait des mois que je suis ici me demandant quand toute cette mascarade prendra fin. Mais vous avez encore tiré quelques ficelles, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes de mèche avec Leach ?

Le directeur la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant, poussant vers elle une coupelle de bonbons en citrons, en gardant quelques-uns pour lui qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa robe.

-Nous sommes, Mr Leach et moi, amis effectivement. Il est d'ailleurs dans une assez mauvaise posture du fait des agissements de Tom. De ce fait, il a été assez enclin à passer l'éponge sur votre cas en échange de précieux conseils. Ca et bien sûr le fait que vous ayez arrêté une meurtrière en puissance.

-C'est sensé me rassurer ? Je dois oublier ce que j'ai fait et démarrer une nouvelle vie car après tout, elle aussi été un assassin ? demanda Ambre, cynique.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Miss Delmas, l'oubli n'est pas possible pour vous. Mais oui, la mort d'Alcyone a surement épargnée à bien d'autres personnes une mort des plus déplaisantes. C'est pourquoi Nobby a été si prompt à céder à ma demande et à accepter votre nomination.

-Vous être en train de me dire que tout le monde est d'accord pour faire entrer à Poudlard une meurtrière ? Vos talents en matière de pédagogie m'ont l'air très surfaits !

-Voyez-vous, pour beaucoup, je suis un vieux fou, pour d'autres un manipulateur. Cependant, je peux me vanter de savoir discerner si une personne est bonne ou mauvaise… Et il s'avère que je crois en vous. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait cette proposition… Et je dois vous avouer que cela soulagerait également ma propre conscience.

-Votre conscience ? demanda la jeune femme, s'emparant finalement d'un bonbon. Vous n'avez rien à voir dans tout cela !

-Hélas, je crains de ne pas réellement être blanc comme neige ma chère. J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour pouvait sauver une âme et je pensais que ça serait encore le cas, que vous parviendriez à sauver Tom de sa propre folie. Et je dois dire que je pense que vous y seriez parvenue si le sort ne s'était pas acharné contre vous… Mais je me rends compte à présent que c'était un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter, que c'était bien trop demander. J'aurai dû, à l'époque, vous prévenir, vous éloigner de lui mais je n'ai rien fait et c'est là l'un de mes plus grands regrets ma chère.

Ambre lui adressa un sourire amer.

-Je suis d'accord avec les gens, Monsieur le directeur, vous êtes un horrible manipulateur… Mais vous savez, à l'époque comme vous dîtes, il était déjà bien trop tard. Vous auriez pu agiter une prophétie sous mon nez que je ne l'aurai même regardée… Alors ça ne sert à rien de me garder ici par charité ou culpabilité.

-Il ne s'agit pas de charité mais mettre vos compétences au service de mon école. Ma culpabilité, j'en ferais donc mon affaire. Mais réfléchissez bien, ce poste d'assistante est une aubaine, la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'a jamais autant été en pagaille et notre bon vieux bibliothécaire est au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ambre hésita. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et malgré le châtiment qu'elle pensait mériter. Cette offre était particulièrement tentante. Trop facile, se disait-elle. C'est vraiment la solution de facilité. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle pensait que Poudlard serait l'endroit idéal pour se retirer du monde. Elle serait entourée par certains des plus grands sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Aucun risque qu'un Mangemort ne vienne l'importuner. Et si elle-même devenait dangereuse…elle serait immédiatement arrêter. Cela faisait déjà un mois que Dumbledore l'avait « recueillit » et elle n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive, ne sortant jamais durant la journée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et finit son verre d'une traite, le reposant sur le bureau avec un petit bruit sec.

-Si vous me donnez l'autorisation de résider au château, y compris pendant les vacances…j'accepte…

Le directeur la regarda un instant par-dessous ses lunettes en demi-lune, les mains croisées sous son menton puis soupira.

-Très bien, Poudlard sera votre prison puisque vous le désirez. Sachez cependant que vous serez la seule à vous astreindre à cette « captivité ». Pour les professeurs, comme pour moi, vous resterez libre de vos mouvements. Vous vous doutez bien que vous serez amenée à faire la navette entre votre librairie et Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, professeur, je le sais. Et je ne manquerai pas à mes obligations. Mais sachez que je compte vendre la boutique, trop de souvenirs m'y rattache, et je ferais surement de même avec celle de Paris. Je…je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de faire table rase de ma vie passée et de ne me consacrer qu'à deux choses : le souvenir de ma fille et Poudlard.

-Vous parlez comme si vous ne pouviez plus rien attendre de la vie jusqu'à votre mort…

-Pour moi c'est le cas, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Professeur…, ajouta-t-elle pour adoucir son ton.

Dumbledore l'observa encore quelques instants avant de plaquer ses mains sur son bureau et se lever

-Bien et si nous allions voir votre nouveau collègue pour faire les présentations ?

Dumbledore la contourna et ouvrit la porte s'effaçant pour qu'elle puisse passer. Il la retint cependant un instant.

-Vous comprendrez cependant que j'aimerai vous interroger. J'ai quelques … questions, concernant Tom…

-Bien sûr, rien n'est réellement gratuit dans ce monde… Vous allez être déçu mais il n'y a rien de réellement important que je puisse vous dire. J'ai prêté serment… un serment magique… il y a de nombreuses années.

-Le Fidelita…

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous révéler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre en péril la mission de Tom, même si je le voulais.

-Soit, je me contenterai du reste.

-Du reste ?

-La connaissance de l'ennemi, parfois même dans ses attitudes les plus banales, peut être un gage de survie ! »

Elle se demanda un instant en quoi le fait de savoir si Tom préférait le thé ou le café pourrait bien aider Dumbledore, puis décida de ne pas trop accorder d'importance à ses paroles pour le moment et de suivre le directeur qui s'éloignait déjà vers sa bibliothèque.

-Septembre –

Elle appréhendait comme jamais. Dans quelques instants aurait lieu la rentrée. Dans quelques instants, une foule d'élève allait entrer dans cette immense pièce, qu'elle n'avait cessé de dévorer des yeux. Elle avait eu tout l'été pour s'y préparer mais rien n'y faisait : elle oscillait entre la terreur et l'excitation…

Elle se trouvait assise à la grande table des professeurs de Poudlard. D'accord, elle était tout en bout de table, à côté du bibliothécaire qu'elle secondait et personne ne semblait réellement faire attention à elle. Mais quel honneur ça lui faisait ! La jeune femme n'avait de cesse d'observer les couverts en or, les chandelles qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et surtout le plafond magique qui laissait voir un joli clair de lune, caché de temps à autre par de gros nuages cotonneux.

Tout l'été, Ambre s'était employée à se reprendre en main. Forte de la confiance de Dumbledore, et de la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. Elle avait cessé de s'apitoyer sur son sort et s'était fixée une nouvelle hygiène de vie, stricte et avec un programme bien rempli, afin d'éloigner la dépression qui la guettait au moindre faux pas. Elle avait rapidement compris que l'inaction était son ennemie et s'était donc employée à passer le plus clair de son temps à travailler dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, sous les ordres de Marcus Scriberus, le vieux bibliothécaire édenté de l'école. Scriberus était tout proche de la retraite et un peu sénile, comme en témoignait son organisation très...personnelle de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Tous les ouvrages étaient entassés pèle mêle sur les étagères, bien loin de l'ordre que ferait régner Mme Pince quelques années plus tard. Seule la réserve était conservée dans un ordre religieux. Chaque livre soigneusement entreposé, sans la moindre poussière. D'ailleurs Scriberus y passait de longues heures à marmonner, un chiffon à la main, consacrant tout son temps à essuyer des traces de doigts imaginaires sur les couvertures des ouvrages. Ambre avait donc pu se retrousser les manches et entreprendre un véritable travail de fouille pour réorganiser, trier, consigner chaque ouvrage de la bibliothèque (ce qui lui avait permis de tomber sur quelques trésors de littérature). Ses journées bien remplies; elle pouvait se vider la tête et ne penser à rien. Seule la nuit était son ennemie. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle devait se tenir à l'écart de l'alcool mais parvenait encore difficilement à se passer de potion de sommeil sans rêves, sans quoi ses nuits étaient secouées de cauchemars plus atroces les uns que les autres.

C'est donc une Ambre, relativement stable (de son point de vue), qui sursauta lorsque les lourdes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et que les élèves les plus anciens entrèrent dans la grande salle suivi par les petits nouveaux, en rang d'oignon, guidés par le professeur McGonagall, une sorcière sévère mais intelligente avec laquelle elle appréciait prendre le thé.

Soudain, son sang se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua, à la table de Serpentard, une paire d'yeux gris la fixer intensément.

Lucius.

Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour oublier qu'elle verrait forcément le fils d'Helena à Poudlard et par extension, d'autres enfants de Mangemorts ? A la même table, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Bellatrix. Elle jetait des regards meurtriers quelques sièges plus loin, où Androméda, Ô traitrise, discutait gaiement avec un camarade de Serdaigle.

Ambre reporta son attention sur Lucius, tâchant d'évaluer dans quelle mesure sa situation allait devenir compliquée. Mais Lucius se contenta d'un bref signe de tête et reporta son attention sur son camarade à sa gauche, le fils Nott si elle se souvenait bien.

La répartition commença et Ambre oublia bien vite les enfants de Mangemorts, préférant observer les nouveaux venus s'avancer vers le Choixpeau, tantôt terrifiés, tantôt impatients. Elle s'amusait à essayer de deviner les intentions du Choixpeau mais bien souvent, elle se trompait. Elle se rendit compte par exemple, qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à séparer les amis ou les membres d'une même famille, là où elle aurait été plus indulgente.

Le soir, de retour dans ses appartements, elle se prit à penser que cette année, synonyme de nouveau départ allait se révéler très chargée. Quelques instants avant de se mettre au lit, le regard du fils Malefoy lui revint en mémoire. Etait-il déjà Mangemort ? Parlait-il encore à sa mère ? Héléna lui manquait tellement. Elle soupira, ouvrant le tiroir de son chevet et saisissant un flacon de potion de sommeil. Cette nuit plus que jamais, elle allait en avoir besoin.


	32. 1963 Partie III: confrontation

_Bonsoir à tous!_

 _Un petit mot pour vous remercier tout d'abord pour vos adorables reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît!_

 _Autre chose, il reste...2 chapitres, 3 avec celui-ci! Et également un épilogue! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont et que le dénouement sera à votre goût!_

* * *

Dans sa grande salle de réunion, Voldemort était assis sur son trône, pensif, alors qu'il regardait le jeune Lucius sortir de la pièce.

Ainsi donc, le vieux fou ne l'avait pas juste aidée. Il l'avait également embrigadée à Poudlard. Une ombre de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il revoyait la jeune fille de 20 ans qu'elle était, folle de joie à l'idée de visiter l'école de magie anglaise. Il se reprit rapidement, son regard se portant sur la bague qui ornait sa main droite, la bague de Gaunt.

Elle était différente maintenant, n'est-ce pas? En elle, il y avait désormais bien plus qu'un héritage familial, il y avait un fragment de son âme. Mais il semblait que cela ne suffise pas…

Sinon, pourquoi serait-il encore si inquiet? Pourquoi était-il tellement en colère à l'idée qu'elle soit avec lui?

Et puis... Il caressa doucement la bague. Récemment, il lui semblait entendre des pleurs, des pleurs d'enfant...de leur enfant. C'était fugace, ça ne durait qu'un instant, mais parfois ça le réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Cela le mettait dans une rage terrible, il se sentait faible alors qu'il n'avait jamais été si puissant. Il était humilié d'être encore en proie à des émotions si primaires et inutiles.

Il rejeta ces pensées au fond de son esprit. Il devait se concentrer. Il avait une guerre à mener et de grands projets. Bientôt, une nouvelle salve de Mangemort allait sortir de Poudlard. Lucius, Bellatrix et les autres lui étaient déjà dévoués corps et âmes. Du sang vigoureux et frais était disponible pour prendre la relève, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Il contempla un instant la porte que le jeune Lucius venait de fermer. Personne ne le soupçonnait, même pas Hélèna, mais Malefoy senior n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Tous les deux s'entretenaient de plus en plus souvent, sachant qu'Abraxas mettait un point d'honneur à achever sa mission avant de mourir...Comme si Voldemort aurait pu lui laisser le choix... Lucius ferait un digne successeur à son père, à tout point de vue. Abraxas préparait les choses en ce sens. Le mariage de son fils et de la fille Black était prévu dès leur sortie de l'école. Le gamin serait alors à la tête d'une puissante famille, avec une place assurée dans les hautes sphères. De nouveau, il aurait un homme de main prêt à influencer le ministre de la Magie...quand ils se seraient enfin débarrassés de Nobby Leach. Abraxas faisait des avancées. On savait le ministre de plus en plus désemparé, courbant sans cesse l'échine face au poids du parti d'Abraxas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait réussi un coup de maître. Il s'était présenté la veille devant lui avec une simple fiole. Dedans, trois cheveux...ceux du ministre. Il avait donc là trois possibilités de prendre la place du ministre, ils devaient les utiliser à bon escient, c'était un avantage inestimable. Une fois Leach renversé, la populace ne courrait plus le risque d'élire un sang de bourbe, amoureux des moldus. Le prochain ministre devrait être bien plus simple à manipuler, s'il ne ferait déjà pas partie de leur camp...

Et après... Il fallait bien compter sur Albus pour riposter. Mais dans quelle mesure? Avec quelles armes? Il savait que le vieux fou ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens pour le contrecarrer. Il avait trop peur d'un nouveau Grindelwald. Mais lui serait bien plus fort que le précédant mage noir ! Bien plus radical, et il ne laisserait certainement pas un vieillard se mettre en travers de sa route.

Sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher, le visage d'Ambre s'imposa à son esprit. Il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait bien fait de la confier à Dumbledore, s'il n'avait pas, par ce biais, donner au vieux fou un pouvoir bien trop important.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

Mu par une anxiété soudaine, il se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin et en noircit la page. Bien après que le hibou ait disparu à l'horizon, il se sentit légèrement mieux. Se retirant dans son cabinet de travail, il reprit ses recherches là où il les avait laissées. Il voulait savoir. Savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, jusqu'à quel point il pouvait séparer son âme, savoir combien d'horcruxes seraient suffisant pour ne plus jamais penser à elle.

« -Madame vous avez fait tomber quelque chose ! »

Sortant de la bibliothèque, Ambre regarda à ses pieds et vit un morceau de parchemin élimé et froissé recouvert d'une écriture fine. Rapidement, elle le ramassa et le fourra dans sa poche, se tournant vers l'élève qui l'avait interpellée pour le remercier.

-Merci…oh Bellatrix.

Devant elle se tenait celle qui, il lui semblait que c'était encore hier, l'appelait « tata ». Depuis un mois, elle ne cherchait pas à l'éviter, ni Lucius ni tous les autres d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés « seul à seul ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil au couloir et vit bien que personne n'était présent, les autres étudiants étaient en cours. A cette pensée, elle haussa un sourcil.

-Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Un petit sourire insolent se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Défense contre les forces du mal, c'est ennuyeux. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en défendre tu vois, _tata_.

Soupirant, Ambre prit les devants et empoigna la jeune fille, la traînant dans le couloir.

-Aïe, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es folle !

-Jeune fille, nous avons besoin de parler !

Ambre entraîna Bellatrix jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, juste avant les cachots. C'est là, derrière un portrait de Circé, que se cachait l'entrée de ses appartements.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune Bellatrix fit le tour du propriétaire, la moue désapprobatrice.

-C'était bien mieux chez le Maître, c'est ridiculement petit ici !

-Mais c'est chez moi Bella…

La jeune fille garda le silence quelques instants, ce qui permit à Ambre de la détailler d'avantage, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire depuis la rentrée. Une fois encore, elle fut frappée par sa beauté. Elle devinait, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, la femme qu'elle allait devenir dans peu de temps. Son visage commençait à perdre les rondeurs caractéristiques de l'enfance, il était devenu plus fin, plus sévère car il y avait bien longtemps que Bellatrix ne riait plus avec insouciance mais plutôt avec cruauté. Elle avait un air sérieux et supérieur qui inspirait le respect partout où elle passait malgré son jeune âge. Du moins si on en croyait ses camarades. Et avec le temps, son regard était toujours plus sauvage, plus cruel. On avait constamment l'impression d'avoir à faire à un fauve prêt à vous dévorer. Cependant, à cet instant, on lisait surtout de la curiosité et de l'avidité dans son regard.

-Dis-moi, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Et que raconte-on ?

Bellatrix sembla hésiter un infime instant avant de reprendre avec aplomb.

-On dit que c'est n'est pas à cause de la perte de votre enfant que tu es partie… Du moins, pas seulement pour ça…

Ambre sourit tristement, sur ses gardes quant à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

La jeune femme eu une nouvelle hésitation, plus marquée cette fois.

-Et bien… j'ai entendu une conversation. Entre le maître et Mr Malefoy… Le maître disait que tu ne partageais plus nos convictions. Et que c'était pour ça que tu étais partie. C'est vraiment ça ? Tu es une traître à son sang?

Bellatrix la regardait désormais avec une pointe de défi dans le regard. Ambre pesa le pour et le contre et décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'insulter l'intelligence de la jeune fille et lui répondit donc honnêtement.

-Effectivement, je l'ai quitté pour cette raison, du moins en partie. Cela fait peut être de moi une traître aux yeux de tous, mais pour moi, m'arracher à cette maison, à celui que tu appelles « Maître » m'a coûté tout le courage d'une vie.

-Je te pensais forte et implacable. Je me disais que pour que le maître ait fait de toi sa femme, tu devais être comme lui. Je me suis tellement trompée, cracha Bellatrix avec dégoût. Finalement, tu es lâche et méprisable.

-Bella, tu te laisses embrigader par de belles idées et parce que tu l'admires mais il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard pour que tu te rendes compte de sa folie, de ce qu'il est…

En un regard, Ambre comprit que c'était peine perdue. Le regard de la jeune femme s'embrasait tandis qu'un sourire étrange lui tordait le visage, lui donnant l'air d'être folle.

-Ca alors, c'est la meilleure ! Qu'une chose soit bien claire : maintenant tu n'es plus rien. Tu serais déjà morte si le maître n'avait pas demandé qu'on te laisse tranquille. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu sais ? Tu ne supportes pas la possibilité qu'une autre devienne proche de lui, qu'une autre réussisse là où tu as échoué.

-Bella arrête, commença Ambre, posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme choquée qu'une gamine puisse tenir des propos pareils.

-ARRIÈRE !

En un instant, Ambre se retrouva plaquée au mur, ses doigts essayant de défaire ceux de Bellatrix qui étaient étroitement serrés sur son cou avec une force effrayante tant elle était insoupçonnée. Elle suffoquait tandis que la future Mangemorte, le regard fou, son sourire toujours plus dément chuchota à l'oreille d'Ambre.

-Je suis très proche de lui maintenant, et je serai la meilleure ; la seule en qui il aura confiance. Alors, c'est moi qui monterai sur le trône à ses côtés, c'est moi qui porterait son enfant et peu importe le nombre de Sangs de bourbe ou de traître à leur sang que je devrais tuer. Hommes, femmes, enfants qu'importe tant qu'il me regarde. Même toi…Je te déteste autant que ces immondices qui osent se prétendre sorciers. Quand j'en aurai fini avec cette école, la seule et unique fois où je remettrais les pieds ici sera pour tout brûler, et en attendant, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mettre en travers de ma route. »

Sur ces paroles, elle relâcha enfin Ambre, qui tomba au sol, toussant tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, les larmes aux yeux. Se relevant, elle fut presque prise d'un vertige en constatant que Bellatrix se tenait devant la porte et la regardait avec un calme olympien, presque douce, comme si elle n'avait pas failli la tuer quelques instants auparavant.

Avec une voix presque enfantine, elle lui assura qu'elle avait réellement pris plaisir à cette petite conversation et la laissa planter là.

Il fallut un bon moment à Ambre pour reprendre contenance. Elle quitta discrètement la salle en se massant la gorge et se précipita dans ses appartements, se jetant sur son lit et s'abandonnant aux larmes, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Elle prenait conscience que toutes ses prédictions à propos de Bellatrix étaient vraies : cette gamine était totalement folle. Elle comprit alors douloureusement que la prochaine génération de Mangemorts était fin prête et que Poudlard était un vivier de recrutement parfait !

Que pouvait-elle faire ? En parler à Dumbledore ? Elle le ferait bien sûr. Mais il devait surement déjà être au courant des dérives chez les jeunes Serpentard et Ambre n'était même pas sûre qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Pas à ce niveau, ce ne sont que des enfants après tout, on ne pouvait pas les retirer à leur parents, pas sans preuves. Mais en dehors de l'école, Ambre savait que le directeur s'affairait à contrecarrer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne devait pas être seul d'ailleurs, ils devaient former une espèce de groupe mais elle n'en savait pas plus. A chaque fois qu'elle avait abordé le sujet, le directeur lui avait dit qu'il était encore trop tôt. Mais trop tôt pour quoi ?

 _Peut-être ne lui faisait-il pas encore suffisamment confiance ?_

Ou, tout comme _Lui_ , il se complaisait à essayer de régir son existence. La colère succédant à la tristesse, elle extirpa de sa poche la lettre que Bellatrix avait ramassée quelques instants plus tôt et qu'heureusement elle n'avait pas lue. Pour ce qui devait être la centième fois, elle la déplia et relut la courte missive, ses yeux s'embuant au fil de sa lecture.

 _Ambre_

 _Tu dois être étonnée de trouver cette lettre à ta fenêtre, moi qui n'ai pas cherché à te retenir ni même à te soutenir, bien au contraire. Je voulais cependant m'assurer que tu te portais bien et te savoir à Poudlard me le confirme. Je t'imagine surprise lisant ces lignes, mais sache que loin de sous-estimer Dumbledore, je le respecte en tant qu'adversaire et connaît sa valeur. Te savoir à ses côtés m'assure que tu ne risques rien, et, même si tu es en droit d'en douter, ta sécurité m'importe beaucoup._

 _Je te sais suffisamment intelligente pour reconnaître dans les élèves présents à Poudlard lesquels seront plus tard dans mes rangs et que tu en connais très bien certains. Sache qu'ordre leur a été donné de te laisser en paix. Malgré quelques têtes brûlées, je pense que personne ne t'importuneras au sein du château. C'est en quelque sorte un cadeau que je te fais, à toi qui as tant compté._

 _A présent, je souhaiterais te demander quelque chose. Considère cela comme la dernière faveur que tu m'accorderas en souvenir de « nous ». Je sais que Dumbledore se bat dans l'ombre contre moi, je sais qu'il cherche à construire quelque chose, un « groupe », un « ordre », la lumière contre les ténèbres en quelque sorte. Bien que je trouve cela totalement pathétique, je t'ai dit plus haut que je ne sous estimerais jamais Dumbledore et suis donc prêt à mettre tout en œuvre pour l'empêcher de nuire à mes projets. J'en viens à ma demande : quoi qu'il arrive, je souhaite que tu ne prennes jamais part à ce groupe, ni à des combats qui pourraient nous opposer. Ma protection à ses limites et bientôt, même tout ce que nous avons vécu ne pourra me faire reculer. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas te voir dans la liste des victimes. Pas parce que tu es une sang-pure mais parce que tu as compté pour moi plus que quiconque et que même si ces sentiments qui me paraissent faibles et lâches sont destinés à disparaître, je les chéris toujours à l'heure où je t'écris. Cela ne sera pas toujours le cas et j'espère arriver un jour à ne plus rien ressentir de ces choses que tu as fait naître en moi, ces choses magnifiques et terribles dont je ne veux plus. Jamais._

 _Si tu as encore un peu d'amour pour moi, tu accéderas à ma demande et restera en retrait. Je n'influencerais plus jamais ta vie, libre à toi de la mener comme tu l'entends. Bientôt l'homme que tu as connu n'existera plus alors je te le dis une dernière fois._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Adieu_

 _T_


	33. 1968 Partie I: La chant du cygne

_Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre!_

* * *

 _« NOBBY LEACH DÉMISSIONNE »_

Avec satisfaction, Voldemort consulta la Une de plusieurs autres journaux. Tous titraient sur le nouveau scandale qui secouait le ministère : Nobby Leach, malade, démissionnait de son poste, à peine six mois après les rumeurs de corruption lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

« -Si facile...murmura-t-il.

Il tourna les pages pour afficher une photo de Nobby. Malgré le portrait en noir et blanc, on voyait bien que le ministre semblait mal en point. Il tentait de cacher son visage qui était manifestement rongé par une maladie particulièrement féroce.

-Qui aurait cru que la mort prochaine d'Abraxas nous servirait d'alibi? Il sourit plus largement, son visage prenant un air d'autant plus inquiétant.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, mon cher ex-ministre?

Il leva un sourcil amusé vers Leach, ligoté et bâillonné magiquement. À la grande différence de la photographie, il semblait en pleine forme… et furieux.

-Avouez, mon cher, que nous avons utilisé le Polynectar à notre avantage. Il sortit de sa robe une petite fiole qu'il tint entre son pouce et son index devant le visage anxieux du ministre. À l'intérieur, un seul et unique cheveu, bien reconnaissable, pour la victime.

-Il y en avait trois, poursuivit Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation. Et nous n'en avons eu besoin que de deux... Deux cheveux, pour mettre à bas votre ministère... C'était dire la fragilité de votre pouvoir.

Le ministre bafouilla dans son bâillon, le visage rouge, suant à grosses gouttes.

-Vous comprendrez bien sûr, que votre histoire s'arrête ici. Vous ne savez que trop que pour accéder au pouvoir, il faut être prêt à certains sacrifices.

D'un geste vif, il agita sa baguette sans prononcer un mot. Il sembla un instant que rien ne se passa, puis une large tâche rouge s'imprima sur la chemise du ministre, juste en dessous de là où le lord lui avait tranché la gorge. Le ministre se débattit, poussa quelques gémissements comme d'horribles gargarismes et se figea bientôt, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Certains sont juste plus pénibles que d'autres... »

Le lord s'était retiré dans ses quartiers, personne, pas même Bellatrix n'aurait osé le déranger. Tous savaient que le ministre avait été tué des propres mains de leur maître. Ce qui était, à bien des égards, trop d'honneur pour un vil sang-mêlé. Ils avaient pu voir leur maître remonter des cachots, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard un peu fou. Personne ne s'était alors risqué à aller lui parler. De toute façon, il y avait plus pressant aux yeux de certains d'entre eux. Le vieux Malefoy rendait l'âme en ce moment même au manoir familial. D'ici quelques heures, ce serait réglé. Tous avaient vu l'état du vieux sorcier se dégrader ces derniers temps. La maladie l'avait rongé et il se murmurait que la mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée avait surement précipité sa perte, tant elle s'était révélée ardue. En cela, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas eu tort. Au lieu de passer les derniers mois de sa vie auprès de sa femme et de son fils, Abraxas avait passé ces précieux moments en mission. Quand il ne dressait pas des plans en fin stratège, il se mettait lui-même au-devant de la scène pour que son plan, le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais produit, puisse voir le jour.

Il avait dans un premier temps longuement parlementé avec le ministre de la magie Russe, et son directeur des sports magiques afin de mettre en place la première partie de son plan qui consistait à détruire la crédibilité de Leech. Il avait naturellement choisit la coupe du monde de Quidditch, c'était après tout le sport nationale et les sorciers de tout horizon étaient particulièrement attachés à l'équipe Anglaise. L'année 1966 était parfaite : la compétition approchait et l'équipe anglaise après plusieurs années désastreuses avait trouvé un nouvel entraîneur et surtout deux nouveaux batteurs qui avaient rendu la défense de l'équipe quasi impénétrable. Les autres nations tremblaient tandis que de Londres à Oxford, on se préparait déjà à fêter la victoire. Alors cette rencontre avec les Russes était, il fallait l'avouer, du pur génie quand on connaissait la vieille rivalité entre les deux nations. Grace à son travail acharné, à des heures de recherches et à des informations soutirées tantôt par la force, tantôt à coup de Gallions, Abraxas avait réussi à dénicher l'information de choix qui ferait pencher la balance. En 45, juste après la chute de Grindelwald, Dimitri et Irina Belozakov trouvaient la mort dans un petit patelin à 30 kilomètres de Londres. C'était des sympathisants du mage noir, activement recherchés pour être extradés vers la Russie. Bien sûr, le ministère de la Magie Anglais s'était empressé de se décharger de toute responsabilité : le couple avait résisté à son arrestation, ils avaient sorti leur baguette et les Aurors présents n'avaient pu que se défendre. Plusieurs témoins corroboraient l'affaire et le Ministère Russe, dont beaucoup de ressortissants avaient trempé dans la magie noire, ne voulut pas pousser plus loin les investigations, ayant une image à redorer au plan international.

Mais ce qu'avait trouvé Abraxas démontrait une vérité toute autre : tout droit sorti des bureaux des Langues de Plomb, des rapports des médecins légistes de Sainte Mangouste prouvaient, noir sur blanc, que le couple avait certes trouvé la mort suite à un sortilège, mais que c'était loin d'être le seul qu'ils avaient reçu. Outre la présence manifeste de sortilèges Doloris, de contusions, brûlures et autres bleus, l'état famélique des deux cadavres montrait qu'ils avaient été privés de liberté et affamés pendant un certain temps. Les traces sur leurs corps montraient des signes de fractures, certaines anciennes, il manquait des dents à Irina et un œil à Dimitri…

Des dossiers du personnel du département de la Justice Magique faisaient également état de déplacements d'Aurors, pour des périodes plus ou moins longues, dans la ville où avaient été trouvés les corps, et ce, à partir du printemps 44, soit un an et demi avant leur mort. Ces Aurors n'avaient rien à faire à cet endroit, à l'époque, les Moldus et leur guerre stupide ne cessaient de bombarder Londres. Tous les Aurors étaient à pied d'œuvre pour empêcher le secret magique de s'écrouler et protéger la population. Quant au couple Russe, rien ne les attachait à cette ville. Cela faisait un moment que les deux agents avaient disparu, Abraxas en avait eu la confirmation auprès des services Russes. On perdait leur trace fin 43 pour être précis. Trop de coïncidences. Le ministère Anglais, bien qu'il ait toujours réfuté la séquestration du couple, ne pourrait certes pas nier son implication devant ces documents officiels, certaines portant le seau de l'ancien ministre Leonard Spencer Moon. Abraxas avait constaté que les Aurors de l'époque étaient soit devenus des Langues de Plombs, soit avaient des postes étonnamment hauts placé ou était tout simplement décédés.

« Pratique » avait-il alors dit à son maître avec un sourire entendu.

La question était, que faire de la mort de deux dangereux sorciers ? Les Russes qu'il avait rencontré le mois suivant étaient certes furieux de s'être fait berner par le ministre de l'époque mais ne souhaitaient pas mettre en péril des relations cordiales, mais fragiles, avec l'Angleterre, pour la mort de deux assassins loyaux à Grindelwald.

Et, c'est dans ce domaine qu'Abraxas excellait, il avait réussi à faire entrevoir au ministre l'étendu des possibilités qui s'offrait à lui s'il s'avait se montrer fin et discret. L'affaire n'avait pas à exploser au grand jour. Si les Russes souhaitaient préserver la paix, le Ministère Anglais et Leech en tête n'avait aucun intérêt à voir cette affaire s'ébruiter. En effet, il avait vu sa côte de popularité décroitre régulièrement depuis sa nomination, la pression des Sangs Purs était chaque jour plus grande et il attendait à chaque instant que ce qu'il appelait alors « l'équipe de Malefoy » fasse un pas sur le sentier de la guerre. Alors, Abraxas avait proposé au Ministre Russe de rencontrer son homologue, dossier en main, et de demander une « faveur ».

C'est là que le premier cheveu avait été utilisé, il fallait une preuve, pas tangible, pas vraiment fiable, mais qui sèmerait le doute dans l'esprit de la population. Il avait alors pris les traits de Leech pour mettre en scène une photo volée d'une poignée de main avec le ministre Russe. Poignée de main qui avait surement existé en réalité, mais bien à l'abri des curieux. Car, quelques mois plus tard, l'équipe Russe gagnait la coupe, la récompense astronomique qui l'accompagnait et le rayonnement mondial qui manquait cruellement à la nation. A peine deux semaines après la victoire, la photo montée de la poignée de main faisait la une des journaux. Sans preuves véritables, difficile de dire le pourquoi de cet échange mais le doute était là et malgré les démentis, tout le monde s'accordait à trouver quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire (et ils n'avaient pas tort, n'est-ce pas ?). Leech se retrouvait au 36eme dessous, perdant des soutiens même dans son propre camp, lasse de l'entendre répéter que ce n'était pas lui. Il se murmurait même qu'il commençait à être un peu fou.

Le reste découla naturellement de son plan de génie. Pendant les deux ans qui suivirent, Leech perdit encore en crédibilité, se montrant rarement en public, prenant les décisions depuis son bureau. La rumeur d'une maladie ne tarda pas à se répandre, largement alimentée par Abraxas et ses amis. On se posait des questions sur l'aptitude du Ministre à diriger et sur l'image qu'il renvoyait : les relations avec la Russie étaient définitivement mises à mal, de nombreux autres états reprochaient à l'Angleterre sa trop grande versatilité et Leech vivait dans l'angoisse que les Russes lâchent le morceau sur l'affaire Belozakov.

Alors quand le ministre Russe lui avait demandé une entrevue privée, Leech n'avait pas pu refuser et l'avait invité dans une de ses résidences secondaires à Cardiff, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Bien évidemment, le ministre Russe ne se présenta jamais, il n'était même pas au courant. Malefoy et un groupe de dix Mangemorts firent irruption dans la demeure de Leech qui n'opposa même pas de résistance : ce n'était pas un combattant, il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Le deuxième cheveu avait servi le lendemain dans ce qui serait la dernière apparition publique du ministre. Avec quelques sortilèges, Abraxas avait pu modifier le faciès du premier ministre pour lui donner le même air malade que lui-même arborait en temps normal mais que le Polynectar dissimulait. Il n'eut cependant pas à jouer la comédie dans sa gestuelle : chacun de ses mouvements éveillaient des douleurs dans ses articulations et ses muscles et semblaient lui couter bien trop d'efforts. Ainsi, pour son ultime interview, Nobby Leech semblait mourant et personne ne s'étonna à ce qu'il rende le pouvoir. Personne ne posa de questions, ne poussa plus en avant les raisons de son départ. Même Dumbledore fut berné, n'ayant plus de nouvelles du ministre depuis fort longtemps. Ainsi s'acheva, dans l'indifférence générale la vie du ministre.

Celui qui avait causé sa chute le suivi de près, entouré de sa femme et son fils, pour qui il n'avait cependant que peu d'affection. Pas une seule fois son maître ne se montrât mais c'est vers lui que les dernières pensées d'Abraxas s'envolèrent, espérant que son fils, Lucius, saurait se montrer à la hauteur de ce que la famille Malefoy représentait pour le Maître, grâce à lui.

Abraxas était donc mort. Ça lui avait fait un choc. Non pas qu'ils aient été réellement proches. Mais ce simple hibou d'Helena lui rappelait combien son amie lui manquait.

Envers et contre tout, elle tâcherait de se rendre discrètement aux obsèques de Malefoy senior. Elle rédigea rapidement une réponse à son amie en ce sens. Elle savait qu'Hélèna lui conseillerait de ne pas venir. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le départ d'Ambre, pour leur propre sécurité. Mais elle estimait devoir bien ça à son amie de toujours, celle qui un jour l'avait aidée à se préparer pour son mariage, qui avait toujours été là pour elle.

Elle prit cependant des précautions : un puissant sortilège de désillusion l'aiderait à passer inaperçue. Elle avait expliqué à Héléna qu'elle ne pourrait de ce fait pas lui parler, que la jeune veuve ne la verrait surement même pas, mais qu'elle serait présente malgré tout.

L'enterrement était prévu un samedi matin de décembre, il pleuvait un peu mais pas de quoi mettre en danger son sortilège. Se regardant dans le miroir, tout en ajustant sa lourde robe noire de deuil, elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle faisait un effort vestimentaire pour un homme mort, qu'elle savait avoir été un monstre. Respect de celui qu'elle avait connu ? Partage de la douleur de ceux qui restent ? Elle souffla devant le miroir, hésitant encore à transplaner. Et s'il était là ? En toute honnêteté, elle ne le voyait pas se déplacer pour ce genre d'événement. Mais Abraxas avait été son bras droit et elle savait, plus que quiconque, que si Leech avait disparu, c'était que Malefoy avait réussi sa mission, ce qui lui conférerait à lui et sa famille certains avantages.

« De toute façon, il ne me verra pas, je resterais loin du groupe, j'approcherais Héléna seulement si elle est seule. »

Forte de ses convictions, elle transplana jusqu'au cimetière. Se réfugiant à l'abri d'un bosquet, elle pratiqua le sortilège et se contempla, s'assurant qu'elle était dissimulée à la manière d'un caméléon. Elle se rendit alors jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie, remontant prudemment les allées, entre les tombes de marbres blancs. Arrivée sur place, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Même dans la mort, Malefoy semblait vouloir faire comprendre au monde à quel point lui et sa famille était puissants et riches. Jamais elle n'avait vu cercueil si richement décoré. Il lui sembla que les poignées étaient en or et le bois était surement du merisier, sinon un bois encore plus précieux. Ses entrailles se tordirent un instant, la vue de cercueil la renvoyant implacablement à ce qu'elle-même avait perdue. Lasse, elle se focalisa sur le caveau derrière le cercueil, là où Malefoy senior allait reposer avec ses ancêtres. C'était … grandiose. Le sol du caveau était d'un beau marbre blanc, tout comme les murs. Des chandeliers sur pieds, qui devaient également être en or, brillaient doucement, colorant d'une lueur douce des grandes statues représentant tantôt d'anciens sorciers de la famille, tantôt des statues de ce qui lui semblaient être des divinités Grecques, qui n'étaient finalement que des sorciers révélés au monde des hommes de cette époque. Aux murs, des tableaux de femmes, d'hommes, parfois d'enfants représentant les membres passés de la famille, regardaient le cercueil qu'ils allaient bientôt accueillir. Le portrait d'Abraxas avait déjà rejoint ses paires, mais le vieil homme dans la toile semblait assoupi. Un peu écœurée par ce côté clinquant, elle se retira derrière un arbre en voyant les premières personnes venues rendre un dernier hommage. Bien sûr, Héléna ouvrait la marche, incroyablement digne et élégante, même dans la peine. Une violente poussée d'affection lui donnait envie de serrer son amie dans ses bras mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Derrière elle, Lucius s'avançait, impassible et raide. Bientôt, tant d'autres qu'elle connaissait firent leur apparition, transplanant ou arrivant par Portoloin. L'homme chargé de l'office semblait attendre quelque chose alors que tout le monde semblait être prêt. Un dernier « pop » se fit entendre et plusieurs personnes laissèrent échapper une exclamation. Héléna, assise au premier rang se leva précipitamment et alla accueillir le dernier invité.

« Maître, votre présence nous honore, Abraxas aurait été tellement heureux ! »

La repoussant doucement, Voldemort l'enjoignit de s'assoir à nouveau, faisant ainsi taire le murmure des conversations. Le père Black qui était assis à côté d'elle, lui laissa précipitamment la place et la cérémonie put commencer. Derrière son arbre, Ambre était figée. Il était donc venu et manifestement, personne n'était au courant. Cet homme la surprendrait toujours… Elle profita de cette occasion pour l'observer attentivement. Il semblait avoir changé, elle était trop loin pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte mais elle le sentait. Comme elle savait que derrière son apparent intérêt pour la cérémonie, il était aux aguets et était surement focalisé sur autre chose. Elle se morigéna elle-même de ne pas rendre hommage au mari d'une amie et reporta son attention sur la cérémonie. Elle dura bien une heure. Des proches parlèrent, des offrandes furent faites. Chacun posa ensuite une rose noire sur le cercueil de l'homme. Malgré la distance, elle put voir la main de Lucius trembler quand se fut son tour, et la main affectueuse de sa mère sur son épaule, pour le soutenir. Elle vit aussi par la suite le jeune homme s'éloigner avec la jeune Narcissa, ils semblaient bien s'entendre malgré leur union décidée pour eux. Les autres adultes commençaient à sortir du cimetière, elle avait perdu Tom des yeux, il avait dû partir le premier, ennuyé par cette effusion de sentiment. Elle observa un instant la jeune Bellatrix qui semblait avoir fait le même constat qu'elle. Cachant difficilement sa déception, elle repoussa sèchement sa mère et transplana. Druella resta un instant perplexe avant de rejoindre hâtivement son mari qui quittait le cimetière. Héléna fermait la marche, mais pas assez en retrait cependant, pour qu'Ambre prenne le risque de lui parler. Elle s'avança néanmoins sur le chemin et au moment du passage de son amie, lui saisit discrètement la main. Ce ne dura que quelques secondes, Héléna sursauta légèrement, s'arrêtant un instant. Puis, elle eut un sourire d'une infinie tristesse, fit mine de réajuster son chapeau et murmura un simple « merci » avant de s'en aller.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Ambre se rapprocha du cercueil. Dans le caveau, deux ouvriers s'affairaient à préparer la dernière demeure du mort. Elle se recueillit un instant et se préparait à partir quand une voix chuchota à son oreille :

« -Je savais que tu viendrais.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Tom, le voulait-elle seulement? Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait un peu.

Peut-être que si elle ne bougeait pas... Il avait peut-être juste remarqué une légère défaillance dans son sort de désillusion, rien de plus. Peut-être avait-il lancé ces paroles à tout hasard... Mais ses espoirs furent réduits à néant quand une main lui saisit le bras, la poussant en arrière contre un torse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant, chacun écoutant la respiration de l'autre, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l'autre, le regard perdu. D'un mouvement de baguette, Tom annula le sort de désillusion de celle qui avait été sa femme et l'invita d'une pression à lui faire face.

À contrecœur, Ambre se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas face au visage devant elle. C'était Tom bien sûr, mais il était différent. Tellement maigre! Ses os saillaient sous ses pommettes. On pouvait, elle en était sûre, deviner chaque os de ses épaules, de ses bras ou de ses jambes. Et il était si pâle! Il avait toujours eu la peau claire, mais il semblait presque maladif bien que le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres prouvait le contraire. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Elle se souvenait avoir croisé cette lueur rougeâtre quand il était très énervé ou lorsqu'il avait trouvé un nouveau plan, une nouvelle ambition. Mais maintenant, ce regard paraissait l'habiter, perpétuellement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qu'as-tu fait ...à ton visage?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à la joue désormais osseuse et froide de Tom. Celui-ci ferma brièvement les paupières, semblant apprécier le contact, puis lui saisit brusquement le bras et l'écarta de lui.

-Ce que j'ai fait? Un pas de plus vers l'immortalité.

Elle remarqua alors à son doigt la bague qui avait été sienne pendant des années. Elle lui prit la main et inspecta la bague, il lui semblait qu'elle avait changé, que la pierre était désormais plus sombre. Ambre releva alors les yeux vers lui, désignant le bijou

-Alors c'est avec ça que tu amuses à vouloir être Dieu ? Combien?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment à l'époque ce qu'étaient les horcruxes, mais elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle n'avait que pu faire le lien entre les objets qu'ils avaient tant cherchés à Paris et la quête d'immortalité de Tom. Entravée par le Fidelitas, elle n'avait pas pu se confier, ce fut donc presque avec soulagement qu'elle cracha ses mots. Voldemort la regarda, son sourire carnassier s'élargissant en voyant qu'elle avait en quelque sorte percé son secret. Aussi fit-il mine de réfléchir avant de lancer.

\- Trois…

Elle se figea.

-Trois? Trois quoi? Trois maléfices qui te garantissent l'immortalité c'est ça? Tu n'as jamais voulu m'en dire plus, mais je suppose que c'est de la magie noire. C'est pour ça que ton visage a tant changé?

-Tant de question...murmura-t-il s'approchant de nouveau d'elle. Un faible prix à payer tu en conviendras.

-Et est-ce que ça valait le coup?

Il la regarda fixement et se pencha vers elle, capturant ses lèvres. Elle voulut le repousser, mais n'en eut pas la force, submergée par les souvenirs et la nostalgie de ce qu'il avait été, de leur puissance commune, de leur amour passé. Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'attira à lui. Dans la chaleur de son étreinte revint également le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait perdu, de ce qu'elle avait fait, de pourquoi elle était partie. Alors, elle finit par trouver le courage de rompre le baiser doucement, toujours trop proche de lui cependant. Rougissante, elle baissa les yeux et murmura:

-Arrête de jouer avec moi s'il te plaît...

Il lui releva le menton et elle se retrouva de nouveau sous l'emprise de son regard glaciale, celui-là même qui l'avait captivée tant d'années en arrière.

-Je ne joue pas, je ne joue plus. Je devais juste vérifier.

En colère, elle le repoussa avec plus de force cette fois et se dégagea de ses bras. Elle essuya rageusement une larme de honte qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Une nouvelle expérience? A quoi joues-tu ? Que voulais-tu vérifier au juste, Tom?

-Rien de spécial…

Il la contourna, apparemment prêt à partir et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Trois ce n'est pas assez. Pas assez pour t'oublier...

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, estomaquée.

-Mais je croyais que...Tom...

Une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, c'était violent et avide. Chacun pouvait sentir tous les non-dits, toute l'amertume que les épreuves de la vie leur avaient laissée. Mais aussi le soulagement de se retrouver réunis. Cela dura une minute, un an, Ambre n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, malgré sa peine, sa douleur, elle avait l'impression d'être là où elle devait être. Était-ce de l'espoir qu'elle sentait au fond de son cœur? Aucune idée, elle s'en fichait, il était là et à demi-mot, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, sans pour autant se quitter des yeux. Elle n'osait pas parler, pas mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de se passer, de peur de briser l'instant.

Voldemort fit quelque pas, dos à Ambre et inspira profondément. Quand il se retourna, la sorcière, trop chamboulée, ne remarqua pas qu'il avait sa baguette à la main.

-Pas assez pour t'oublier, mais suffisamment pour ne plus me laisser happer... _Oubliettes!_

Il y eut un flash de lumière et Ambre cilla plusieurs fois, comme si elle se réveillait. Elle sursauta en apercevant son ex-mari. Elle ne comprenait pas: elle était à l'enterrement d'Abraxas, alors pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'un intense sentiment de bien-être lui filait entre les doigts? Et pourquoi donc son sort de désillusion n'était plus actif?

-Manifestement, ton sortilège a eu un petit souci…

Sur ses gardes, Ambre répondit :

-De toute évidence... Désolée, je voulais juste être présente pour Hélèna.

-C'est tout à ton honneur. Je pense que maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

Le ton était froid, implacable. Elle reçut ces mots comme un coup de poignard sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, que pouvait-elle attendre de lui?

-Très bien je m'en vais...

Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna brusquement.

-Au fait, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre, je vois que tes plans suivent leurs cours, annonça-t-elle avec un regard appuyé sur le visage de son ancien amant. J'ai décidé d'accepter, je ne me mêlerai pas au conflit. Malgré tout ce qu'ils représentent, il y a chez les Mangemorts des gens que j'ai appréciés, des enfants que j'ai vu grandir... Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre eux... Quant à toi...je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, n'est-ce pas ? Et...prends soin de toi, tu as l'air malade. »

Il hocha silencieusement de la tête. Avec un dernier haussement d'épaules, elle le quitta en transplanant. Arrivée au château, après avoir traversé Pré au Lard, elle se sentit exténuée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle décida de sauter le repas et d'aller se coucher, essayant de repousser le visage transformé de Tom de qui flottait à son esprit.

Dehors, il commençait à neiger.

Des heures plus tard, alors que Dumbledore tentait de comprendre ce qui avait poussé sa protégée à se claquemurer dans ses appartements sans plus parler à personne, Tom de son côté était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il écrivait dans son journal.

Il regarda d'un air distrait un parchemin à côté de lui couvert de calcul d'arithmancie, de runes et de dessins compliqués. Au milieu de tout ça, un chiffre était entouré: Sept

C'était le chiffre qui fonctionnerait, celui qui lui fallait. Car non seulement sept horcruxes lui assureraient l'immortalité, mais cela lui permettrait de fragmenter son âme et son cœur suffisamment pour l'oublier _elle_ et pour se couper définitivement de tous ses sentiments humains qui le pervertissaient. Il lui manquerait un ou deux objets importants, mais ce n'était plus si grave. Il saurait faire preuve d'imagination, tout pour ne plus avoir à aimer…


	34. 1970-1999: A nos actes manqués

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le revit.

Les détails de l'enterrement d'Abraxas que Voldemort avait effacé de sa mémoire, elle les avait appris bien des années plus tard, grâce à son journal. Elle avait pleuré. Des jours durant. Car elle savait qu'à cette époque, à ce moment précis, tout aurait encore pu basculer, il aurait encore pu être sauvé.

 _Un bel acte manqué_ , se disait-elle amèrement. _Tu m'as volé cette dernière chance._

Et une fois encore, elle avait dû faire le deuil de cette vie rêvée qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui filer entre les doigts.

Les années suivant la mort d'Abraxas, elle avait suivi de loin l'évolution de Tom, avait tremblé lors de son apogée, pleuré lors de sa mort apparente, toute en sachant pertinemment que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le monde sorcier. Durant toute ces années, il avait tué tellement de personnes, tellement de familles avaient été décimées par la faute de cet homme, qu'elle en était venue à le détester. Et par se détester elle-même de l'aimer encore. Car malgré les années passant, elle n'avait jamais pu refaire sa vie, elle n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse supplanter Tom dans son coeur. Elle en avait pris son parti et avait décidé de vivre une vie simple et juste.

Elle passa la plus grande partie de sa vie à Poudlard, d'abord en tant qu'assistante, puis en tant que bibliothécaire. Quand elle fit part de sa lassitude à Dumbledore, il lui proposa tout naturellement le poste de professeur de littérature moldue, une matière optionnelle enseignée pour les ASPICS. Elle avait acceptée, terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver devant des élèves et d'essayer de leur transmettre quelque chose mais aussi terriblement enthousiaste face à ce nouveau défi. Au fil des années, elle avait pu affiner sa pédagogie et s'était surprise à adorer enseigner, trouvant en chaque élève quelque chose qui donnait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Ainsi, les années et les générations d'élèves passèrent à une vitesse folle.

Elle avait vu Lucius devenir de plus en plus froid et insensible, complètement embrigadé par Tom. Elle avait vu Bellatrix sombrer. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que celle-ci ne finisse pas sa scolarité à Poudlard, tant elle avait causé de tords aux élèves sangs-mêlés ou enfants de moldus. Des filles Black, elle garderait toujours de la peur vis à vis de Bella, de la peine pour Narcissa qui ne servait plus que de trophée pour Lucius et une immense fierté pour Androméda qui était partie, qui avait fait ce que elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire.

Mais elle avait aussi vu de belles personnes se construire, celle qui des années plus tard, contribueraient à rendre le monde sorcier, plus tolérant et ouvert.

"-Vous avez connus mes parents? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

La vieille dame acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr ! Ton père et ses amis étaient aussi connus que les jumeaux Weasley. Mais je ne leur ai jamais vraiment parlé, trop turbulents à mon goût. Et tu te doutes bien qu'ils n'ont jamais pris ma matière en option…pas assez d'action ! Je me souviens bien sûr de ta mère, tellement gentille et très intelligente! Mais… ceux dont je me souviens le mieux, de cette époque, c'est de Severus et Regulus...

-Vous leur avez parlé?

-A Severus, pas tellement quand il était étudiant, mais je le voyais graviter avec les mauvaises personnes, sans que je n'ai rien pu y faire et il a toujours été secret avec moi, même par la suite en devenant collègue et en connaissant mon histoire. Cet homme était une vraie tête de mule ! Mais je crois que finalement, nous étions un peu pareils. Nos histoires respectives nous ont fait faire des choix terribles et nous devions vivre avec le poids du passé. Du coup, il y avait beaucoup de respect entre nous. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais réellement cru à son retour de veste, l'année avant sa mort. Savais-tu que cette année-là, sur les conseils de Dumbledore, il avait faire croire à Tom que je ne travaillais plus à Poudlard? Bien sûr, je ne pouvais plus enseigner la littérature moldue alors je me suis retrouvée à nouveau assistante de bibliothèque...

Elle rit doucement à ce souvenir.

-Mme Pince était dans tous ses états. Mais grâce à ça, Severus m'a sauvé. Il a voulu épargner le plus de monde possible, il aurait voulu sauver Dumbledore, si seulement ce vieux fou n'avait pas mis cette maudite bague.

Le silence se fit dans le salon de la vieille dame. Harry était toujours mal à l'aise quand on évoquait Rogue. C'était un héros, le jeune homme l'avait clamé lui-même haut et fort pour réhabiliter le nom de son ancien professeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier toutes les brimades de ses années d'études, ni le calvaire des leçons d'occlumencie. Et le fait qu'il ait aimé si fort sa mère...ça le gênait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne.

-Et Régulus ?

-Aah... Régulus… Ce petit était adorable. Le pauvre n'était que le produit d'une éducation malsaine et n'avait jamais eu le charisme de Sirius. Il s'est juste jeté corps et âme dans la quête de son maître, ayant pour la première fois l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Regulus avait pris mon option en ASPIC. Il était très doué. C'était un spirituel, il n'avait rien à faire dans un tel conflit. Nous avions sympathisé au fil du temps. J'étais poussée vers lui, je me sentais la mission de lui ouvrir les yeux. C'était un peu comme le fils que je n'aurai jamais. Mais là encore, la vie m'a montré que je n'étais pas faite pour être mère. Malgré tous mes avertissements je n'ai pas réussi à l'écarter de Voldemort. Après Poudlard, nous sommes restés en contact et bien vite ses lettres m'ont alarmée. Il s'était rendu compte de la réalité. Il était facile de soutenir son maître au sein de Poudlard : ses parents étaient fiers, on le respectait. Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était de prendre la marque, de se retrouver pour la première fois devant un inconnu qu'on allait devoir torturer sous les yeux de ses aînés, de recevoir le Doloris pour avoir osé vomir à la vue d'un cadavre… Tout ça, il ne le savait pas, il n'était pas prêt, ne l'avait jamais été. Ses lettres...Merlin, ses lettres portaient toutes la trace de ses larmes. Ce gamin vivait constamment dans la peur et personne ne le voyait. Son frère le pensait pourri jusqu'à la moelle, ses parents étaient fous, Dumbledore me répétait que nous ne pouvions rien faire. Que nos prérogatives s'arrêtaient à Poudlard... Je crois que je lui en veux encore un peu, nous aurions dû le faire revenir, le cacher. J'ai tenté de le convaincre malgré tout, je lui disais que nous l'accueillerions, qu'il pourrait intégrer l'ordre ou se cacher. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il a découvert l'existence des horcruxes, je ne sais pas trop comment. Il me disait juste qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de partir et de le tuer, ça devenait une idée fixe. Et un jour, plus rien, je n'ai jamais plus eu de lettres, je n'ai eu le droit qu'aux rumeurs. La vérité, je l'ai apprise grâce à toi et je dois dire que je me suis sentie infiniment triste pour ce pauvre enfant qui est mort seul au fond de cette horrible grotte. Mais aussi tellement fière!

Elle fit, une pause, achevant sa tasse de café.

-Et puis un jour, ce fut vous : Ronald, Hermione et toi. Je savais que tu étais l'enfant de la prophétie, donc je ne me suis jamais trop approchée, cela me semblait malsain vu nos passés respectifs. Et comme ton père, ton petit trio avait le don pour s'attirer les ennuis!

J'ai eu cependant Hermione en cours. Vous avez eu de la chance de l'avoir avec vous, plaisanta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu une élève si vive! Un peu trop terre à terre, mais terriblement intelligente!

J'ai souvent parlé de toi avec Albus, je l'ai presque imploré de te révéler la vérité sur la prophétie mais tu sais comme il était têtu... Au final, je ne t'aurai pas été d'une grande aide…

-Votre histoire m'est très précieuse! Si seulement je l'avais su avant…

-Je ne suis pas sûre, le coupa-t-elle gentiment. Savoir que Voldemort avait été capable d'aimer, qu'il avait failli être père... je pense que cela aurait pu émousser ta volonté de le vaincre. Même si tu n'as pas utilisé un sortilège de mort sur lui, tu savais ce qu'il résulterait de votre affrontement... la prophétie...

Harry opina doucement.

-Alors je pense que tu aurais pu hésiter, et que la moindre seconde d'hésitation aurait suffi à Tom pour prendre le dessus. Tu sais, c'est drôle quand j'y pense, il a déchiré son âme pour être immortel et ne plus rien ressentir. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait surement pu te tuer cette nuit-là, à Godric Hollow. Vraiment, à vouloir se prémunir de tous ce qui pourrait le rendre soit disant faible, il a perdu sa plus grande force... En réalité, au final il a tout perdu, bien plus que ce à quoi il s'accrochait...

-Il s'est excusé à la fin, murmura Harry.

-Oui, approuva tranquillement Ambre.

-Dumbledore avait dit...qu'un repentir sincère permettait de ressouder une âme…

-En effet. Et je pense qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, Dumbledore avait raison. Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il était trop tard pour Tom, son âme était trop divisée, depuis trop longtemps. Et surtout, souviens toi qu'à ce moment, les horcruxes, y compris celui qui vivait en toi, étaient détruits. Il n'y avait donc plus rien à sauver, je pense sincèrement qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui commençait à décliner lentement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour la vieille femme qui avait fait les frais du monstrueux égoïsme d'un homme qui n'avait jamais voulu se remettre en question.

-Vous savez, avant de me raconter tout ça, vous m'avez demandé de ne pas vous juger, comme je l'avais fait avec le professeur Slughorn. Et pourtant je l'ai fait, avec vous deux. J'ai trouvé le professeur lâche d'avoir falsifié sa mémoire, j'ai trouvé que c'était un homme intéressé et que c'était ce qui avait permis à Voldemort de faire une avancée décisive. Par la suite, j'ai compris le pouvoir qu'avait déjà Tom à cette époque et je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il serait tôt ou tard parvenu à ses fins... j'ai donc revu mon jugement avec plus de ... clémence. Vous concernant, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous plaindre de tout mon cœur...

A ces mots, Ambre le regarda surprise.

-Voldemort m'a privé de mes parents, de mon oncle, il m'a volé ma famille, mon enfance et mon adolescence. J'ai longtemps eu ce sentiment d'injustice en moi, que personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre. Mais je pense que vous, pouvez le comprendre. Car il vous a pris la même chose qu'à moi. Par sa faute, vous avez perdu votre enfant, vos projets et vos espoirs et pourtant vous êtes infiniment plus forte que moi.

-Non, mon enfant, répliqua Ambre en hochant la tête. Tu as fait ce que moi je n'ai jamais été capable de faire, tu t'es levé contre lui et tu l'as battu. La seule chose qui me rende un tant soit peu justice, c'est de m'être rendue compte de mes erreurs avant la fin… Je n'oublierai jamais que j'ai été une meurtrière. J'ai fait la paix avec cet aspect de moi il y a bien longtemps maintenant mais ça ne change rien à ce que je suis. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs qui ont sans doute permis à Voldemort d'accéder à la puissance qu'il avait. Et tout ce temps, le fidelita m'a empêché de pouvoir me confier à qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas été forte, j'y ai été contrainte. Toi, tu as pu choisir librement, tu aurais pu faire fi de la prophétie, laisser ça à quelqu'un d'autre mais tu t'es dressé contre lui, même quand tout semblait perdu. C'est pour ça que suis si heureuse d'avoir pu partager mon histoire avec toi.

Regardant par la fenêtre où le soleil n'en finissait pas de se coucher, elle murmura avec un sourire:

-C'est comme si j'écrivais enfin le dernier chapitre de mon histoire.


	35. Épilogue

_Et voilà l'épilogue de mon histoire_

 _J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!_

 _Merci à tout ceux qui se sont arrêtés pour m'écrire un petit mot!_

 _A bientôt, j'espère!_

* * *

Elle se tue et laissa le silence les envelopper. Harry restait pensif, des liens minuscules se tissaient dans sa mémoire, englobant toutes ces nouvelles informations et ses propres souvenirs. Des pièces de puzzle trop longtemps esseulées semblaient maintenant s'emboîter parfaitement. Les Horcruxes, la quête de l'immortalité, la défaite de Voldemort. Avec un sourire amer, Harry pensa que la chute du Lord avait été causée par les artefacts qui étaient censés lui conférer la vie éternelle... Quelle ironie.

Et au milieu de tout ça, une femme, une vie brisée, une personne qui jamais plus n'avait été épouse, ni amante, ni mère. Une existence broyée de la main de cet homme, parmi tant d'autres.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas été grisée par le pouvoir comme Slughorn, elle n'avait pas été lâche comme Pettigrow, ou aveugle comme Fudge.

Comme Rogue, elle avait fait des choix, des mauvais choix, et en assumerait les conséquences, tout au long de sa vie...

Derrière chaque rire, chaque moment de joie, se cachait une femme qui cherchait son enfant, qui voulait comprendre comment un sentiment aussi pur que l'amour avait pu la mener à une telle folie. Et comment un homme avait pu renoncer à quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Finalement, c'était un idiot

Oh que oui, un idiot aveuglé par une ambition dévorante. Il n'avait jamais compris que son désir de pouvoir, d'immortalité, tout ça pouvait être assouvi autrement. Tout cela n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir. Il n'avait juste pas voulu ouvrir les yeux.

Que dire de plus?

Ambre et Harry continuèrent à se voir pendant quelques années. Il finit même par faire venir sa femme et ses enfants. Les petits agissaient sur Ambre comme un rayon de soleil. Ils s'étaient vite habitués à cette "nouvelle grand-mère".

Et puis, un jour, la maison devint silencieuse, pour toujours. On la trouva dans son fauteuil, un livre qu'elle ne finirait jamais ouvert à ses pieds.

Harry accusa le coup... difficilement. Puis, il prit la seule solution qu'il savait raisonnable.

Il fit des pieds et des mains auprès du ministère pour avoir les autorisations nécessaires. Mais après tout, il était l'élu : on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il reçut donc l'autorisation de porter les cendres de la vieille dame auprès de celle de son ennemi.

Il était resté bien peu de fragments de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom après la grande bataille. Mais les membres du ministère, tout juste dirigé par Shacklebolt, avait récupéré ce qui avait pu l'être et inhumé les restes dans le plus grand secret. Il était hors de question que des adorateurs fassent de la sépulture de ce démon un lieu de culte, et il était tout aussi hors de question que ses restes puissent reposer à Poudlard ou auprès de ses propres victimes.

Après quelques recherches, les restes de Voldemort avaient été enfouis dans une clairière au fond d'une forêt en Irlande. Kingsley avait trouvé ce lieu au cours d'une enquête quand il était Auror et la quiétude du lieu lui paraissait presque être un dernier outrage au mage noir, après toute sa fureur, toute sa haine.

Un matin, très tôt, Harry et son aîné partirent en Portoloin.

Après une heure de marche dans l'humidité et l'odeur riche des sous-bois, ils atteignirent enfin la clairière. C'était effectivement un endroit tout à fait magnifique : l'herbe haute vacillait doucement sous la brise, les rayons du soleil chauffaient de vieilles pierres couvertes de mousse. Quantité de bruits indiquait que la forêt était habitée par de nombreux animaux mais seuls quelques oiseaux chantaient, cachés dans les branches des arbres. Tout au fond de cet havre de paix, sous un arbre qui ressemblait à un saule pleureur, une pierre tombale, anonyme, indiquait que quelqu'un était enterré.

Grâce au sac magique d'Hermione, Harry avait pu prendre une pelle et se mit au travail silencieusement, sous le regard de son fils qui tenait entre ses mains la petite urne. Il aurait aussi bien pu utiliser sa baguette, mais il avait la sensation qu'il devait le faire lui-même, un dernier hommage peut-être.

Il creusa un petit moment puis son fils lui apporta la petite urne. Ils se recueillirent un instant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, puis le jeune homme reparti les cendres d'Ambre dans la tombe fraîchement creusée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, seulement entourés par les bruits des oiseaux qui piaillaient dans les arbres, appréciant la chaleur du soleil qui inondait la clairière, jouant et créant de multiples ombres dans les branchages.

« -Elle sera bien, là, mamie? demanda innocemment le bambin.

Le père de famille le regarda un instant, un peu perplexe, réfléchissant, puis répondit doucement avec un sourire :

-Je crois que c'est là qu'elle a toujours voulu être.»

Il prit son temps pour recouvrir le trou, laissant le petit James jouer parmi les fleurs sauvages qui jonchaient la clairière.

Ils allaient partir quand Harry se ravisa et observa la pierre tombale un instant. Un infime froncement de sourcil parcourut son visage avant qu'il ne se saisisse de sa baguette. D'une brève arabesque du bras, il lança un sort à la pierre et appela son fils. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient disparu et la clairière retrouva sa quiétude.

Sur la pierre, on pouvait désormais lire:

 _Tom E Jedusor - Ambre Delmas Jedusor_

 _Unis dans la mort_


End file.
